Les Maisons de Verre
by Darwin20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Personne n'aurait pensé que Bumblebee et Knock Out étaient capables de s'entendre, mais quand ils se retrouvent coincés dans un étrange monde et que leur unique chance de survie est la coopération...Oui, ils sont probablement mal.
1. Chapter 1 : Merrily We Roll Along

Me revoilà, cette fois avec une traduction de la fic de LM _Life in Glass Houses,_qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je suis complètement tombée amoureuse de cette fic en anglais et je voulais vous la faire partager =D

Donc bien évidemment, rien n'est à moi, pas même l'histoire, juste la traduction! Je ne gagne rien (enfin je crois pas) et.. c'est tout.

**Chapitre 1: Merrily We Roll Along**

Traveling's the fun  
Flashing by the countryside  
Making you think merrily, merrily  
What can go wrong?  
Rolling along!

- Stephen Sondheim

* * *

Bumblebee ne boudait _pas, _merci beaucoup. Il ne boudait pas _du tout_.Il leva ses sourcils métalliques dans une position de gaieté exagérée pour le prouver. Il ne dit rien à Bulkhead quand il lui marcha sur le pied. Il se força à fredonner pendant qu'il faisait une vérification de routine de ses systèmes. Il était un _Autobot_, après tout. Juste parce que tout le monde se FICHAIT que Raf et Bumblebee aient planifiés un pique-nique aujourd'hui, juste parce que Ratchet avait insisté qu'il avait besoin de Raf pour vérifier la programmation du nouveau système de sécurité à la place, juste parce que la salade au poulet allait probablement se périmer et empoisonner Raf _et qu'ensuite il mourrait, _cela ne voulait pas dire que Bumblebee allait faire la moue.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas les lèvres pour le faire.

Pourtant, l'Autobot jaune dut réprimer un grommèlement alors qu'il regardait Bulkhead et Miko en découdre dans le dernier jeu de combat. Personne ne demandait jamais à _Miko _de réparer ça ou de vérifier ci. Tout le monde essayait _d'empêcher _queMiko montre trop d'intérêt aux activités des Autobots.

Pour la millième fois, Bumblebee parcouru l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ratchet était penché sur le plan de travail, en train d'écrire, pendant que Raf était assis à la limite de l'imposant bureau, vérifiant le code source sur son ordinateur portable. Bumblebee marcha un peu, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il finirait bientôt.

"Oh, hey 'Bee" son partenaire humain le salua, levant la tête. Le sourire sur le visage du garçon égaya Bumblebee.

"_Hey Raf. Je peux aider ?_ " Le robot jaune émit une série de "bip", soulevant absentement un des objets d'un plateau proche.

"Bumblebee ! " Ratchet lui arracha instantanément le chalumeau des mains. "Ne joue pas avec mes outils ! Ils sont fragiles ! "

"_Je n'allais pas les casser,_ " bipa Bumblebee, essayant de maintenir son non-boudage. "_Je ne suis pas Bulkhead._ "

"Hey ! " protesta Bulkhead, relevant les yeux du canapé. Miko prit avantage de son inattention et frappa son personnage une douzaine de fois dans la tête. "HEY ! " répéta t'il quand il regarda l'écran et vit sa barre de vie se vider rapidement.

Raf ignora leur altercation, offrant un sourire à Bumblebee. "Bien sûr. Tu peux-"

"- Rester loin pendant que l'on TRAVAILLE", interrompit Rachet, agitant une main. "Maintenant oust ! "

"_Mais-_"

"Je le pense ! Je ne veux pas que tu distraies Rafael. "

"_Bien…_" Bumblebee s'éloigna d'un air renfrogné, oubliant qu'il ne boudait pas.

"Hey 'Bee, t'veux te battre contre le gagnant ? " l'appela Miko. "Et par le gagnant, je veux dire MOI ! "

"Non-on, MOI ! " Rétorqua Bulkhead, penché sur sa manette.

"_Non merci,_" dit Bumblebee, avec une secousse de la tête à l'intention de Miko. Les humains ne le comprenaient jamais. À part Raf, bien sûr. Ces optiques revinrent vers son partenaire humain, qui lui offrit un sourire impuissant et un haussement d'épaules. "_Je vais rouler_. "

"Rouler ? " Ratchet le regarda de nouveau. Vraiment, il allait fourrer son nez là dedans aussi ?

"Hum… bien, sois prudent. Peut être que Smokescreen devrait aller avec toi. "

"_Non, ça ira,_ " répondit un peu trop rapidement Bumblebee. Bien sûr, il appréciait Smokescreen sur le plan personnel, mais la nouvelle recrue avait tendance à foncer et à payer le billet après. "_Ouvre juste un pont terrestre et dépose moi n'importe où. Quelque part de nouveau._ "

"Très bien, " convint le médecin Autobot en appuyant sur quelques boutons. "Amuse-toi. "

S'amuser aurait été d'avoir Raf avec lui, mais Bumblebee ne prit pas la peine de le lui faire noter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bumblebee sortait de la lumière du pont terrestre. Des collines d'un doux vert roulaient des deux côtés, lui ouvrant une autoroute qui s'étirait comme une invitation au milieu. Bumblebee accepta l'invitation. Il accéléra.

Okay, il devait l'admettre, il S'AMUSAIT. Ce n'était peut être pas aussi amusant que si son partenaire avait été avec lui, mais c'était quand même bon de sentir le contact de ses pneus sur la route, le vent sur sa carrosserie et le soleil qui réchauffait sa peinture (récemment agrémentée de noir, en plus de son traditionnel jaune). Sa pédale d'accélérateur toucha le sol tandis qu'il regardait les bornes kilométriques défiler. Les collines vertes tombèrent, remplacées par une terre à la fois saisissante et stérile. D'étranges formations rocheuses se levèrent, rayées par des bandes d'un rouge rouille, d'orange poussiéreux et de noir.

Bumblebee bipa de surprise, elles lui rappelaient un peu les rochers autour de Jasper, mais il avait demandé à Ratchet de l'envoyer dans un endroit nouveau, n'est ce pas ? Il examina ses systèmes de navigation : "Parc national de Badlands, Dakota du Sud. " Quel horrible nom pour un si bel endroit. Il ajusta ses rétroviseurs pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le paysage attirant.

Il ralentit soudainement, ajustant de nouveau ses rétroviseurs et regardant avec plus d'attention. Il avait vu un éclat de métal, loin dans les collines… et ça semblait étrangement familier…

C'est à force de pratique, comme ils disent, que l'on y arrive, et Bumblebee avait beaucoup pratiqué le repérage de Decepticons. La reconnaissance était l'une des fonctions principales d'un éclaireur, après tout. Il n'était pas capable d'identifier exactement ce que c'était d'après cette brève lueur qui suggérait un 'Con plutôt qu'une voiture humaine, mais il faisait confiance à ses instincts. Il sortit de la route et roula discrètement sur un chemin pour mener l'enquête.

* * *

"- et c'est pourquoi la production d'energon est mauvaise, monsieur, " finit le chef d'équipe Vehicon. "On espérait que vous pourriez nous donner une sorte de traitement ou de vaccin ou peu importe. "

Knock Out lui lança un regard vide. "La meca-grippe ? " Son sourcil levé suggérait qu'il pouvait être amusé ou qu'il pouvait être en colère, et que le mineur ferait mieux d'espérer que ce soit le premier. "Vous m'avez appelé ici pour traiter… la méca-grippe. "

Le Vehicon se balança sur place. "Eh bien, monsieur, ça a baissé notre productivité de presque neuf pourcent…"

"Vraaaiment ? Je suis atterré. " Il était censé traiter Dieu savait combien de drones pour cette production d'energon minable ? Ces yeux se posèrent sur le groupe qui s'attardait à l'entrée de la mine, réunit pour regarder l'officier Decepticon. Pas étonnant que leur production était mauvaise, les flemmards.

"Oh oui, monsieur, c'est neuf pourcent, " dit le chef d'équipe, inconscient de la colère de Knock Out. "J'ai les calculs juste ici-" Il sortit dans un datapad, seulement pour se le faire enlever des mains. Le médecin Decepticon ne le regarda pas vraiment, se contentant de le faire tourner entre ses deux doigts longs et pointus.

"Eh bien, on va voir ce que l'on peut faire, n'est ce pas ? " dit Kock Out en utilisant son ton le plus jovial.

Les épaules du mineur se détendirent légèrement de soulagement. "Merci, monsieur. "

"Envoyez juste, oh, trois mechs dans mon laboratoire. "Il jeta un coup d'œil au datapad avant de le jeter par dessus son épaule d'un air nonchalant. "Oui, trois je pense, pour commencer. "

"Euh, vous êtes sûr, Docteur ? Il y a presque cent mineurs, et près de la moitié ont la grippe. Si vous n'en traitez qu'un petit nombre à la fois…"

"Ah-ah commençons par le commencement. Le traitement vient après. Après un examen _approfondi._ " Sa scie circulaire sortit de son poignet, les dents étincelantes.

"M-mais…" Le Vehicon fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du rictus de Knock Out. C'était le type de sourire que les mechs n'oubliaient pas, bien qu'ils essayaient souvent. "Mais on sait quel est le problème, monsieur, c'est la méca-grippe. Ils ont tous les symptômes- écoulement nasal d'energon, fuites mineures, vision floutée…"

"Le point de vue du non-connaisseur est toujours apprécié, B-023. " dit Knock Out, ses yeux à moitié fermés. "Mais Lord Megatron attend une évaluation _professionnelle _de cette épidémie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très doué pour remonter à la source du problème. " Il démarra sa scie et les dents devinrent floues. "Donc. Trois cobayes-patients, je veux dire- pour commencer. Désigne-les seulement, je viendrais les chercher après. " Il pointa du doigt le personnel derrière son épaule et laissa un éclat d'énergie crépiter le long des dents de la scie.

"Ah. Ahhhh. " Les optiques de B-023 glissèrent rapidement du médecin au groupe de Vehicons, maintenant terrorisé, rassemblé devant l'entrée de la mine. "Vous savez, monsieur… Je pense que "épidémie" est un bien grand mot. En fait…en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas que ce soit la méca-grippe-ou quoi que ce soit d'autre-du tout. Juste de la paresse pure. Vous savez ce que c'est, un robot commence à se plaindre d'une futilité pour ne pas travailler et avant que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit, tout un tas d'autres font la même chose-"

Knock Out se permit d'avoir l'air déçu. "La simulation est commune, bien sûr. "

"Simulation, ouais ! C'est ce que j'allais dire. Les bons à rien qui se plaignaient simulent, c'est tout. Après que j'aurais fixé les règles du jeu – et je vais les fixer-ils vont guérir. Je suis vraiment désolé," finit-il, lançant des regards nerveux à Knock Out, "de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, Docteur. "

"Je fais juste mon boulot, B-023, " Knock out eu ce sourire saint du mech qui vient juste de trouver un morceau signifiant de temps libre sur son calendrier. "Je fais juste mon boulot. "

* * *

Bumblebee regarda la scène se jouer de derrière un rocher. Il ne pouvait pas tout entendre de là où il était, mais il avait compris l'essentiel de la situation. Le Vehicon chef d'équipe faisait maintenant des gestes aux autres mineurs, qui sortirent quelques cubes d'energon de la mine, peut être pour tenter d'impressionner le médecin. Knock Out prit un cube, le fit tourner entre ses mains, mais son examen était superficiel et son langage corporel ennuyé.

_Il est temps de partir, _décida Bumblebee. Il se tourna doucement... et rencontra un bras tendu avec un missile attaché dessus.

"Pas un geste, Autobot." Un Vehicon bloquait son chemin, un jet. Son arme resta centrée sur la chambre du Spark de Bumblebee.

L'Autobot étudia ses options. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre tous les Vehicons présents. Devrait-il se transformer et rouler loin d'ici ? Il était rapide, mais Knock Out aussi, et cela ne prendrait pas longtemps au docteur fou de le rattraper après que ce Vehicon ait sonné l'alarme. _Si _ce Vehicon avait une chance de sonner l'alarme.

"_Très bien_" bipa Bumblebee d'un air théâtral, "_tu m'as eu._ " Il leva ses mains vides.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'a dis ? "

Les optiques de Bumblebee se remplirent d'ennui. "_J'ai dit : je suis ton prisonnier maintenant. Tu as gagné_. "

"Pourquoi parles tu comme ça ? "Grogna le Vehicon. "Tu ferais mieux de ne rien faire de louche. Tu es mon prisonnier maintenant ! "

"… _Bien._" Quel idiot. Ce n'était pas _si _compliqué de comprendre le Binaire Oral Universel. "_Je suis sûr que ton patron auras plein de questions pour moi._ "

Le jet du comprendre cette partie là car son regard passa de Bumblebee à la clairière où se tenaient Knock Out et le Vehicon chef d'équipe. Juste une seconde de distraction. C'était tout ce dont Bumblebee avait besoin.

L'éclaireur jaune se jeta en avant, frappant le Vehicon à l'estomac avec sa tête. Le Vehicon laissa échapper un grésillement électrique alors qu'il tombait, mais il eu assez de présence d'esprit pour donner un coup de pied à Bumblebee dans sa chute. L'Autobot trébucha en arrière alors que le Vehicon levait son missile vers lui.

Bumblebee se jeta sur le côté et le missile le frôla. Il se retourna pour le voir traverser la clairière, laissant une trace fumée derrière lui alors qu'il… oh non, oh merde _non _… alors qu'il _disparaissait dans l'entrée de la mine d'energon._

Bumblebee et son ennemi restèrent ébahi pendant un moment, regardant. Bumblebee se reprit en premier. Il ne regarda pas derrière et ne se préoccupa pas de rester caché. Il se tourna et couru, aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Un instant plus tard, l'onde de choc envoya le soldat Vehicon contre son dos, les plaquant au sol. La dernière pensée de Bumblebee, alors que la terre tremblait et que des murs de feu blanc explosaient autour de lui, fut que c'était façon de mourir vraiment stupide.

* * *

Voilà ! je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir publier (lycée et tout ça ) mais je ferais de mon mieux!


	2. Chapter 2 : Final Countdown

_Bon bah vu qu'il pleut, j'ai traduit le deuxième chapitre plus vite que prévu_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Final Countdown**

How do you want to go, come on stormy weather ?  
I don't want to go, wanna live forever, live forever.  
-Echo and the Bunnymen, "just a Touch Away"

_Thud…Thud…Thud. _Quelque part au dessus de la douleur lancinante de sa tête un son se répétait à un rythme régulier.

Bumblebee savait qu'il devait se lever. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se retrouva à regarder la poussière en face de lui à la place. Le sol semblait si différent vu d'ici. Il pouvait voir de minuscules fissures courir sur la surface de la terre sèche, leurs bords légèrement incurvés vers l'intérieur. Des petites touffes d'herbe s'accrochaient à la fine couche de terre arable. Les optiques de Bumblebee se fermèrent alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé.

Doucement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. _Decepticons. Mine d'energon. Explosion._

Il bougea avec précaution tandis qu'il rallumait son programme d'auto-diagnostique. Une jambe méchamment touchée, l'armure qui la recouvrait crépitait et les tuyaux étaient tordus douloureusement. Quelques dégâts mineurs sur son cou-difficile de le tourner-et un poids sur son dos qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant le corps du Vehicon qui avait tiré le malheureux coup. Bumblebee sortit de sous le Decepticon mort et se leva pour regarder par dessus le rocher.

_Thud…Thud…Thud. _Quelque chose brillait faiblement à travers le brouillard de fumée et de cendres. Quelque chose de rouge. Knock Out.

La cadence régulière des pas du Decepticon, le lueur conquérante dans ses optiques, le balancement équilibré de ses épaules-tout était horriblement délibéré. Sa posture n'aurait pas du être si normale, pas avec une pile fumante de décombres là où se trouvait avant une mine d'energon et des craquelures tout le long de son torse. Seule sa mâchoire légèrement serrée reflétait son agitation intérieure quant à la destruction d'une source d'énergie-ou, plus probablement, les dégâts sur sa peinture.

Pour autant que Bumblebee pouvait en juger, Knock Out n'avait souffert que de dégâts cosmétiques lors de l'explosion. Il devait avoir la chance d'Unicron lui même pour avoir éviter toute blessure profonde-ou, Bumblebee pensa âcrement, la présence d'esprit de pousser quelques Vehicons devant lui et de s'en servir comme bouclier vivant.

Eh bien, même si il détestait devoir l'admettre, cela ne servait à rien de s'en prendre au Decepticon non blessé. La discrétion était définitivement la meilleure carte à jouer pour le moment. Sur ses coudes et genoux, Bumblebee rampa hors de la scène du désastre.

Ses articulations se gelèrent alors qu'un gémissement résonna près de lui.

Apparemment, le jet qui s'était écrasé contre lui n'était pas mort après tout. Apparemment il revenait à lui. Apparemment Bumblebee était dans les emmerdes.

* * *

Knock Out s'accroupit près du chef d'équipe Vehicon, attrapa son bras, et souleva le corps avec un mouvement bien contrôlé qui était juste un peu plus précipité et brutal qu'il n'aurait du. Les optiques du médecin rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait le visage à demi fondu de B-023. Oh bien sûr, _cet _idiot ne se ferait pas à moitié tuer sur le pont du Nemesis pour avoir un équipage avec la gâchette facile. Juste Knock Out.

Sa scie gémit alors qu'il se penchait sur le corps. Au moins, il reviendrait avec un souvenir. Peu de chose comparée à une mine remplie d'energon, mais cela lui offrirait une satisfaction personnelle.

Knock Out s'approcha d'un autre Vehicon, le soulevant par un bras. Le drone avait été plaqué au sol par l'onde de choc, si fort que son torse s'était replié sur lui même. Mais ses jambes étaient toujours entières, elle se tordirent et se balancèrent dans le vent jusqu'à ce que Knock Out repose la carcasse sur le sol et se mette au travail.

Appuyer sur les articulations ici, sectionner les câbles là, c'était la routine il laissa son esprit errer. _Une autre mine réduite en cendres. Lord Megatron va péter un plomb. _Il se déplaça vers un enchevêtrement de corps, poussés ensemble par l'explosion. Il repoussa un bras sur le côté et mis une jambe sous l'autre tandis qu'il commençait à les séparer avec une efficacité pratique. _Mais là encore… avec les Insecticons de partis, est-ce qu'un mine d'energon _compte _vraiment ? Moins de bouches à nourrir et tout ça._

Il se demandait si il oserait avancer cet argument devant Lord Megatron (cela semblait plutôt _Starscreamien_) quand un son lui fit relever la tête soudainement. Une sorte de gémissement…

Knock Out rejeta la jambe du drone sur le côté et se leva. Le bruit venait d'un groupe de rocher qui tenait toujours, malgré les fissures dues à l'explosion.

Là-qu'est ce que c'était ? Une sorte de bruit étouffé ? Il agrippa sa lance électrique à deux mains tandis qu'il passait de l'autre côté de rochers.

Rien.

Knock Out resta tendu pendant une autre minute, regardant et attendant. Finalement, il baissa son arme. Peut être que cela avait été son imaginat-

"WAHH ! " Le médecin Decepticon recula alors qu'une main à moitié fondue émergeait d'une pile de débris et attrapait son pied. Trébucher en arrière ne fit qu'entraîner le corps avec lui. Knock Out arrêta de se débattre sauvagement assez longtemps pour pouvoir frapper ladite main avec la crosse de son arme. Les doigts s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le médecin sauta en arrière avec la réaction rapide (pour ne pas dire paranoïaque) de celui qui a récemment survécu à une invasion de zombies.

"Ohhhh…" gémit la pile de métal violet entassé à ses pieds.

Oh. Juste un autre Vehicon. Knock Out se força à se relaxer, fouillant superstitieusement dans les optiques de l'autre Decepticon-oui, elles étaient rouges comme elles devaient l'être et pas violet zombie-il s'accroupit pour l'examiner.

"Eh bien, eh bien, un survivant…" Il sortit un scanner portatif et le bougea au dessus du corps du drone.

"J'cru… j'étais m-mort, " haleta le Vehicon.

"Mmmm, " dit Knock Out sans s'engager, regardant les lignes descendre et monter sur son scanner. Son doigt tapota son menton, _ping ping ping. _Il avait vu venir le missile, et il pouvait déterminer les angles de la trajectoire aussi bien que l'autre 'Con. "As tu vu ce qui c'est passé ? A part les feux d'artifices. "

"N-non, j'ai rien vu, " dit rapidement le Vehicon, "rien d'tout. Le tir venait de l'autre direction. P-pas que j'ai vu qu'elle direction c'était. Parce que je l'ai pas vu. "

"Je vois. " Le ton de Knock Out était quelque part entre poliment incrédule et amèrement sarcastique alors qu'il ouvrait l'armure centrale du Vehicon pour examiner ses systèmes internes. Le gémissement du Vehicon pouvait être du à la honte, ou au fait que le docteur était en train de farfouiller dans ses circuits avec peu de considération pour ses récepteurs de douleur.

Knock Out passa une nouvelle fois le scanner sur lui, l'attardant sur la chambre de son spark. Ses doigts acérés restèrent sur le châssis abimé pendant un moment, tandis que ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage du Vehicon. Finalement il ouvrit un compartiment compact de son avant bras et sortit un petit cylindre. Une goutte d'un liquide bleu pendait au bout de la seringue.

"Qu-qu'est ce que c'est ? " Les membres du jet semblèrent pris de spasmes alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner du médecin.

"Un sédatif, " dit Knock Out d'un ton rassurant, bien que l'effet en soit diminué quand il plaqua la tête du Vehicon sur le sol d'un mouvement sec. D'après l'expérience de Knock Out, le moyen le plus sûr de traiter avec les patients était de les prendre par surprise. En effet, le Vehicon eu à peine le temps de se tendre avant que la seringue ne s'enfonce dans son cou. "Il est temps de jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant, mon grand. Et crois moi, tu en as besoin. "

"Pas besoin, pas besoin d'un s-séd-"

"Oh si. Et quand tu te réveilleras…" Il regarda la lumière dans les yeux du Vehicon s'éteindre alors qu'il tombait inconscient. Knock Out jeta le cylindre vide et sortit sa scie. "Eh bien, ça ne sera pas un problème. "

Un moment plus tard il marchait sur le corps du Vehicon.

Quelle journée.

* * *

Raf avait tenter d'expliquer à Bumblebee, une fois, ce qu'était "avoir les chocottes". Vu que l'explication était passée par frissonner, frémir et avoir la chair de poule (qui requit une autre explication et qui n'avait bizarrement rien à voir avec les poules), Bumblebee avait conclut qu'avoir les chocottes était une mystérieuse fonction biologique de l'épiderme humain. Peut être quelque chose à voir avec la Vitamine A.

Maintenant, accroupit derrière un rocher avec ses deux mains appuyées contre la fuite d'energon de se jambe, Bumblebee était arrivé à une nouvelle conclusion. Avoir les chocottes faisait partit d'un sous-programme complexe qui s'activait quand un certain niveau de folie et de choses flippantes était atteint. Dans les circonstances présentes, un Cybertronien pouvait très certainement avoir les chocottes-par exemple, quand on était forcé à rester à proximité d'un docteur fou qui démembrait sa propre équipe sans broncher.

_Ressaisit toi, Bumblebee, _se dit amèrement l'Autobot éclaireur. _Ne pense pas à ça, pense à te sortir d'ici. Maintenant… qu'est ce que ce Decepticon va faire ?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus le rocher. Le médecin Decepticon était toujours, de façon alarmante, près de sa cachette, mais il ne semblait pas chercher d'Autobot perdu. Son dos était vers Bumblebee tandis qu'il tournait sa lance entre ses doigts fins. Bumblebee suivit son regard, un énorme cratère sur le sol marquait l'entrée de ce qui avait été une mine. Ce qui aurait du être un tunnel était maintenant en plein air, noircit par l'explosion, bien qu'il soit bloqué par des éboulements.

Bumblebee se demanda s'il devait attaquer, si il _avait _à se battre, il devrait essayer de prendre le 'Con par surprise. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre de décision, Knock Out s'éloigna. La raison devint apparente quand il commença à collecter toutes les "pièces détachées" qu'il avait démembrées plus tôt.

Sa voix flotta dans la clairière alors qu'il commençait à les classer par type. "C'est Knock Out, je demande un pont terrestre. Et quelques Vehicons seront les bienvenus, je préfèrerais ne pas tâcher ma précieuse cargaison-eh bien, envoyez juste quelques soldats, vous verrez…" Il eu un froncement de sourcil. "Vous ne pouvez pas déterminez ma position, vraiment ? Eh bien, je vous suggère de réessayez, car j'attends-"

Bumblebee profita de sa distraction pour contacter sa propre base. "_Ratchet, c'est Bumblebee. Je suis rentré dans des Decepticons et j'ai besoin d'un pont terrestre pour rentrer._ "

"Quoi ? Decepticons ? Bumblebee ! Je t'avais dit d'être prudent ! "(Comme si il leur était rentré dedans de son plein gré !) "Que s'est il passé ? Tu as besoin de renfort ? "

Bumblebee réfléchit. "_Non. Ils ne savent pas que je suis là et il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine de se battre ici, plus maintenant._ "

"Plus maintenant ? "

"Kaboom. "

"Je vois. Très bien. Je t'envoie un pont terrestre. "

"Ratchet, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 'Bee va bien ? "

Bumblebee sourit à l'inquiétude dans la voix de son partenaire. "_Ca va, Raf. Et attend que je te raconte ce que j'ai vu. Une explosion qui rend le concert de ce Slash Monkey ridicule! Dès que je reviens je vais-_"

"A propos de ça, " interrompit Ratchet. "Bumblebee, j'ai du mal à te localiser. Quelque chose dans la topographie cause des interférences. "

Le spark de Bumblebee s'arrêta. "_Et… ?_ "

"Je vais en ouvrir un aussi près que possible, mais tu devras peut être faire une petite marche. "

"_Pas de problème._ " Bumblebee regarda sa jambe blessée.

Quelque chose dans son ton du alerter Raf car il demanda, "Tu es sûr que ca va ? Il y a des Decepticons ? "

"_Ca va. Je vais bien. Il y en a juste un, et il ne sait même pas que je suis là._ "

"Oh vraaaaiment, " quelqu'un parla d'une voix traînante derrière lui. Les optiques de Bumblebee s'agrandirent alors qu'il se tournait pour voir Knock Out, debout avec sa lance et un rictus sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Knock Out eu une pensée chaude et bienveillante pour l'Autobot, un sentiment qui ne l'empêcherait pas, bien sûr, de rejeter la faute sur Bumblebee. C'était _toute _la raison de la chaleur, après tout. Apporter le saboteur qui avait fait exploser la mine (et cela _pourrait _très bien être la vérité) calmerait sûrement la colère de Lord Megatron. Le grand patron pourrait même être content de lui.

Ainsi, le ton de Knock Out était normal, presque amical, quand il demanda, "C'est une nouvelle peinture que je vois ? Tellement de noir. Un peu cliché, un peu "_sécure_", mais pas mal. Ce serait même une honte de_-non, _Autobot, je ne pense pas." Sa lance tourbillonna et l'arme de Bumblebee fut envoyée sur le côté avant qu'il ne puisse tirer. Un tir s'écrasa sans faire de dégâts sur le sol, l'autre laissa une brûlure le long du bras de Bumblebee.

"_Meurs, Decepticreep,_ " grommela l'autre mech tandis qu'il se préparait à envoyer son poing contre la mâchoire de Knock Out. Le Decepticon se décala de la trajectoire.

"Attention, t'es blessé. Dis moi, ça fait mal quand je fais ça ? " L'électricité couru le long de la lance alors qu'il la plongeait dans la fissure sur la jambe de Bumblebee. L'Autobot tomba avec un cri de douleur, agrippant sa blessure.

Knock Out sourit pendant qu'il marchait en cercle autour du mech jaune handicapé. "Maintenant la seule question est vais-je te transporter vivant ou mort. Je suppose que tu me donner des informations importantes, humm ? " Il poussa le dos de l'Autobot avec sa lance et ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse. "Lord Megatron serait _tellement _content d'apprendre où les Autobots se terrent maintenant que votre ancienne base est, disons le, hors service. "

"_Meurs,_ " cracha Bumblebee. Il ravala un autre gémissement alors que cinq serres acérées s'enfoncèrent dans son torse. Elles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément tandis qu'il était remis sur ses pieds, instable à cause sa jambe blessée.

"Toi d'abord, Autobot. " Ronronna Knock Out. "Je suis sûr que-" Il fut coupé quand Bumblebee attrapa les épaules du Decepticon, le poussant en avant, et lui donnant un coup de tête de toute ses forces.

"ARGH ! " Il recula, relâchant sa prise. Bumblebee se dégagea et fit trois enjambées en courant avant de se transformer. Un nuage de poussière se forma derrière lui tandis qu'il démarrait au milieu du canyon rocheux.

"Espèce de… sale petit…_démon !_ " Knock Out se jeta en avant, se transformant. Son moteur gronda tandis qu'il tirait sur sa proie.

Bumblebee ajusta son rétroviseur, essayant de garder un œil sur lui, essayant de garder un œil sur la route aussi, essayant d'ignorer la douleur de sa jambe qui était maintenant sa roue arrière. "_Ratchet ! Où est le pont terrestre ?!_ "

"Bumblebee ? Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat ! "

"_C'était avant, nous sommes maintenant !_ " Le petit Autobot tourna précipitamment pour éviter une décharge d'énergie rouge. Il avait presque oublié que Knock Out avait des canons à énergies en mode véhicule. Magnifique.

"Accroche toi ! Juste, accroche toi ! "

"_Je m'accroche ! Comme un chaton à des rideaux !_ "

Et là-LÀ, en face de lui, l'air devenait bleu-vert, premier signe d'un pont terrestre. Bumblebee n'attendit pas qu'il se matérialise entièrement, il accéléra, appuyant si fort sur l'accélérateur qu'il cru qu'il allait traverser le plancher. La douleur n'était qu'une petite pulsation maintenant, masquée par la panique, l'excitation, et le désespoir. Mais il pouvait entendre ses essieus crépiter, sentir l'odeur du caoutchouc brulé tandis que ses pneus blessaient l'intérieur de ses roues. Ca le ralentissait, mais il y arriverait-

Une minute. Pourquoi Knock Out avait il arrêté de tirer ?

L'Aston Martin rouge n'était pas loin derrière mais ne le rattrapait pas et ce n'était pas normal. Deux voitures de sports, une méchamment abimée-le résultat aurait du être "juste waouh" comme dirait Miko. Mais le Decepticon restait derrière, comme si il se _fichait_ que Bumblebee s'échappe, comme si il le guidait _vers _le-

"Bumblebee, tu es toujours là ? Le pont terrestre devrait apparaître d'ici cinq à dix secondes ! Bumblebee ? "

Et merde. Il fonçait vers le _mauvais pont. _

Le paysage se mit à tourner alors qu'il enfonçait le frein. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit son essieu craquer, laissant sa roue s'effondrer dans un angle non naturel. Peu importe. Il se transforma et se mit sur ses pieds, se tournant. Il avait la vague idée de courir vers le Decepticon en tirant et espérer le dépasser.

Il n'en eu pas la chance. Svelte, élancée et rapide, la voiture de sport rouge accéléra vers lui. Au dernier moment, Knock Out se transforma, attrapant Bumblebee au vol. " Ha ! Je t'ai! "

Le triomphe sur son visage se changea en choc quand un second pont terrestre s'ouvrit directement devant le premier. Les deux champs d'intersections d'énergies se mélangèrent, leur lueur verte s'obscurcissant en quelque chose d'opaque et bouillonnant. La lumière s'éteignit alors que les deux robots étaient engloutis.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mad World

**Chapitre 3 : Mad World**

Bumblebee n'ouvrit pas ses optiques avant de toucher le sol, assez fort pour rebondir. Ensuite, il se leva et commença à courir.

Des nuages de poussière se levaient chaque fois que ses pieds touchaient la terre, et des formations rocheuses continuaient de s'étendre au dessus de lui. Le pont terrestre avait du disparaître. Au moins n'avait t'il pas disparu avec lui. Tout avait été faux, des murs qui se distinguaient du vide et qui faisaient des boucles et qui se tordaient, comme quelque chose qu'Escher aurait pu dessiner si il avait été plus intéressé par l'ingénierie extra-terrestre et moins par les escaliers.

Bumblebee fit taire ces pensées, se concentrant à garder ses jambes en mouvement, se préparant à la douleur qui se déversait dans ses systèmes chaque fois que son pied gauche touchait le sol. Le cœur de l'éclaireur s'arrêta alors qu'il entendait le bruit familier d'une transformation derrière lui, suivi par le vrombissement d'un moteur. Il continua d'avancer, sa trajectoire s'incurvant inconsciemment tandis qu'il essayait d'épargner sa jambe blessée. L'Aston Martin rouge se dessina derrière lui, gagnant du terrain.

"Bumblebee. " Knock Out accentua les voyelles, sa voix grave si condescendante et contente d'elle même que cela avait du être délibérément calculé pour irriter. "Où penses tu _aller ?_ " Il évita un tir venant de Bumblebee, sans mal apparent et sans ralentir. "Les quatre roues l'emportent sur les deux jambes, donc pourquoi ne te-"

Ce fut à cet instant que Knock out rentra dans un Vehicon, assez fort pour l'envoyer rouler sur son toit.

L'étrangeté du moment les réduit tous deux au silence. Bumblebee continua de courir et Knock Out se dégagea avec un tournoiement. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, l'Autobot jaune et noir profita de sa distraction et grimpa sur quelques rochers.

Ca semblait être une bonne cachette.

Ca l'aurait été, si on oubliait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

* * *

Knock Out ne vit qu'un mouvement éclair tandis que Bumblebee se démenait sur les rochers. Il se transforma, secouant la tête. Est-ce que ce débile d'Autobot pensait que ça allait être si facile ? Les enjambées de Knock Out s'allongèrent, passant de la marche à la course. Au milieu d'une foulée, il planta sa lance dans le sol, s'élançant vers le ciel. Malgré les griffures et les éraflures le long de son corps, le soleil flamboyait sur sa peinture lustrée et sa lance tournoyant dans sa main renvoyait des reflets irréguliers.

Le sol trembla de façon très satisfaisante alors qu'il atterrissait, mais il fut irrité de découvrir que l'Autobot regardait, immobile, une troupe de Vehicons. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée spectaculaire de Knock Out du tout ! Les Vehicons oui, par contre, et ils pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes vers lui. Mais ils étaient des Vehicons. Ils ne comptaient pas.

"Oh, donc vous êtes finalement arrivés, n'est ce pas ? " Dit Knock out, jetant un coup d'œil aux drones. "Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai un prisonnier à transporter, plus du matos que j'ai pu sauver par ici…quelque… part. "

La voix de Knock Out ralentit alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. A même pas dix mètres de lui se trouvait l'entrée de la mine-abimée mais fonctionnelle, et qui ne montrait aucun signe du fait qu'elle ait explosée, dans un magnifique exemple de combustion, juste une heure plus tôt. Pas de fumée, pas de marques brunes, pas de destruction. Comme si l'explosion ne s'était jamais passée.

Ces yeux retournèrent vers les Vehicons, les étudiant.

Ils étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle, bleu ciel.

Et leurs armes ne s'étaient pas baissées.

Et celui au milieu avait son nom peint sur le côté droit de son torse.

B-023.

Les yeux de Knock Out vacillèrent sur le côté, rien à part que les mains de Bumblebee étaient légèrement levées, prêtes à sortir ses armes mais non, malheureusement, il était assez stupide pour ne pas l'avoir déjà fait.

L'approche directe, donc.

"Excusez moi, vous êtes sourds ? " Le médecin croisa les bras, et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Il ne pouvait utiliser aucune de ses armes comme ça. "Je _crois _vous avoir dit de ramasser ce que j'ai pu sauver. " Techniquement il n'y avait rien eu à sauver. Alors quoi ? Continuer. "Ou peut être avez vous de _meilleures _choses à faire que suivre les ordres de vos supérieurs ? " il finit avec son ton le plus sarcastique, levant un sourcil si haut qu'il disparut sous son casque.

"Qui êtes vous ? " cria quelqu'un du fond. Il y en avait toujours un. Knock Out laissa ses optiques sur la masse de Vehicons murmurants et gesticulants devant lui et repéra celui qui avait parlé au milieu de la foule. Les mineurs sur son passage s'écartèrent rapidement tandis qu'il marchait vers lui. Le tressaillement du Vehicon lui redonna de l'espoir.

"Je, " dit-il, donnant aux mots tout le poids, le dédain, l'orgueil et l'arrogance qu'ils méritaient, "suis un officier Decepticon. "

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que les Vehicons n'ouvrent le feu.

* * *

Bumblebee n'eu même pas à réfléchir, ses armes sortirent au premier coup de feu. La plupart des mineurs se pressaient vers le milieu de la foule, tirant même dedans, totalement concentrés sur le Decepticon qui avait si théâtralement attiré leur attention, mais quelques uns pivotèrent pour tirer sur Bumblebee, une cible plus facile et démarquée.

L'Autobot ouvrit le feu à son tour tandis qu'il retournait derrière les rochers, mais il du cesser de tirer pour se ruer derrière eux. Des lasers volaient autour de lui, il pria Primus de lui permettre de s'échapper avant que le reste de la bande se rappelle de lui ou achève Knock Out. Pour l'instant le médecin Decepticon était toujours debout, hurlant pour Starscream et jetant des insultes aux Vehicons tour à tour, mais Bumblebee avait vu certains des premiers tirs toucher leur cible.

L'éclaireur culbuta contre un rocher et toucha le sol avec un soulagement qui le stupéfia presque. Un tir avait touché son bras et sa jambe gauche semblait sur le point de se détacher, mais il courut sans ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché derrière la base d'un sommet escarpé. Des murs de roches se levaient sur trois de ses côtés-une bonne position, défendable. Pour un temps.

"_Bumblebee à la base, Bumblebee à la base ! Répondez, merde ! RATCHET, OÙ ES TU ?!_ "

Bumblebee tapait futilement la radio dans son poignet quand un rugissement remplit l'air. Knock Out fonça dans l'ouverture en mode véhicule et les coups de feu se mirent à pleuvoir derrière lui. Des brûlures marquaient déjà son châssis, et ses embardées étaient dues aussi bien à ses dégâts structurels qu'à la stratégie. Il faillit perdre le contrôle tandis qu'il faisait un demi-tour pour rouler en marche arrière, tirant des décharges d'énergie rouge à ses poursuivants.

Le spark de Bumblebee s'arrêta quand il vit que Knock Out se dirigeait vers sa cachette, puis bondit de panique quand la voiture de sport rouge lui rentra presque dedans.

Le mode véhicule de Knock Out changea et il était maintenant droit, debout. "Ah, donc tu es là, " fut tout ce qu'il dit. Sa voix était calme et ses mains se tordaient légèrement. Plusieurs de ses longs doigts fins étaient fissurés au bout et une volute de fumée s'élevait des brûlures dans son dos.

Bumblebee ne pensait à rien qu'il pourrait dire, à part "Que s'est il passé ? ", mais il savait ce qui s'était passé, donc c'était à exclure. Finalement, il dit "_Je pense que tu es en feu._ "

"Je sais que je suis en feu, je suis un docteur, non ?! Maintenant tire sur ces foutus Vehicons, ou allons nous les inviter pour prendre un THÉ ?! " Le calme de Knock Out vola en éclats, sa voix s'élevant tandis qu'il gesticulait si rapidement et violement que pendant un moment Bumblebee crut qu'il l'attaquait. Mais le médecin le poussa simplement à la limite du rocher.

Bumblebee tira quelques décharges sur les Vehicons, qui les esquivèrent. "_TU pourrait aider,_ " cracha l'éclaireur.

"Pas d'armes à longue portée. " Le médecin sortit un rouleau de ruban électrique, et commença à l'enrouler autour de sa cuisse.

"_Quoi, aucune du _tout ? _Quel genre de soldat es tu ?_ "

Knock Out lui lança un regard méprisant et ne répondit pas.

"_Pourquoi ces Vehcions sont ils après toi de toute façon ?_ " Bumblebee envoya de nouveaux tirs sur les Vehicons tandis qu'il attendait la réponse. Aucune ne vint. "_Tu le mérite probablement._ "

Tout ce que dit Knock Out fut, "Je suis toujours en feu ? "

"_Non, mais les conduits rouges dans ton dos sont éteints._ "

"Ce ne sont pas des conduits, ce sont des lumières. Cosmétique. " Malgré ça, ou à cause de ça, les yeux de Knock Out rétrécirent. "Je vais tous les pendre avec leurs propres circuits. "

"_Dis le moi quand tu voudras commencer,_ " dit sarcastiquement Bumblebee. Les Vehicons devenaient plus audacieux, se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur alcôve rocheuse. Tôt ou tard, ils allaient passer leurs maigres défenses.

Knock Out se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil, grognant un peu quand il parvint à la même conclusion. Ses optiques scannèrent le paysage, maintenant recouvert par les ombres de fin d'après midi. "Couvre moi. "

"_Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux di-_" Bumblebee s'arrêta brutalement quand le Decepticon l'attrapa par le bras et le flanqua, trébuchant, devant l'ouverture. L'Autobot eu un halètement de panique tandis que les Véhicons s'empressaient de le viser.

"_Knock Out, qu'est que tu fous-KNOCK OUT !_ " cria t'il alors qu'une voiture de sport s'éloignait de leur sanctuaire temporaire. "_Oh, espèce de salaud, tu es complètement et entièrement-_" Bumblebee flancha quand le tir d'un Vehicon le toucha à l'épaule. Se faufilant et esquivant, il recommença à tirer pendant qu'il retournait frénétiquement à l'intérieur des roches protectrices. Le son d'un moteur ronflant diminua tandis qu'une voiture de sport rouge s'éloignait au loin.

* * *

Knock Out tourna derrière la base d'une butte rocheuse et se transforma, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit contre la paroi rocheuse. Quelle journée, que Primus l'aide, QUELLE JOURNÉE.

"Knock Out au _Nemesis,_ " murmura t'il dans sa radio, avec un manque total de foi qui fut en retour récompensé par un manque total de réponse.

"Starscream, " essaya t'il, " si tu as _encore _détruit le système de communication, je vais te découper les bras la prochaine fois que tu seras sur ma table. " Toujours rien. Magnifique. Il pouvait entendre les coups de feu au loin, les petits "pew-pews" de l'Autobot combattant les Vehicons. Avec un peu de chance, l'éclaireur pourrait les retenir assez longtemps pour que Knock Out… pour que quoi ? Il était une voiture, il ne pouvait pas retourner au _Nemesis _tout seul. Il avait le pressentiment, basé sur ce qu'il avait vu, que le _Nemesis _n'était pas vraiment une option, de toute façon… mais il repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit. Il avait assez de problèmes pour l'instant.

Après un peu d'hésitation, il se mit sur ses pieds et commença à marcher. Cela aurait été plus rapide en mode véhicule, mais sa brève et récente conduite avait engourdi son dos. Il faisait avec la douleur, mais l'engourdissement le rendait nerveux. Il marcha.

Les ombres s'étendirent, longues et fines, et il détestait son pied douloureux et son dos douloureux et ces idiots de Vehicons et l'Autobot pour ne pas être Prime ou quelqu'un d'utile comme lui et cette guerre et cette planète et sa peinture ruinée qui devrait briller comme du feu dans le soleil couchant-

"Ah, qu'avons nous là ? Est ce que le petit Deceptidiot s'est battu ? "

-et maintenant Smokescreen, ce putain de foutu Smokescreen se tenait devant lui avec ses mains sur les hanches et un sourire que Knock Out voulait méchamment, très méchamment, arracher de son stupide visage d'Autobot. Et il le détestait aussi.

Mais pas autant qu'il détestait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

"Autobot. " Knock Out leva les mains sans protester, son ton formel et son sourire amer. "Je…me rends. "


	4. Chapter 4 : Dishonest Mistakes

**Chapitre 4 : Dishonest Mistakes**

Knock Out ne fut pas surpris quand Smokescreen garda son arme pointée vers lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune Autobot rigole.

"Vraiment ? " Dit Smokescreen, semblant réellement amusé par la situation. "Tu te rends ? Ahhhh, et tu ne t'es même pas battu. "

"Peut être ai-je vu que j'étais dans l'erreur, " répondit le Decepticon, penchant sa tête sur le côté et se forçant à sourire. Ce qu'il avait vraiment vu étaient les messages d'erreur et les avertissements qui flashaient à travers ses diagnostiques internes. Individuellement, ils l'informaient (comme si il ne le savait pas) qu'il était dans un univers de douleur. En masse, leur message était très clair : "Trouve une infirmerie, VITE. "

"Nan, t'es juste fou. " Smokescreen rit de nouveau. "Très bien, peu importe. Jette tes armes. T'as des canons ? "

"Non. "

"Où est ta lance, ton truc là ? "

"A moitié cassée, " il haussa les épaules. "Elle est enfoncée dans le spark d'un Vehicon maintenant. " Il attendit la question inévitable, prêt à expliquer comment les Vehicons simples d'esprit s'était retournés contre leur propre médecin à cause de la mutation d'un virus, surchauffant leurs circuits.

Mais la question ne vint jamais. Smokescreen eut l'air encore plus amusé. "Tu as perdu contre un _Vehicon ? _Mon gars ! Peeeerdant ! "

"Ils étaient plus que juste _un._ " Cracha Knock Out, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'il le regardait. Mais ses yeux se fixèrent spéculativement sur le poignet de Smokescreen. Le Phase Shifter. Sa favorite des très recherchées reliques, celle qui laissait les balles passer sans dégâts à travers le corps de l'utilisateur, ou qui laissait le porteur coincé dans un mur… Il ne laissa pas son regard s'attarder dessus, gardant cela dans un coin de son esprit. "Ne pourrait on pas simplement y aller ? "

"Tu réclames beaucoup pour un prisonnier, " dit Smokescreen. Il ne semblait pas gêner par cela, cependant. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ferait tourner son arme entre ses mains, se ladite arme n'était pas directement construite sur son bras. "Et où suis-je censé t'emmener ? "

"Dans une infirmerie, de préférence. Avant que je ne meurs d'hémorragie. " Il exagérait, mais pas autant que Knock Out l'aurait souhaité.

"Ouais, t'es bien amoché. Okay, champion. Je peux te lâcher chez Ratchet, je suppose. Les mains en l'air, commence à marcher. "

Pourquoi ses mains devaient être en l'air n'était pas clair pour le médecin mais il les leva quand même et fit quelques pas dans la direction indiquée par Smokescreen. Un filet d'energon s'étalait sur le sol devant lui…le sien. Il fronça les sourcils, en partie car il calculait combien il avait perdu, en partie à cause de la compagnie.

"Pourquoi ce chemin ? "

Il y eu un "clang" tandis que Smokescreen tapait le derrière de sa tête avec son arme, rayant probablement le seul centimètre carré qui avait évité les dommages dans la bataille.

"Ne sois pas si bavard. Je sais ce que je fais, okay ? " Il y a avait une pointe de défense dans ses mots, mais juste une pointe. "Peu importe, " dit un court moment après, "on ne peut pas ouvrir un pont terrestre n'importe où dans ces collines. "

Knock Out grogna. Il le savait très bien.

Donc. Smokescreen comptait réellement le ramener à sa base. Knock Out ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il avait supposé que Team Prime ferait taire les protestations inconfortables avant de le remettre sur pied sur le terrain après qu'il leur ait promis des informations alléchantes.

Starscream avait, de source sûre, passé un tel accord pas moins de trois fois. D'accord, la troisième fois il avait trompé les Autobots et les avait volé, mais quand même.

Si il était transporté à la base Autobot, par contre… cela aurait un grand potentiel pour _récolter _des informations, qui en retour serait un bon moyen pour acheter le pardon de Lord Megatron quand tout cela serait éclairé (car, avec des excuses pour son seigneur, la survie passait d'abord). Hum, ce serait plus dur pour s'échapper, cependant. Mais là encore-le Phase Shifter. Oui, c'était le plan : se faire soigner, voler le Phase Shifter, et sortir sans se presser trouver le _Nemesis_.

_Si il est là, _murmura une minuscule et irritante voix dans sa tête. _Si. N'oublie pas ces Vehicons. _Knock Out fronça les sourcils, d'abord pour rien en particulier, puis pour celui derrière lui. Il n'oubliait jamais une peinture, et il n'avait jamais vu celle de Smokescreen avant-surtout dorée, avec du blanc sur le capot et le toit, et puis du violet foncé pour faire soigné et le numéro "83" qui criait sur chaque portière. Qu'est ce qui était si bizarre ? Smokescreen avait changé de peinture avant-peut être était il juste un fan de mode.

"Tu sais qui je suis ? " Demanda abruptement Knock Out, toujours en marchant. Pas avec un reniflement arrogant, comme il l'avait déjà fait avant, mais comme une vraie question honnête.

Les pas du Smokescreen-doré-et-blanc s'arrêtèrent et Knock Out se tourna pour le regarder, ses bras toujours levés et ses mains à moitié fermées. L'Autobot le fixait. "Euh… ouais ? T'es Doc Knock. Le médecin des Decepticons. "

Knock Out ferma ses optiques un moment tandis qu'il ressentait une bouffée troublante de gratitude envers Smokescreen.

"Bien sûr, t'as l'air différent. Comme si tu sortais tout juste de la casse, déjà, " ajouta Smokescreen.

Knock Out ouvrit ses optiques, observa les finitions brillantes et parfaites de l'Autobot, et recommença à le haïr. Il tourna sur ses talons, et si ça lui faisait mal quand il marchait, et alors ?

"Vous les Decept-ordure êtes tellement bizarres, " rit Smokescreen.

Un jour, _un jour _Knock Out allait disséquer le processeur de cet Autobot et voir si il avait un bug qui l'empêchait de dire "Decepticons". De-cep-ti-con, pas difficile.

"Hey. " Le canon de l'arme lui donna un petit coup dans le dos. "Hey. Tu crois au Destin ? "

"Non. " Pourquoi Smokescreen ne le laissait-il pas souffrir en paix ? "Et _toi ? _Laisse moi deviner, oui. Tu lis ton horoscope tous les jours. "

"Ha ha, non ! Je veux dire, non, je ne crois pas aux diseuses de bonnes fortune, c'est des foutaises. Mais ce n'est pas le _Destin,_ " dit l'Autobot avec une bouffée de confiance juvénile dans la voix. "Moi, je suis prédestiné à faire de grandes choses. Je l'ai toujours su. Prime et les autres…" Sa voix s'éteint pendant une minute. "Ils ne comprennent pas. Il pense que je suis juste un gosse ou un truc du genre. Juste un bleu. " (Knock Out réfréna son envie de partager sa propre opinion.) "Mais je vais leur montrer. Et ce n'est pas comme si je m'asseyais en attendant que ça arrive, hein ? Je me suis entrainé dur, avec des canons, des grenades, tout-"

"Mm-hum, " dit Knock Out, laissant les mots de l'Autobot rouler sur lui. Ils étaient près de la formation rocheuse où lui et Bumblebee s'étaient brièvement abrités, il pouvait voir les marques noires des tirs dessus. Ses récepteurs audio cherchèrent le bruit des coups de feu, mais il n'y avait rien. Soit Bumblebee s'était échappé, soit les Vehicons avaient tué l'éclaireur et étaient retournés à la mine.

Et que faire avec ça ? Les Autobots voudraient savoir ce qu'était devenu leur éclaireur, cela rendait l'information importante, une monnaie d'échange possible contre sa libération. Sauf que… ils seraient en colère si il leur cachait trop longtemps, particulièrement si Bumblebee se vidait de son energon entre les rochers pendant ce temps. Si il leur disait maintenant, seraient ils assez reconnaissants pour le laisser partir après ? Peut être, peut être pas. Les Autobots avaient un étrange et inexplicable sens du devoir. Et-une autre hypothèse-si il le disait à Smokescreen, est-ce que l'Autobot hautain se ruerait pour tuer les Vehicons restant ? Si il mourrait, cela mettrait Knock Out dans une position inconfortable. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette infirmerie.

Hum, comment Starscream prenait il de telles décisions ? C'était vraiment plus son champ d'expertise.

"HEY, tu m'écoutes ? " Smokescreen poussa son dos avec l'arme. "Les bras en _l'air, _'Con. "

Knock Out soupira tandis qu'il relevait les bras. De l'energon s'écoula lentement d'un de ses poignets et de quelques doigts. "Bien sûr que j'écoutais, " dit il, essayant de réprimer l'ennui dans sa voix. "Tu parlais du Destin. "

"C'est vrai. " Smokescreen se relaxa, bien que son arme ne s'abaissa pas. "Hey, stop. C'est ici. "

Knock Out s'exécuta, regardant de nouveau le Phase Shifter sur le poignet de Smokescreen pendant que l'AUtobot parlait à travers la radio, encastrée dans son bras droit. "Hey Ratchet, 'besoin d'un pont terrestre, mmkay ? Je te transmets les coordonnées maintenant. "

"Enfin, " murmura Knock Out. Il attendit avec impatience la lueur bleu-verte du portail.

"Les mains en l'air, " lui rappela de nouveau Smokescreen. "Cool. C'est là. "

"Quoi ? Où ? " Knock Out se demanda si l'Autobot parlait de quelque chose d'autre.

"Là. " Smokescreen balança absentement le canon de son arme sur le protège cou noir et éraflé de Knock Out, entre une épaulette jaune et un pneu de son dos. Avec son autre main, il pointa.

Knock Out suivit le doigt et vit apparaître un point vert au loin. _Très _loin.

"_Ceci _est ton pont terrestre. " Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et ce n'était pas vraiment une affirmation, et il y a avait un tremolo de colère dedans. "_Ceci. _A un kilomètre et demi. _A partir d'ici._ "

"Ouais. " Smokescreen n'avait pas l'air perturbé du tout. "Pas à un kilomètre et demi, cependant. Plus genre deux kilomètres. "

Knock Out ne trouvait même pas de mots. Après une minute de silence, l'Autobot continua.

"Peu importe. Ouais. Tout le monde à la base parle toujours de Optimus _ci _et Optimus _ca. _Optimus est le meilleur leader, Optimus vise le mieux, Optimus a tué le plus de Decepticons…"

Le canon remonta vers le cou de Knock Out, légèrement enfoncé à la base de son casque.

"Mais, en fait, j'ai juste besoin d'une _chance, _tu sais ? Pour leur prouver ce que je vaux. " Son arme gratta et érafla son cou pour accentuer ses dires. "Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir trouver. Tu me seras d'une grande aide. "

Le médecin resta debout silencieux, les mains levées (trois doigts cassés, ses mains luisantes d'energon) et un cercle de métal froid se posa sous sa mâchoire inférieure. Il oublia le protocole dont il avait besoin pour activer sa scie, sachant qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide.

"Je me suis rendu. " Grogna le médecin.

"Eh bien, ça rends les choses plus faciles pour moi, hein ? Non pas que tu m'aurais échappé. Comme je t'ai dit, je me suis entrainé. Alors, devine. Le pont terrestre est à deux kilomètres. Ce n'est pas très loin pour toi, non ? On dirait que tu as décidé d'essayer en mode véhicule. "

Smokescreen tendit un doigt et raya la jante jaune du pneu. Il ne réagit pas quand Knock Out secoua son épaule.

" Si tu atteints le pont, tu peux te considérer comme étant le prisonnier des Autobots. Sinon…eh bien, si j'étais toi, j'essayerai _vraiment _de l'atteindre. Oh, et tu as dix secondes d'avance. Généralement, c'est cinq, mais tu es déjà mal barré, donc…"

Knock Out regarda le minuscule point vert qui brillait dans le crépuscule comme une étoile tombée. Ses yeux se détournèrent pour fixer l'Autobot, sa voix s'élevant, son corps tremblant de tous les gestes furieux qu'il n'osait pas faire. "Je suis désarmé. _Désarmé. _Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais ! "

Smokescreen sourit, des ombres tombant sur son visage.

"Désolé, champion. " Des optiques rouges rencontrèrent des optiques rouges. "J'ai mentit. "


	5. Chapter 5 : Trouble Is a Friend

_Waouh, 7 pages Word en Français alors qu'il n'y en avait que 5 en VO… le français est vraiment loooong !_

_Sinon comme vous le savez (et si vous ne le savez pas, c'est que vous êtes allés vous exiler dans un bunker au fin fond de la fosse des Mariannes depuis un petit peu trop longtemps) le lycée à reprit, ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour traduire tout ça Les publications vont donc s'espacer, la 1ere S ne laisse pas de répit apparemment !_

_Oh et je tiens à m'excuser trèèès platement pour les pauvres traductions des insultes de Smokescreen. En anglais, on peut tout mettre à la fin de « Decept- » quelque chose, comme si toutes les insultes faisaient une ou deux syllabes, mais allez faire tenir « imbécile »... tss tss, le français est LONG, je vous le dit !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Trouble Is a Friend**

Les tentatives de Bumblebee de réparer sa radio étaient bloquées par le fait que, d'après ses diagnostiques, elle était en parfait état de marche. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire de même pour le reste de son corps. En plus de sa jambe blessée, il avait reçu quelques coups douloureux à l'épaule et sur le côté. Etre forcé de ramper dans une crevasse étroite et d'escalader une pente raide pour échapper aux Vehicons n'avait pas aidé ses blessures. Dieu merci, aucun de ses poursuivants ne pouvait voler. Mais même ainsi, leurs recherches avaient duré bien trop longtemps au goût de Bumblebee. Il soupira de soulagement quand les Vehicons abandonnèrent finalement.

Maintenant, l'Autobot était assis au sommet d'une butte plate, essayant futilement d'obtenir autre chose que des grésillements de son système de communication supposément fonctionnel.

"_Eh bien, peut être que je peux _marcher _jusqu'à la base,_ " raisonna t'il. "_Ca ne peut pas être si loin._ " Il sortit ses instruments géographiques et découvrit que la réponse était "plus de mille cinq cents kilomètres. " Eh bien, merde.

Bumlebee pencha sa tête jaune et noire en réfléchissant, puis chercha dans ses données des informations sur la base militaire la plus proche à la place. Et là ! A Rapid City il y avait centre de recrutement de la Garde Nationale qui partageait des locaux avec le Département des Véhicules à Moteur peut être pas tout à fait la base qu'il cherchait, mais quand même… De là, il pourrait être capable de contacter l'Agent Spécial Fowler. Et c'était à seulement cent dix kilomètres. Il pouvait le faire, hein ? Hein ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Bumblebee se mit sur ses pieds, plein de détermination et commença à descendre de la butte. Heureusement, ce côté n'était pas trop raide.

Alors qu'il atteignait le sol, la tension revint soudainement sur ses épaules. Ses sourcils se baissèrent de suspicion et ses optiques se fixèrent sur un éclat de métal de l'autre côté du canyon. Il zooma et poussa un soupire involontaire de soulagement. Smokescreen ! Et il avait prit Knock Out prisonnier ! Bumblebee sentit une bouffée de fierté pour la nouvelle recrue de Team prime.

"_Smokescreen ! Hey, par ici !_ " Bipa t'il, mais son compagnon Autobot était trop loin pour entendre et la radio de Bumblebee continuait, naturellement, de cracher des grésillements.

L'éclaireur jaune et noir était trop excité pour s'en formaliser. Il boitilla vers les deux mechs aussi vite qu'il le pouvait (ce qui n'était pas très vite). Knock Out avait les mains levées en renoncement-Bumblebee reconnut le geste des "séries policières" que Jack regardait parfois-mais il savait d'expérience combien les Decepticons pouvaient être dangereux et, eh bien, trompeurs. Surtout celui là. "Couvre moi" mon œil !

Maintenant si seulement Smokescreen pouvait garder son attention sur le 'Con, il était parfois un peu distrait. Ultra Magnus aurait sans aucun doute levé les sourcils à sa manière oh-si-expressive si il avait vu le nouveau changement de peinture du Bleu. Eh bien…laissez le avoir des plaisirs simples. Il était un héro aujourd'hui, pour autant que Bumblebee était concerné. Mais il espérait qu'il garderait un œil sur son prisonnier…

L'éclaireur se tendit alors que Knock abaissait ses bras, les frottant, mais Smokescreen gesticula avec son canon et le 'Con les releva.

"_Garde juste un œil sur lui, attend juste que je sois là,_ " murmura Bumblebee quand son attention fut détournée par une lumière dans sa vision périphérique. Il dé-zooma pour avoir une meilleure vue et localisa la source.

Un pont terrestre ! C'était loin, mais cette lueur n'était pas trompeuse. Celui des Decepticons ? Les sourcils de Bumblebee se levèrent de consternation. "_Smokescreen !_ "

Pendant un moment, il cru que son ami l'avait entendu. La petite silhouette qu'était Smokescreen faisait de grands gestes vers le pont terrestre avec un de ses petits bras, puis se tourna vers son prisonnier avec un mouvement que Bumblebee distinguait à peine.

Pendant un moment, les deux mechs au loin ne bougèrent plus, à peine visibles dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

Leurs ombres sombres s'effaçaient, rappelant les tons des rochers qui s'élevaient au dessus d'eux.

Une des ombres se sépara et se déforma, et le moment fut brisé. Knock Out s'était transformé.

Il n'était pas gracieux, Knock Out tomba simplement en avant, atterrissant lourdement en tant que voiture. Des nuages de poussière se formèrent autour de ses roues arrière, et après il fonçait au loin. La voiture de sport rouge fit une boucle autour de Smokescreen, sa vue fixée sur le pont terrestre au loin.

Bumblebee sortit ses armes par habitude, bien qu'il sache qu'il était trop loin pour viser. Du côté de Smokescreen, la nouvelle reçue de Team Prime ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, son regard posé sur l'ennemi. Ave un étrange calme, il leva son canon, stabilisa son poignet ave son autre bras, et tira trois décharges. Aucune ne toucha sa cible, mais le Decepticon fut forcé de faire un dérapage mal contrôlé pour les éviter.

Tandis que Knock Out se battait pour reprendre le contrôle, Smokescreen eu un soubresaut théâtral qui se termina par sa transformation. Ses phares s'allumèrent, des feux modifiés qui déversaient une lumière bleue pâle, son moteur ronfla, et deux traces de caoutchouc brûlé sur le sol marquèrent son point de départ alors qu'il fonçait à travers le canyon.

Knock Out l'avait vu, il _devait _l'avoir vu, un flash banc et doré qui le rattrapait rapidement. Les pierres et les rochers devinrent des ombres qui s'étendirent, puis sombrèrent, puis disparurent alors que les phares de Smokescreen les transperçaient dans le crépuscule.

L'éclair blanc et bleu se mit au même niveau que le Decepticon, remarquant chaque cicatrice, chaque rayure sur sa carrosserie avec soulagement. Les phares de Knock Out restèrent éteints-détruits ou abîmés, peut être-et son ombre, toujours devant lui, était donc un fin ruban de ténèbres qui tranchait sur une plaine inondée de lumière.

Peu importe combien le Decepticon faisait des embardées, Smokescreen était dans ses traces, le collant agressivement. Le bruit du moteur de Knock Out passa d'un grondement à une plainte tandis qu'il demandait plus de force, plus de vitesse, mais son poursuivant n'était pas qu'une voiture de sport, il était une voiture de _course, _et Primus savait où il en avait trouvé une mais il l'avait trouvé, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de question sur qui était le plus rapide. Tandis que Bumblebee traversait la vallée, à demi boitant, à demi trottant, et plus excité qu'effrayé maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi le Decepticon continuait.

Et juste quand il le pensa, Knock Out se _déplia, _des pièces automobiles hérissées vers l'extérieur avant de se remettre en place. Le Decepticon canalisa l'élan de sa transformation en faisant saut. Son ombre s'évapora. Et pendant juste une fraction de seconde, les feux de Smokescreen illuminèrent le rocher qui fonçait vers le pare brise de Smokescreen.

Il y eu un bruit métallique et la lumière des phares de Smokescreen disparut.

Bumblebee se figea dans un silence ébahi avant de se mettre à courir. Ses optiques tourbillonnèrent, essayant de s'adapter au soudain manque de lumière. Tout ce qui restait du soleil couchant était un point violet à l'horizon, et des lueurs verdâtres sur son panneau de contrôle là où les phares de Smokescreen avaient récemment illuminé.

_Tout est de ma faute, je suis resté derrière à regarder comme un débile, j'aurais du savoir qu'il n'était pas prêt-_

Il était sur le point de charger vers le rocher quand quelque chose bougea. Il sentit quelque chose, une silhouette qui se levait doucement du sol.

Ce n'était pas Smokescreen.

L'éclaireur se cacha rapidement dans l'ombre et sortit ses armes. Même de si près, c'était dur d'être sûr. Le châssis rouge de Knock Out, si flamboyant à la lumière du jour, se fondait maintenant dans les ténèbres seule une faible lumière sur ses épaules et son flanc le différenciait des roches monolithiques. Seule une partie de son visage était visible sous cet angle, pâle, lisse, fantomatique, et complètement dominé par les yeux rouges qui brûlaient en dessous de son casque, se différenciant des ombres.

"Heh. Pas mal, 'Con. Pas un mauvais tour. "

Smokescreen. Les systèmes de Bumblebee se remplirent de soulagement. Knock Out se tendit.

"Tu vois, j'ai appris des choses, comme je voulais. Ouais, pas mal. "

Deux anneaux d'un rouge brillant fouillèrent les ténèbres tandis que le Decepticon faisait un petit cercle sur lui même. Une scie circulaire sortit d'un de ses poignets, et un silencieux _ka-chuk ka-chuk _sortit de l'autre, alors qu'il essayait de le transformer également.

"Mais t'as oublié un truc, mon pote. T'as oublié que j'avais _ça !_ " Smokescreen sortit des rochers-pas de derrière les rochers, mais littéralement de l'intérieur des rochers dans un chatoiement de lumière-et montra le Phase Shifter à Knock Out tandis qu'il le frappait fortement à la gorge.

Le Decepticon se transforma, Smokescreen suivit immédiatement avec un coup qui envoya Knock Out déraper un peu plus loin.

Le 'Con roula sous le coup et commença à se relever, mais l'Autobot blanc doré était déjà là, appuyant son pied contre le dos de Knock Out. Bumblebee sentit un frisson de choc et de satisfaction se rependre dans ses circuits tandis que le Decepticon s'effondrait. Il commença à faire le tour de la clairière, prêt à aider Smokescreen mais ne souhaitant pas le déranger.

"Vous les 'Cons. Vous êtes si stupides. " Smokescreen retira son pied et l'écrasa de nouveau. Le bruit que fit Knock Out était étouffé et empreint de douleur. Bumblebee commença à accélérer. Il était derrière Smokescreen maintenant, il pouvait voir le pied de l'Autobot s'enfoncer tandis que les mains et les pieds du Decepticon griffaient futilement le sol.

"Genre, c'est quoi l'intérêt de cette planète pour toi ? " Le pied se leva et retomba, slam. Le corps entier de Knock Out fut secoué de douleur et Bumblebee put l'entendre faiblement offrir des promesses de"marchés" et "d'entrainement", mais Smokescreen continua de parler par dessus.

"Cybertron. C'est ce dont il s'agit. " Slam. "Optimus est juste mauvais, c'est toujours bla bla bla _Terre, _bla bla bla _Teeeerre !_ " Slam. "Hey, tu m'écoutes ? Je sais que t'ai encore conscient"

Bumblebee regarda, horrifié, alors que Smokescreen attrapait le Decepticon par un bras et le secoua. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que Knock Out soit conscient. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit en vie. Smokescreen lâcha le médecin, plaquant le torse du Decepticon avec un pied et son épaule avec l'autre tandis qu'il se penchait pour attraper la portière intégrée à son bras.

"Je sais que tu fais semblant, " dit Smokescreen. Le métal craqua et se détacha peu à peu tandis qu'il le soulevait. Mais le corps du Decepticon resta immobile et ses optiques éteintes, même après que les charnières métalliques aient lâchées avec un claquement.

"Huh, apparemment t'es vraiment dans le coaltar. " Smokescreen eut l'air déçu alors qu'il jetait la pièce de métal froissée plus loin. Son bras gauche s'ouvrit pour former son canon. "Tu n'était pas un gros défi, champion. Très bien. "

Bumblebee resta caché, gelé sur place, regardant son ami faire rouler, de façon décontractée, le corps du Decepticon avec son pied. _Smokescreen qu'est ce que tu fait ? Mais c'est la guerre… C'est l'ennemi…Mais comme ça ? Ce que tu viens de faire…Mais c'est la guerre…_

Le canon de Smokescreen était pointé sur le cou du médecin maintenant et Bumlebee ne faisait toujours rien, regardant juste, coincé entre l'horrible pression de _c'est mon ami _et celle de _c'est mal. _Smokescreen ajusta sa position tandis que le canon se chargeait et pour la première fois Bumblebee vit le sourire satisfait sur son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux rouges.

Les yeux rouges…

Comme dans un rêve, Bumblebbe leva ses propres canons et tira. Deux décharges d'énergie atteignirent le bras de Smokescreen.

"Qu'est ce qu- ? " Smokescreen se retourna et la charge prévue pour Knock Out s'écrasa dans la poussière.

"_Smokescreen… je suis désolé, j'ai juste-_"

"Oh, je vais te _rendre _désolé, Deceptidiot ! "

Le corps de Bumblebee réagit une nouvelle fois avant son cerveau, il courut pendant que Smokescreen ouvrait le feu.

"C'est ça, cours ! J'avais _besoin _de m'entraîner au tir ! "

Oh Primus. Bumblebee se précipita derrière une large formation rocheuse, seulement pour trouver Smokescreen sortant de la roche, un chatoiement d'énergie révélateur enveloppant son corps. Bumblebee leva ses armes tandis qu'il reculait.

"_Smokescreen ! Je ne suis pas un Decepticon, je suis ton ami ! Qu'est qui ne vas pas chez toi ?_ "

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez _toi _si tu penses que je gobes tes salades, Decept-horreur ! Ou devrais-je dire Decepti-monstre ? Qu'est qui cloche avec ta voix, le monstre ? "

Les sourcils de Bumblebee se froncèrent mais il garda ses bipements-sa _voix-_calmes. "_Il y a quelque chose-_" Il eut un moment d'horreur quand il trébucha sur le corps de Knock Out, mais se força à continuer de parler. "_Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez toi Je vais t'emmener voir Ratchet. Il va t'aider._ "

"JE…N'AI PAS…BESOIN…D'AIDE ! " Il ne vit même pas Smokescren décocher le coup, il se sentit simplement rebondir douloureusement contre les rochers. Bumblebee regarda hébété son coéquipier, son _ami _se tenir devant lui, les yeux luisants dangereusement. "Je suis le _meilleur _des Autobots, comprit ? " Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière tandis qu'il levait son arme.

"Et je vais le prouver, ce soir, quand je vais ramener les têtes de deux Decepti-cccc-CCCCCCC-"

Reculant, Bumblebee se pressa contre la paroi du canyon alors que la bouche de Smokescreen restait ouverte dans d'un cri remplit de grésillements. De l'électricité couru et crépita le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que l'Autobot blanc et doré s'écrase en avant dans un bruit sourd.

Et derrière lui était Knock Out, regardant le mech tombé, les deux moitiés cassées de sa lance crépitant toujours dans ses mains.

"Devine quoi, "champion" ? " Le Decepticon fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie, les tentatives de Smokescreen de ramper furent abrégées par deux doses massives d'électricité dans son cou et dans son dos. "_J'ai mentit aussi._ "

"_D-Dégage de lui !_ " Exigea Bumblebee, avec un mouvement de recul quand son ami hurla et se roula en boule de douleur. Ses canons tremblaient quand il les pointa sur le Decepticon. "_Il est malade ! Il a un problème !_ "

"Eh bien alors. " Knock Out saisit Smokescreen par le cou et recula jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit debout. Il plaqua l'Autobot contre le rocher, attrapant son poignet.

"Heureusement qu'il y a un docteur ic-" Il fut coupé brutalement quand les deux robots tombèrent dans la roche.

Bumblebee se précipita à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus, puis s'arrêta, perdu. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. Avec des mains tremblantes, il ramassa les deux parties de la lance que Knock Out avait lâchée cela lui semblait être la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Et ils étaient là de nouveau, sortant de la façade rocheuse, Knock Out avec ses doigts fermement serré autour du Phase Shifter sur le poignet de Smokescreen, Smokescreen essayant de manœuvrer son arme à cette distance trop courte, les deux roulant encore et encore dans une danse folle, leurs jambes glissant contre les pierres et les arbustes tandis qu'ils essayaient de déséquilibrer l'autre. Bumblebee s'avança, il ne savait pas quoi faire, juste qu'il devait faire _quelque chose-_il attrapa, lui aussi, le Phase Shifter.

Avec un regard vers lui, Knock Out arracha une moitié de sa lance des mains de Bumblebee, la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts, et l'enfonça dans l'articulation de l'épaule de Smokescreen, poussant de toutes ses forces.

Bumblebee tangua dans les roches, frissonnant et criant quand l'électricité dansa le long du bras de Smokescreen, mais en fut ressortit par Smokescreen, qui hurlait alors que son bras s'engourdissait et qui hurla de plus belle quand Knock Out arracha violement le Phase Shifter de son poignet.

Bumblebee combattit la panique qui le gagnait alors que les rochers autour lui devinrent tout d'un coup très solides. Ses avants bras étaient libres mais pas ses coudes, une jambe l'était aussi, mais il n'allait pas aller loin sans le reste de son corps. A côté de lui (emmêlé _avec _lui ?) le châssis de Smokecreen craqua tandis qu'il se tendait et ruait. Sa tête et ses mains, ressortant de la roche, ressemblaient à un étrange trophée de chasse.

"Bien, bien, bien. " Knock Out le regarda avec une satisfaction à peine voilée et une main sur la hanche. "A la guerre comme à la guerre. "

"Espèce de foutu tas de saleté de FERAILLE ! Je vais te-"

"Tout doux, tout doux. " Knock Out attacha le Phase Shifter à sa propre armure, puis regarda Bumblebee, les yeux plissés. L'étudiant.

"Viens, " dit il finalement, agrippant l'éclaireur par un bras et le libérant des roches. Il attrapa l'Autobot hébété et le poussa devant lui avant que sa main ne passe à travers du poignet de Bumblebee.

"Merde. " Knock Out eu l'air ennuyé de se retrouver à moitié enfoncé dans le sol, et prit une bonne minute pour refaire surface. Il enleva le Phase Shifter et le lança vers Bumblebee. "Toi prend le. Je peux pas me concentrer. "

Bumblebee se débrouilla pour attraper l'objet au vol. Knock Out partait sans se presser, ou du moins dans la meilleure approximation de "ne pas se presser" qu'il pouvait faire, avec de l'energon qui coulait dans son dos, un bras pressé contre son flanc, et les épaules rentrées. Il s'arrêta après quelques mètres, regarda en arrière, et tendit une main. Bumblebee la regarda stupidement, se demandant si il voulait une poignée de main ou quelque chose du genre.

"Ma lance, " dit Knock out dans un ton de Primus-que-ces-Autobots-sont-bêtes.

Silencieusement, Bumblebee lui tendit l'autre moitié de son arme brisée. Knock Out commença à ranger les deux pièces dans un compartiment invisible sur son dos, pensa à autre chose, et les coinça sous son bras à la place. Il recommença à ne-pas-vraiment-se-presser et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Bumblebee se retrouva à le suivre. Derrière eux, les insultes de Smokescreen résonnaient dans la nuit.

"J'_aurais _pu lui ouvrir le torse, " dit Knock Out après quelques minutes, "mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait heurter ta sensibilité d'Autobot. J'espère que tu apprécies ça. "

Ça rompit le charme. Bumblebee attrapa le bras du Decepticon et le tordit, sans se préoccuper du grognement de douleur du 'Con. "_Tu espères que j'ai apprécié _ça ? "

Les bips de Bumblebee montèrent dans les aigus de fureur. "_Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait, espèce de monstre ?_ "

Knock Out se dégagea de lui. "Ce que je lui ai fait ? Ce que _je-_" Il pointa un doigt sur son torse. "-lui ai fait, _à lui ?_ " Le doigt glissa en direction du lointain Smokescreen. "T'es sérieux ? "

"_Tu as fait QUELQUE CHOSE-le reprogrammer, ou lui injecter un virus-_"

"Oh oui, suis-je bête, j'oubliais ! " Knock Out leva les bras au ciel. "J'ai utilisé mon horrible _vaudou Decepticon _sur lui pour qu'il essaye de _me tuer ! _Ou as tu oublié cette partie !? "

"_Cela t'aiderait bien !_ " cria Bumblebee, ses traits durcis de colère. "_Tu sais ce que je n'ai pas oublié ? Je ne t'ai pas oublié en train d'essayer de tuer Bulkhead et de kidnapper des humains et de me jeter du haut d'une falaise-_"

"Te jeter ? Te _jeter ? _Est ce que tu parles de la fois où tu m'as pourchassé-je répète _tu _m'as pourchassé _moi- _dans cette vieille dépanneuse rouillée avant que ton incapacité à te transformer t'ai envoyé voler au dessus des gardes-corps ? "

"_Je n'ai PAS d'incapacité à me transformer !_ "

"Et si on sort les cahiers de doléances, qu'est ce que tu dis de la fois où tu as essayé de m'arracher le visage ? AVEC UN TRAIN. "

"_C'était un accident !_ " Dit Bumblebee. "_Et aussi ? Hilarant._ "

Kock Out siffla tandis qu'il tournait les talons et eut un air furieux mais digne. "Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. "

Bumblebee suivit, restant avec les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés alors qu'il regardait le médecin s'abaisser avec précaution dans une position assise. Les longues griffes de Knock Out commencèrent à creuser dans les joints de ses bras et ses jambes, faisant s'ouvrir des compartiments bien cachés d'où il sortit des bobines de fil de fer, de minuscules fioles, du scotch, et même quelques tubes étroits et caoutchouteux.

"Pour les perfusions d'energon, " dit il quand il vit que Bumblebee jetait des regards à la dérobée. "Controversé, mais vu que l'on n'a plus d'energon. "

Bumblebee aurait voulu qu'il n'ait pas mentionné l'energon, le paysage se mit à tourner quand il y pensa. Il opta pour s'asseoir. A une distance raisonnable du traitre Decepticon, bien sûr.

Knock Out coupa un bout d'une feuille de métal et raccommoda son flanc. Après quelques regards vers Bumblebee, il coupa une autre bande et la secoua dans la direction de l'Autobot.

C'était beaucoup plus court que celle que Knock Out avait utilisé. Bumblebee la prit quand même et l'appliqua sur sa jambe blessée. Pendant ce temps, Knock Out posait maladroitement d'autres pièces de métal sur son dos, grimaçant de douleur. "J'aurais du faire ça plus tôt, " murmura t'il irrité.

Bumblebee resta silencieux. Il regarda la Lune. Sa radio ne marchait pas. Il doutait fortement que celle de Knock Out marchait également (pas que ça l'aiderait de toute façon !). Et sans un pont terrestre-une minute.

"_Tu penses que ce pont là bas est toujours ouvert ?_ "

Knock Out arrêta d'enrouler des bandes autour de ses capteurs abîmés, sur son bras sans portière, pour le regarder, le visage inexpressif.

"_Celui vers lequel tu te dirigeais quand Smokescreen…tu sais._ "

Knock Out reporta son attention sur les bandes de scotch noir.

"Je ne crois pas, " dit il, "que je veux savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de celui là. "

Et ce serait tout ce qu'il dirait là dessus.


	6. Chapter 6 : Physician, Heal Thyself

**Chapitre 6: Physician, Heal Thyself**

Made a wrong turn once or twice,  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions? That's all right;  
Welcome to my silly life.  
-Pink, "F*cking Perfect"

* * *

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à l'Autobot pour commencer à proposer des _plans. _Loyal à sa faction, ils incluaient tous une bonne dose d'espionnage, d'éclairage et de ramper dans la poussière. Knock Out opposa froidement son veto à chacun d'entre eux.

"Si ça ne t'ennuie pas de lâcher ta routine "actes héroïques" pendant une astroseconde, tu pourrais remarquer que nous sommes toujours blessés, toujours bas en energon, et toujours en territoire hostile. " Il arrêta d'appliquer du mastic entre ses doigts cassés assez longtemps pour lancer à l'Autobot un _regard. _"Dis moi, Bumblebee, lequel de ces facteurs rend errer dans le noir comme étant une bonne idée ? "

"_Mais on doit faire quelque chose !_ "

"Comme dormir, humm ? Ou préfèrerais tu t'effondrer de fatigue ? "

"_Oh, super idée. Quelle différence cela fera t'il quand on mourra de faim ?_ "

"On va pas mourir de faim, " dit Knock Out, irrité. "Au pire, on devra faire avec la désorientation, une auto-réparation plus lente, et des Autobots stupides. Oh attend, non, il n'y a que moi qui devra supporter le dernier. Quelle chance. "

"_Mais tu l'as dis toi même, nos niveaux d'energon sont bas!_ " L'Autobot se gela en plein milieu d'un mouvement impatient, ses yeux se remplissant d'une détermination soudaine. "_Energon. La mine _d'energon._ Je vais m'introduire dedans et-_"

"Bumblebee. " Knock Out roula des optiques. "Ceci est, sans hésitation, la proposition la plus _stupide _que tu as avancé jusque là. Tu es blessé, tu es fatigué, et tu n'es pas en condition pour te battre contre un bataillon de Vehicons. "

"_Si tu m'aides-_"

"Ha ! Tu as compris ? Laisse moi le répéter. HA ! "

"_Mais on doit-_"

"Non. Non, on ne doit pas. " La patience de Knock out, faible aux meilleurs moments, vola en éclats tandis qu'il pointait un doigt vers l'Autobot. "Nous ne devons pas ramper dans de la boue organique, jouer les agents secrets, ou passer les gardes Vehicons sur la pointe des pieds, donc arrête de débiter des bêtises ! Je ne veux pas les entendre ! Ferme là, couche toi, et dors ! "

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. "_Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'un Decepticon !_ "

"Alors prend les d'un _docteur_ ! " Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

Bumblebee rompit le contact en premier, se penchant en arrière avec un petit rire électrique. "_Tu parles comme Ratchet._ "

Knock Out recula, réellement offensé. "_Retire _ça. "

Les sourcils de Bumblebee se levèrent d'amusement tandis qu'il s'asseyait. "_Désolé, mais c'est vrai._ "

"Hrmph. Ce vieux grincheux rouillé. " Knock Out s'adossa contre les rochers en face de l'Autobot qui venait de tomber dans un soudain silence pensif.

"_Où penses tu que nous sommes ?_ "

Knock Out renifla et répondit rapidement, "Regarde plus de film humains. " Il n'allait pas pardonner cette remarque de "comme Ratchet" de sitôt. Bumblebee continua simplement à le regarder, son visage insondable mais son langage corporel incertain, inconfortable. Le médecin lui lança un regard. "Quoi maintenant ? "

"_Rien._ "

"Très bien alors. " Le médecin ferma les yeux de façon prononcée.

"_Je pensais,_ " dit Bumblebee après un moment, "_à ce Vehicon…_"

"Quel Vehicon ? "

"_Le dernier._ "

Knock Out ouvrit un œil. "Dis que je suis lent, mais je ne vois pas exactement _duquel _des centaines de robots identiques tu parles. "

"_Le dernier avant les deux ponts terrestres… a fait cette chose étranges qu'ils ont tous fait._ " Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix tandis qu'il regardait l'expression perplexe de Knock Out. "_Celui que tu… _" Il laissa la phrase en suspension.

"Oh, le cas de miséricorde. " Knock Out se pencha. "Qu'y a t'il ?

"_Le… quoi ?_ "

"Le cas de…" il se rappela à qui il parlait. "Le drone qui a tiré le missile. "

"_Ouais._ " Bumblebee leva la tête. "_Tu l'as tué._ "

"C'est une façon de voir les chose. " Knock Out ignora le ton accusateur, choisissant à la place d'examiner l'endroit où son majeur droit s'était brisé. "Et très certainement correcte. "

Bumblebee ne dit rien. Il le dit fort.

Knock Out bougea les doigts. "Et alors ? Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ? "

"_Pourquoi ça m'_intéresse ? " Quelque part, Bumblebee la fit sonner comme la question la plus folle du monde, comme si il ne comprenait pas comment Knock Out pouvait même demander. "_Parce que… parce que je devais rester caché là…sans bouger… pendant que j'assistait à un meurtre de sang froid !_ "

Les optiques du Decepticon s'ouvrirent d'un coup, avant de se réduire à des fentes. "Ce n'était pas un meurtre. "

"_C'était quoi alors ?_ "

Knock Out eu un reniflement méprisant. Il savait que c'était inutile d'expliquer les fonctions d'un médecin Decepticon à un Autobot. "Va dormir. Je promets que je ne vais pas t'arracher le Spark pendant que tu dors. C'est ce dont tu as _vraiment _peur, non ? "

"_Je n'ai pas peur de toi._ "

"Bien. Moi non plus. "

"_Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai confiance._ " L'éclaireur jaune et noir se fondait dans les ténèbres, mais Knock Out pouvait dire qu'il avait tourné son regard vers le ciel au mouvement de ses optiques. "_Pourquoi m'as tu sorti de ce rocher ?_ "

Le processeur de Knock Out se mit à chercher une réponse qui pourrait satisfaire un Autobot idéaliste.

"Eh bien, tu m'as _aidé, _" avança t'il. Cela pouvait être vrai ou non de toute façon, c'était une hypothèse logique-oh mince, maintenant il parlait comme Shockwave- une OCCURRENCE POSSIBLE, étant donné qu'il était tombé inconscient quand Smokescreen avait essayer de lui écraser le colonne vertébrale et qu'il avait trouvé les deux Autobots en train de se battre en se réveillant. "Donc, j'ai retourner la faveur par, euh… appréciation. "

Les deux points bleus se posèrent sur lui. Knock Out fit un geste irrité, comme pour les chasser. Naturellement, cela n'eu aucun effet.

"De plus…" Knock Out polissait une partie de sa jambe, puis s'arrêta quand les extrémités de ses doigts cassés éraflèrent la peinture restante. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les dégâts. "A-hem. De plus, tu as des armes à longue portée et pas moi. Ce qui fait de toi un atout. "

Etrangement, cette réponse parut contenter l'Autobot. Il entendit les articulations de Bumblebee se détendre avec craquement audible tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière. "_Donc. Quel est le plan ?_ "

Knock Out ne dit rien un moment, le temps que les mots de l'éclaireur l'imprègnent. "Je te dirais demain. "

"_T'en as pas, n'est ce pas ?_ "

"Va dormir, Autobot. " Il regarda les optiques bleues s'éteindre avant de fermer les siennes.

* * *

Juste parce que les yeux d'un Decepticon sont fermés, cela ne signifie pas qu'il dort.

Knock out attendit une bonne demi heure avant de se lever lentement, essayant de ne pas laisser ses joints craquer tandis qu'il attrapait les deux moitiés de sa lance. Ses optiques cherchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il identifie Bumblebee, à peine plus qu'une forme dans les ténèbres. Demain, il se laisserait convaincre pas la faisabilité d'un raid sur la mine d'energon, ce n'était pas un mauvais plan. Mais c'était demain.

Une bande de ciel étoilé brillait au dessus des falaises tandis que Knock Out faisait glisser ses doigts le long de la façade rocheuse, la laissant guider son chemin. Arrivé à l'embouchure, la vallée déserte s'entendit devant lui. L'étincèlement des étoiles était plus brillant ici, ornant les rochers d'argent. Des animaux organiques invisibles se cachaient dans les ténèbres quelque part, partout, pépiant une chorale continue qui était presque métallique. Du lointain venait le faible, familier grondement des voitures et des camions roulant sur les autoroutes humaines.

Knock Out s'en imprégna avant de retourner son attention sur ses alentours immédiats. Il tapota les rochers avec sa lance, gratta le sol avec son pied, et s'assit finalement sur une pierre plate et basse. Ses optiques s'éteignirent doucement alors qu'il commençait à faire un diagnostique interne. Commençons pas le commencement. Qu'est ce qui fait mal ?

Knock Out n'appréciait pas la douleur, du moins pas à la première personne. Pourtant, c'était indéniablement utile, la manière du corps de dire, "Hey ! Répare moi ! " ou "Sors de là ! " Il avait repoussé et ignoré les signaux autant qu'il le pouvait (pas aussi effectif qu'il aurait voulu !), et maintenant il grimaçait tandis qu'une vague douloureuse montait dans son dos et sa colonne vertébrale. Il aurait à gérer du blindage craquelé et des circuits broyés, une fois qu'il aurait enfin trouvé une infirmerie.

Du bon côté, ses réparations auto-immunes avaient commencés à raccommoder ce qu'elles pouvaient et l'engourdissement qui l'avait tant inquiété avait cédé la place à une simple douleur. Il fit un tour rapide du reste de ses systèmes. Une douleur fantôme là où Smokescreen avait (il présumait) arraché la portière de son bras. Tolérable. Douleurs dans la cuisse, mineure. Mais son côté droit lui donnait occasionnellement un éclair d'agonie qui lui faisait instinctivement plaquer son bras pour e couvrir, bien qu'il ne puisse trouver aucune blessure.

_Eh bien, pas mal, _pensa t'il, _si on considère l'ensemble. Pas de transformations pour un moment, cependant. Maintenant voyons voir comment nous pouvons aider ces réparations auto-immunes, n'est ce pas ?_

Le Decepticon se leva, testant avec précaution chaque articulation et notant les gênes, les douleurs, et les limitations de son fonctionnement normal. Se rasseyant sur le rocher, il prit la partie supérieure de sa lance et la convaincue (après l'avoir tapée contre la roche deux ou trois fois) de générer une douce lumière bleue. Il la coinça dans une crevasse. Elle pencha, mais ne tomba pas.

Puis il s'occupa du matériel, ouvrant un compartiment après l'autre-ceux dans ses bras, ses jambes, tous-et en sortit presque chaque outil, bandage, narcotique. Ramenant son pied droit sous son genou, il desserra quelques vis et boulons, redoutant mentalement un flot d'energon autre part, et détacha calmement la partie triangulaire qui faisait l'avant de son pied.

Ceratins mechs trouvaient ce type de réparation dégoutant, ou même répugnant, incluant, comme il l'avait fait, une sorte d'auto désassemblage c'était une chose d'avoir un membre arraché lors d'une bataille, mais volontairement dévisser les vis, déboulonner les boulons, et de l'enlever _soi même _…

Eh bien, cela faisait un peu trop ressembler un Cybertronien à une machine sans esprit, une collection de pièces quelconques, comme un datapad ou un ordinateur.

Knock Out se remémora vaguement un temps où lui aussi aurait sentit monter la nausée si il avait du séparer sa main ou sa jambe pour la réparer. Mais il avait été un médecin pendant longtemps, et graduellement il en _était_ venu à voir les Cybertroniens comme des collections de pièces. Identifier et remplacer les composant non fonctionnels, c'était la fonction première du médecin. Il était certain que même Ratchet, le médecin Autobot, serait d'accord.

Les médecins Autobots… Knock Out ferma les yeux un instant avant de retourner le revêtement gris et triangulaire de son pied pur en révéler l'intérieur. Il y avait eu un temps où les médecins s'étaient regrouper dans des hôpitaux communs sur les grands champs de bataille Cybertroniens-médecins Decepticons, médecins Autobots, même quelques Neutres les premiers temps. C'était logique. Ils utilisaient tous le même équipement. Il avaient les mêmes besoins. Ils connaissaient tous des gens travaillant pour "l'autre côté", et continuaient probablement de sortir boire avec eux après le travail. Ils appartenaient à la profession d'abord, il étaient médecins.

Mais même comme ça, il y avait eu des différences. Les médecins Autobots étaient lâches, si un patient était mortellement blessé, ils lui administraient un traitement basique avant de se dépêcher de travailler sur un cas plus fiable. Ils s'occupaient avec les vivants, se détournaient des mourant et … les laissaient mourir. Alors que les médecins Decepticons s'avançaient et les _aidaient _à mourir.

_(Knock Out finit d'enlever les roches et la poussière qui avaient bouché les joints et commença à réassembler son pied. Les premiers boulons glissèrent facilement, aidés par le nouveau graissage. Il rapprocha son pied gauche et commença la même procédure de nouveau.)_

Et, oui, cela voulait dire faire des choix et, oui, peut être que _quelques _mechs se demandaient après si ils avaient fait les bons, si c'était le type de mechs qu'ils étaient. Mais c'était ce que voulait dire _être _un médecin. Et de toute façon, ça devenait plus facile avec le temps. Tu trouvais le rythme-du terrain, de la base médicale, des robots qui se précipitaient avec du nouveau matériel-et tu regardais le mech recouvert d'energon à tes pieds et tu _décidais. _Et tu avançais.

Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire que de nouvelles questions ne se posaient pas. Par exemple : un 'Con inconscient arrive, il lui manque sa jambe et une bonne pâtie de son torse-en danger, mais pas forcément condamné. Que devrait faire un médecin ? Le mettre sur le côté le temps qu'une plage horaire se libère, en se concentrant sur les patients plus susceptibles de survivre ? Mais si tu-ce mech-était en train de jongler avec trois autres patients, et si tu savais que le mech inconscient avait les parties dont ils avaient besoin, et si tu savais qu'il _pourrait _mourir de toute façon…

_(Il rattacha son pied gauche et le bougea. Parfait.)_

La première fois qu'il avait été confronté à ce choix, Knock Out avait hésité avant de finalement laisser le sort du Decepticon inconscient entre les mains capables et éternelles de Primus, se concentrant sur les trois autres robots.

Les quatre mechs étaient morts.

Red Alert l'avait emmené dehors cette nuit là-dans ce contexte "dehors" signifiait "en haut d'une colline rouillée, hors du champ de vision de l'hôpital et du champ de bataille", il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller-et ils s'étaient rendus spectaculairement ivres avec de l'energon haute qualité, subtilisé dans les quartiers des officiers. Knock Out avait éraflé sa peinture quand il avait dévalé la colline la tête la première, mais il était trop imbibé pour s'en formaliser, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Red Alert avait continué à rire. Les tensions montaient déjà entre les médecins Autobots et les médecins Decepticons à l'époque-principalement sous la forme de regards mauvais entre les factions et du harcèlement des quelques Neutres restants, quant à "choisir un foutu camp, merde"-mais lui et Red Alert s'étaient toujours entendus. Oui, elle était une Autobot lâche qui gâchait de précieuses ressources pour les mourants, mais au nom de Primus, elle était une Autobot lâche qui tenait vraiment bien la boisson et qui te soutenait.

_(Il plia ses circuits de transformation, mais sa scie circulaire droite ne voulait toujours pas sortir, (_ka-chuck ka-chuk). _Ahhh, là maintenant… la poignée de la scie était courbée là où elle était attachée à son poignet. Il enleva la plaque métallique de son bras, ôta la scie, et commença à remettre le support droit.)_

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé au médecin Autobot de son…dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir beaucoup de cette nuit, pour être honnête. Mais il se souvenait de sa réponse.

"K.O., " dit elle, "On est des soldats aussi. Comme ceux sur le terrain-" Elle pointa un doigt vers le champ de bataille. "-on fait ce qu'on doit faire. Trouve avec quoi tu peux vivre, et ne regarde jamais en arrière. Garde la tête droite, Brillant. "

C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Red Alert. Peu de temps après-et c'était drôle quand on pensait à la remarque de Red sur les "soldats"-Lord Megatron avait décrété que tous ses médecins devraient subir un entrainement au maniement des armes, afin qu'ils puissent aider l'infanterie si besoin. Les médecins Decepticons avaient été bouleversés, se plaignant amèrement que le Chef Suprême des Decepticons sous-évaluait quiconque ne trimballait pas une arme et prédisant (correctement, comme ils le découvriraient) que le "besoin" de leur participation se ferait sentir à chaque bataille.

Mais les médecins Autobots… les médecins Autobots n'avaient pas été bouleversés, ils avaient été _furieux. _C'était une trahison à l'éthique médicale, disaient ils. On ne peux pas leur tirer dessus un jour, et les rafistoler le lendemain, disaient ils. Ce qu'ils voulaient que le personnel médical Decepticon fasse n'était pas clair-défier un ordre direct de Megatron ? Déserter en masse ?-peu importe, les petites faveurs entre les factions et les marchés qui étaient passés depuis si longtemps-"Deux rouleaux de fil stérile pour un gallon d'energon médical, et si tu passes un scanner sur ce 'Bot, je cautériserais la plaie de ce 'Con"-arrivèrent à une fin abrupte.

Les scalpels de Knock Out furent remplacés par des scies industrielles, et il survécu à sa première bataille grâce à de la pure chance et à sa familiarité avec sa lance électrique. Il s'était entrainé longtemps avec-ostensiblement, au cas où il aurait à désassembler une équipe hors de contrôle pour des réparations, et aussi, en vérité, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait l'air fabuleux avec des éclairs bleus qui se reflétaient sur sa peinture magnifiquement bien polie. Il niait fortement la rumeur sur la troisième raison, qu'il ne savait pas viser. En fait, il visait très bien si on considérait la quantité d'entraînement qu'il avait reçu, ce qui était précisément aucune.

_(Il sortit la scie de sa main plusieurs fois avec facilité. La dernière chose à faire était de réparer don bras gauche, il ne pouvait pas le plier jusqu'au coude. L'armure était partiellement détruite et des éclats de métal étaient enfoncés dans ses circuits internes.)_

Les autres médecins-Splint, Trauma et le reste-n'étaient pas aussi chanceux. Il n'avait aucune connaissance des armes, et avaient donc eu des problèmes avec les fusils lasers, presque jusqu'à la dernière minute. L'infanterie Autobot semblait prendre les 'Cons avec des fusils laser un peu plus sérieusement qu'un 'Con avec un bâton. Chaque fois que Knock out revenait d'un combat, il y avait moins de médecins autour de lui. Et chaque fois, les hôpitaux des Autobots et des Decepticons-séparés maintenant-étaient plus éloignés.

_(Retirant les joints circulaires (fabriqués sur mesure, noirs avec une bordure jaune pour aller avec ses pneus), le médecin travailla sur l'armure fissurée de son bras. Un enchevêtrement de câbles et de conduits d'energon courrait sous l'échafaudage squelettique. Il plia son bras. Il ne voyait pas l'obstruction, mais il pouvait la sentir. Enserrant ses genoux pour garder son bras stable, il explora doucement les tuyaux emmêlés, ses doigts glissant au milieu.)_

A la bataille de Tyger Pax, les deux camps étaient de chaque côté du champ de bataille, et les médecins Autobots ne semblaient pas plus grands que des fourmis tandis qu'ils fouillaient dans les cendres et la fumée pour examiner leurs futurs patients et les pertes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir, cependant, pour savoir que les Autobots gâchaient toujours plus de ressources rares pour les condamnés et les mourants. Ca rendait Knock Out fou. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, comme l'avait dit Red Alert, était de trouver avec quoi il était capable de vivre.

Il tomba pratiquement sur le patient suivant qui entra, ses scies gémissant avant même que les infirmiers aient posé la civière. Le patient finit en quatre pièces, la magnifique peinture de Knock out était éclaboussée d'energon, et quatre Decepticons sévèrement blessés survécurent ses rudes, mais efficaces, opérations de transplantation. (L'un d'entre eux était Breakdown, bien qu'il n'apprendrait son nom que plus tard, il était juste "le grand bleu avec une blessure à la tête" pour l'instant.) Un Decepticon mort et quatre en vie grâce à lui. Et Knock Out trouva qu'il pouvait vivre avec ça.

_(Les deux doigts cassés de sa main droite, juste un inconvénient avant, se révélèrent être un réel problème. Le métal abîmé s'accrochait aux câbles et aux tubes. Il s'enfonça plus profondément. Si il pouvait juste attraper l'éclat de métal entre ses deux doigts…)_

Les batailles devenaient plus faciles, aussi…plus faciles que de réparer des vagues et des vagues de soldats, maintenant assisté uniquement par Hook et quelques infirmiers dont il ne se donnait plus la peine d'apprendre les noms. Enfoncer sa scie dans le torse de l'ennemi, faire tomber un Autobot avec une décharge au genou…c'était si simple, si facile, si _satisfaisant._

_(Okay, là. Il avait le foutu truc. Très maladroitement, épinglé entre ses phalanges et non entre ses griffes, mais peu importe. Maintenant le retirer, douuuucement, avec prééééécaution, à travers les câbles-)_

Il se demandait pourquoi les médecins Autobots s'étaient insurgés. Ils étaient déjà en guerre, non ? Ils en avaient déjà payé les frais, non ? Et ce n'était pas siiii différent de la chirurgie. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de penser à ton opposant comme étant une collection de morceaux…

* * *

Le passé se dissout en un présent terrifiant tandis que le son profond d'un klaxon de camion résonnait depuis l'autoroute. La main de Knock Out eu un soubresaut.

La douleur se déversa dans son bras, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la panique montante tandis qu'un liquide bleu sortait joyeusement d'un des câbles.

"Oh mince, oh mince, oh mince-" Instinctivement il desserra ses doigts de la pièce de métal, _la foutue pièce de métal, _et les sortit rapidement des câbles. Il avait coupé une ligne, _il avait coupé une vraie ligne d'energon, _un conduit majeur ! Et le torrent bleu continua, et continuerai, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus-

"Clame toi, caaaalme toi, " se murmura t'il. "Tu es médecin. "

Il se concentra sur ses systèmes internes, redémarrant ceux qu'il pouvait. Ca n'arrêterait pas le flux, mais il gagnerait du temps, quelques minutes peut-être. Et puis-sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire-ses griffes luisirent dans la lumière vacillante un instant avant qu'il ne commence à arracher les câbles. Ca faisait mal, Primus que ca faisait mal, et sentir sa main gauche s'engourdir, la sentir s'alourdir tandis qu'il se démenait dans les câbles, c'était un type particulier de terreur. Mais c'était une terreur intellectuelle, le genre qu'il pouvait repousser au fond de son esprit et y penser plus tard. Son visage était calme et ses yeux stables quand ses doigts trouvèrent une des extrémités du conduit sectionné. Il le secoua-oh oui, _ça _faisait mal-et poussa assez de tubes hors de l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux pour attacher un clamp. Cela lui prit quand même une minute, étant donné qu'il devait appliquer le clamp sur une veine d'energon principale avec une seule main. L'energon continua de suinter déterminément du tube raccommodé, mais à une allure bien plus faible.

Maintenant il devait contenir l'autre extrémité du conduit…mais il n'arrivait pas à attraper cette maudite chose ! Chaque fois que ses griffes s'enfonçaient entre les câbles, il abîmait un peu plus le caoutchouc délicat du tube, et si Breakdown avait été là il aurait pu le FAIRE, et à quoi pensait cet idiot quand il s'était laissé MOURIR ?!

Calme. Caaalme. Il était calme. Il retira sa main et la laissa en suspension jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de trembler. Puis, avec un mouvement rapide, il laissa son pouce et son majeur retomber, attraper le tube, et le sortir. Son esprit conscient regarda avec un intérêt critique ses doigts danser, effectuant un nœud parfait d'une seule main sans sembler avoir besoin d'ordres mentaux. Mais il devait se dire d'effectuer des diagnostiques. Il ajouta un clamp au nœud de caoutchouc par sécurité pendant qu'il attendait les résultats.

Et ils étaient là, s'affichant dans son écran interne. Et il-eh bien. Il allait mourir.

Il continua de fixer l'information, vaguement conscient du monde extérieur étendu derrière elle. _Vraiment ? Une demi heure avant que je ne manque d'energon ? Je vais finir comme CA ? _Quelque chose se rebella dans son Spark, maintenant consumé non pas par de la peur mais par de la colère. Son pied s'enfonça dans le sol tandis qu'il s'asseyait plus droit. La flaque d'energon autour de lui se rida doucement. _Non. C'est stupide. INSENSÉ. Pire que les Terrorcons ! Je refuse._

_Je refuse._

_Je refuse._

_Je refuse de mourir._

Il serra fermement ses doigts autour du conduit qui perdait encore du précieux energon, et il savait que peu importe combien il le refusait, ça se produirait quand même.

_Je ne le CROIS pas. Une stupide erreur ! Merde, merde, merde, pourquoi n'ai je pas accepté le stupide raid de l'Autobot à la place ?_

_L'Autobot…_

_L'Autobot._

Knock Out encourageait sa réputation de goule, ça retenait les Vehicons de s'entasser dans son infirmerie. Cependant, même un monstre déclaré avait des limites et des tabous. Mais tout, _tout _était mieux que mourir. Qu'est ce qu'était l'Autobot sinon une collection de morceaux ? Et un de ces morceaux n'était il pas un réservoir d'energon ?

Il sortit le bout de sa lance de la crevasse et la douce et calme lumière fut remplacée par des crépitements et des éclairs. _Très bien. Premièrement, le prendre par surprise. Ensuite, lâcher la lance, sortir la scie. Commencer à sculpter. Energon pour tout le monde. Et par tout le monde je veux dire moi._

Il se remit sur ses pieds, priant n'importe quels Dieux qui pourraient l'écouter que Bumblebee dorme encore, avec un seul bras fonctionnel et des vagues de nausée qui déferlaient sur lui, l'élément de surprise était tout ce qu'avait Knock Out. Il rassembla ses forces et-il voulait arriver en sautant, mais ce serait bêtement téméraire-se _glissa _de l'autre côté du mur de roche.

Les éclairs de lumière bleue illuminèrent son visage par à-coup tandis qu'il regardait. Un canyon vide.

Knock Out s'appuya contre la façade rocheuse, son rire résonnant follement alors qu'il se mettait à genoux.

Bumblebee était partit.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_J'espère que la partie en flashback ne perturbe pas trop. C'était dur de trouver un truc qui marchait.

Red Alert est basée sur un personnage secondaire de TF Animated, j'apprécie juste vraiment son design. Oui, nous verrons les Decepticons, bientôt.

_**Note de la traductrice : **_ah ah ! Le fun commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre !

Mais dans ma tête Red Alert est le mec paranoïaque qui fait chier Inferno dans G1 ! Pas la femme de TFA (que je crains n'avoir même pas remarqué, ou à peine…)


	7. Chapter 7 : Trouble Is a Foe

**Chapitre 7 : Trouble Is a Foe**

Juste parce que les optiques d'un Autobot sont éteintes, cela ne signifie pas qu'il dort.

Pendant presque une demi heure Bumblebee resta sans bouger appuyé contre la falaise, attendant, et sa patience et se suspicion furent récompensées quand il entendit un faible craquement de métal et un doux raclement de terre. Il garda son corps détendu, la tête penchée sur le côté et ses mains croisées banalement sur ses genoux, mais il se tendit d'appréhension intérieurement, préparé à bondir au moindre geste louche. Si le Decepticon attaquait, il serait prêt. Mais le 'Con ne le fit pas. Le faible murmure de sa respiration et les pas calmes lui indiquèrent que Knock Out était passé devant lui. Pour minimiser l'émission de lumière, l'Autobot agrandit ses pupilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient aussi larges que possible sans pour autant les allumer. Il vit à peine l'ombre du Decepticon tourner de l'autre côté de la falaise, hors de son champ de vision.

Bumblebee compta jusqu'à dix, se mit sur ses pieds avec le moins de bruit possible, et le suivit.

Les ombres se reflétèrent sur sa nouvelle peinture tandis qu'il longeait les rochers. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre, il était un superbe éclaireur, et c'était juste un terme poli pour "espion". De plus, il devait savoir ce que préparait le Decepticon. Faire semblant de dormir avant de partir sournoisement-que planifiait il ? Peut être avait il les moyen de contacter le vaisseau des Decepticons après tout, ou peut être assemblait il une arme secrète, ou peut être…eh bien, ce fut tout ce que Bumblebee put trouver sur le coup, mais il était sûr qu'il avait d'autres possibilités.

Il fut plus perplexe que soulagé quand Knock Out étira simplement ses articulations et s'assit sur une pierre. L'Autobot leva ses canons quand Knock Out ramassa une moitié de sa lance, mais le médecin se contenta de la coincer entre des rochers comme une torche improvisée. Bumblebee baissa finalement ses armes tandis que le 'Con commençait ses réparations.

C'était dérangeant, regarder Knock out enlever une partie de son pied, mais Bumblebee avait déjà vu ça dans des situations bien plus horribles. Jamais aussi désinvolte, cependant. Ratchet appliquait généralement un anesthésiant local avant de déconnecter quoique ce soit d'un robot, mais le manque d'un tel produit ne semblait pas causer de douleur à Knock Out. Il était assis là, son pied niché dans la paume de sa main, desserrant les vis avec un tournevis ridiculement petit, épinglé entre deux doigts. La lance d'energon diffusait un halo de lumière-non, oubliez ça, pas un halo, plutôt une c_ascade _de lumière. La lumière bleue coulait le long des rochers et formait une petite mare dans laquelle baignait le Decepticon tandis qu'il travaillait. C'était étrange de le voir sans un sourire satisfait ou un rictus, ses traits tirés dans une sorte d'intensité vide. Comme Ratchet, se perdant dans son travail, tard le soir, dans un laboratoire vide quand il pensait que tout le monde dormait.

Quelque part, la similarité était plus dérangeante que tout à l'heure, quand Knock out criait. Tandis que le Decepticon finissait avec un pied et commençait l'autre, Bumblebee se retira silencieusement. Il commença à marcher.

Il faisait toujours nuit, mais il y avait des signes de vie. Un daim broutant sur une crête releva la tête brutalement, jetant à peine un regard à l'Autobot avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la colline avec un bond agile. Des papillons de nuit voletaient et se cognaient contre sa tête, attirés par la lueur de ses yeux. Il les chassa, délogeant gentiment ceux assez audacieux pour s'être posés sur son visage. Il se sentait un peu honoré quand leurs ailes battaient tranquillement contre ses doigts, et un peu triste quand une chauve-souris en attrapait un en plein vol. La Terre était un endroit magnifique, mais tout était une proie ici.

Pas que Cybertron ait été un endroit très paisible. Il y avait les dévoreurs, prêts à transformer un robot en tas de ferraille. Il y avait les astro-parasites, qui suçaient l'energon et transmettaient des maladies. Il y avait les Decepticons…

Soudainement, il y eu un mouvement sur sa gauche-des yeux luisants. Il se mit en position de combat, puis se redressa embarrassé, c'était un chien.

Du moins, il supposa que c'en était un. De toutes les espèces terrestre, les chiens s'étaient révélés être les plus dur à reconnaître avec certitude, pour Bumblebee. Il y avait tellement de variations. Il étaient aussi petits qu'une main humaine, et ils arrivaient jusqu'au torse des humains leur fourrure était lisse, touffue, frisée, inexistante ils étaient aussi trapus que Bulkhead ou aussi sveltes qu'Arcee ou taillés comme des saucisses, longs et fins.

_Ce _chien avait des oreilles triangulaires qui pivotaient, parfois plaquées contre sa nuque, parfois dressées un museau noir et humide qui reniflait l'air des poils couleur sable et une queue broussailleuse rentrée entre les jambes. Tous les traits que Bumblebee avait vus de nombreuses fois sur des chiens tandis qu'il roulait à Jasper. Et pourtant… et _pourtant_…

Il le regardait avec la tête baissée et les mâchoires entre ouvertes, ses yeux méfiants et brillants… pas à la façon Cybertronienne j'ai-des-optiques-lumineuses, mais dans une façon étrangère, embrasée, terrestre, qui transformait tout l'œil, la pupille et le reste, en une flambée jaune. Quand Bumblebee tourna ses phares intégrés à son torse, la créature se mut sans effort vers les ténèbres et ses yeux brûlaient au milieu de son visage triangulaire comme des soleils miniatures.

"_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'aider,_ " dit Bumblebee, qui savait que les chiens appartenaient à des gens. Le chien, si s'en était un, se contenta de le regarder. Ses oreilles se tournèrent vers l'arrière et soudainement il leva son museau fin vers le ciel et émit un crescendo aigu de hurlements et de jappements qui entrainèrent des picotements dans les circuits de l'éclaireur. Un chœur répondit des collines alentours. Le non-chien (aucun chien ne faisait jamais ce bruit là) lui lança un regard silencieux, curieux et contemplatif et disparut dans le nuit.

Bumblebee le suivit des yeux, essayant de calmer le martèlement de son spark dans sa poitrine. "_Okay, maintenant tu te laisses déstabiliser par des créatures terrestres. Des créatures terrestres qui ne t'arrivent même pas aux genoux. Reprend toi, Bumblebee. Tu perds tu temps, tu retardes les choses._ " Il fit une pause. "_Tu sais ce que tu dois faire._ "

Ce qu'il devait faire, bien sûr, était de trouver Smokescreen. Peut être que l'autre Autobot serait son ennemi et peut être serait il son ami, de toute façon, Bumblebee avait toujours le Phase Shifter. Il pouvait aider Smokescreen ou demander des réponses, en fonction de la situation. Dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

Heureusement (façon de parler) Bumblebee et Knock Out avaient laissé une traînée d'energon tandis qu'ils avaient traversé la vallée. Et bien que l'energon avait perdu sa lueur et s'était évaporé depuis longtemps, un éclaireur pouvait toujours discerner les faibles traces et les marques se fondant dans les rochers, si il était assez bon et assez prudent. Et Bumblebee avait _toujours _été bon.

Et prudent ? Eh bien, pas tant que ça. Il y avait eut un temps où il avait été franchement sûr de lui, exubérant et jeune et certain d'être immortel, mais la guerre avait changé cela.

Il n'aimait pas penser à sa capture sur le champ de bataille de Tyger Pax et à ce qui avait suivit, l'interrogation brutale de Megatron… la main compressant sa gorge lentement, toujours plus lentement, et la torture qui l'avait laissé, en termes purement statistiques, plus qu'à moitié mort. Un médecin de terrain l'avait sauvé (et il prétendait ne pas savoir qui c'était car Ratchet semblait préférer ça ainsi), l'avait ramené du côté des vivants, et remis sur pied. Tout, sauf sa voix.

Bumblebee avait rapidement reprit ses esprits, parce que c'était dans sa nature et parce que c'était une façon de vexer Megatron. Mais bien qu'il soit toujours enjoué et courageux, il n'était plus hautain. Peut être était ce pour cela que le Smokescreen remplit de confiance et impétueux l'ennuyait, l'inquiétait et l'amusait simultanément. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il avait toujours su, au fond de son spark, qu'il allait retourner voir la nouvelle recrue emprisonnée.

Peut être était ce pour cela que son spark s'arrêta dramatiquement quand il découvrit Smokescreen grognant d'impatience sur les Vehicons qui le sortaient de la roche.

"Primus, pourriez vous _être_ encore plus lents ? Y a t'il, je sais pas, un PRIX pour le fainéant suprême ou un truc du genre ? Dépêchez ! "

"Oui, monsieur. Nous faisons de notre mieux, monsieur, " dit anxieusement un des Vehicons, faisant un demi arc avec les bras.

"Eh bien, votre mieux n'est pas suffisant ! " Smokescreen pointa le Vehicon du doigt, ses yeux rouges luisants. Les Vehicons avaient réussi à libérer la majeure partie de son bras gauche et travaillaient maintenant sur son torse, creusant la roche avec des burins, de vieux burins manuels. Probablement trop dangereux pour Smokescreen d'utiliser des explosifs. "Si Optimus vient me chercher, je m'arrangerais pour TU y passes le PREMIER. "

Cela rependit un frisson parmi les drones amassés, qui se collèrent plus et travaillèrent plus vite.

Dans l'ombre, Bumblebee les regardait sans bruit. Au moment où le ricanement supérieur de Knock Out ("_Je _suis un officier Decepticon") avait rencontré un barrage de coups de feu, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Bumblebee avait espéré, prié, que c'était une sorte de plan élaboré des Decepticons. Starscream ou un autre Decepticon aurait pu avoir retourné les Vehicons contre Knock Out (tout le monde savait que les 'Con étaient constamment en train de s'auto-combattre), et Knock Out lui même aurait pu avoir utilisé Smokescreen comme cobaye pour tester un nouveau type d'energon synthétique qui aurait altéré sa personnalité et ses optiques. C'était ce que Bumblebee s'était répété encore et encore.

Une petite trace de peinture, à peine reconnaissable à cause des bavures, fut tout ce qui fallut pour briser ses espoirs. Chaque Vehicon avait un minuscule insigne blanc, à peine plus clair que leur corps bleu ciel, peint à la bombe sur une épaule. L'insigne Autobot.

Un insigne Autobot sur un Vehicon, une mine qui n'avait pas explosé, et une parodie cruelle de Smokescreen.

"_Toto, on est plus dans le Kansas,_ " murmura Bumblebee, puis se détesta immédiatement pour avoir réduit la situation à ça.

D'un manière ou d'une autre, il se retrouva à marcher à travers les plaines, ses pieds le portant sans demander de réelle direction. Il avait l'impression que le dessus de son crâne s'ouvrait vers les étoiles, comme si ses pensées s'envolaient dans la Voie Lactée. Comment cela pouvait il arriver ? Comment reviendrait il ? Que ferait Team Prime sans lui ? Que ferait _il_ sans _eux_ ?

Il y avait de l'energon sur cette autre Terre, la mine le prouvait. Et le Phase Shifter cliquetait contre les bords du compartiment dans son bras. Trouver du carburant ne serait pas un problème dans le futur proche. Ha… le futur proche. Le reste de sa vie. Chaparder de l'energon aux Vehicons Autobots et aux Autobots fous… _Non, _il refusait de laisser ça devenir son futur. Il reviendrait dans son monde. Il REVIENDRAIT. Même si il se faisait aider par un Decepticon. Les Decepticons n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides. Jamais les défauts et les caprices du système de castes n'avaient été aussi apparents que quand Megatron avait recruté agressivement dans les "basses" classes-entraînant une vague d'ingénieurs et de mécaniciens dans les rangs Decepticons. Grâce à ça, les Decepticons construisaient de meilleures armes. Les Decepticons avaient une technologie plus avancée. Et Knock Out était un Decepticon _et _ un médecin c'était une sorte d'ingénieur, non ? Après tout, Ratchet était l'expert en ponts terrestres de Team Prime, cela serait logique que Knock Out soit celui de Team 'Con. Ou cela serait il "Team Megatron" ?

_Et il veut probablement autant renter que toi, _pensa Bumblebee, _ne serait ce que pour polir sa peinture. Il ne va pas jeter un "atout"._

Maintenant, si seulement Knock Out pouvait oublier le Phase Shifter. Pourquoi le Decepticon lui avait jeté, il ne savait pas-une tentative de gagner sa confiance peut être, ou simplement une mauvaise décision faite par un mech blessé et groggy. Peu importe le cas, c'était une relique Autobot et Bumblebee ne se sentait pas obligé de la lui rendre, mais la situation serait beaucoup plus paisible si le médecin ne demandait pas…

Les pas de Bumblebee ralentir de nouveau tandis qu'il chassait une nouvelle fois les papillons de nuit qui faisait joyeusement des cercles autour de ses optiques. Le nuage d'insectes se dissout quand les doigts de métal passèrent au milieu, créant des tourbillons vivants. Certains revinrent vers ses optiques luisantes, insouciants, pendant que les autres s'envolaient au loin dans la nuit, vers d'autres sources de lumières attirantes-la Lune, les lampadaires lointains sur l'autoroute, la brillante…mare...d'energon bleu électrique…

Bumblebee commença à courir.

Le médecin s'était adossé contre les rochers, recroquevillé sur le côté. Il était inconscient, ou peut être mort, Bumblebee était incapable de le dire. Il y avait de l'energon partout, éclaboussant le médecin, les roches, le sol, et d'autres traces indiquaient clairement où Knock Out avait trébuché, devant le mur de roche. Un faible bourdonnement accompagnait Bumblebee tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement une blessure, les insectes nocturnes grouillaient et se noyaient dans le liquide brillant. Une nuée se précipita sur lui tandis qu'il tournait ses phares.

L'éclaireur recula d'horreur en voyant le bras de Knock Out, la moitié de l'armure partie, une section des tubes et des câbles arrachés, de l'energon s'écoulant librement de ceux restant. Quelque chose avait du l'attaquer, ou...suicide ? Non, pas le temps de penser à ça, c'était inutile. Les tuyaux avaient été clampés et pincés, comme Ratchet leur avait apprit "juste au cas où", mais combien le Decepticon avait il perdu ? Beaucoup, à en juger par le paysage.

L'éclaireur regarda impuissant la goutte d'energon qui pendait mollement de l'un des conduits sectionnés, rien dans son entrainement de premier secours basique ne l'avait préparé pour une situation comme ça, agenouillé littéralement dans un mare d'energon, et regardant quelqu'un mourir. Bumblebee prit le Decepticon par les épaules et le secoua doucement, puis plus si doucement que ça. Il lâcha presque Knock Out de surprise quand le Decepticon émit un bruit électrique court et incompréhensible. Il le prit comme un encouragement à secouer le médecin plus fort.

Le grésillement se transforma en quelque de chose plus proche de mots-ça ressemblait à "stop" et "salaud"-et une tâche rouge difforme vacilla dans ses optiques. Bumblebee sortit hâtivement une petite flasque d'energon d'un compartiment de sa jambe (un éclaireur est toujours préparé) et pressa les doigts de Knock Out contre elle. Cela prit une troisième session de secousses et servir de support au bras blessé du 'Con avant qu'il arrive à faire boire Knock Out.

Le médecin avala l'energon par petites gorgées frénétiques, ses yeux brillèrent fortement avant de redevenir ses iris normaux, ronds et rouges. Il fixa Bumblebee sans comprendre.

"_Ne bouge pas, tu es blessé,_ " dit rapidement l'Autobot.

"J'avais remarqué. Je suis docteur. " Il se débrouilla pour faire ruisseler le sarcasme sur ses mots, malgré le faible volume et les syllabes pâteuses.

"_Oui, je sais ça. Juste…dis moi quoi faire. Je t'aiderais._ "

Le Decepticon ne répondit pas, penchant simplement la tête sur le côté pour examiner son bras blessé. Il grimaça et ses yeux clignèrent rapidement, sombres-clairs, sombres-clairs.

"_Knock Out. Tu m'entends ? Je peux t'aider._ "

"Non. Tu aurais pu m'aider il y a une demi heure. En étant là, " siffla le Decepticon, en détournant le visage. "Maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu comprends, Autobot ? _Trop tard._ " Sa tête s'appuya contre le rocher avec un "clang", mais ses iris se baissèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil à la flasque toujours dans sa main. "Autobots idiots…" Ses optiques s'assombrirent tandis que sa voix s'éteignait.

Bumblebee se remit debout puis détourna le regard. Il sortit hors de l'enceinte de rochers, à moitié conscient de laisser des empreintes d'un bleu lumineux derrière lui, à moitié conscient que ses phares étaient toujours allumés. Il leva un poignet vers son visage, avec la vague idée d'appeler Ratchet, même si il ne _pouvait pas_ appeler Ratchet, mais il devait _essayer-_

Il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose bourdonnait, quelque chose d'autre que les insectes. Le bourdonnemant haut et lointain d'un avion. Et ça sonnait suspicieusement familier.

Comme un jet. Un jet F-16…

Bumblebee regarda par dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que ferait Knock Out si leurs positions avaient été inversées. Il était un Decepticon.

Bumblebee…n'en était pas un. Il leva ses canons vers la Lune et illumina le ciel.

Le F-16 fit un large cercle autour des fusées tandis que l'Autobot tirait.

Des missiles hurlèrent alors qu'il retournait la faveur.

* * *

**NdA :** Si vous saviez combien je suis excitée pour le prochain chapitre. SI VOUS SAVIEZ.

L'animal que Bumblebee a rencontré est un coyote. Pas un coyote technoorganique ou quoi que ce soit, juste un coyote parfaitement normal. Ca vaut le coup d'aller regarder des clips où ils hurlent sur Youtube. Quand les loups hurlent, ça à l'air noble et mélancolique. Quand les coyotes hurlent, on dirait qu'ils sont entrain de participer à une soirée folle entre coyotes.


	8. Chapter 8 : Dancing in The Drak

_Vous m'avez forcé à faire quelque chose d'horrible, horrible. J'ai du regarder un des épisodes de TFP en français pour voir si les Decepticons se vouvoyaient ou non entre eux ! C'est quoi ces voix ? On dirait que le mec qui a doublé Megatron l'a fait sous la menace d'une arme, vu le manque total de conviction et d'entrain dans sa voix ! Hé, même Soundwave dans G1 a plus d'intonation que lui ! _

_Et puis genre c'est pas assez, ils se vouvoient un coup oui, un coup non ! Et je fais quoi là moi ? Bon bah, je vais improviser, on va dire qu'ils se tutoient. Mouais. Sauf Megatron._

_Si jamais ça choque, dites le moi, je les ferais se vouvoyer dans les prochains chapitres ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dancing In the Dark**

Il y avait eu un temps où les Autobots et les Decepticons s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. Les Autobots avaient, à leur avantage, un caractère impitoyable et un mépris total pour la morale et l'éthique, qu'ils considéraient comme étant gênantes. Les Decepticon avaient le ciel.

Oh oui, les Autobots tiraient quand même sur les jets Decepticons et pouvait même occasionnellement faire tomber un des Citoyens, mais en général, le ciel offrait une protection. C'était avant que les Autobots ne commencent à s'armer avec une montagne d'armes anti-avion, des scanners à longue portée, des brouilleurs-tout et n'importe quoi qui permettait de viser avec précision ou d'estropier un jet. Soudainement, le plus gros avantage du vol était qu'il pouvait faciliter une retraite hâtive face à une menace Autobot.

C'était pourquoi les Decepticons patrouillaient à si haute altitude. C'était pourquoi Starscream et Soundwave ne repérèrent pas immédiatement l'Autobot.

"Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ton passe-temps, " disait Starscream de sa voix la plus hautaine, "mais tu peux sûrement créer des…_animaux de compagnie…_qui demandent moins d'exercice. " Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dossier que Soundwave venait de lui envoyer-les horaires des patrouilles des Decepticons. "Oui, je sais que l'on serait en train de voler dans tous les cas, mais je pourrais faire sans les chamaillées de ta _ménagerie_… En parlant de ça, où est passé celui doré ? "

Soundwave ralentit, cherchant Buzzsaw sur son scanner, le jumeau de Laserbeak. Laserbeak, au moins, planait posément à côté des deux jets. Soundwave s'inclina pour pointer la position de Buzzsaw avec son aile.

"Eh bien, ramène la par ici, c'est dangereux de-NON VRAIMENT. " Starscream eut un regard désapprobateur et Laserbeak le prit comme signal pour fondre en piqué sur Buzzsaw. Ils plongèrent l'un sur l'autre, faisant des acrobaties et jouant à se battre en plein vol.

Aussi silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée, Soundwave avait ses propres moyens mystérieux pour communiquer avec ses créations. Il envoya un message inconnu et les deux oiseaux robotiques remontèrent rapidement pour rejoindre les jets.

"Hmph, c'est mieux comme ça, " dit Starscream, déviant vers la gauche. "Retournons sur notre circuit de vol avant de rentrer dans un avion Humain ou-qu'y a t'il en bas ? De l'energon. "

Les accents déjà froids de Starscream devinrent glacés. "Soundwave. Envoie Laserbeak. "

L'oiseau mini-con descendit vers le sol tandis que Buzzsaw, moins expérimenté, continuait à faire des cercles autour des jets. Quelques instants plus tard, Soundwave transmettait les informations de Laserbeak, des cliquètements insistants sur la composition chimique de l'energon ainsi qu'une vidéo-bien que cette dernière se révéla difficile à déchiffrer à cause de la pénombre.

Soudainement, deux rayons de lumière coupèrent les ténèbres en dessous d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas au niveau des voitures.

"Continue de surveiller, Laserbeak, et garde le même tracé, " dit rapidement Starscream. Elle se décala pour enquêter. La vidéo de l'oiseau espion continuait de se diffuser, les tons de couleur changeants tandis qu'ils étaient ajustés pour une vision infrarouge. Elle montrait un mech avec les mains et les jambes recouvertes d'energon, deux phares illuminés construits sur son torse-

"Starscream. "

La voix de Soundwave était calme, mais Starscream se sentit surprise de l'entendre parler. Quelque chose de rare, ces jours-ci.

"Oui ? " demanda le F-16, la voix tendue.

"Yellowjacket. "

Le Commandant de l'Air resta sans voix pendant un moment. "Tu ne penses pas sérieusement… Soundwave, tu dois confondre. Tu sais que ce n'est pas _possible _que ce soit lui. "

La réponse de Soundwave arriva sous la forme d'une capture d'écran de la vidéo de Laserbeak. La lumière des phares du robot éclairait la photo, révélant les couleurs du 'Bot comme étant noir et jaune, avec un masque élaboré à la place de sa bouche. Un insigne Autobot était visible sur son torse.

Starscream enleva la photo de son écran tandis que des jets de lumière bleue jaillissaient soudainement du sol. Des tirs ennemis… bien qu'ils les manquaient volontairement. Se mettant sur un grand cercle, elle chercha pendant un moment avant de trouver sa cible. Deux missiles fusèrent vers le sol.

Le mech en dessous les entendit arriver et se mit à courir l'onde de choc de l'explosion le rattrapa, le faisant basculer en avant si fort que son corps laissa un sillon dans le sol rocailleux où il avait glissé. Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, oscilla pendant un instant, et puis, avec un "clang" résonnant, retomba en avant et ne bougea plus. Une vague de surprise déferla sur Starscream.

Avec toute la technologie qu'ils pillaient, les Autobots se défendaient mieux et étaient plus dur à abattre que ça. Elle fronça les sourcils, prenant un moment pour répondre aux questions de Soundwave.

"L'ennemi est à terre, mais ça peut toujours être un piège, " envoya laconiquement le Commandant de l'Air. Devrait elle lui ordonner de continuer à patrouiller ? Non, il serait plus en sécurité avec elle. "Atterris, mais fait attention. "

Elle suivit son propre conseil, se transformant dans les airs et activant ses propulseurs juste avant de toucher le sol. Prudemment, précautionneusement, elle se glissa près du robot à terre-facilement localisable étant donné que Laserbeak faisait des cercles autour et au dessus de lui, comme un vautour robotique. Les optiques et les phares de l'Autobot s'étaient tous deux éteints.

Cependant, Starscream garda ses deux null-rays fixés sur lui, ne détournant pas le regard même quand elle entendit Soundwave se poser à côté d'elle.

"Ca défie toute logique, Soundwave, mais on dirait que tu avais raison… C'est bien Yellowjacket. " Starsceam fronça les sourcils, faisant le tour du corps afin qu'elle et Soundwave soit de chaque côté de leur ennemi. Il se baissa pour examiner l'Autobot tandis qu'elle parlait.

"Je crois que nous devons chercher une autre source pour cette…" sa bouche se tordit de dégout et elle regarda la paysage taché de bleu cyan. " …abondance dérangeante d'energon. Peut être ce pitoyable Autobot a t'il décidé de torturer un Vehicon pour s'amuser, ou-"

Soundwave leva un fin doigt bleu nuit en anticipation, et le pointa sur le côté.

A demi caché dans l'ombre d'un étroit couloir de roches, la forme immobile à moitié assise, à moitié allongée d'un autre mech baignait dans une mare peu profonde d'energon.

"Soundwave ! Tu aurais du dire quelque chose plus tôt. Très bien, très bien. " Dit elle impatiemment alors que le Decepticon silencieux levait ses mains en signe de protestation. "Tu ne l'avais pas vu avant-je te crois. Surveille Yellowjacket pendant que je vais voir l'autre. Tu as les menottes ? Bien. "

C'était étrangement difficile de discerner le Cybertronien dans le canyon étroit. L'energon qui coulait le long de son corps luisait sur ses jambes et jusqu'à la voûte métallique de ses doigts sur sa main qui était à moitié submergée (pas celle qui était pressée contre son estomac, maintenue en place par une bosse de son corps, l'autre), mais la lumière était faible et ne rendait que le reste de son corps plus sombre encore en comparaison. Son casque était tellement penché en avant qu'il touchait presque ses genoux. Starscream pouvait dire, au moins, qu'il n'était ni un Citoyen ni un Vehicon. Ce Cybertronien avait un nom, bien qu'elle avait le sentiment que personne ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Avec de la pitié dans son regard et en douceur, elle prit son visage blanc émail en coupe entre ses mains et remonta son menton.

Un très faible grésillement s'échappa de la bouche du mech. Ce ne fut qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles Starscream retira sa main de surprise. Elle se releva rapidement, son corps se dépliant après avoir été accroupit.

"Soundwave, contacte _L'Hérétique _et informe Lord Megatron de la situation. Avec son accord, nous transporterons les deux prisonniers à bord du vaisseau. Et nous aurons également besoin de l'assistance… " Son regard tomba vers la forme immobile à ses pieds. "…de notre bon docteur. "

* * *

Après que Soundwave ait contacté le vaisseau, lui et Starscream transportèrent le Cybertronien blessé dans la clairière, allongeant le mech rouge foncé à côté de celui jaune et noir, mais avec une distance suffisante entre eux deux afin que les médecins puissent travailler efficacement. Tandis que Starscream chassait les dernières gouttes d'energon de ses doigts, un pont terrestre s'ouvrit et trois Cybertronien en sortirent, menés par un mech bleu cyan transportant un canon dans une main et trousse de secours dans l'autre. Les deux jets derrière lui étaient d'un blanc perle, l'un rehaussé de violet et l'autre de vert néon, transportant plusieurs sacs d'energon médical et une civière pliable entre eux. Soundwave avait été clair sur ce point une grande quantité d'energon était requise.

Starscream se tourna pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, ou plutôt pour saluer leur chef. " Ah, Knockdown. "

"Commandant Starscream. " Le mech bleu cyan hocha la tête en guise de salut, il faisait facilement une tête de moins qu'elle, avec des néons noirs sur ses ailes et son torse. Son ton était toujours aussi calme, mais Starscream vu ses sourcils se froncer légèrement tandis que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur l'energon qui séchait sur le sol. Il lança un regard aux deux jets blancs derrière lui, faisant un geste sec vers le mech rouge blessé avec deux doigts, et regarda ses auxiliaires se précipiter en avant pour commencer à évaluer les dégâts et stabiliser le patient.

"C'_est _le sévèrement touché dont tu parlais, non ? " Demanda Knockdown tandis qu'il posait sa mallette et ouvrait les fermoirs.

"Correct, Docteur. L'autre est stable. Mais tu ferais bien de rester sur tes gardes autour d'eux. "

"Donc ils sont hostiles. "

"Un, oui. L'autre, on ne sait pas encore. "

"Hmm. " Le regard de Knockdown passa de normal à perçant alors qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule pour voir ses deux apprentis fixer sans bouger le patient blessé, figés sur place de fascination ou d'incrédulité.

"Ampule ! Jumpstart ! " Lança t'il, son calme s'évaporant. "Qu'est ce que vous _faites ? _Attendre qu'il se vide de son energon ? "

"Désolé, monsieur ! "

"Ca ne se produira plus, c'est juste que-ça ne se produira plus ! "

Knockdown secoua la tête tandis qu'ils commençaient à installer une perfusion. " Mes excuses, Commandant de l'Air. Si j'avais su qu'ils seraient déconcentrés par la vue d'un peu d'energon…"

"Un peu, Docteur ? "

"Eh bien. " Les iris bleus de Knockdown balayèrent le paysage de nouveau. "Ils ont vu pire, de toute façon. "

"Comme nous tous. Mais ne sois pas trop dur avec eux. " Elle se déplaça vers le Cybertronien rouge blessé et le médecin la suivit. "Regarde bien ton patient et dis moi si tu as déjà vu quoique ce soit comme _ça_ avant. "

C'était une preuve irréfutable de son calme naturel que Knockdown regarde à peine le visage parfaitement identique au sien, bien qu'avec un casque rouge et non bleu. Mais c'était une preuve de son choc que son regard reste vide pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

"Non, " dit il enfin. "Je ne peux pas dire m'être déjà retrouver dans cette..._situation._ "

"J'en déduis, à ta réaction, que ce n'est pas simplement une connaissance passée dire bonjour ? Un frère ? Un cousin ? "

"Non. Mes traits sont uniques. " Une petite pointe d'arrogance dans cette déclaration, mais un fait aussi.

"Eh bien. Il te ressemble sans aucun doute. "

"C'est une voiture, " nota Knockdown, ses ailes s'agitant tandis qu'il tapotait un des phares du robot.

"Quand même. "

Knockdown ne répondit pas, examinant à la place le robot inconscient, ses doigts pressés contre son cou pour vérifier le pouls avant d'inspecter son bras blessé. Jumpstart et Ampule avaient rafistolé la ligne d'energon coupée avec le matériel disponible-irrégulier, qui fuyait un peu sur les bords, mais utilisable-et la perfusion renvoyait de l'energon frais dans les circuits du robot. Les deux jets blancs s'attardèrent, nerveux et tendus, jusqu'à ce que Knockdown fasse un hochement de tête appréciateur et les envoie vers le mech jaune d'un geste. Starscream les stoppa avec un regard glacial. "Attendez. "

Les deux jeunes médecins s'arrêtèrent, échangeant des regards, puis fixant un point entre le Commandant de l'Air et le Médecin en Chef. Techniquement, les médecins devraient avoir leur propre chaine de commandement-et ils l'avaient en majeure partie. Mais personne n'avait bronché quand Starscream les avait prit sous son aile comme faisant partie de son armada, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient tous des jets. Knockdown, lui même ambitieux, n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser, et Starscream faisait attention de ne donner que des ordre que le MeC suivrait de son plein gré, ou qu'il aurait donné lui même. La plupart du temps.

Il la regardait silencieusement maintenant, poliment mais ses lèvres étaient un peu plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres qui concernaient la médecine. Dommage pour lui.

"Cela pourrait éviter un autre choc à tes assistants, " dit Starscream-un rappel subtil que le personnel de Knockdown pouvait encore s'améliorer, "de savoir que le mech en question se trouve être Yellowjacket. "

Etrangement, Knockdown réagit plus à cette nouvelle qu'à la découverte de son double sa tête eut un petit soubresaut. "Mais il est mort. Décédé. "

"C'est ce que nous pensions. Et pourtant…voilà où nous en sommes. " Les mains de Starscream étaient confortablement liées derrière son dos tandis qu'elle se baissait au dessus du mech jaune et noir. "Pas besoin d'hésiter. Il est menotté. "

Knockdown n'attendit pas que ses apprentis fassent d'examen préliminaire cette fois il s'accroupit pour le voir de plus près.

Jumpstart osa s'introduire dans la conversation tandis qu'il marchait autour d'eux. "Pourrait il être un zombie ou-" Il se tut, perdant son courage sous le regard des deux officiers.

"Vous deux. Contactez Trauma, dites lui de se préparer pour l'arrivée de deux patients. "

"On, euh, on l'a déjà fait, monsieur. "

"Alors allez vérifiez les alentours ! " Knockdown agita une main.

"Pour cherchez quoi, monsieur ? " Demanda Ampule, sa voix incertaine.

"N'importe quoi ! Allez. " Ils y allèrent. Knockdown s'autorisa à rouler légèrement des optiques. "Les jeunes… épargnez moi, " murmura t'il, mais ses yeux étaient de retour sur le patient en face de lui. Il leva un bras écorché, le tournant doucement pour tester les articulations. Toujours fonctionnelles.

Il se remit debout. "C'est ridicule. J'ai examiné le corps _moi même._ " Il y avait une pointe de dépit derrière la froideur. Il toucha la plaque de métal qui recouvrait la bouche du robot inconscient comme pour s'assurer que c'était réel, puis pressa ses doigts contre son cou pour chercher un pouls. Sa voix s'abaissa à un murmure. "Et pourtant il est là…vivant. "

"L'_est _il, docteur ? "

Le médecin bleu releva rapidement les yeux, sourcils froncés. Starscream continua à marcher.

"Oh, il _est _vivant, bien sûr. Mais est-ce Yellowjacket devant nous ? Ou… juste un robot qui lui ressemble beaucoup ? " Elle s'arrêta, se tourna pour lui faire face, et maintenant elle se tenait devant le corps du petit mech rouge.

Les optiques de Knockdown glissèrent de son mystérieux sosie rouge au mech jaune et noir. "J'ai fait son autopsie. De Yellowjacket. Une fois que je serais de retour sur le vaisseau je pourrais y avoir accès, je pourrais comparer-"

"Par chance, j'ai une copie de tes notes. Soundwave a été capable de les avoir à partir du réseau du vaisseau. " Elle rendit le dossier accessible, attendant que ses systèmes le réclament plutôt que de lui envoyer. Un peu d'apaisement après leur petite confrontation.

"Hmm. "

Starscream regarda les mains du médecin se mouvoir, séparant avec une expérience visible les deux moitiés de l'armure ventrale du robot jaune et se penchant plus pour étudier l'intérieur. Son visage était pensif quand il referma enfin les deux panneaux, ses mains restant sur eux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relève.

"Tu avais raison, Commandant. " (Starscream sourit à la mention de son titre.) "Ils sont similaires-presque identiques-mais seulement presque. Ce n'est pas le même robot. " Il dépoussiéra ses genoux. "Ce n'est pas Yellowjacket. "

"Je suppose que tu fais référence à plus qu'un changement de peinture. "

Il ne répondit pas, ayant juste l'air légèrement insulté.

"Pardonne moi. " Elle balaya la question d'un geste de la main. "Une opinion, Docteur ? "

"A mon avis…" Knockdown ne continua pas avant que ses optiques aient localisé Soundwave, attendant à l'entrée du pont terrestre. Il se pencha encore plus et baissa la voix. "A _mon _avis, je dirais Shockwave nous cache des choses. "

Les yeux de Starscream, Commandant de l'Air, se rétrécirent légèrement. "C'est ce que nous dirions tous. "

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez "Pourquoi Starscream est une fille ? " Eh bien, j'étais au travail l'autre jour et je pensais à deux choses-premièrement, à quoi la personnalité de Starscream dans Shattered Glass devrait ressembler, deuxièmement à quel point c'est rare de voir des personnages féminins remplirent le rôle du "soldat vieux et sage" (comme Kup, Ratchet, etc). A un moment ces idées ont fusionnées et j'ai pensé, "Tu sais, je pense que SG Starscream ressemblerait au Professeur MacGonagall-loyal, mais pas lèche botte. " (Bien que je pense qu'elle a plutôt tourné comme la Comtesse Dowager dans "Downton Abbey".)

Dans ma tête, elle ressemble beaucoup au vrai Starscream, juste avec une meilleure posture, plus de confiance, et une différente couleur. Le corps marron avec des lueurs dorées. Allez Griffondor !

L'autre Knock Out s'appelle Knockdown pour minimiser les confusions et pour que je n'ai pas à écrire "Knock Out rouge/Knock Out bleu" tout au long de la fic. Comme dit, c'est un jet, l'idée vient entièrement d'une image de DeviantArt par Kagekirite appelé "Shattered Glass-Seeker Knock Out". Allez voir, il est trop mignon ! Sa personnalité m'a été inspiré par HollowGirl44 sur DA par la photo "Knock Out and SG Knock Out".

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, mon ordi a planté trois fois. TROIS FOIS. Il me hait.

Oh et "MeC" signifie Médecin en Chef, je crois qu'on va la revoir cette abréviation, donc juste au cas où.

Voilà, sinon, euh, merci aux deux ou trois personnes qui me suivent, j'ai moins l'impression de traduire pour moi seule ! (Le fandom français de TFP est un peu vide quand même, non ?)


	9. Chapter 9 : A Widening Gyre

_Chapitre 9 yeah ! Au passage_, _les __"nanites" ou "nanobots" sont de minuscules robots programmés pour effectuer des réparations au niveau moléculaire. Dans Transformers._

* * *

**Chapitre 9: A Widening Gyre**

Memories fade,  
Like looking through a fogged mirror.  
Decisions, too—decisions are made and not bought  
But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot; I guess not.

- MGMT, "Kids"

* * *

Le conseil des officiers avait été convoqué en hâte, puis retardé pendant que Knockdown supervisait le traitement des deux nouveaux patients/énigmes de _l'Hérétique. _Trauma avait préparé deux tables d'opération, chacune avec une perfusion prête, tandis que les autres médecins étaient sur le terrain, mais la nature méticuleuse de Knockdown ("Maniaque", pensait Trauma) faisait qu'il devait déjà faire des changements, avant même que les civières n'aient touché le sol.

"Le jaune dans la réserve, " ordonna Knockdown, faisant un signe de la tête vers la pièce tout au bout du laboratoire. Les portes s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il collait sa main contre un écran et tapait un code. "Le rouge sur la table principale. "

"La réserve? Tu es sûr ? " Trauma essayait d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le mech rouge-ayant entendu de nombreux bavardages excités à propos du "jumeau" du MeC via Amp et Jumpstart. "Cette salle n'est pas pratique. " En fait, c'était tellement peu pratique de faire des allers-retours les bras chargés d'outils que la réserve n'était utilisée que quand un patient avait besoin de plus d'intimité pour se remettre, ou quand le reste du labo était plein.

"Ils doivent être séparés, " dit le médecin bleu cyan, en sortant deux autres poches d'energon médical d'un tiroir et les fourrant dans les bras de Trauma. "On va les questionner individuellement. "

"En effet, docteur-si nous arrivons un jour à nous mettre d'accord sur quoi leur demander. Une réunion à laquelle tu es censé participer, je crois. " Starscream se tenait sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

"J'y serais le plus tôt possible, bien sûr, " dit Knockdown, "dès que j'aurais stabilisé mes patients. "

"Ils peuvent certainement survivre quelques minutes entre les mains compétentes de ton personnel. " Le Commandant de l'Air adressa un hochement tête reconnaissant à Trauma. Elle eut aussi un sourire-un sincère, mais avec une pointe d'impatience derrière lui. "C'est pourquoi tu _as _du personnel, docteur. " Elle leva un doigt et l'agita comme on réprimanderait un enfant. "Tu n'a pas besoin de faire un one-mech show. "

Knockdown eut un petit sifflement mécontent, mais après une fraction de seconde, il inclina la tête en accord. Mais le médecin bleu cyan n'allait pas partir sans laisser une montagne d'instruction de dernière minute à l'intention de Trauma. "Perfusions pour les deux, le rouge est dans un état critique mais ils sont tous les deux bas en energon. Enlève les débris du dos du Rouge et fais tremper la jambe du Jaune dans des Nanites, l'armure est fissurée. "

A l'arrière plan, Starscream se retint de soupirer, dans une belle démonstration de patience. Les instructions de Knockdown déferlèrent plus vite encore. "Des raccommodages uniquement sur le bras du Rouge, je ferais le reste moi même plus tard. Hum… oh, et lime ses griffes. "

Trauma leva un sourcil de surprise.

"Il s'est fait lui même la blessure, " expliqua brièvement Knockdown. "On ne veut pas de deuxième tentative. Très bien, c'est tout. Garde les dans les bras de Morphée et- "

"Les bras de Morphée ? Est ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? " Demanda Starscream.

"Ca dépends. " Knockdown se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils. "Tu penses que ça veut dire "endormis" ? Alors oui. "

"Hrrrm, nous voulons les questionner _bientôt, _Knockdown. On ne les veut pas dans les vapes. "

Cette fois, ce fut Knockdown qui croisa les bras. "J'ai des responsabilités envers mon personnel, Commandant de _l'Air. _Ces mechs peuvent être dangereux. Et même si ils ne le sont pas, ils auront mal. J'ai des devoirs en tant _médecin-_"

"Très bien, _très bien,_ " concéda Starscream. "Ton devoir. Je comprends. " Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent. "Mais je vais te dire franchement, docteur, que je préférais qu'on en finisse avec ça pendant que tes patients ne sont _pas _au top de leur forme. Lord Megatron veut les interroger lui même et notre chef peut être…" Ses yeux bleus étudièrent le plafond tandis qu'elle cherchait les bons mots. "…étonnement, mmm, _naïf _pour un ex-gladiateur. Il attend le meilleur des autres-sans penser à si il à raison de le faire. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? "

Knockdown décroisa les bras pour attraper une petite lampe torche, la tournant entre ses doigts. Leur bien aimé chef était en effet connu pour son empressement à discuter avec l'ennemi, essayant de les raisonner ou de les convertir à la cause des Decepticons pendant que le reste des forces Decepticon serrait les poings et voulait qu'il attaque ses ennemis. Le fait que cette stratégie ait porté ses fruits quelques fois n'effaçait pas les souvenirs de toutes les AUTRES fois, les fois où il avait du réparer Megatron après qu'un Cybertronien ou qu'un extraterrestre ait retourné à son avantage sa bonne volonté et l'ait poignardé dans le dos. Parfois littéralement. Megatron avait toujours rit de ces tentatives de meurtre, même quand il perdait encore de l'energon. Il soutenait qu'il était assez résistant pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter-"Moulage à chaud, Knockdown, et le châssis d'un gladiateur. Ils nous construisaient forts, de mon temps. " Cela rendait Knokdown un peu fou, mais il devait admirer à contrecœur la confiance et l'idéalisme de leur chef.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que la chance ne tournerait pas, cependant.

"Trauma-" commença t'il, puis il s'arrêta pour regarder Starscream. "Lequel d'abord ? "

Elle tapota pensivement un fin doigt métallique contre son bras. "Ton sosie, je pense. "

Il acquiesça et se retourna vers Trauma. "Sédation minimale pour le Rouge. Juste assez pour qu'il dorme. "

"Comprit, Doc. "

Avec un dernier regard pour son domaine, Knockdown se glissa dehors avec Starscream.

* * *

Knock Out rêvait rarement et jamais de la Guerre. Il rêvait de voitures de course, ou de Breakdown, ou des nuits étoilées sur Cybertron, ou même de se battre avec Optimus Prime (et étant donné que c'était _ses _rêves, ils se finissaient généralement par Knock Out plantant un pied triomphant sur le corps du chef Autobot vaincu.)

Mais il ne rêvait pas de la _Guerre. _Ceux avec Optimus et sa joyeuse bande ne comptaient pas. Quand il s'enfuyait loin de Team Prime-et Knock Out le faisait souvent, et sans la moindre once de honte-ils le laissaient partir. Ce n'était pas la guerre. La guerre c'était les champs de bataille. Une fois sur un champ de bataille, il n'y avait nulle part où s'enfuir.

Mais il ne pensait jamais aux champs de bataille-ne supposant pas qu'il retournerait sur l'un d'eux-ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'infiltraient dans ses pensées maintenant.

"_Ampule, prend son bras-c'est bien. Maintenant soulève le._ "

Quelqu'un avait retiré les éclats de métal de son dos, l'avait fait pendant longtemps. Il ne savait pas comment il savait, ou pendant combien de temps il avait fait ça. Il sentait juste les mains se glisser sous ses bras, le tournant avec précaution. Son dos redevint engourdi, mais le reste de son corps aussi, donc il supposait que c'était normal.

Puis quelqu'un se mit à travailler sur son bras. Il pouvait sentir qu'on tournait légèrement son armure pour avoir un meilleur angle, il pouvait entendre les faibles cliquètements des pinces tandis que les câbles étaient tordus et reconnectés… Quelqu'un exerça une pression douce sur son poignet et ses doigts se plièrent tout seuls.

"_Là. Ca ira pour le moment._ "

_Travail bâclé, fainéant, _souffla une partie de Knock Out en réponse. Mais cette partie de son esprit n'était pas très bruyante pour l'instant. Il était de retour sur le champ de bataille. Le premier.

Il ne pouvait jamais se souvenir, après, quelle bataille cela avait été. Un combat dans la Mer de Rouille ou une des nombreuses offensives lors des hostilités à Praxus. C'était drôle, parce que les deux avaient eu lieu dans des endroits complètement différents et à des semaines d'intervalle-il aurait du être capable de se souvenir. Mais c'était juste un flou. Les troupes du vaisseau. Des heures d'attente, ennuyé et terrifié tour à tour. Plaisanter avec les autres médecins pour le cacher. Garder un œil sur Quickcut, tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du véhicule qui les transportait, parce que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait déjà faillit tirer sur deux autres 'Cons. Essayer de leur remonter le moral en les invitant dans les groupes de paris que Trauma avait crée-celui qui tuait le plus d'Autobots gagnait. Mais pas les 'Cons, se rappela Knock Out. Trauma avait dit que les 'Cons ne comptaient pas.

Trauma…

"_Primus, regarde leur longueur._ "

Quelqu'un soulevait sa main, pliant doucement ses doigts vers l'arrière. Une pression froide à leur extrémité et un grattement métallique. Ca ne faisait pas exactement mal, mais il détestait ce son. Il essaya de protester et ne put que plier légèrement ses doigts.

"_Il se réveille. Ampule._ "

Une pause, le monde devint plus flou. Ses doigts étaient limés de nouveau. Snap. Snap. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la pression cette fois ci. Il détestait toujours ce son.

"_L'autre main._ " Elle était soulevée. Trauma.

Il n'avait pas connu Trauma si bien que ça, ils avaient été amis, mais pas _amis, _aussi loin que ça avait été. Il avait été plus proche de Splint ou de Backup. Mais, juste comme il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du nom de la bataille, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler grand-chose d'eux. Ils s'étaient juste effacés de sa mémoire des gens avec qui il avait travaillé et rigolé et discuté jusqu'au moment où ils étaient simplement partis.

Quelqu'un limait ses doigts de nouveau. "_Il en a déjà perdu quelques uns, n'est ce pas ?_ " Snap. Snap.

Trauma.

Il avait passé le bras de Trauma au dessus de son épaule et l'avait tiré derrière le corps d'une navette Autobot pour le guérir, et l'air avait semblé avoir une propre consistance, bercé par les décharges des canons des deux armées au loin et les gémissement des fusils. S'ils étaient restés avec le bataillon, s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, alors peut être-probablement-Knock Out n'aurait pas fait ça, il serait resté avec le groupe. Mais il était déjà perdu, paniquant dans un labyrinthe de fumée et de balles, et Trauma était à terre, et il était un médecin.

Il se souvenait avoir posé sa lance électrique sur le côté et les regards qu'il continuait de lui jeter, apeuré qu'il ne relève la tête et qu'elle ait disparu. Dans les prochaines batailles, il serait plus prudent et garderait toujours une main dessus, prêt à l'utiliser. Dans les futures batailles, il ne s'arrêterait pas quand un camarade tomberait.

Mais c'était la première fois.

"_On a une brûlure ici._ " Son corps se tendit alors qu'une zone sensible sur flanc droit était examinée, bien que la douleur ne se matérialisa jamais. "_Voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ça._ "

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'emplacement ni de la gravité des blessures de Trauma. Il se souvenait l'avoir giflé si fort que sa main lui avait fait mal, pour faire stopper ses cris. Il se souvenait des traces d'energon que laissaient ses doigts sur le visage de Trauma. Donc il avait du perdre beaucoup d'energon. Une blessure au ventre, peut être.

Il se souvenait de ses mains qui dansaient tandis qu'elles exploraient la blessure, même si il ne se rappelait plus quoi ni où cela avait été. Il se souvenait de la terreur glacée quand il avait réalisé que c'était au dessus de lui. S'ils avaient été dans un hôpital, avec du matériel-mais ils n'y étaient pas. Il avait espéré de longs moments être un lâche Autobot qui pouvait s'en aller, en faisant de fausses promesses sur son retour, ou qui pouvait trainer Trauma au milieu du champ de bataille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux touchés et prétendre que c'était brave et non stupide. Il avait sérieusement considéré s'enfuir simplement. Mais il était un Decepticon, un _médecin Decepticon. _Tu ne pouvais tromper personne si tu ne faisait pas face à la réalité toi même. Et comment pouvais tu renier la pitié pour un de tes amis, quand tu l'accordais tous les jours à des étrangers ?

Trauma s'était défendu à ce moment, laissant des sillons dans la peinture de Knock Out tandis que ce dernier lui plaquait la tête au sol et la maintenait en place. Aucune chance de le tromper avec des paroles douces et des mensonges réconfortants Trauma avait lui même souvent fait preuve de pitié, et ce n'était pas toujours apprécié. Knock Out ne le blâmait pas de se battre, et seulement un peu pour la peinture.

Knock Out n'avait aucun sédatif sous la main. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa lance. Mais il avait une scie circulaire, récemment installée par le spécialiste des armes et qui brillait comme un sou neuf. Il pressa le visage de Trauma contre le sol rocailleux tandis que ce dernier se débattait et tentait de mordre ses doigts. Il essaya de le calmer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, que se serait propre, se serait plus rapide qu'un scalpel.

Ça c'était probablement révéler être un mensonge, il n'était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de grand-chose après ça. Il avait le vague souvenir d'un officier, un tank, qui l'avait trouvé-grognant à propos de la chair à canon inutile et le secouant jusqu'à ce que ses dents s'entrechoquent et qu'il l'envoie rejoindre la mêlée en trébuchant. Et il avait survécu ça, clairement. Même si il ne se souvenait pas comment…

Principalement…principalement, il se souvenait de la tête de Trauma quand il l'avait giflé, paniquée et tâchée par une trace de main luisante.

"_Là._ " Sa main fut posée gentiment sur son torse, ses doigts repliés et émoussés. Après un moment, elle fut de nouveau soulevée et quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de son poignet. Dans un état embrumé, il sentit à peine ses programmes de transformation s'éteindre petit à petit, aussi inaccessible que la Lune. "_Difficilement nécessaire._ " Un tapotement sur sa poitrine. "_Je ne pense pas que tu seras une menace de sitôt._ "

Knock Out n'essaya pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Ne voulait définitivement pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se débattit un peu jusqu'à ce que le brouillard l'enveloppe de nouveau, l'envoyant dans sommeil sans rêves.


	10. Chapter 10 : However Improbable

**Chapitre 10 : Whatever Remains, However Improbable**

There is nothing more deceptive than a very obvious fact.

Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

L'idée originale derrière la table du conseil, comme l'avait proposé Dreadwing, était qu'elle devait être ronde, avec les chaises séparées par des distances égales, pour symboliser l'égalité entre les officiers. A la surprise de personne, il avait tiré l'idée d'un livre.

Starscream avait fait remarquer que tous les officiers n'étaient pas _égaux, _c'était tout le but d'une hiérarchie, non ? Dreadwing avait expliqué qu'il parlait de l'égalité _intrinsèque _entre les valeurs intérieures de chaque robot.

Megatron nota vaguement qu'il voulait que la table, s'ils en construisaient une, soit assez large pour pouvoir y inclure d'autres robots intéressés, par exemple-les membres de l'équipage non gradés. Starscream s'était mentalement prit la tête entre les mains, imaginant la pièce remplie des _masses grouillantes _à chaque réunion.

Shockwave, toujours aussi pragmatique, avait fait remarquer que séparer chaque personne par une distance égale était presque impossible, étant donné les grandes disparités existantes entre les tailles et les masses des différents officiers, et quand on prenait en compte leur hauteur-il avait débité des chiffres et employé le mot "logique" cinq fois en un temps record.

Mais le pouvoir des yeux de chiot battu de Dreadwing était grand, et Shockwave avait finit par concéder que, eh bien, cette notion avait peut être _un peu_ de mérite. Logiquement.

L'idée avait donc été mise de côté en attendant de plus amples discussions, et aurait normalement du être doucement oubliée, comme beaucoup des plans enthousiasmes, mais un peu naïfs, de Dreadwing l'étaient généralement.

Et puis… Optimus et Yellowjacket avaient tué Dreadwing, moins d'une semaine plus tard. Les Decepticons restants, frappés de douleur et coupables, avaient convenu que la table était une excellente idée, et cela ne serait il pas bien de commémorer la mémoire de Dreadwing en la construisant- ?

Malheureusement, la table avait _vraiment _été une idée terrible. Les plus grands robots, comme Megatron et Shockwave, se cognaient les genoux chaque fois qu'ils étendaient leurs jambes sous la table, pendant que Knockdown, un des plus petits 'Cons, avait la même chaise et atteignait difficilement le plateau de la table. La Chef de la Sécurité, Airachnid, était encore plus petite que Knockdown et distrayait tout le monde en s'asseyant _sur _la table ou en se perchant dans une de ses toiles au plafond quand l'envie lui prenait. Ca ne faisait pas tout à fait ressembler les Decepticons à une force bien disciplinée.

Shockwave avait eu raison, bien sûr… mettre les chaises à distances égales s'était révélé impossible. Lord Megatron prenait presque tout un côté de la table (si quelque chose de rond pouvait avoir des côtés) à lui tout seul. Strascream était glissée sur le siège immédiatement à droite de Megatron, et le contraste humoristique ne lui avait pas échappé-l'armure ridiculement volumineuse du gladiateur à côté de sa silhouette svelte et élancée.

"Ah, Starscream. " Le chef des Decepticons se tourna légèrement, souriant. "En retard, comme d'habitude ? "

Starscream, connue pour harceler son Armada avec le concept de ponctualité et pour réprimander Skyquake sur sa gestion du temps questionnable, lui offrit un sourire mi amusé, mi irrité en réponse.

Knockdown se pencha sur le côté pour être visible derrière Soundwave. "Ma faute, j'en ai peur, monsieur. "

Megatron balaya son excuse d'un geste du bras. "Pas besoin de t'excuser, docteur. Je suis sûr que tu avais-"

"-d'importants problèmes médiaux que son _personnel _est en train de gérer parfaitement bien, " interrompit Starscream. " Ne l'encouragez pas, Megatron. "

De l'autre côté de la table, Skyquake eu un petit rire. "Docteur… est ce que tu te souviens de quand tu réparais la table d'opération tout seul-"

Starscream se passa une main sur le visage tandis que les optiques de Knockdown se rétrécissaient.

"Et puis elle s'est effondrée-"

Airachnid se décala légèrement du F-15, comme pour dire 'je ne le connais pas'.

"Et que tu a été coincé _toute la nuit ?_ "

"Oui. " Les yeux bleu clair de Knockdown considérèrent le jet plus massif. "Oui, je me souviens de ça. "

"C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vu ! " Skyquake eu un fou rire, s'apprêta à donner une tape amicale dans le dos du robot à côté de lui, remarqua que le robot en question était Airachnid et retira sa main en hâte.

Soundwave pianota sur la table avec ses doigts, attirant l'attention générale. Il pointa du doigt la chaise vide à gauche de Megatron.

"Ah, oui, " dit Megatron, jouant absentement avec le datapad devant lui. "Shockwave sera peut être un peu en retard. Je lui ai demandé de vérifier quelque chose pour moi. "

Starscream et Knockdown échangèrent des regards entendus.

"Je _vais _avoir besoin de retourner voir mes patients, à un moment ou à un autre, " dit le médecin bleu cyan. "Personnel ou pas. "

"Eh bien commençons, qu'attendons nous ? " Megatron posa le datapad, son ton sérieux. "Soundwave, Starscream, vous avez établis le premier contact avec ces…curieux individus. "

"En effet, Lord Megatron. Si tu veux bien mettre la vidéo de Laserbeak, Soundwave-merci. " Un hologramme apparut au centre de la table, repassant les enregistrements de l'oiseau espion. "Nous avons repéré une grande quantité d'energon sur le sol et après avoir mené l'enquête-"

Des regards alarmés ricochèrent autour de la table tandis que les Decepticons voyaient pour la première fois concrètement le mech jaune et noir. "Est-ce que c'est _Yellowjacket ?_ Si oui, j'ai hâte de pouvoir l'étriper. "

Skyquake poussa sa chaise en arrière et attrapa le rebord de la table si fort qu'il commença à se tordre sous ses doigts tremblants. "C'est le robot…qui a tué mon frère. " Sa voix, généralement forte, n'était qu'un murmure sinistre, comme le bruit du tonnerre au loin.

"Non. " Tout le monde regarda Knockdown. "Après que Starscream l'ait mit à terre, je l'ai examiné minutieusement. Il est presque identique, oui, physiquement, mais il n'est définitivement _pas _Yellowjacket. "

"Peut être un parent proche, " suggéra Airachnid. Elle tapota un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si elle était toujours partante pour l'étriper. "Un jumeau nommé, hmm. Hornet. Wasp. Waspinator. Quelque chose comme ça. "

"Merci, ma chère, pour cette touche d'humour. Ton sens des priorités ne connaît vraiment aucune limite, " dit sèchement Starscream.

"Quoi que ce soit pour détendre l'atmosphère, chère Commandant. "

Skyquake enfonçait toujours inconsciemment ses doigts dans la malheureuse table. "Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? " Demanda t'il. "Y a pas de raisons que les méchants n'aient pas de jumeaux eux aussi. Et laisse moi te dire, si MON jumeau a du mourir, alors je pense que CET ABRUTI doit rejoindre l'Allspark DANS LA SECONDE ! "

"Skyquake. " Megatron tendit une main vers lui, bien qu'il soit trop loin pour atteindre le jet excédé. Ce simple geste eu pour effet de faire prendre conscience audit jet des marques qu'il venait de laisser sur la table, qu'il retraça du bout des doigts.

"De plus, ce ne serait pas très équitable, deux jumeaux morts dans leur camp et seulement un dans le no-" Airachnid remarqua le regard meurtrier de Starscream fixé sur elle et décida de ne pas finir sa phrase.

Soundwave tapa de nouveau un doigt sur la table, et parce qu'il _était _Soundwave, tout le monde se tut.

"Merci. " Knockdown lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur. "Comme je disais, ce mech n'est pas Yellowjacket, et d'un point de vue médical, il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec lui non plus. En se basant sur d'autres découvertes…" Il manipula quelques datapads avec un léger froncement de sourcil, et Starscream réalisa que Knockdown-Knockdown !-était _mal à l'aise._

"Permet moi de continuer, docteur. " Elle se tourna vers les autres, ses yeux bleus balayant la table. "Après avoir neutralisé-" elle envoya un regard froid à Airachnid. "-_Waspinator, _Soundwave et moi avons découvert un second robot. Soundwave, si tu veux bien nous faire partager quelques photos du mech. "

Il y eu un moment de silence abasourdi tandis que les autres Decepticons regardaient les clichés, chaque image représentant un robot recouvert d'energon dont le visage, sous son casque rouge, était indéniablement le même que celui fin et triangulaire de leur Médecin en Chef.

"Nom de Primus ! " Malgré l'injure, Skyquake avait l'air plus stupéfié que contrarié. "C'est pour de vrai ? C'est pas Photoshoppé ?

"Non, " dit Starscream, devinant correctement le sens du terme humain 'Photoshoppé'. "C'est-_il est-_réel. "

"Waouh. " Airachnid ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose d'amer et d'humoristique à dire, puis se contenta de secouer la tête. Ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement. "Et ces deux la sont _dans le vaisseau, _si je comprends bien ? Et personne n'a pensé à, oh, _informer la Chef de la Sécurité ?_ "

"Ils sont sous bonne garde, Airachnid. " Megatron, qui avait étudié les images avec les yeux plissés, parla enfin.

"Par un groupe de médecins, " grommela t'elle. "Très bien, je vais juste dire-il y a un pullulement de clones. "

"Je ne fais pas de conclusions _hâtives, _Soundwave. Regarde les photos, puis regarde Doc Knock. "

"Docteur. " Le regard de Megatron passa du diaporama au Seeker bleu cyan. "As tu eu la possibilité d'examiner…" Il chercha le bon mot. "Cette anomalie ? "

Knockdown entrelaça ses doigts. "Le clonage semble être l'hypothèse la plus plausible. J'ai fais des analyses sur… le rouge … et il se trouve qu'il a le même âge que moi. "

" 'Le même âge que moi'…" Soundwave repassa les mots de Knockdown en penchant la tête d'un air interrogateur.

"Je sais que ça semble contre-intuitif, mais l'ADN d'un clone aura l'air d'avoir le même âge-l'âge _moléculaire, _vous comprenez-que l'original. "

"En d'autres termes, le fait que vous ayez le même âge, mais que vous ne vous soyez jamais rencontrés et n'ayez même jamais été au courant de l'existence de l'autre, est hautement improbable, " résuma Megatron.

Knockdown acquiesça. "En théorie. "

"Doooonc…" Airachnid ajusta sa position dans son petit siège fait de toiles tandis qu'elle se penchait vers la table. "_Pourquoi _Shockwave n'assiste t'il pas à la réunion, déjà ? C'est _lui _le fana de clones, non ? "

"Shockwave fait des recherches sur ce même sujet pour moi, " dit gravement Megatron, levant un sourcil pendant que son regard se posait sur les robots regroupés avec une autorité discrète mais bien présente. "Je suis certain qu'il contribuera grandement à nous éclairer sur cette affaire. "

_Si il n'a pas déjà 'grandement contribué', _pensa Starscream en regardant les photos.

"S'ils sont des clones, qui les a créés ? " Demanda Skyquake. "Les Autobots ? "

"Le sosie de Yellowjacket avait un insigne Autobot, " intervint Knockdown, "bien que ça puisse simplement venir du fait qu'il ait été cloné à partir d'un Autobot. L'autre n'a pas d'insigne, quel qu'il soit. "

Airachnid eut un reniflement méprisant. "Bien sûr que ce sont les Autobots, qui d'autre ? "

Soundwave se pencha en avant, rejouant un enregistrement de la voix de Starscream durant leur patrouille.

"'Qu'est que c'est en bas ? … une abondance dérangeante d'energon'. "

Airachnid croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur un genou. "Eh bien, je pense que Grand, Sombre et Silencieux a raison. On devrait réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé autant qu'à l'origine des deux mechs. D'où vient tout cet energon ? Se battaient ils ? _Contre quoi ?_ Entre eux ? Est ce qu'un Autobot a décidé d'organiser des combats de clones ? "

"L'energon vient essentiellement d'un câble sectionné dans le bras du rouge, mais ils avaient tout deux été touchés par des lasers, et ils sont instables. " Le médecin fit une pause. "Bizarrement, quelqu'un leur a prodigué quelques soins avant que nous arrivions. "

"Quoi ? " Starscream le regarda sévèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de _ça. _

Knockdown hocha la tête. "Très basique. Quelques raccommodages sur les deux. Même des clampes sur les lignes d'energon sectionnées, bien que ça ait été trop peu, trop tard. "

"Des clampes. Posés par Waspinator ? " Proposa Airachnid.

"On n'utilise _pas_ ce nom, " intervint sèchement Starscream.

"Pt'être le médecin. " Tout le monde regarda Skyquake. Il haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, le rouge. Vu qu'il est un duplicata de Doc Knock. "

Knockdown s'autorisa à rouler des optiques. "Ces capacités sont apprises, pas innées. "

"Ils ont pu le construire pour ÊTRE un médecin, " persista avec entêtement Skyquake. "Et puis l'avoir entrainé. "

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement entrainer un robot normal pour être médecin ? "

"Eh bien…" Skyquake regarda le plafond.

Il eut un moment de silence pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient tous.

"Des cobayes ? " Suggéra Airachnid. "Deux petits mechs, facile de s'en débarrasser si quelque chose tourne mal. "

"Je crois que tu tiens une piste ! " Skyquake se pencha en avant avec enthousiasme, son poids faisant pencher légèrement la table. "Ils voulaient tester leur matos, non ? Mais peut être que quelque chose a mal tourné ou peut être que ce n'étaient pas les résultats escomptés. Donc ils ont traînés les deux petites voitures dans le désert et leur ont tiré dessus-"

"-ce qui expliquerait les brûlures de laser, " admit avec réticence Starscream.

"-et pour faire bonne mesure ils ont coupé la ligne d'energon du rouge-"

"Ah, non. " Knockdown leva une main pour le stopper. "Il s'est fait ça lui même. "

"Oh. " Skyquake eut l'air déçu. "Tu es sûr. "

"Positif. Il avait des bouts de câbles et de métal coincés entre ses doigts. "

"Bah… peut être qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il avait peur de retourner chez les Autobots. "

Airachnid leva un sourcil. "Tu n'avais pas dit que les Autobots les avaient emmenés dans ce désert spécialement pour les tuer ? Quoi, ils les ont juste lâchés là et ont changé d'avis ? "

"Peut être que j'avais tort. Peut être qu'ils ne les ont pas lâchés. Peut être qu'ils se sont enfuis. "

Un autre silence pensif.

La radio de Knockdown s'alluma en plein milieu. "Doc ? " La voix de Trauma grésilla. "Désolé de t'interrompre mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir-le prisonnier est réveillé. "

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Dites bonjour aux Decepticons ! C'est une grande et belle famille dysfonctionnelle. Ils sont aussi très doués pour faire des conclusions, mais peut être pas les bonnes. C'est pas grave, Decepticons ! VOUS AVEZ ESSAYÉ.


	11. Chapter 11 : Soft Deceitful Wiles

"_Tutoiement ou vouvoiement_", _le retour. Non vraiment, quand je me relis je trouve que ça sonne mal, et quand je change, je trouve que c'est encore pire ! Donc on reste sur du tutoiement entre les 'Cons, vouvoiement avec Knock Out,vu qu'ils ne le connaissent pas, et puis Meg', bah c'est le Big Boss, je pense pas qu'il vouvoie grand monde… ? Peu importe, encore un problème que nos amis les Anglais n'ont pas. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Soft Deceitful Wiles**

Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies.

- Oliver Goldsmith

* * *

Le minuscule _clic _se mêla au doux carillon du verre tandis que Trauma lavait et séchait un ensemble de béchers.

"Trauma ! " Ampule lui donna un petit coup de coude. "Il a _bougé !_ " Les mots auraient très bien pu être 'il tire des boules de feu par les _yeux'_ étant donné tout le poids qu'elle leur avait donné.

Trauma posa son chiffon et leva son regard vers la couchette de l'infirmerie. Le mech rouge bougeait à la façon légère et dénuée de sens de quelqu'un qui reprend connaissance. Les menottes paralysantes autour de son poignet émirent un autre _clic _tandis qu'elles se tendaient-l'autre extrémité ayant été attaché à un barreau latéral du lit.

"On doit lui redonner une dose de sédatif ? " Voulut savoir Jumpstart. Les deux médecins juniors-"les jumeaux", comme ils étaient généralement appelés, bien qu'ils n'aient pas réel lien-avaient l'air excités et nerveux. "Je veux dire, au cas où il tente une évasion. "

"Une évasion audacieuse, " rajouta Amp.

"Eh bien, on dirait _vraiment _qu'il va attaquer quiconque se trouve sur son chemin d'une minute à l'autre, " railla le jet plus âgé, tandis qu'il attrapait un scanner et s'avançait pour lire les signaux vitaux du patient. En vérité, c'était déconcertant de regarder le visage de-bah, de son patron. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que le robot se redresse, ait un _tss tss _désobligeant à l'intention des menottes, et le réprimande pour avoir laissé des gouttes d'eau sur les béchers.

Il s'approcha pour vérifier la perfusion d'energon, sa peinture violet pâle reflétant les lueurs du liquide. Son châssis avait été violet _foncé _avant, mais il avait été repeint quand il avait rejoint l'équipage de _L'Hérétique. _Il était désormais plus clair que celui de Knockdown, mais plus foncé que ceux des deux apprentis, la Commandante de l'Air Starscream avait une affection toute particulière pour l'ordre et les nuances. Honnêtement, il se sentait chanceux d'être encore violet.

"Donc, euh, plus de morphine… ? " Suggera Jumpstart.

"Non, les officiers voudront le voir bientôt, " dit Trauma. Il regarda de nouveau le visage blanc et familier, à demi recouvert par l'ombre d'un casque d'une teinte étrangère. D'où venait il ? C'était une bonne question…

"Allez, " dit il, son esprit se remettant au travail. "On devrait jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre. "

Il tapa le code pour rentrer dans la Reserve. Normalement, elle aurait du rester ouverte même si elle était occupée, mais _normalement _les patients n'étaient pas des duplicatas de leurs ennemis mortels. Trauma eut un petit frisson de peur tandis qu'il regardait le corps immobile, mais il se força à marcher jusqu'au lit où était allongé le robot jaune et noir.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait appelé le patient "l'autre. " Même le Jaune, comme Knockdown le nommait, semblait trop proche de "Yellowjacket". Etant un médecin, Trauma n'avait pas été témoin de beaucoup de batailles entre les Decepticons et les Autobots, mais il en avait vu les conséquences. Bien qu'il soit un des plus petits Autobot, Yellowjacket avait la réputation de réduire ses opposants en bouillie. Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

Le regard de Trauma resta brièvement sur l'armure jaune qui couvrait la bouche du mech inconscient. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait en dessous, ou si il _avait _quelque chose en dessous. Il y avait des tas de rumeurs, bien évidemment, quelques une plausibles (une bouche pleine de dents de requins) et d'autres juste stupides (le vortex aspirant d'un trou noir-oui, celle-ci venait de Jumpstart, qui s'était défendu en disant que l'idée venait d'une BD humaine).Tous les Decepticons savaient que la voix de Yellowjacket n'était pas celle d'un Cybertronien normal, mais une série de _bips _rythmés et des crissements à en donner la migraine. Tandis que Trauma passait le scanner au dessus de patient, il se sentit un peu déçu de découvrir que sa boîte vocale était simplement broyée il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus…dramatique…comme explication à cette effrayante anomalie.

_Comme quoi, le trou noir du vortex de la mort ? T'es aussi idiot que les jumeaux, _se réprimanda t'il. _En parlant d'eux, tiens…_

"Venez, vous deux, " il fit un geste vers les jets hésitants sur le pas de la porte. "Faîtes moi confiance, y a pas de danger. " Surtout qu'il avait prit la précaution de sangler tous les membres du patient en plus de l'avoir envoyé au pays des rêves.

"Les nanites perdent leur lueur, " nota Jumpstart pendant qu'il s'approchait lentement.

Trauma acquiesça. "On va avoir besoin de nanites fraiches. Environ trois boites, Jump. " Jumpstart hocha la tête et partit les chercher tandis que Trauma passait un chiffon sur la faible lueur dorée qui entourait la jambe du robot. Les nanites commençaient à mourir peu de temps après avoir été libérées, mais elles travaillaient rapidement aussi le chiffon laissait une bande de métal brillant et fraichement réparé sur son passage.

Ampule accrocha une nouvelle poche d'energon à la perfusion, mais ses yeux continuaient de tomber sur le 'Bot jaune et noir. "Les voitures, c'est un peu lourdaud, non ? " Dit elle d'un coup.

"Un peu _quoi ?_ "D'où elle sortait ça ? "Ne laisse pas Doc Knock entendre ça. "

"Mais Doc est un jet. " Ses ailes se baissèrent en signe de confusion, puis se relevèrent doucement. "Ou…ohhhh, est ce que tu dis ça à cause Br-"

"Amplule ! " Trauma se prit la tête entre les mains. "Juste…ne dis pas des choses comme ça. A personne. Jamais. C'est insultant. "

Il baissa les yeux et du admettre le fait que le mot "LOURDAUD" lui viendrait à l'esprit chaque fois qu'il regarderait ce robot. Et ce n'était même pas vrai, en plus. Bien sûr, le Cybertronien n'était pas aussi svelte ou aussi fin que les jets typiques, mais il n'était pas aussi imposant que d'autres, comme Skyquake.

_Je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire, cependant, _admit il alors que Jumpstart revenait.

Il prit un des bocaux de nanites fraiches et le secoua. _Ils ont un look exotique. Un peu…dense. Comme si ils n'étaient fait que d'un seul bloc de métal…_

"Ses niveaux en energon sont à soixante-seize pourcent maintenant, " rapporta Ampule, vérifiant son scanner.

"Bien, bien. Mettez une nouvelle couche de nanites dans les fissures, tous les deux. " Trauma pointa une série de fines rainures toujours présente sur l'armure jaune et noir de la jambe du patient. "Je vais chercher plus de, euh, matériel. "

Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était plus de sédatif, mais il avait peur que les jumeaux paniquent s'il le disait. Cela prendrait des heures avant que l'étrange robot ne revienne à lui-pas de demi-mesures quand il s'agissait de l'endormir _lui-_mais les deux jeunes jets étaient un peu volages, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Trauma cru avoir entendu un petit _clic, _du métal cogné contre du métal, mais différent du précédent. Comme si le son avait été soudainement étouffé ou coupé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le prisonnier-le patient ?-les deux-tandis qu'il s'avançait. Le corps était immobile et silencieux. Un peu _trop _immobile, comparé aux mouvements inconscients et endormis qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

Sur un coup de tête, Trauma dépassa le placard avec la morphine, se dirigeant à la place vers une autre porte latérale qui menait hors du labo. Il n'avait pas une bonne vue du lit d'ici il pouvait seulement voir un petit bout du bras gauche du robot (toujours enveloppé dans des bandages) et de son flanc. Mais un miroir sur le mur d'en face lui permettait de voir l'autre côté, bien que celui ci soit également incomplet. Trauma pressa la paume de sa main contre le panneau de contrôle de la porte, la regardant s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Il attendit.

Il ne fallut même pas une minute au prisonnier pour commencer à bouger. Pas beaucoup. Juste sa main droite, celle menottée au lit. Il la remua, tordit son poignet, testa les menottes avec de petits mouvements secs. Le bruit métallique s'éleva crescendo, toujours plus fréquent et frénétique, jusqu'à ce que Trauma soit sur le point d'intervenir.

Mais le dernier tintement mourut, remplacé par un bruit étouffé tandis que le poignet du robot se posait sur son châssis. Il vit la main droite du mech, serrée en poing, se relaxer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts reposent calmement sur sa poitrine.

Le silence s'installa. Trauma était sur le point de retourner à sa tâche initiale-chercher de la morphine-quand les doigts du robot commencèrent à pianoter de façon pensive et régulière. Après un moment, le mech se redressa violement. Trauma pouvait voir les tremblements de son bras gauche tandis qu'il prenait appui dessus pour se lever, mais sinon, il semblait calme. Mettant tout son poids d'un côté du lit, il passa les jambes d'un côté.

Et ce fut tout. Il resta simplement assit là, les jambes en suspension au dessus du sol, se balançant légèrement, il ne tourna même pas la tête pour examiner les menottes qui l'attachaient au barreau. Il semblait étudier la pièce à la place. Son dos était vers Trauma, mais le jet pouvait voir son expression dans le miroir-de brèves émotions se succédaient sur son visage, une grimace qui suivait un froncement de sourcil, des yeux qui roulaient, ou même l'ombre d'un sourire désabusé. Tellement différent du comportement inébranlable et insondable de Knockodwn.

En parlant de son patron…Trauma baissa les yeux vers son poignet tandis qu'il appelait le Médecin en Chef. "Doc ? Désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir-le prisonnier est réveillé. "

"J'arrive, " fut la brève réponse.

Trauma leva les yeux et son spark battit plus fort quand il rencontra les yeux de l'étranger dans le miroir. Toute expression avait déserté son visage pâle. Ses traits étaient un masque seuls ses yeux rouges semblaient en vie, transperçant Trauma, le disséquant.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Les yeux disparurent de la glace tandis que le mech remontait ses jambes sur le lit et se tournait. Le vide était partit-peut être l'avait il imaginé ?-et à la place, il arborait un sourire nonchalant.

"Bonjooour, " dit il d'une voix traînante. "Peut être que vous pouvez m'aider ? Il me semble que je suis menotté au lit. "

Secouant son poignet, il se pencha pour ajouter sur un ton de confidence, "Et ce n'est même pas le _weekend._ "

* * *

En moins de cinq minutes, le mech rouge l'avait persuadé de le détacher. Trauma n'avait aucune idée de comment expliquer ça à son patron.

"Tu l'as libéré. " Knockdown était plus petit que Trauma, mais il se tenait comme s'il faisait la même taille que son interlocuteur la plupart du temps, et comme s'il était perché en haut du mont Everest quand il était en colère. Ainsi, dans une sorte de vertige confus, Trauma se retrouva recroquevillé sous le regard de son supérieur.

"Je…je suis désolé, monsieur. C'est juste arrivé-"

"C'est juste _arrivé._ " Une des choses horribles à propos de la colère de Knockdown était que s'était si calme. Il fallait s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Personne n'osait ne _pas _le faire. "Laisser carte blanche à un prisonnier de guerre dans mon laboratoire est juste _arrivé._ "

"Eh bien, il n'a rien fait d'autre que marcher un peu, " se défendit faiblement Trauma. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le mystérieux robot, qui faisait le tour du labo, ouvrant des tiroirs et soulevant des objets au hasard, sans se soucier des menottes qui pendaient toujours de son poignet. "Et il est un patient autant qu'un prisonnier. "

"Raison de plus pour le garder au lit ! "

En fait, Trauma avait initialement essayé cet argument ("Vous devez rester couché, vous avez perdu beaucoup d'energon"), mais le mech rouge lui avait simplement sourit, décroché la poche d'energon de la perfusion, et attaché le crochet à une de ses épaules. Et bien qu'il avait d'occasionnels moments d'instabilité durant lesquels il devait se soutenir contre un comptoir, il ne semblait pas en danger immédiat.

"Je suis désolé, " répéta Trauma avec impuissance. Il priait que Knockdown ne se retourne pas et remarque que le patient était maintenant en train de jouer de façon désinvolte avec le tiroir qui contenait les scalpels. C'était vérouillé, merci Primus, mais Trauma voyait que le robot rouge avait glissé ses doigts le long des interstices du tiroir, les enfonçant un peu. Il fronça les sourcils, releva sa main et examina avec une attention critique ses doigts. Le froncement de sourcil se transforma en un sourire joyeux tandis qu'il remarquait les yeux de Trauma posés sur lui, et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Knockdown se tourna à temps pour voir le petit signe du mech blessé.

Oui, Trauma était un mort en sursis.

Knockdown se détourna, comme si la simple du robot vue lui faisait mal. "A t'il dit quelque chose _d'utile _ou _d'instructif, _au moins ? "

"Euh, il a dit qu'il aimait les humains…" Il avait même été assez clair sur ce point. Les humains n'étaient ils pas _intelligents, _avait il dit, tellement _innovants _et_ charmants, _il les AIMAIT À MORT, et à ce moment Trauma était en train de reculer loin de ces terrifiants yeux rouges et regrettait de l'avoir détaché, et il avait presque soupirer de soulagement quand le robot avait déidé de simplement aller explorer le laboratoire. Il s'était tendu quand Jumpstart et Ampule étaient sortis de la Reserve pour l'observer, mais heureusement ils ne s'étaient pas approchés de lui, ou lui d'eux.

"Donc nous connaissons son espèce préférée. Magnifique. Avec un peu de chance il ne commencera pas à nous infester d'animaux comme une certaine personne, " dit sèchement Knockdown. "Quelque chose d'autre ? Son nom ? "

"Hum, non…"

"_Vraiment ? _Même pas ça ? " Les sourcils de Knockdown retombèrent lourdement et Trauma se prépara pour la tempête imminente.

"Docteur ! " Starscream s'était arrêtée sur le seuil, les mains sur les hanches. Airachnid se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés et l'ait tout autant amusée. "POURQUOI, je te prie, ton sosie est il en train d'errer dans ton laboratoire comme un mouton dans une mini ferme ?! "

"A ce rythme, peut être voudrais tu simplement le laisser accéder à la salle des armes, " rajouta Airachnid.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Le visage de Knockdown s'adoucit et reprit son habituelle expression sereine tandis qu'il se tournait. "Ah. Commandante de l'Air. Chef de la Sécurité. J'ai pensé…que l'on obtiendrait plus d'informations si le sujet était à l'aise. Familier avec son environnement. "

"Eh bien, il a réellement l'air de se sentir comme chez lui. " Starscream haussa un sourcil. "Nous avons eu un petit débat, après que tu sois partit, sur quoi faire si nos deux 'découvertes' s'avèrent être de simples drones. Je ne pense pas, " dit elle sèchement, en regardant le mech saisir une polisseuse avec une exclamation de joie, "que nous devons nous inquiéter sur ce point. Son comportement général a été…? "

Knockdown jeta un coup d'œil à Trauma.

"Amical, " annonça Trauma. "Confiant. "

"Hum. Je pensais qu'il était sensé être un petite machine suicidaire. " Airachnid décroisa ses bras vert acide et jaunes. "Il est toujours drogué ? "

Knockdown eut un soupir désapprobateur à l'entente de l'expression utilisée. "Non. " Il passa un datapad à Airachnid Trauma avait au moins eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier les signaux vitaux du patient avant de le libérer. "Et ne parle pas de ça devant lui, s'il te plaît. Ce sont des renseignements privés, pas une enquête publique. "

Les yeux d'Airachnid se rétrécirent. "Peut être quand le patient est dans _notre_ camp, mais quand c'est une question de sécurité-"

Trauma intervint Airachnid et Knockdown ne s'étaient jamais entendus, à cause de l'habitude de cette dernière à passer au labo avec ses "animaux de compagnie" organiques-les araignées ayant une place de choix, bien sûr-que Knockdown ne trouvait pas hygiéniques. "Je pense que je peux le faire venir par ici, si vous voulez lui parler. Ou attendons nous Megatron ? "

Starscream examina ses doigts. "Lord Megatron sera…légèrement en retard. "

"Il essaye toujours de faire revenir Shockwave, " dit Airachnid. "Commençons. Amène le par ici, Trauma. "

Le jet violet acquiesça et traversa le laboratoire. Le robot rouge était toujours en train d'admirer la polisseuse, caressant le manche du bout des doigts, mais il releva rapidement la tête quand Trauma s'approcha. Son expression changea, puis le coin de sa bouche forma un rictus.

"Bonjour, de nouveau. "

"Comment vous sentez vous ? " Demanda Trauma. Il était un médecin après tout. Le patient passait d'abord.

"Puisque vous demandez…Je me sentirais mieux sans ses menottes. " Avec un sourire joueur, le mech leva son poignet et le secoua, faisant trembler la partie détachée des menottes paralysantes.

"Bientôt, " le rassura Trauma. Il n'aimait mentir aux patients, mais que pouvait il faire ? Quelque fois, c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils gardent leur calme. "Il y des robots ici qui veulent te voir. "

"Vraaaaiment ? " Il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans sa réponse tandis qu'il regardait le groupe maintenant rassemblé devant la couchette-l'araignée verte et jaune, la Seeker noire, dorée et bordeaux, et son sosie bleu. "Eh bien, conduisez moi à eux. "

_C'était facile_, pensa avec soulagement Trauma. Mais il du ensuite résister l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains les jumeaux venaient d'arriver, leurs optiques bleues brillantes de curiosité. Le mech rouge se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, manifestement amusé. Eh bien, trauma aurait pu l'être aussi, si il n'avait un paquet d'officiers qui l'attendaient !

"On a remit une bonne couche de nanites, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, " dit fièrement Jumpstart.

"Et on se demandait si trois bocaux étaient suffisants, " intervint Ampule.

Trauma les regarda d'un air désabusé c'était clairement une excuse pour venir et voir le double de Doc Knock, étant donné que les jumeaux avaient finit de mettre les nanites depuis déjà une bonne demi heure. "Oui, trois c'est assez. Maintenant allez faire un scanner du… dans la Reserve. "

"Mais on en a fait un i peine trois heures-"

"Faîtes en un autre, " coupa Trauma. "Attendez une minute…" Il s'avança vers un coffre et, mon Dieu comme c'était étrange, mit sa main au dessus du clavier afin que le mech ne puisse pas voir le code. "Et donnez au-ahem. Utilisez une dose de ça. " Il mit une petite poche de morphine dans les mains de Jumpstart et les renvoya, se demandant comment allait réagir l'étranger devant son flagrant manque de confiance.

Mais il était de nouveau occupé à examiner ses doigts limés, pas du tout offensé par ses actes, peut être même inconscient desdits actes. "Ah, les jeunes. Ils travaillent ici, hmm ? "

"Oui, ce sont nos apprentis. Celui avec des finitions violettes c'est Jumpstart, celle avec des vertes c'est Ampule. Et je suis Trauma, au passage. " Il tendit la main.

Le robot blessé ne sembla pas la voir il avait commencé à se tourner. "Trauma. Oui. Ou-ii. " Il tenait toujours la polisseuse et il la tapa contre sa paume. "Donc…vous êtes un médecin ici, vous aussi. "

"C'est ça. Les jumeaux, moi, et le Doc. Bien sûr, un vaisseau de cette taille _devrait _avoir, ohhh, un personnel de huit, dix médecins, quelque chose comme ça. Seulement nous quatre-c'est un peu ridicule. "

"Ridicule, " admit l'étranger. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

Il s'éloigna rapidement quand les trois officiers Decepticons entrèrent. Le mech rouge les étudia. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas son double qui attira le plus son attention, mais plutôt la Commandante de l'Air il y avait un petit sourire derrière ses doigts plaqués contre sa bouche quand il se pencha en arrière pour la regarder.

Airachnid ne tourna pas autour du pot. "Qui êtes vous ? "

"Knock Out. " Il fit une révérence, en direction de Starscream, mais grimaça un peu quand il se redressa, massant son dos. "Et laissez moi vous assurer que généralement, je porte _beaucoup mieux_ mon nom. "

"Knock _Out ?_ "Répéta Knokdown.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit. " il pointa un doigt vers son sosie. "Vous ? "

"Knockdown, " dit le médecin bleu cyan. Malgré toutes leurs similarités, il faisait une demi tête de plus que le robot rouge et était plus fin.

"Knockdown, hein ? Eh bien, les chiens ne font pas des, euh, qu'elle est cette expression déjà ? Des chèvres ? Peu importe. Le bleu n'est pas maaaal…" Il hésita, comme pour décider si sa flatterie était sincère ou non, puis il eut un grand sourire tandis qu'il posait le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine avec un tournoiement de la main. "Mais là encore, j'ai l'air magnifique _de toute façon_. "

Les sourcils de Knockdown s'élevèrent si hauts qu'ils menacèrent de disparaître sous son casque. Starscream se racla la gorge.

"Et puis il y a l'autre différence, mon cher…Une question de véhicule ? "

"Heh. C'est un jet, évidemment. Les ailes, " dit Knock Out avec un petit sourire, "en sont la preuve. Mon propre mode véhicule-eh bien, pourquoi n'enlèveriez vous pas ces menottes paralysantes ? Je vous montrerais le mien, si vous me montrez le vôtre. "

"Absolument pas, " dit Airachnid avec un reniflement. "Répondez à la question de Starscream. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas un Seeker ? "

Knock out croisa les bras, il n'appréciait pas son ton. "Pourquoi devrais je en être un ? "

"Knockdown est un Seeker. "

"Alors, tant pis pour Knockdown. _Je suis _une automobile. "

"Et vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre, étant donné…"

"Etant donné ? "

"Etant donné votre _origine ?_ "

Knock Out pencha la tête sur un côté. "Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre. "

"Oh, ne faites pas l'idiot, " se moqua Airachnid, son ton léger et amusé. "Vous pouvez nous dire la vérité maintenant, oooooou… on peut attendre pour l'expertise de Shockwave. "

"Hey, doucement ! " Knock Out leva ses mains en signe de protestation, son sourire s'évanouit. "Il n'y a pas besoin de mettre Shockwave là dedans. Je veux dire, nous avons une petite discussion amicale ici, tout seuls, non ? Pas besoin d'impliquer le vieux cyclope, ah ha ha. "

"Ohhh, donc vous _reconnaissez_ ce nom. Bien que vous ne connaissiez pas les nôtres. Intéressant. " Soudainement, elle se tenait sur ses fines jambes d'araignée, avançant en rapides enjambées vers le mech rouge tandis qu'il reculait vivement. "Quel est votre but ? Quelle est votre fonction ? Est ce que les Autobots en ont d'autres des comme vous cachés quelque part ? "

"Whoa ! Hey ! Quoi ? "

"Airachnid. " Knockdown n'avait pas bougé et sa voix était mesurée, mais ses mains étaient sur ses hanches. "Il _est _mon _patient. _Arrête. "

Elle se tourna avec un sourire. "Ai-je levé une main sur lui, docteur ? "

"Tu le terrifies. "

"Non, c'est FAUX, " coupa Knock Out, irrité, tandis qu'il se dégageait de la table dans laquelle il était rentré en reculant. "J'ai peut être été un peu _pris au dépourvu…_" Toujours en marmonnant, il se pencha pour ramasser les outils qu'il avait fait tombé de la table, son dos tourné vers Airachnid pour montrer qu'il se ne se préoccupait pas d'elle.

"Eh bien, eh bien, " dit calmement Starscream. Elle n'appréciait peut être pas les petits _emportements passagers _d'Airachnid, mais ils étaient parfois utiles. "Airachnid, un peu de tact si tu veux bien. Ce robot n'est pas notre ennemi. "

"C'est une supposition dangereuse, Screamy, et tu le sais. Ca pourrait être une infiltration, il est peut être un espion Autobot-"

"S'il vous plai-euh. " Knock Out roula des yeux. "Les _Autobots. _Les Autobots sont la raison de ma présence ici. D'abord _l'explosion, _puis le _pont terrestre, _oh, et n'oublions ce salaud de Smokescreen-"Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'ils le regardaient tous. "Quoi ? "

"Parlez nous de…" Knockdown avait l'air de quelqu'un en train de décider s'il devait choisir la Porte 1 ou la Porte 2 dans un jeu vidéo. "Smokescreen. "

L'expression de Knock Out était amère. "Quand j'ai essayé de me rendre à cet idiot, il a décidé de m'utiliser pour s'entraîner _au tir._ Puis il a dansé le flamenco sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. "

"Ca ressemble à Smokescreen, " admit Airachnid.

"Vous avez dit que vous aviez essayé de vous rendre, " dit Knockdown.

Son sosie rouge haussa puis rabaissa les épaules. "J'étais blessé. J'ai pensé qu'il me transporterait à la base Autobot et me rafistolerait. Pas qu'il m'utiliserait comme cible vivante. " Son ton était légèrement ennuyé. Il commença à classer les outils par taille.

"Vous avez parlez d'un pont terrestre ? " Demanda Starscream. "Et d'une explosion ? "

"L'explosion est arrivée avant le pont terrestre, " dit vaguement Knock Out l'explication entière lui semblait inutilement compliquée. "Et quand je suis passé à travers le pont, je me suis retrouvé là. Enfin, quand je dis "là", je veux dire "la mine d'energon", mais vous savez ce que je veux dire. "

"Soundwave et moi avons exploré la zone minutieusement, " dit pensivement Starscream. "Et il a effectivement mentionné avoir trouvé une mine d'energon. "

"C'est la bonne. " Il commença à aligner des tournevis. "Et si vous trouvez une pile de Vehicons morts, je suis heureux de dire que j'y ai contribué. "

"Vous y avez _contribué. _Qui d'autre ? " Demanda Airachnid, sa voix douce, presque un ronronnement. Knock Out resta les mains en suspension, avant de les rabaisser pour remettre droite une clé anglaise.

"Moi et Bumblebee, naturellement. Il a traversé le pont lui aussi. "

"Bumblebee ! " S'exclama Starscream. "Humm, Bumblebee. Et-c'est un Autobot ? "

Knock Out se décala vers une autre table. Les autres ne le suivirent pas, le regardant simplement réorganiser les différents objets. Il souleva une petite fiole d'energon et la tourna entre ses mains. Après un moment, il haussa les épaules.

"Peut être devriez vous lui demander. " Son ton était neutre, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la Reserve pendant un instant. "Je pense que vous le trouverez différent de Smokescreen. "

"Différent de Smokescreen. Dites moi, Knock Out…" Airachnid se déplaça pour être en face de lui. "Est ce que le nom Yellowjacket vous dit quelque chose ? "

Il leva les yeux. "Non. "

"Attendez-quoi ? " Elle semblait réellement surprise. "Non ? "

"Ca devrait ? " Demanda t'il, une pointe d'insolence dans la voix.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent derrière lui.

"Yellowjacket, " la voix grave et profonde dans son dos le fit frissonner, "était un espion Autobot. Il se complaisait dans sa cruauté, poursuivant ses victimes et leur infligeant des blessures superficielles jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent, impuissantes, inconscientes. Et entre ses mains. "

Knock Out se tourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Megatron qui, si on omettait son armure dorée, ses optiques bleues, et son insigne rouge, était le portrait craché du leader qu'il connaissait et craignait. Même casque, mêmes dents tranchantes et acérées.

Les dents furent de nouveau exposées quand Megatron parla, se baissant au niveau de Knock Out. "J'ai tué Yellowjacket moi même, après qu'il est cruellement torturé et assassiné Dreadwing, un ami fidèle. Tu comprends pourquoi ce nom nous est bien connu. "

Knock Out se glissa lentement vers l'arrière, essayant de se détendre après avec pressé sa main contre sa poitrine en salut, par pur reflexe. Il ne s'était jamais tenu aussi près de Megatron, et ne voulait plus jamais le refaire.

"O-oui, bien sûr, mon Seigneur. " La peur suintait de son sourire pourtant grand et brillant. Son esprit lui repassait en boucle toutes les blessures qu'avait reçu Starscream.

"'Mon Seigneur' ? " Megatron leva un sourcil derrière, les autres échangeaient des regards étonnés. "Tu es bien prompt à jurer fidélité, surtout quand aucune ne t'est proposée. "

"Mes excuses, Lord Megatr-GAH ! " Il fit un bond et leva ses bras en guise de bouclier tandis que le canon doré se levait vers lui. Après de longues secondes, il ouvrit un œil, remarquant, sous le canon, une main tendue. Le visage de Megatron était impassible et indéchiffrable.

Knock Out baissa les bras avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait et essaya de se tenir droit. Oui, il avait ses hypothèses quand aux Decepticons avec des yeux bleus, mais il avait aussi des instincts-et de nombreuses preuves-qui lui hurlaient de se tenir éloigné de toute chose ressemblant, de près ou de loin, à Megatron. (La preuve vivante étant nommée "Starscream".)

Il était donc méfiant quand il s'avança pour placer sa main dans celle de Megatron. Il regarda les énormes doigts dorés entourer les siens et pria pour les revoir un jour. L'inconfort était accru par le fait que Knock Out ait offert sa main gauche, son bras gauche étant celui blessé _si_ Megatron s'emportait, avait il raisonné, il aurait au moins une main fonctionnelle. Mais la poignée de main était prudente et douce. Knock Out trébucha un peu quand Megatron le fit se redresser entièrement. Il pouvait voir les autres Decepticons regroupés derrière leur chef et tous, même Airachnid, avaient l'air choqués et compatissants.

"Pauvre petite chose, " cru t'il entendre Starscream murmurer, et il ne se sentit pas spécialement outré par cette remarque. Il voulait que Megatron libère sa main afin que son spark arrête de cogner dans sa poitrine de panique. A la place, le leader Decepticon inclina son bras, examinant le bandage temporaire sur sa blessure.

Megatron le lâcha finalement et Knock Out mit, poliment mais hâtivement, une distance plus confortable entre eux.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? " Demanda Megatron de sa voix à la fois familière et étrangère, pointant le bandage du doigt.

"Ah, Megatron-" Et là Knockdown, respectueux mais irrité, posa sa main sur le bras de Megatron comme si ce n'était rien _de poser sa main sur le bras de Megatron. _"Ce n'est pas vraiment important pour l'instant-"

Oh, Primus. Quel idiot.

"Hey-Je suis pas le genre à écrire de la poésie gothique et à m'ouvrir les veines pour le plaisir, okay ? " Coupa Knock Out. Et, en réponse au scepticisme évident de Knockdown, il ajouta, "Ecoutez, j'étais-" Il eut un grognement d'impatience et leva les bras au ciel, parlant plus vite. "J'étais juste en train d'essayer d'enlever un éclat de métal coincé. Et puis ce stupide camion a klaxonné et j'ai sursauté-"

"Un camion ? " Dit sèchement Starscream. Elle s'était rapprochée, comme la plupart des 'Cons.

"Oui. Juste un véhicule humain, je pense. Mais sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était Optimus Prime. " La mine renfrognée de Knock Out s'intensifia. " La dernière fois que j'ai _entendu_ ce son, on m'a arraché ma _portière_ trente secondes plus tard. "

Machinalement, tout le monde regarda son bras où manquait une portière. Encore des regards compatissants. Airachnid alla jusqu'à tapoter son bras avec une de ses fines jambes d'araignée il essaya de ne pas se reculer de dégoût.

"Alors, est-ce que…" Ampule, un des jets blancs, s'était mêlée à la foule à un moment ou un autre. "Est ce que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes enfuis ? "

Knock Out ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se remémorant ses interrogations sur ces Cybertroniens aux yeux bleus qui se disaient être des Decepticons.

Toute cette affaire sur "ses origines" et "l'expertise de Shockwave"… Il avait toujours vu Shockwave comme diplômé de l'école "Meurtres", avec en spé. "torture et interrogatoires", mais il avait un autre domaine de prédilection, non ? (A part être capable de parler de logique durant des heures, bien sûr.) Ces idiots étaient juste trop… trop _Autobot _pour oser lui poser une question aussi directe et personnelle.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher son petit sourire. Eh bien, après tout, il avait fait des suppositions lui aussi-notamment que son double était aussi fan des films de Science Fiction humains que lui, et qu'il comprenait ce que sous entendait la présence d'un 'Con avec des yeux rouges.

Knock Out leva les yeux et rencontra un mur de curiosité, de compassion et de bonté. Megatron, bien que tout devant, était tout devant à une distance de sécurité (ce qui signifiait que Knock Out était hors de sa portée). Les autres semblaient se sentir coupables de l'avoir fait subir ce qui était probablement, pour eux, un rude interrogatoire. Pour la première fois depuis l'explosion de la mine d'energon, Knock Out se sentait à l'aise. En sécurité. Ces robots ne lui feraient rien.

Et, encore mieux, lors de sa fouille du labo, il n'avait pas trouvé _un seul_ des constituants d'un patch cortical. Et il avait cherché. OH, comment il avait cherché.

Il poussa les outils de la table et s'assit dessus. "Laissez moi vous expliquer…"

Les mensonges coulèrent, simples et exquis et juste assez vagues.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand Bumblebee sortit enfin de son sommeil forcé, il se retrouva en face d'une paire de ronds yeux rouges, penchés au dessus de lui.

"Debout, debout ! " chantonna joyeusement une voix familière, avant d'ajouter : "Au passage-on est des clones maintenant. "

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Les couleurs d'Airachnid sont basées sur l'araignée Orchard (_Leucauge venusta). _Donc, jaune et vert citron avec des reflets blancs.

Starscream est principalement dorée et noire avec des touches de rouge, et un visage blanc ou doré pâle. J'ai décidé de prendre sa passion pour les "nuances" et de faire avec elle est la chef de l'Armada, donc le jet avec les couleurs les plus foncées. Tandis que Ampule et Jumpstart sont en bas de la hiérarchie, donc ils sont blancs.

Trauma est un mélange de violet clair avec des touches de violet foncé et de bleu foncé.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Art of Untruth

_Chapitre 12 ! Déjà ! Comme vous le savez, dans la série Knock out aime bien faire des petites virées dans les langues étrangères. Son magnifique 'Moi !' (avec un accent presque parfait, s'il vous plaît !) sera ici traduit en anglais, parce que en espagnol, ça l'aurait quand même vraiment pas fait, 'Yo !'._

* * *

**Chapitre 12: The Art of Untruth**

Thou shalt not steal; an empty feat,  
When it's so lucrative to cheat.  
Bear not false witness; let the lie  
Have time on its own wings to fly.

- Arthur Hugh Clough, "The Latest Decalogue"

* * *

Bumblebee fixa Knock Out. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit réel. "_On est quoi, maintenant ?_ "

"Des clones ! " Répéta Knock Out, l'air horriblement fier de lui. Il était appuyé, pour une raison ou pour une autre, contre ce qui semblait être une béquille difforme, coincée sous son bras droit. "Créés par les Autobots dans un but maléfique que, étant un simple clone, je ne connais bien sûr pas. "

Bumblebee essaya de se prendre la tête entre les mains et découvrit que ses bras-non, TOUS ses membres-étaient fermement sanglés au lit par des liens d'un bleu brillant. "_Ecoute Knock Out, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ou ce que tu prépares, mais si tu ne me laisses pas partir MAINTENANT, Decepti-diot-_"

"Est ce que tu savais, " demanda Knock Out en plaisantant, "qu'on dirait vraiment Smokescreen quand tu dis ça ? "

Bumblebee le regarda silencieusement.

"Oh, c'est bon, tu ne vas même pas me demander quel Smokescreen ? Question piège ! La réponse est 'les deux'. Très puéril, si tu veux mon avis. "

"_Laisse. Moi. PARTIR._ "

"_Me ? _Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis responsable de la… situation présente ? "

"_Oh, laisse moi réfléchir… Je suis attaché dans une pièce avec des insignes Decepticons partout sur les murs, je me réveille avec un médecin Decepticon devant moi-_"

"Ha ! Rien de plus que ce que j'ai vécu aussi ! " Knock Out leva son poignet la pièce de métal que Bumblebee avait supposé être une béquille ou une échelle était en fait…

"C'est ça, c'est un des barreaux du lit, " dit Knock Out content de lui, tandis que l'autre extrémité de ses menottes pendait de son poignet. "J'ai volé quelques outils pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Sache que ça m'a prit un temps fou pour les enlever, et Primus sait combien de temps ça prendra pour les remettre. Dooonc, on va faire vite. " Il se dirigea vers un moniteur dans un des coins de la pièce, il tapa sur quelques boutons et baissa un levier.

Bumblebee poussa un cri perçant quand les liens commencèrent à chauffer et à se resserrer.

"Oups. Mince. La FERME, Autobot ! " Le Decepticon remonta rapidement le levier et les liens se retirèrent peu à peu.

Bumblebee s'assit brusquement, massant ses poignets. "_Tu l'as fait exprès !_ "

"Non, c'est _faux. _C'est juste que tout est _… différent _ici. " Knock Out pencha la tête. "Tu as remarqué ça, je suppose ? "

Bumblebee sentit une bouffée de découragement l'assaillir quand il repensa à Smokescreen et aux Vehicons Autobots. "_Ouais, j'ai remarqué. C'est comme… un monde opposé._ "

"Donc tu comprends, bien. Okay. Comme je l'ai dit, on a peu de temps. Commençons par le commencement : es-ce que tu as toujours le Phase Shifter ? "

Le Phase Shifter ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il ouvrit le compartiment dans son bras et le sortit, soulagé de voir qu'il était toujours intact. "_Bien sûr que je l'ai._ "

"Merci Primus. " Le Decepticon tendit une main. "Donne le moi. "

Bumblebee éloigna le Phase Shifter du médecin autant qu'il le pu, le tenant presque au dessus de sa tête. "_Tu PLAISANTES ? Tu crois que je vais donner une inestimable relique d'Iacon ? A TOI ?_ "

Pendant un instant, Knock Out l'air surprit, puis ennuyé. "Tu préférerais que peut être qu'_ils _l'aient ? " Il désigna la porte d'un geste. "Ils ne l'ont peut être pas encore découvert, mais il le feront certainement quand ils commenceront à passer ton misérable châssis au scanner ! "

"_Et _tu _peux le garder en sûreté ?_ " Répondit Bumblebee du tac au tac. "_Ils ne vont pas… te passer au scanner, _toi ? "

"Je ne vais pas le garder _sur_ moi, idiot, je vais le cacher. Mai-ais, si tu veux en avoir l'honneur…" Knock Out se laissa tomber dans une chaise, passant sa jambe au dessus de l'accoudoir dans un air de relaxation exagéré. "Je suis sûr que tu connais les plans d'un _vaisseau Decepticon _mieux que moi. "

Bumblebee le fixa, puis lui lança le Phase Shifter à la tête. Malheureusement, Knock Out attrapa la relique avant qu'elle ne puisse érafler sa peinture. "Enfin ! C'était si dur ? "

"_Tu me la _rendras_ plus tard,_ " l'informa Bumblebee dans un ton menaçant, les sourcils froncés tandis que ses optiques se rétrécissaient.

"On s'en préoccupera plus tard, " dit le médecin. "Et pour le moment, c'est une assurance au cas où je-_nous-_devrions battre en retraite hâtivement. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire. Ces Decepticons sont très convenables. "

"_Convenables comment ?_ " Bumblebee suspectait que Knock Out ait une tout autre définition de ce mot que lui.

"Ils nous réparent, déjà. "

"_Après m'avoir tirer dessus._ "

"Pas sur toi, pour autant que je sache, " corrigea Knock Out. "Sur Yellowjacket. "

"_Attends, qui ?_ "

"Est ce que je suis le _seul_ à regarder de bons films ? Je pensais que vous les Autobots étaient à fond dans les…trucs humains. " Le médecin rouge leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est ton double sur cette planète, bien sûr. Comme le double de Smokescreen que nous avons croisé. "

Le spark de Bumblebee se serra d'horreur. "_Ca veut dire qu'il y a une version détraquée de MOI dehors ? "_

"Non, Megatron l'a tué, " l'informa Knock Out, comme si se n'était rien que le Megatron d'un univers parallèle ait tué le Bumblebee de ce même univers parallèle, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait banale à annoncer, comme 'Hey, on n'a plus d'energon et au fait, tu as un jumeau maléfique, mais C'EST BON, IL EST MORT.'

"_Et toi, tu as un double ?_ "

"Bien sûr. Il est le MeC du vaisseau. Ca veut dire Médecin en-"

"_Je SAIS ce que ça veut dire, je ne suis pas stupide. Comment cela ce fait il que ton double soit en vie et le mien mort ? Comment t'as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ?_ "

"Pure chance, je suppose. " Il ne précisa pas lequel des deux il considérait comme chanceux. "Il s'appele-s'appelait-Yellowjacket, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je leur ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas qui il était, donc il ne vont pas s'attendre à ce que tu saches non plus. Souviens toi, tu es juste un clone naïf et innocent-"

"_Stop. Stop ! C'est quoi toute cette histoire de CLONES ? Pourquoi…pourquoi leur as tu dis qu'on était des clones ? Pourquoi tu as fait CA ?_ " Bumblebee leva les bras de frustration.

Knock Out eut un petit soupir qui donna envie à Bumblebee de lui mettre une claque. "Parce que les clones c'est plus _plausible._ "

Bumblebee le regarda fixement. "_Plus plausible que la _vérité ? "

"Exactement. On _sait _que le clonage existe, mais est-ce qu'on sait que les univers parallèle existent ? "

"_Oui. Oui on le sait._ "

"Je veux dire en général, " clarifia t'il. "'On', comme l'ensemble des Cybertroniens. De toute façon, ils en étaient déjà convaincus. C'est un 'Con qui te le dis, les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux que les autres construisent pour toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est hocher la tête et jouer le jeu. "

"_Knock Out._ " Bumblebee parla lentement, se penchant en avant. "_Je suis sûr que ça va te paraître fou, en tant que Decepticon, mais parfois, à la place de mentir, tu peux juste DIRE LA VERITÉ._ "

"C'était plus, hum, sélectionner les faits, que mentir réellement. Je leur ai dit qu'on avait traversé un pont terrestre-véridique-et qu'on avait été attaqués par des Vehicons-vérdique-"

"_Je suis certain que tu as omis la partie où tu m'as attaqué MOI._ "

"Oui, ça a été supprimé dans l'histoire, " admit volontiers le médecin. "Mais j'ai gardé la partie où j'ai dit aux Vehicons que j'étais un Decepticon-tu te souviens ? "

"_Ouais…combien de coups tu t'ais prit là-bas ?_ "

"Trop. " Knock Out grimaça. "Mais ça a fait grimper l'audience. Bien que pour eux, 'Je suis un officier Decepticon' ne serait pas passé, alors je leur ai raconté que je m'étais fièrement dressé devant les Vehicons et que je leur avait dit 'Je suis un Decepticon'-ce qui signifiait que je ressentais, tout au fond de mon spark, le désir profond d'appartenir à cette cause-"

"_Tu es un mech horrible. Horrible._ "

"Et à partir de là, c'était essentiellement la vérité-rencontrer Smokescreen, fuir Smokescreen-j'ai laissé de côté la partie où tu _m'as abandonné, _merci au passage-"

"_Qui es tu, Little Orpan Annie ?_ "

"Qui ? "

"_Arg, oublie ça._ " Il étouffa la culpabilité qui montait en lui. Il n'était pas responsable de la sécurité d'un autre robot, surtout pas quand il était techniquement l'ennemi ! "_Donc…qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé exactement après je sois partit ? Je suis revenu, et…ton bras…_"

"Primus, je devrais faire un enregistrement et le passer aux gens qui me posent cette question, " grogna Knock Out. "J'ai du répéter cinq fois et préciser que j'avais une _scie circulaire _dans chaque bras avant que l'équipage admette que je n'avais pas essayé de me _suicider, _de façon douloureuse et bordélique. Vraiment, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ce type de mech ? "

"_Non. Non. Pas du tout._ "

"_Merci, _enfin quelqu'un qui me COMPRENDS. En fait, j'enlevais un éclat de métal de mon bras et j'ai coupé une ligne d'energon, que j'ai ensuite du sortir pour arrêter le flot, bla bla bla. Fin de l'histoire. "

"_Oh, ouais, j'ai vu les clampes. Ratchet nous a apprit à nous en servir, en cas d'urgence sur le terrain. Ca peut te sauver la vie si tu es assez rapide._ "

La remarque bien attentionnée sembla offenser le médecin. "Ratchet n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, ni plus rapidement, " lança t'il, "s'administrer des premiers soins à _soi-même, _SEUL, dans le noir, _avec une seule main ! _Ratchet n'aurait même pas pu ATTRAPER le conduit avec ses gros doigts d'Autobot ! "

Bumblebee fut prit au dépourvu. "_Wouah. Très bien. Camle toi._ " Il lui semblait que le soit disant problème des "gros doigts d'Autobot" de Ratchet aurait justement empêché l'accident de se produire, mais il se retint de le dire. "_D'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas cette histoire de 'clones'_"

Knock Out se détendit un peu. "Très bien. Je leur ai dit qu'il y avait eu une grosse explosion avant que le pont terrestre ne s'ouvre-_aussi _véridique-et que je me souvenais d'une grande pièce remplie de tubes à essais, de matériel pour les expériences et d'autres trucs du genre. J'ai aussi dit que je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose d'avant l'explosion, à part de la cruauté de ces horribles Autobots sans cœur. "

"_Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ?_ "

"Je sais que vous les Autobots n'êtes, disons le, pas très doués dans l'art du mensonge, donc laisse moi mettre tout ça au clair. Tes réponses aux questions seront, autant que possible, que _tu ne sais pas _ou que _tu ne te souviens pas. _Où est la base des Autobots ? Tu ne sais pas. Y a t'il d'autres clones ? Tu ne te souviens pas. Qui était en charge du projet ? Aucune idée. Rappelle toi, personne ne peut désapprouver un mensonge que tu n'as jamais dit. "

"_Knock Out…_"

"Le seul hic est que j'ai d'emblée mentionné aimer les humains à un des médecins, mais avec un peu de chance il aura oublié. Sinon je dirais, hmm, je dirais que les Autobots interceptent les transmissions humaines ou quelque chose de ce goût là. C'est bancal, mais ça devrait passer. Oh, et ils savent que j'ai reconnu le nom de Shockwave et de Megatron. Mais si tu construisais des clones, ne leur parlerais tu _pas_ des recherches de Shockwave tout le temps ? Et Megatron, bah, comment pourrais tu ne pas connaître Lord Megatron, peu importe l'univers dans lequel il est ? "

"_Knock Out…_"

"C'est comme ça que je vais faire de toute façon. "

"_KNOCK OUT !_ " Le Decepticon grimaça tandis que Bumblebee poussait des "bips" stridents. "_Je ne vais pas me balader en prétendant être un clone !_ "

"Quoi ? Après tout mon dur labeur ? Pourquoi PAS ? "

"_Parce qu'on en a pas besoin, espèce de menteur éhonté !_ "

"Je mens _à peine,_ " souffla Knock Out. "Et toi, Bumblebee-tu penses que la Vérité, avec un V majuscule, est une sorte de _bouclier magique _qui va te protéger de ce qu'il y a dehors ? De l'équipage _Decepticon ?_ "

"_Ce ne sont pas des Decepticons comme TOI,_ " rétorqua Bumblebee. "Ils nous ont RÉPARÉS. Ils sont BONS. Ils ont des YEUX BLEUS. "

"Oh, des yeux bleus ! " Il leva les mains en l'air. "Merci mon Dieu, nous sommes en sécurité pour toujours. Je suppose que ça explique que le plan de Lord Megatron pour mettre un terme à la guerre est de se faufiler dans la chambre d'Optimus Prime avec une bombe de peinture ! "

"_Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu es dans la mouise si ils découvrent que les Autobots sont comme les Decepticons ici, et les Decepticons comme les Autobots. Donc tu te arrives ici comme une fleur, et tu essayes de me convaincre de te soutenir avec ton histoire stupide-_"

"Ecoute, Autobot ! " Knock Out bondit sur ses pieds si vite qu'il renversa presque la chaise. "Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me faufiler au milieu de la nuit pour mettre les choses au point avec toi, pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait sauver nos châssis-"

"_Sauver TON châssis _! "

"Sauver NOS CHASSIS. " Il agrippa l'un des bords du lit, les menottes qui pendaient de son bras tapant contre un des barreaux. "Et tu sais quoi ? TU ES celui dans la mouise ici ! Je ressemble à leur _docteur, _tu ressembles au psychopathe qui a tué Dreadwing ! Ils m'ont menotté et ils t'ont attaché au lit une expérience foireuse, qu'est que tu en penses ? "

"_Quand ils auront parlés avec moi, il réaliseront-_"

"Quoi, Bumblebee ? Ils vont réaliser quoi ? Que tu es 'bon à l'intérieur' ? S'il te plaît ! Ils n'ont pas de patch cortical pour sonder ton esprit et ils ont _peur de toi, _tu comprends ? Si un Shockwave repeint arrivait sur le pas de ta porte, tu ferais quoi ? "

"_Ferme la._ "

"Et si c'était Cliffjumper repeint, auquel des deux ferait tu confiance ? "

"N'essaye MÊME PAS d'amener Cliffjumper là dedans, sale tas de ferraille. N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS ! "

"La vérité fait mal, hein Bumblebee ? " Ses doigts craquèrent tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le lit. "Et la vérité c'est que _je suis _ta meilleure carte ici. Et, que Primus me vienne en aide, je me suis _porté garant _de toi, misérable _ingrat. '_Oh,Bumblebee, pas de danger.' 'Ce n'est pas un _vrai _Autobot comme Smokescreen.' 'Non je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, il est très calme.' Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre des risques pour toi ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre ! "

"_Alors pourquoi tu pas l'avoir fait ?_ " Répondit Bumblebee. "_Ta bonté naturelle ? Oh attends, je sais, parce que je suis UN ATOUT, que tu gardes en réserve jusqu'à ce que tu m'envoie en première ligne sur le champ de bataille !_ "

Knock Out se redressa, ses optiques brûlantes.

"C'est ça, Autobot. Tu ES simplement un atout pour moi. Quelque chose qui va m'aider à rentrer. Et devines quoi ? Je suis un atout pour toi aussi. Mais si tu veux vendre la mèche à l'équipage ? VAS Y. "

Il plaqua ses deux paumes contre le lit Bumblebee le regarda délibérément sans broncher.

"J'ai _pensé _que tu pourrais être gênant, donc j'ai jouée la carte de l'amnésie, mais si je dois _miraculeusement _retrouver la mémoire, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce n'est pas _mon _problème. _Tu seras _celui qui devra leur expliquer que tu passes tes journées à tirer sur des robots qui ont le même visage qu'eux. Retourne sur le lit, " gronda le médecin tandis que Bumblebee se jetait agressivement en avant. "A moins que ta définition de 'vérité' inclus raconter à tes ravisseurs ce petit _interlude._ "

"_Sale Decepticon._ " Bumblebee tremblait de fureur alors qu'il se recouchait.

Knock Out ne répondit pas, retournant simplement vers le panneau de contrôle, et remis les liens en place d'un mouvement de la main. Ils semblaient plus serrés qu'avant tandis qu'ils réapparaissaient autour des jambes et des bras de Bumblebee. Faisant le tour du lit, le Decepticon attrapa un fin tube qui pendait d'une petite poche opaque. Il y avait une aiguille au bout.

"_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, au nom du Pit ? Reste loin de moi, taré !_ "

"C'est de la morphine, " lâcha t'il. "Et le tube était en place quand je suis arrivé, donc il le sera aussi quand je sortirais. Ca a prit trois injections de stimulants pour te réveiller, pour ton information. "

Il y eut un petit pincement tandis que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans le bras de Bumblebee, dans un conduit d'energon. Knock Out se recula et regarda, ses yeux rétrécis et ses bras croisés. Les menottes pendaient de son poignet, ridicules et maladroites. Petit à petit l'image devint floue devant les yeux de Bumblebee, une tache de rouge qui s'effaçait pour se fondre dans le gris stérile des murs.

"_E-écoute, espèce…de…_" Bumblebee ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il voulait dire au Decepticon, mais il savait que s'était acerbe et brillant. Il raconterais tout ça à Raf plus tard "Street Racer IV"… Oui…

Il y eut un reniflement qui semblait à la fois lointain et proche, et quelqu'un fouilla brutalement sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'un petit compartiment sur le côté s'ouvre. Avec un effort et un lointain sentiment d'alarme, Bumblebee arriva tout juste à rallumer ses optiques et à lever un peu la tête.

Une petite fiole d'energon fut insérée dans le compartiment, puis il fut refermé, assez fortement pour piquer. Deux points rouges lumineux se distinguèrent du brouillard, puis se retirèrent.

"Idiot, " crut entendre Bumblebee avant que ses optiques ne s'éteignent.

Il retomba inconscient tandis que la porte se refermait.


	13. Chapter 13: Patience and Patients

_Chapitre 13 ! Encore plein de noms de médicaments, Cybertroniens cette fois, Alexfr36 !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Patience and Patients**

Rremember when you tell those little white lies  
That the night has a thousand eyes.

- Bobby Vee, "The Night Has a Thousand Eyes"

* * *

Techniquement, il n'y avait aucune raison que le vaisseau adopte les journées de vingt-quatre heures. Les journées sur leur planète native, Cybertron, étaient bien plus longues et, de toute façon, très peu de pièces de _L'Hérétique _étaient pourvues de fenêtres. Et celles qui existaient ne laissaient pas entrer beaucoup de lumière.

Mais les Cybertroniens avait le _besoin _presque psychologique d'être en harmonie avec la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ça les mettait tout simplement à l'aise. Et Primus savait que les Decepticons avaient besoin de se sentir à l'aise ces jours-ci. Et donc, en plus d'avoir choisit de se transformer en véhicules terrestres, ils s'étaient adaptés à ce nouveau rythme quotidien. A quelques exceptions près, ils se rechargeaient durant la nuit et se levaient avec le Soleil.

Une de ces exceptions étaient, naturellement, Airachnid. Et peut était-ce parce que les vraies araignées ne dorment jamais elles ne font qu'attendre.

Les pieds d'Airachnid cliquetèrent contre le plancher métallique tandis qu'elle errait dans les couloirs. L'éclairage du vaisseau était diminué la nuit, pour faire des économies d'energon, mais les ombres qui s'étalaient sur le sol ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle pouvait voir dans le noir, ou presque. Occasionnellement, une de ses fines jambes se tendait pour toucher un mur, récoltant des informations. Tout semblait calme, mais après tout, c'était toujours comme ça, jusqu'au moment où l'Apocalypse vous tombait dessus.

Leur guerre contre les Autobots était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient fuit les ruines fumantes de Cybertron. Les Decepticons leur échappaient pendant un moment, s'installaient dans une semi routine, et puis BAM, un raid Autobot. Ou une embuscade sur le terrain. Une fois, Arcee s'était infiltrée à bord du vaisseau et avait empoisonné les rations d'energon. Tous les officiers avaient été malades, et une vingtaine de Citoyens étaient morts. Shockwave et Soundwave avaient travaillé inlassablement pour améliorer leur dispositif de dissimulation après cet incident déplaisant.

_Quand on pouvait encore compter sur Shockwave, _pensa Airachnid avec un rictus amer. _Mince, quand on pouvait encore compter sur _Soundwave. Pas qu'elle blâmait Soundwave. Ses…excentricités… n'étaient pas de sa faute. Parfois, malgré son silence, il était presque le même Soundwave que celui qu'elle avait connu, lui envoyant de petites vidéos amusantes trouvées sur le réseau Internet Humain, ou des photos retouchées de Skyquake ou Starscream avec des moustaches dessinées dessus. Le reste du temps, il était…le nouveau Soundwave, celui qui vous forçait à accepter, chaque seconde, que son visage était désormais un masque insondable, que vous ne saviez pas ce qui se passait derrière ce masque, et que vous ne le sauriez jamais. Trauma avait dit que c'était normal-le silence, l'immobilité, la façon dont Soundwave quittait parfois son poste ou fuyait les conversations, la façon dont il améliorait obsessionnellement ses mini-bots et continuait de chercher des concepts pour de nouveaux.

"Il _s'améliore,_ " insistait Trauma. "Si tu compares ses séances de thérapie les plus récentes avec celles d'il y a six mois…" Mais il ne pouvait pas promettre que Soundwave s'en remettrait un jour complètement il refusait même d'aborder la réticence de Soundwave quant à parler. "Donne lui temps, " continuait il de dire. "Donne lui du temps. "

Et le temps continuait de passer. Six mois. Ouais, c'était à ce moment que tout avait commencé à partir en _live. _Six mois plus tôt. _Merci beaucoup, Autobots. _Et toujours, au fond d'elle, Airachnid ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter, _Merci beaucoup, Shockwave._

"Hey, 'spider-lady', " dit une voix grave, interrompant ses pensées.

"Bonjour, Skyquake. " Elle se tourna, légèrement surprise-non pas par la présence du jet vert et blanc, elle l'avait entendu venir à un kilomètre, mais par le fait qu'il soit debout à cette heure tardive.

"Tu patrouilles ? "

"Toujours. "

"Je peux venir ? "

"Bien sûr. "

Le jet marcha à côté d'elle, ses pas lourds et résonnants. Son titre officiel était Avant-Garde Starscream avait trouvé ça, un moyen subtil pour éviter de lui donner la même position que son frère décédé, qui avait été leur Eclaireur. La minutie diplomatique de Screamy agaçait toujours un peu Airachnid ; Skyquake n'était pas stupide, il savait certainement que c'était le même job.

"C'est calme, ce soir, " dit elle. Skyquake voulait quelque chose d'elle, c'était évident, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de le presser. Elle était patiente. Elle était une araignée. Elle attendait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la bibliothèque, se poussant sur le côté pour permettre à trois Citoyens de passer. Ils étaient les jets typiques, oranges avec le visage d'un gris métallique, et des sourires timides et légèrement nerveux. Ils faisaient parties de l'équipage de nettoyage, à en juger par le matériel empilé dans leurs bars chétifs. Skyquake murmura une salutation tandis qu'ils se dépêchaient de les dépasser. Airachnid se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle leur était plus utile en gardant sa réputation intacte plutôt qu'en fraternisant avec eux.

Quand ils furent hors de leur champ de vision, Skyquake se tourna vers la Chef de la Sécurité. "Je veux être là quand il sera interrogé. "

Airachnid pencha sa tête blanche et jaune innocemment. "Qui, voyons ? "

"Non, " grogna Skyquake, sa voix grave tombant une octave plus bas encore.

"Pas avec ça. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Yellowjacket. "

"En vérité, il s'appelle Bumblebee, ou c'est ce que l'on nous a dit en tout cas. "

"Je me fous de son nom. Je veux être présent. "

"Pourquoi ? " Airachnid posa une main sur sa hanche.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, à ton avis ? "

"Je pense que c'est parce que tu veux te venger, ou un truc stupide du genre, et on sait tout les deux que Megatron ne vas pas laisser une telle chose se produire. "

Skyquake se renfrogna. "Ce n'est pas…à propos de vengeance, " dit il après un silence prolongé. "Je suis juste curieux. "

"Mm-hmm, très bien. Ça paraît logique. Ça explique pourquoi tu es à fond sur _Yellowjacket _mais que tu n'as pas montré le moindre intérêt pour le sosie de Doc Knock. "

Elle recommença à marcher, ses enjambées longues et mesurées. Skyquake se remit une nouvelle fois à son niveau, les sourcils froncés.

"Je veux voir si c'est le même 'Bot. "

"Ca ne l'est pas. Les tests de Knockdown-"

"Je m'en fous des tests, je veux VOIR ce…ce clone de mes propres optiques, " cracha Skyquake. "Même s'il n'a pas le même corps, ça ne fait pas nécessairement de lui un autre robot, tu sais ? "

"Est-ce que tu suggères un transfert de Spark ? " Airachnid leva un sourcil. "Ca n'expliquerait pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés avec deux intrus sur les bras. Dont un qui est une copie de notre médecin. "

"Je ne sais pas ce que je suggère, je sais juste que je dois le voir par moi-même. "

Airachnid roula des yeux devant l'entêtement de Skyquake. Vraiment, ce mech était borné. "Alors pourquoi être venu me voir ? "

"Hein ? "

"Pourquoi être venu me voir ? " Répéta t'elle, en haussant les épaules pour appuyer sa question. "Pourquoi ne pas être allé voir Knockdown ? L'infirmerie est _son_ petit royaume, après tout. " Comme le Seeker ne répondait pas, elle ajouta d'un air désabusé, "Tu lui as déjà demandé, c'est ça? "

"_Effectivement,_ " admit finalement Skyquake, dans un grognement. "Et tu sais ce que ce…ce MINI-BOT… a dit ? Il a dit que c'était une 'notion ridicule' et que je serais 'déconcentrant pour tout le monde' et que je 'tuerais probablement le patient si j'en avais l'occasion.' "

"Eh bien, " dit elle ostensiblement.

"Et ensuite il a utilisé son horrible voix _agaçante _et il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter de toute façon, parce que j'étais trop grand. Trop grand ! " Il tapa son poing contre la paume de son autre main. "Megatron sera là ! Comment est ce que _je _suis trop grand, comparé à Megatron ? "

"Peut être qu'il pense que Megatron remplit le quota de 'robots géants', " suggéra Airachnid. "Vraiment Skyquake, je ne sais toujours _pas _ce que tu veux de moi. J'ai peur que tu surestimes mes capacités-ou mon rang-si tu penses que je peux faire annuler une décision de Knockdown, dans le domaine médical. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas parler à Screamy ? Tu pourrais-_pourrais- _faire changer d'avis notre bon docteur si notre glorieuse Commandante de l'Air plaidait ta cause. " Comme Skyquake restait silencieux, elle ajouta, "Ne me dis pas que tu lui a déjà parlé à elle aussi. "

"Non. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance avec elle, je le sais. J'espérais que tu puisses parler à Megatron pour moi. S'il _ordonne _à Knockdown de me laisser assister à l'interrogatoire-"

"-alors il y a une forte chance pour que le petit tyran bleu qui dirige l'infirmerie coupe court toute discussion avec un 'non' retentissant, " Airachnid eu un rictus. "Surtout s'il pense que ça peut nuire au patient. Ne contredis jamais un médecin. "

"Hr-rm. Peut être que Lord Megatron pourrait demander à Strascream de le convaincre, " dit Skyquake, après une pause.

"Skyquake. Tu viens de me suggérer de convaincre Megatron de convaincre Starscream de convaincre Knockdown. " Elle compta les noms sur ses doigts. "Un plan qui repose sur le ralliement à ta cause de trois personnes afin de réussir. Chéri. Non. Ah-ah-ah ! " Elle leva un doigt pour appuyer ses protestations. "Regarde la vérité en face, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Cependant…s'il y a des questions que tu veux que je pose pour toi, je _pourrais _le faire. Tant qu'elles ne sont pas stupides. "

Skyquake sembla peser le pour et le contre. "Très bien, " dit il finalement. "Demande lui…quel est son lien avec Yellowjacket. Assure toi qu'il n'est pas Yellowjacket-"

"Tu ne penses pas que je vais faire ça dans tout les cas ? Allez, fais moi un peu confiance quand même. "

"Désolé. " Il replongea dans ses pensées. Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus que deux minuscules points bleus. "La vérité. Découvre simplement la vérité. "

* * *

Les kilomètres défilèrent sous les ailes dorées du jet Cybertronien tandis qu'il volait au dessus des nuages, loin des yeux curieux des Humains. Megatron aurait pu utiliser un pont terrestre, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Soundwave. Starscream aurait pu l'aider, bien sûr, s'il lui avait demandé, et elle pouvait garder des secrets. Mais sa Commandante de l'Air aurait eu un _avis _quant à sa mission, et elle savait exprimer son avis de façon remarquable, sans rien de plus qu'un sourcil levé et un sourire désapprobateur.

Et elle ne l'aurait jamais, jamais laissé y aller seul.

Ses Decepticons s'inquiétaient tous pour lui, comme s'il était une statue faite de cristal et non un gladiateur qui s'était sortit vivant du Pit de Kaon. Leur désir de le protéger était amusant et touchant, même si déplacé. Mais quelque fois un peu étouffant aussi.

Parfois, c'était bien de voler en solo.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait jamais demandé, encore moins ordonné, à Shockwave de revenir. Le scientifique reviendrait quand il serait prêt. Entre temps, Shockwave était toujours "un peu en retard". Un peu en retard aux réunions, aux missions, et à n'importe quel lieu où sa présence aurait été logique. (Les lèvres de Megatron s'étirèrent d'amusement et de regret à la seule pensée de ce mot si familier.) Même Airachnid soutenait son excuse, en majeure partie-que Shockwave était dans son labo à bord du vaisseau ou juste quelque part en train d'errer dans les corridors. Juste un peu en retard. Juste un peu retardé.

_Si seulement, _pensa Megatron, se transformant et atterrissant avec un bruit sourd en face d'une haie de ronces. Il les traversa sans hésitation tandis que les épines éraflaient son armure. L'entrée de la grotte était bien cachée et bien protégée, pas uniquement pas les arbustes mais aussi par le fait que les tunnels à l'intérieurs se divisaient et bifurquaient. Mais Megatron n'hésita pas. Il connaissait le chemin.

Le tunnel donnait sur une caverne, éclairée par les cristaux d'energon intégrés aux murs. Megatron avait considéré l'option d'en faire une mine, mais l'instabilité de la montagne lui avait fait abandonner l'idée. Maintenant, savoir que Shockwave avait de bonnes réserves d'energon pour sa consommation personnelle lui apportait un peu de réconfort. En supposant qu'il était là quelque part.

Le leader Decepticon ralentit sa marche, écoutant les 'plic-ploc' des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient des stalactites et le bruissement des créatures terrestres qui s'accrochaient au plafond, bien au dessus de lui. Un écran était allumé au fond de la grotte, mais tout ce qui s'y affichait était une carte topographique des collines environnantes.

"Shockwave ? " Appela Megatron.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

"Shockwave. " Sa voix gronda plus doucement cette fois, comme le tonnerre distant. "Nous désirons-avons besoin-de ton aide. Tu as reçu les informations que j'ai envoyées ? A propos de nos deux…découvertes ? "

Silence.

"Considère ton devoir. "

Cette fois il entendit quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas une voix juste un léger piaillement à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux sur une petite créature organique qui rampait faiblement sur le sol. C'était une chose ridiculement petite, un minuscule corps avec de longs doigts qui ressemblaient à des bâtons et une fine membrane transparente tendue ou repliée entre eux, cela dépendait de si ses membres étaient collés à son corps ou dépliés. Une peau rose et ridée était visible sous une rangée de cheveux épars, et ses yeux étaient pales et globuleux. C'était laid. C'était sans défense.

Megatron s'agenouilla, ouvrant sa main et nichant la toute petite créature dans sa paume. La petite bouche rose s'ouvrit pour protester et elle émit des piaillements sur une fréquence bien plus haute que n'importe quel autre son qu'il avait déjà entendu venant d'une créature terrestre.

"Peut être va tu grandir et devenir un Seeker, petite chose, " rit Megatron. "Je vois que tu testes déjà ton radar. "

Il s'approcha d'un mur et leva l'animal organique aussi haut que son bras lui permettait. Il sortit maladroitement de sa paume et ses griffes s'accrochèrent à la paroi rocheuse. Le plafond de la grotte-et ses congénères-étaient toujours bien plus hauts, hors de sa portée, mais Megatron avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. En espérant que ce soit assez.

Il se retourna. La caverne était toujours vide, mais l'image sur l'écran de l'ordinateur avait changé. La carte avait été remplacée par un écran noir, avec deux lignes de texte vert, tout en majuscules.

"LES DEUX QUE VOUS AVEZ TROUVÉ NE SONT PAS LES MIENS. "

Et dessous : "JE FERAIS DES RECHERCHES. "

Megatron lu le message en silence avec de faire demi tour. Il avait un long vol pour rentrer.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, la journée n'avait pas bien commencée.

Kncokdown avait dit à Trauma de l'ouvrir deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude, afin qu'ils puissent vérifier et revérifier que tout était en ordre avant de commencer à réveiller "Bumblebee". Se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors que sa vision était encore brouillée par la fatigue avait mit Trauma de mauvaise humeur.

Le robot rouge, Knock Out, était déjà debout et semblait légèrement mal luné lui aussi, plus renfermé que la veille. Il jeta à Trauma ce regard qui devenait de plus en plus familier, comme s'il le regardait sans vraiment le voir, avant d'annoncer, brusquement, qu'il voulait visiter les alentours.

"Sous entendu…" il secoua les menottes qui lui liaient le poignet au lit. Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux, Trauma ou Knock Out, eu l'air le plus surpris quand ce simple geste entraina la chute du barreau latéral du lit, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat

"Nom de l'Allspark…" Trauma se passa une main sur le visage.

"Hm. Ils ne les fabriquent plus comme avant, " observa le clone, l'air pensif.

Trauma était déjà en train de détacher les menottes du barreau. "Knockdown ne vas _pas _être content s'il voit ça… Vous pouvez rester en place le temps que je répare ça ? "

Knock Out haussa les épaules tandis qu'il descendait du lit et se pliait à la demande du médecin. "Le fait qu'un bout du lit ait lâché va le déranger ? Si c'était le plus gros problème auquel j'étais confronté dans mon infirmerie-erm, si je dirigeais une infirmerie-"

"Doc Knock est pointilleux, " dit distraitement Trauma, tout en resserrant un boulon. "Il veut que tout soit à sa place…Là ! Ça devrait tenir pour l'instant. Maintenant-retournez sur le lit. "

"Vraiment ? Est ce que vous pensez que c'est _vraiment _nécessaire, docteur ? Je veux dire, j'apprécie votre prudence, '_clone _ennemi', et tout ça, mais vous pouvez certainement voir que je ne suis pas menace. " Des dents luisantes apparurent tandis qu'il se fendait d'un grand sourire.

"Oh, ne soyez pas comme ça. " Dit Trauma. "C'est pour votre propre sécurité aussi. " Il désigna le lit d'un geste et fut surpris de voir que Knock Out ne bougeait pas.

"Combien de temps ? " Le mech rouge sourit un peu plus, mais le sourire semblait forcé. "Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être enchaîné 'pour mon propre bien', mais… encore combien de temps ? "

"Plus très longtemps, " dit Trauma, et cela pouvait très bien être la vérité. Il observa le robot rouge avec plus d'attention, étudiant ses optiques et sa posture raide. "Est-ce que vous avez mal ? "

Knock Out posa les mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, le tout en un clin d'œil. "Bien sûr que j'ai _mal, _qu'est ce que vous _pensez !_ " Et puis, peut être après avoir remarqué l'air médusé de Trauma, il se remit droit et sourit de nouveau. "…Bien que j'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, bien sûr. "

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Je vous aurais donné un anti douleur. "

"Oh ? _Oh._ " Knock Out leva les sourcils, l'air perturbé. "Ah…merci. "

Trauma haussa les épaules, un peu étonné par les réactions de Knock Out. Mais il supposait que c'était logique. Les rumeurs disaient le médecin Autobot, Ratchet, n'administrait à son équipe que le strict (et douloureux) minimum en matière de soins. Primus savait comment il pouvait traiter un clone. Il parla donc gentiment au mech rouge. "Où avez vous mal ? "

"Mon dos. " Knock Out grimaça.

"Ca ne me surprend pas. On a extrait beaucoup de débris hier et c'est souvent pire pendant la convalescence. " Trauma se dirigea vers le placard renfermant les médicaments et tapa le code. Le mech rouge le suivit.

"Et être attaché n'aide pas, vous savez, " se plaignit-il. Ses yeux erraient sur le contenu impressionnant du placard, où toutes les bouteilles, les pilules et les poudres étaient tellement entassées que Trauma devait les sortir une par une pour trouver ce qui l'intéressait. "J'ai des _roues _derrière les épaules, vous savez. Je ne dors pas bien, allongé sur le _dos._ "

Trauma attrapa une bouteille et vérifia deux fois son contenu. "Comment dormez vous normalement ? "

"En mode véhicule, naturellement. "

Trauma le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de se rappeler qu'étant une voiture, c'était une option tout à fait viable pour Knock Out. Les Seekers devaient se préoccuper un peu plus de l'espace disponible. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la douleur ressentie lorsque vos ailes claquaient contre les murs tandis que vous vous transformiez.

"Peut être, mais vous n'êtes pas en état de vous transformer, mais nous essayerons de faire en sorte que vous soyez plus à l'aise ce soir, " dit Trauma. "En attendant, buvez ça. "

La teinte bleu clair de l'Ultramin luisit à la lumière tandis qu'il en versait la dose désirée dans un gobelet en plastique. Trauma sentit une bouffée de fierté en pensant à son choix. Non seulement cela effacerait la douleur de Knock Out, mais l'effet secondaire-forte somnolance –garderait le clone calme et docile pendant que Bumblebee serait 'interviewé' dans la pièce attenante.

"Ah. Oui. Merci. " Les yeux de Knock Out s'attardèrent légèrement sur la bouteille. "Oups ! " Ses doigts glissèrent, envoyant le gobelet s'écraser au sol.

"Knock Out. Oh, mince, " Trauma soupira, cherchant un chiffon. Il le laissa tomber et nettoya avec son pied, absorbant le liquide renversé.

"Désolé, il faut que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle manucure. " Knock Out remua les doigts, à la fois en signe d'excuse et pour montrer les extrémités maintenant proprement limées. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de ça. " Et d'un mouvement fluide il attrapa une bouteille d'un liquide rose pale, et en pris une gorgée généreuse.

"KNOCK OUT ! " Trauma se prit la tête entre les mains d'horreur. "Merde, qu'est ce que vous venez de faire !? Oh Primus, oh Primus tout puissant, qu'est ce que vous venez de boire, espèce de stupide-" Il arracha la bouteille des mains du robot rouge, renversant un peu du liquide rose sur ses mains dans sa précipitation, tournant la bouteille pour regarder les composants.

Knock Out avait le culot d'avoir l'air amusé. AMUSÉ. "Alors, quel est le diagnostique docteur ? Je vais mourir ? "

"Vous auriez pu ! " Aboya Trauma. "Ce n'est pas un jeu, compris ? Il y a des antiseptiques ici, des tonnes-si vous aviez bu quelque chose comme ça, vous seriez en train de vomir, là ! "

Knock Out eut l'air légèrement repentissent. "Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. Vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment-_"

"J'ai compris. Vous êtes désolé. " Trauma reboucha le flacon. "_Heureusement, _il se trouve que vous avez choisis une bouteille de Petralodin. Un antidouleur. "

"Quelle chance ! " Knock Out souriait, l'air sûr de lui.

Trauma sentit la frustration monter. Ce mech, à peine construit, ne comprenait pas le risque qu'il avait couru. Et en plus, il serait bien réveillé quand les officiers arriveraient. Fantastique. "Très bien, retournez sur le lit. "

"Oh. Allez. Laissez moi vous aidez à nettoyer au moins. " Il attrapa une boite de pilules. Trauma lui arracha des mains.

"Non, Knock Out-"

"Je peux juste-"

"Non. "

"Biiiien…" Le clone rouge se laissa tomber sur le lit, maussade. Trauma venait de finir de rattacher les menottes au barreau du lit (il priait Primus qu'il ne tombe pas une deuxième fois), quand Ampule et Jumpstart entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

"Où étiez vous ? Vous êtes en retard ! " Trauma était prêt à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un, et le retard des jumeaux faisait d'eux la cible idéale. "Non-ne commencez pas, " ajouta t'il quand leurs excuses se mirent à pleuvoir. "Juste-allez dans la Reserve et enlevez la perf de morphine de Bumblebee, maintenant ! "

"Oui monsieur ! "

"Tout de suite ! "

En les regardant s'éloigner rapidement vers l'autre pièce, Trauma fur frappé par une pensée soudaine et dérangeante. A proprement parler, personne n'avait dit à Knock Out qu'ils retenaient Bumblebee. Ils avaient fait des sous-entendus au fait que le double de Yellowjacket soit en sécurité et en vie, et Knock Out avait des sous entendus quant au fait qu'il savait que Bumblebee était à bord mais personne n'avait vraiment _dit _quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait dit que Bumblebee était dans la pièce juste à coté non plus. Trauma jeta un coup d'œil au mech rouge, pour voir comment il le prenait.

Knock out suivait des yeux les jumeaux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste pensif.

Et peut être, juste peut être, un peu inquiet.


	14. Chapter 14: the Windows to the Soul

**Chapitre 14 : The Windows to the Soul**

Le CODE COULEUR est très important dans Fantasyland. Faites toujours très attention à la couleur des VETEMENTS, des cheveux, et des yeux des personnes que vous rencontrez… Les yeux bleus sont toujours BONS, plus ils sont bleus, mieux c'est… Les yeux rouges ne peuvent _jamais _être cachés. Ils sont MAUVAIS et étonnement communs.

-Diana Wynne Jones, _The Tough Guide to Fantasyland_

* * *

Ils étaient deux, quand il se réveilla. Des jets. Qui le regardaient. Comme à Tyger Pax.

Ces optiques s'assombrirent tandis qu'il replongeait dans l'inconscience-seulement une minute ou deux, juste assez longtemps pour que les doigts du jet bleu aient eu le temps de se desserrer et que les ailes du jet violet se soient légèrement baissées. De minuscules changements. Mais de ceux que les éclaireurs entrainés remarquaient. Il essaya de tester ses liens, mais c'était difficile de bouger.

Pas seulement ses bras d'ailleurs la tête de Bumblebee semblait étrangement lourde, et refusait de se tourner ou de se soulever, donc il continuait de fixer les jets adossés contre le mur. Il devait y avoir eu des changement au cours du temps ; l'insigne Decepticon était situé à l'extrémité des ailes du bleu, mais tout en bas de celles du violet. En dessous (ou au dessus dans le cas du jet lavande) il y avait un rouage blanc avec cinq dents, et les contours peint en bleu-l'Iatric, le symbole universel de la médecine.

Mais médecin n'était pas toujours égal à sécurité. Lors de son interrogatoire, à Tyger Pax, l'éclaireur avait aperçu les deux jets noirs qui regardaient du fond de la pièce tandis que les griffes argentées de Megatron cherchaient le Spark de Bumblebee ou se serraient en poings menaçants. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'Autobot n'avait pas su si les jets étaient des hommes ou des femmes, à quoi ressemblaient leurs visages, ou quelle taille ils faisaient Bumblebee avait été extrêmement proche de la mort les seules fois où Megatron avait demandé aux jets de s'approcher. Mais ces ailes triangulaires étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Des ailes qui se détachaient de la fumée devant lui, si gracieuses et acérées, et qui arboraient l'Iatric-pas dans le ton blanc habituel, mais dans un bleu cyan m'as-tu-vu, un bleu pur, lumineux, qui arrachait les yeux, la couleur de l'energon fraichement versé.

_Rouge sang, _pensa Bumblebee avec une inspiration soudaine, tout en regardant le rouage blanc surmonté de l'insigne Decepticon. _C'est ce que je dirais, si je le racontais à Raf. Pour un humain, ce serait rouge sang. Mais nous avons de l'energon, donc pour nous c'est bleu sang. _Il ne comptait pas raconter cette histoire à Rafael, cependant. Jamais.

Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand l'insigne Decepticon qu'il fixait s'approcha soudainement. Le jet bleu se tenait debout, s'avançant plus près du lit. Se tournant à moitié vers son compagnon, il se mit à parler tandis qu'il commençait à tripoter quelque chose au dessus de la tête de Bumblebee.

Bumblebee essaya de comprendre les mots qu'il entendait, mais c'était un flot de parole distant et dénué de sens. Son Spark fit un bond quand le casque du Seeker apparut dans son champ de vision. Deux iris ronds sur un fond noir, un casque fin, et il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ses optiques car tout était si bleu…

_Oh, des yeux bleus ! Merci Primus, nous sommes en sécurité pour toujours ! _Une voix sarcastique résonna dans sa mémoire. Et, _Bien sûr que j'ai un double. Il est le MeC du vaisseau. _

Knock Out. Pour une raison que son cerveau embrouillé n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, il avait parlé du médecin de Megatron, Knock Out. Et ça c'était…le clone de Knock Out ? Bumblebee avait l'impression que les clones étaient devenus le sujet de la conversation. Genre, vraiment. Il essaya de se concentrer, de combattre le brouillard qui emplissait son cerveau.

"Vous m'entendez ? " On aurait dit la voix de Knock Out, sauf que l'intonation était différente et la voix trop calme. "Je m'appelle Knockdown. Je suis médecin. "

Bumblebee le fixa silencieusement.

"Vous êtes en sécurité. Votre ami aussi. Personne ne vous fera du mal. "

Bumblebee parvint à bouger légèrement ses bras. Pas beaucoup-'beaucoup' n'était même pas une option-juste assez pour qu'un éclat lumineux courre le long de ses liens brillants, tandis que ses poignets se pressaient contre eux dans une faible protestation. Peut être le jet comprendrait-il et qu'il le relâcherait.

A la place, Knockdown détourna le regard et se recula. Avec un énorme effort, Bumblebee tourna la tête pour faire face au plafond, essayant de se souvenir. Il y avait une question, une question importante, dont il ne se rappelait pas, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration. Il était prisonnier. Il était surveillé. Par des jets Decepticons. (_Comme à Tyger Pax. _Non, ferme la, il n'était pas là-bas.) Knock Out était quelque part et… prisonnier lui aussi ? Oui. Bumblebee se souvenait des menottes à son poignet. Des bribes de conversation lui revinrent.

_Ces Decepticons sont très convenables. _Suivit, paradoxalement, par _Ils t'ont attaché au lit comme un expérience foireuse, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça lui apportait. Rien de bon.

Le visage de Knockdown réapparut dans son champ de vision_._ "Vous m'entendez ? " demanda t'il, les même mots qu'avant. "Je suis Knockdown. Un médecin. "

Bumblebee resta muet. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il oubliait quelque chose de vital, une question qui aurait du être évidente. Après un moment, le Decepticon bleu eut un soupir étouffé, ses mains (des doigts longs et fins, mais pas aussi longs ni aussi fins que ceux de Knock Out) se tendirent pour ajuster quelque chose qui était presque hors du champ de vision de l'Autobot. Bumblebee pencha la tête et vu que c'était une poche transparente d'energon qui pendait d'un crochet-_non, une minute, _il y avait une poche _plus petite _également, et les doigts habiles de Knockdown étaient en train d'ajuster un modeste rectangle de plastique attaché au tube flexible relié à ladite poche. Le tube passait dans un petit tuyau à l'intérieur du rectangle, un tuyau dont une des extrémités était large, tandis que l'autre n'était rien de plus qu'un point. Même à travers le brouillard, Bumblebee pouvait en apprécier la magnifique simplicité. Penchez le tube d'un côté pour un débit maximal, ou de l'autre pour du goutte à goutte.

Ou, comme il l'était pour l'instant, au milieu, pile entre les deux.

_Quelle était la question ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me souviens pas ? _S'était il demandé. Mais maintenant, dans un éclair de génie, il réalisait que c'était ÇA la question. La question était : **Pourquoi est ce que je me souviens pas ?**

La raison pour laquelle il ne se souvenait pas, la raison pour laquelle son cerveau pédalait dans la semoule, se balançait au dessus de lui dans un petit sac plastique.

_Je suis sous sédatif, _pensa t'il calmement. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, ses instincts primaires se rebellèrent et hurlèrent.

_C'est de la morphine, _murmura utilement la voix de Knock Out. _Ca a pris trois doses de stimulant pour te réveiller, pour ton information._

Quel stimulant, précisément, Bumblebee ne s'en rappelait pas. Peu importait. Ce qui comptait c'était que Knock Out avait réussi à le ramener pleinement à lui rapidement, et que ces robots pouvaient faire de même. _Pouvaient, _mais ne le ferait pas. Ils le bousculeraient un peu jusqu'à temps qu'il soit assez cohérent et confus pour répondre à toutes leurs questions. Son spark se serra. Toute sa confiance-celle de la nuit dernière ? de la semaine dernière ?-il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir-semblait mince et lointaine.

_Ils ont peur de toi, _annonça Knock Out dans ses souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un souvenir parce qu'il avait eu l'air en colère à ce moment, et non pas content de lui.

Bumblebee pencha la tête sur le côté et fut accueilli par un mouvement de recul du jet violet. Apparemment, Knock Out avait partiellement raison. Mais si le jet avait réagit, le Seeker bleu ciel, Knockdown, continuait de l'étudier calmement, avec l'air de tous les acteurs qui ont déjà joué le rôle du "vil scientifique Decepticon sans émotions qui va t'utiliser comme cobaye pour satisfaire sa curiosité tordue" dans une pièce de propagande Autobot. A part que c'étaient de vraies ailes, et non pas un costume, bien sûr.

_Des yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus, cependant. _Bumblebee s'accrochait désespérément à ce détail. _Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? _La part de lui qui avait perdu son innocence et sa voix à Tyger Pax renifla de dédain.

Knockdown s'avança de nouveau de lui. Cette fois Bumblebee remarqua que, malgré son calme apparent, le jet faisait attention de ne pas être trop près de lui quand il se pencha en avant.

"Vous m'entendez ? " Il fronça les sourcils face au manque de réponse et s'approcha encore pour réajuster un peu la perfusion avant de faire un rapide scanner de l'Autobot.

_C'est ça, continue de diminuer le dosage, _pensa Bumblebee, ses pensées devenaient moins brumeuses. _Hey, pourquoi ne le baisserais tu pas au minimum ?_

Le bruit étouffé de voix lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la porte métallique. "Hmm. Ils sont là. " Knockdown se glissa vers la porte. "Surveille le et fais moi savoir quand il sera un peu plus…vif. "

"Ah, moi ? " Le jet violet sembla surpris.

"Je dois aller les voir. "

"Humm. Très bien. "

"Il est attaché, Trauma. "

"Je sais. "

"Je serais juste dehors. "

"Ca ira. Tu ferais bien d'y aller, Doc, ils ont l'air impatients. "

Knockdown hocha la tête et sortit, laissant Bumblebee seul avec le jet violet, Trauma.

Trauma. Voilà un bon et solide nom de Decepticon. Exactement ce qu'un médecin 'Con _choisirais. _Pourquoi prendre Remède ou Survie, quand on pouvait s'appeler Hémorragie ou Trauma ou Prends-toi-ça-dans-la-Tête ?

_Des yeux bleus, _se rappela faiblement Bumblebee. _Des yeux bleus._

* * *

Des yeux bleus.

Trauma n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient être aussi effrayants.

Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était habitué à des yeux plus 'fluides', des yeux numériques, tandis que ceux là étaient tellement _mécaniques. _Peut être était-ce parce que Bumblebee ne clignait jamais des yeux. Peut être était-ce parce que ces yeux étaient les seules touches de vie dans un visage sans bouche. Ou peut être était-ce la façon dont le mech jaune et noir continuait de le fixer.

Trauma voulait vraiment, vraiment qu'il arrête.

"Bon bah... Bonjour, " dit le médecin, soutenant ce regard dérangeant, étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. "Je m'appelle Trauma. "

Les iris mécaniques de l'étranger s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

"Je fais partie du personnel médical. Le psychologue du vaisseau. "

C'était un peu exagéré. Trauma avait à peine finit sa spécialisation avant d'être happé par la guerre. Et vu qu'il avait été assigné dans une équipe qui traînait les blessés hors du champ de bataille, sa carrière avait surtout été d'administrer les premiers soins (et éviter les tirs ennemis) plutôt qu'écouter les problèmes des autres et les aider. Le pauvre Soundwave était son premier 'gros' cas, et secrètement, il se sentait un peu dépassé par la situation avec l'Officier des Communications. C'était si différent de traiter un vrai Cybertronien plutôt qu'un cas théorique, et son rang à bord du vaisseau avait été 'Médecin #2' pendant si longtemps…

Il regarda le robot devant lui avec une considération nouvelle. Lui aussi s'inscrirait probablement dans son agenda, s'il restait à bord. Un clone Autobot débordait certainement de problèmes. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée d'être coincé, seul, avec le double de Yellowjacket pendant leurs rendez-vous…

"Comment vous appelez vous ? " Demanda t'il, en essayant d'avoir amical plutôt que nerveux. C'était toujours une des premières questions qu'un médecin posait à un patient qui sortait d'un sommeil forcé. Une question simple, et un moyen simple de donner l'impression au patient qu'il avait le contrôle. (Aussi une information quant à baisser le dosage si le patient se trompait.)

Les optiques énervantes se plissèrent de nouveau, la lumière bleue qu'elles émettaient diminuant en même temps. Tout d'un coup, il émit une série de bips.

Trauma cligna des yeux. "Quoi ? "

La seconde fois, il comprit les mots.

"_J'ai dit, je m'appelle Bumblebee._ "

Trauma eut un sourire soulagé. Ce n'était PAS Yellowjacket. Ce n'était _tellement pas _Yellowjacket. Ce n'était pas le nom qui le soulageait (il le connaissait déjà, via Knock Out), mais le fait que l'étrange langage du prisonnier ne ressemblait en rien aux grincements hargneux, bourdonnants et terrifiants de Yellowjacket. _Bumblebee _parlait à travers des séries de 'bips', de cliquètements, et de bruissements. Les bipements de _Bumblebee _étaient absolument _mignons._

"_Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?_ "

Trauma se pencha un peu avant, tout sourire. "Votre voix. "

Le regard qu'il reçu eut l'effet d'un coup de poing à la poitrine, deux points lumineux d'animosité pure. Pendant une seconde, Trauma tituba puis il attrapa un datapad au hasard et fit semblant de le lire. Il espérait que Knockdown reviendrait avant que le regard de l'Autobot ne fasse fondre le plastique.

* * *

Starscream était énervée.

Si Lord Megatron voulait faire une petite virée seul, qu'il l'en informe, au moins. Elle était sa Commandante en second pour l'amour de dieu ! Mais non, il s'était de nouveau éclipsé discrètement, en laissant seulement une note qui disait qu'il serait de retour 'rapidement'. Pas de coordonnées, bien sûr. Pas d'informations sur ce qu'il allait faire, bien sûr. Personne avec lui, bien sûr. Ce mech était exaspérant.

"Un jour, " murmura t'elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, "un jour, il va pousser sa chance un peu _trop loin, _et où seront nous à ce moment ? "

"Qui va trop loin ? "

Starscream se tourna, pour voir Airachnid qui s'approchait.

"_Tu es _étonnement ponctuelle, " dit Starscream, en évitant la question. Cela ne ferait qu'encourager la pagaille dans les rangs, surtout avec Airachnid, qui était déjà assez insolente comme ça.

"Plutôt curieuse. "

"Curieuse", répéta une voix derrière eux-celle d'Airachnid, mais légèrement altérée. Les deux femmes se tournèrent de surprise et trouvèrent Soundwave, qui les suivait silencieusement.

"Soundwave ! " Dit Airachnid. Elle et Starscream échangèrent des regards entendus.

"Tu viens pour l'interro-"

"A-_hem,_ " Strascream toussota dans sa main.

"-pour le spectacle ? "

Le mech sans visage hocha la tête tandis que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient devant eux.

Le petit clone rouge releva la tête quand ils entrèrent. Il était menotté au lit avec quelques datapads à côté de lui, probablement de la part de Knockdown ou Trauma, ainsi qu'une pile de comics humains, définitivement de la part de Jumpstart. Les jumeaux eux-mêmes étaient près de lui, remplissant un des placards.

Du côté de Knock Out, quelque chose à propos de la réunion, peut être son air officiel, avait étouffé sa nature loquace. Il se contenta de commenter, "Hé, hé, toute la clique est là ! " avant de retourner à sa lecture. Mais ses optiques se relevaient du datapad de temps à autres.

"Alors, où est notre glorieux leader ? " Demanda Airachnid, fouillant la pièce du regard. "Je pensais qu'il nous attendrait. "

"Megatron, "dit majestueusement Starscream, "à un problème très important à régler, il sera donc un peu en retard-"

"Vraiment un peu en retard, ou 'Shockwave' un peu en retard ? "

"_Airachnid !_ " Starscream fronca les sourcils. "Etais tu obligée de…parler de ça ? "

"C'est ce que je fais de mieux. Dis moi, est-ce que Skyquake t'a parlé la nuit dernière ? "

"La nuit dernière ? " Elle leva un sourcil. "Non. Pourquoi ? "

"Il voulait se joindre à nous-"

"-et il ne va pas le faire, " finit Knockdown, traversant la pièce en longues enjambées. "Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord, Commandante de l'Air ? "

"Complètement, " dit elle, balayant l'idée d'un geste de la main. "Et tu as outrepassé tes fonctions, Airachnid, si tu lui as laissé croire le contraire. "

"Je ne lui ai rien 'laissé croire'-" commença Airachnid, les bras croisés, avant d'être interrompue par un toussotement.

"Hum, Doc…" Trauma se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la Reserve, jetant un regard interrogatif, et qui ressemblait un peu à une supplication, à Knockdown.

"Hum. " Le MeC se retourna vers les officiers. "Où est Megatron ? "

"Partit faire un de ses fameux vols non programmés, apparemment, " dit Airachnid.

"Très bien. On ne va pas l'attendre. Vous deux-restez ici, " dit il à Ampule et Jumpstart. Puis il accéléra le pas jusqu'à un petit trot, atteignant la porte de la Reserve avant les autres officiers. "Alors ? " Demanda t'il à Trauma, à voix basse.

"Réveillé et capable de parler-hem, communiquer, " murmura Trauma. "Mais peut être pas décidé à le faire. "

"Nous allons essayer de régler ça, donc. " Knockdown se glissa à l'interieur pour examiner le patient. L'étranger semblait plus concentré maintenant, ses yeux suivant le médecin tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. "Pas besoin d'avoir peur. Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. Je suis Knockdown je suis en charge de l'infirmerie. Lui c'est Trauma, c'est un médecin aussi. "

Aucun commentaire de la part du patient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte quand les autres officiers entrèrent.

"Et voici la Commandante de l'Air Starscream, et Airachnid-" Knockdown laissa volontairement son titre de côté, trop intimidant, "Et…Soundwave ? " Avait il été ici tout ce temps ? Knockdown ne l'avait même pas remarqué. "Soundwave. Notre officier des Communications. "

"En d'autres termes, le beau monde est venu vous voir. Vous ne vous sentez pas honoré ? "

Airachnid pencha la tête, la main sur sa hanche. Par pure coïncidence, cela mettait également sa main près de son arme.

Le patient ne répondit pas à l'araignée jaune et verte. Comme Knock Out, sa première réaction avait été de fixer Starscream l'air fasciné. Peut être un effet secondaire du clonage ?

Mais la jet noire n'était pas perturbée le moins du monde par l'attention qu'on lui portait. Elle fit un pas en avant, les traits fins de son visage reflétant la lumière tandis qu'elle se penchait pour avoir une meilleure vue. "Et vous avez maintenant un avantage sur nous. Vous connaissez nos noms mais nous ne connaissons pas le votre. " Un mensonge, mais un mensonge poli.

Le mech jeune et noir émit un grésillement qui ressemblait clairement à un reniflement de dédain et il secoua ses poignets, maintenus sous les sangles.

"_Un avantage. Enlevez ça, et on pourra peut être parler._ "

Les officiers échangèrent des regards-de surprise à cause de la voix, de consternation à cause des paroles.

"J'ai peur que ce soit impossible. " Starscream se redressa entièrement. "Plus tard, certainement. Quand nous aurons…plus de renseignements. "

"_Vous ne recevrez aucun renseignement si vous ne me détachez pas._ "

Les yeux d'Airachnid se plissèrent. " Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Waspinator. "

"_Okay, primo, ce n'est pas mon nom. Secundo, vous êtes quatre et je suis seul. De quoi avez vous peur ?_ "

Knockdown remarqua qu'il avait oublié un des Decepticon dans son compte, et supposa que c'était Soundwave, qui s'était discrètement mit dans un coin à côté du moniteur.

"Vous devriez être flatté, " suggéra Airachnid.

"Ce n'est rien de personnel, " dit Starscream, ses longs doigts pianotant sur son bras. "C'est seulement…le protocole. "

"Exactement, " dit Airachnid. "En tant que prisonnier-"

"_Invité,_ " dit Starscream.

"Patient, " corrigea Knockdown.

"_Comme si je ne VOYAIS pas que j'étais prisonnier._ " Il lutta de nouveau contre ses liens.

"Knockdown. " Starscream se pencha et parla à voix basse, bien que ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le robot jaune et noir. "Si nous le détachons-"

"Je vous le déconseille _vivement_, " murmura le médecin bleu en retour. "Nous ne lui avons pas mit de menottes paralysantes. Procédure standard, " ajouta t'il, sur la défensive, tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. "Les liens qu'il a l'empêchent de se transformer de toute façon, et ils auraient court-circuité les menottes. C'était l'un ou l'autre-"

"Euh, Doc ? " Murmura Trauma. "Je crois que ça va être 'aucun'. "

Knockdown n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire balayer la pièce du regard suffit. Les longs doigts de Soundwave étaient lentement, un par un, en train de rentrer un code dans le panneau de contrôle. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité parfaite tandis qu'il regardait le robot jaune et noir puis ses doigts enfoncèrent un bouton sur la gauche. Les sangles bleues s'évaporèrent instantanément, comme une lumière que l'on aurait éteinte.

Les optiques de l'étranger s'agrandirent de surprise, puis il assit, massant ses poignets. Airachnid, de son côté, se prit la tête entre les mains.

"_Okay, c'est mieux comme ça._ " L'Autobot leva les yeux sans bouche, son expression était tout bonnement insondable. Il était difficile de dire si les mots qu'il prononça ensuite étaient sensés être carrément insolents, ou simplement impertinents. "_Vous ne vouliez pas me poser quelques questions ?_ "

Les officiers échangèrent des regards surpris quand une série de bips lui répondit, mais ce n'était que Soundwave, citant les mots du robot jaune. "'_Mon nom'._ "

"_Bumblebee._ " Et sur ce, il retira la perfusion de morphine de son bras.

Les médecins se tendirent.

"Trauma. " Knockdown agrippa le bras du jet violet, le tirant à l'écart. La voix du MeC était si basse qu'il pouvait à peine entendre ses propres mots. "Fais sortir les jumeaux d'ici. "

"Mais-"

"Dis leur que tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver quelque chose dans la pièce de stockage à l'étage inférieur. Et prend ton temps. "

"Je ne vais pas partir. "

"C'est un ordre direct, donc si. " Il secoua un peu le bras de Trauma. "C'est juste une précaution, comprit ? "

"Oui. "

"Je sais comment gérer des patients turbulents. "

"Je sais que tu sais. "

Il le poussa légèrement vers la porte. "Aller. "

Trauma sortit.

Knockodwn reprit sa place à la tête du groupe. Cela mettait son équipe hors de danger. Maintenant il devait juste garder la situation sous contrôle.

"Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que vous n'attaquiez _pas _Starscream et Soundwave quand vous leur avez _tiré dessus ?_ " Demanda Airachnid.

"_Je ne leur tirais _pas _DESSUS, j'essayait d'attirer leur attention ! J'avais un mech gravement blessé sur les bras !_ "

"Cela _expliquerait _pourquoi il visait aussi mal, " songea la Commandante de l'Air.

"_Ecoutez, je ne suis pas votre ennemi ici !_ "

"On sait, on sait, " dit Starscream d'un ton apaisant.

"On ne sais _pas,_ " l'interrompit sinistrement Airachnid.

"Airachnid. Du calme. " Knockdown se tourna vers Bumblebee, cherchant une question qui les mettrait d'accord. Quelque chose de direct, sans pour autant être accusateur. "Dites nous comment vous avez été blessé. "

Bumblebee hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Son histoire était dans la majeure partie la même que celle de Knock Out. Ses blessures venaient du combat contre les Vehicons.

Le long monologue de Knock Out à propos de son allégeance était cependant abrégé dans la version de Bumblebee. "_Comme un idiot, il s'est placé pile devant eux et leur a annoncé qu'il était un Decepticon, et puis ils lui ont tiré dessus. Vraiment. Pendant longtemps._ " Après ça il avait fait une brève rencontre avec Smokescreen, mais ils s'étaient miraculeusement débrouillés pour s'échapper. Bumblebee était vaque quant aux détails il avait simplement dit, "_On a couru plus vite que lui._ "

"_Et ensuite je suis aller prendre l'air deux minutes et quand je suis revenu j'ai trouvé Knock Out….comme ça, et, bah, vous connaissez la suite,_ " finit il.

"Bien. Vous avez mes sincères excuses pour le raid aérien, " dit la Commandante de l'Air. "Maintenant…dites nous ce que vous savez sur Yellowjacket. "

"_Je ne connais aucun mech s'appelant Yellowjacket._ " Sa voix était ferme.

"Non ? Alors cela vous étonnera certainement d'apprendre que ce robot est votre portrait craché, " dit Starscream.

"Là encore, " interrompit Airachnid, les yeux pétillant de malice, "peut être pas. Vous ne semblez pas vraiment surpris de rencontrer un Seeker Decepticon qui est le sosie de votre ami, après tout. "

Le corps de Bumblebee se tendit puis il se pencha en avant avec un bourdonnement, comme s'il expirait profondément. "_Ce que je vais vous raconter va vous sembler vraiment bizarre. Vous ne me croirez peu être pas au début…_"

"Essayer toujours, " dit Starscream. "Je pense que vous découvrirez que nous en connaissons déjà une bonne partie. "

"Oui, raconte nous ton histoire. " La voix grave de Megatron se fit entendre depuis le seuil. "Moi, par exemple, je serais très intéressé de l'entendre. " Il pénétra dans la pièce.

Bumblebee ne pensa même pas à sortir ses armes. Elles étaient juste soudainement _là, _grondant doucement tandis qu'il les pointait vers le Decepticon qui s'approchait.

"Baissez vos armes tout de SUITE, Autobot. " Le canon d'Airachnid était dans sa main, armé, et elle était en position de combat.

"Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, " la voix de Starscream était saccadée et froide, ses null rays et ses missiles pointés sur Bumblebee. Elle s'était mise devant Megatron, les ailes dressées dans une position agressive. Même Soundwave s'était avancé, ses tentacules se dépliant de sa poitrine.

Et Megatron, une grande cible dorée qui était tout simplement trop large pour que ses officiers la couvre…se tenait là, les mains croisées dans son dos, en souriant à Bumblebee.

Ce sourire horrible, familier et _confiant._

Celui qui disait : ne te donne même pas la peine de faire ça.

Rien de ce que tu peux faire ne me fera quelque chose.

_Tyger Pax…_

"_Megatron…_" Une partie de lui savait que ce n'était pas le _même _Megatron, et il savait qu'il y AURAIT un Megatron ici aussi, mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça. Il s'était attendu, et avait espérer, un Megatron plus jeune, plus fin, une armure moins imposante, peut être un qui n'avait pas été un gladiateur, un Optimus Prime Decepticon…

"Lord Megatron, s'il vous plaît, restez derrière-"

"Laissez nous régler ça, Megatron, nous maitrisons la situation-"

"Megatron : danger. "

Megatron se contenta d'avancer, divisant leurs rangs comme un vaisseau de guerre aurait écarté les voiliers sur son passage. "Je l'aime bien celui là. Il est intelligent. "

Bumblebee sentit la nausée monter en entendant ces mots, son cerveau écrasé de souvenirs. Ses mains tremblantes visaient toujours ce visage haï et craint, et Megatron continuait de sourire, pas préoccupé le moins du monde-

"Megatron. " Les mots étaient respectueux et tranchants à la fois. " Pourrais-je vous demander de vous éloigner de mon patient ? Je crois que vous lui faîtes peur. " Les bras de Knockdown étaient croisés et l'intonation de 'mon patient' était légèrement possessive.

Le sourire amusé de Megatron s'étira encore plus, révélant l'éclat de dents acérées et un peu irrégulières, mais il dit, "Bien sûr, docteur, " et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Knockdown se tourna et regarda Bumblebee, dont les armes étaient toujours levées et chargées. Le médecin ne dit rien. Il se contenta de _regarder._

Bumblebee baissa lentement ses armes. _Tu SAIS que ce n'est pas le même, espèce d'idiot ! Les yeux bleus ! _Il voulait s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

"Je crois, " dit Knockdown en faisant le tour du lit, "que nous avons posé assez de questions pour l'instant. "

Dans sa vision périphérique, Bumblebee vit le médecin s'avancer lentement, précautionneusement, vers la perfusion de morphine. Les doigts de Knockdown effleurèrent à peine la seringue avant que la main de l'Autobot ne se tende, attrape son poignet et le tire vers lui. Bumblebee pouvait voir le reflet de ses yeux étincelants dans ceux grand ouverts du Decepticon.

"_Non. Pas de SEDATIF._ "

Une main agrippa son épaule et tira, envoyant Bumblebee chanceler en arrière et, par conséquent, cognant Knockdown contre le lit. Les yeux de Bumblebee rencontrèrent ceux de Megatron tandis qu'une main dorée se refermait sur sa gorge, le souleva, et le plaqua avec force contre le mur.

La prise de Bumblebee sur le médecin s'évanouit. Starscream plongea en avant, tendit un bras, attrapa Knockdown par une aile et le traîna vers elle.

Megatron assit Bumblebee sur le bord du lit, que ce dernier empoignait de toutes ses forces pour de pas s'effondrer. Derrière, il pouvait voir Knockdown qui était remis sur ses pieds et stabilisé par diverses personnes. Devant, il pouvait voir le visage de Megatron, dur et sérieux.

"J'espère, " dit le leader Decepticon de sa voix grave, "que tu as fini de maltraiter mon médecin. " Il se recula pour vérifier comment se portait Knockdown, qui lui fit un signe impatient de la main. ("Je vais bien, bien. ")

"Qu'est ce que, " continua Megatron, se tournant de nouveau vers Bumblebee (il ne se laissa pas tressaillir), "vous alliez dire ? "

"Megatron-" Knockdown commença un avertissement.

Mais Bumblebee était déjà en train de parler, essayant de cacher les battements frénétiques et effrayés de son spark tandis qu'il se penchait vers Megatron.

"_Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose d'avant l'explosion,_ " dit il. "_Juste une grande pièce remplie de tout un tas de matériel et de cuves bouillonnantes…_"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Les jets jumeaux du 'vrai univers', au service de Megatron à Tyger Pax, sont les homologues de Ampule et Jumpstart, ici. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va revenir dans l'histoire, mais je voulais le mentionner.

_The Tough Guide to Fantasyland _est hilarant si vous êtes fan d'épées et des livres de sorcellerie. L'arrivée des elfes est fantastique.

L'Iatric commence par un 'i' je précise car dans certaines polices le 'i' majuscule ressemble à un 'l' minuscule :) C'est un vrai mot qui veut dire 'se rapportant à la médecine ou aux médecins. Et ainsi Thesaurus. com vient une fois de plus à ma rescousse.

**Note de la traductrice (**faut que je trouve une autre formule, parler de soi à la troisième personne est dérangeant, j'ai l'impression d'être Gollum) **: **Un chapitre plus long que les précédents cette fois. Et oui, le fait que Megatron soit le seul à tutoyer Bee est voulu. Enfin presque, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'imaginer 'The Mighty Megatron' vouvoyer qui que ce soit.


	15. Chapter 15: A Day in The Life of

**Chapitre 15 : Day in the Life Of**

We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files.  
We'd like to help you learn to help yourself.  
Look around you, all you see are sympathetic eyes.  
Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home.

"Mrs Robinson", Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

Knock Out mentait, mais pas _toujours. _Quand il avait dit à Trauma qu'il avait mal dormi, cela n'avait été que pure vérité Knock n'avait pas dormi beaucoup. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas mentionné que, en plus du lit inconfortable et de son mal de dos, une partie du problème avait été une visite nocturne rendue à un certain Autobot exaspérant. Pas seulement à cause du temps qu'il avait passé à essayer de faire entendre raison à Bumblebee, mais aussi à cause des heures qu'il avait passé après, à regarder le plafond, en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il _aurait du _dire.

_C'est sérieux. J'espère qu'il l'a comprit, _grommela t'il tandis qu'il regardait les officiers parler entre eux. La présence de Soundwave ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer, et il les espionnait à l'abri derrière son datapad. Si Bumblebee ne jouait pas le jeu…

Le grincement de la porte de la Reserve attira son attention et il se tourna pour voir Trauma, faisant des gestes frénétiques et silencieux à Knockdown. Il n'avait jamais réussi à garder un visage impassible. Les sourcils de Knock Out se froncèrent tandis que les deux médecins commençaient à s'entretenir à voix basse.

_Si Bumblebee ne joue pas le jeu, tout ira bien pour moi QUAND MÊME. _Il se redressa un peu, les lèvres pincées. _Je n'ai pas survécu aux Autobots, aux Terrorcons, et à la fête pour le couronnement de Starscream pour crever ICI._

Ses optiques glissèrent sur Ampule et Jumpstart. Ils jetaient tous les deux des regards envieux aux officiers, qui rentraient maintenant dans la Reserve, espérant clairement avoir le droit de faire de même.

Tandis que la porte se refermait, Knock Out se pencha vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Allez y, écoutez aux portes, je ne dirais rien. " Il pouvait déjà dire qu'il voulait être en bons termes avec les jumeaux. Ils mettaient leur nez dans tout ce qui ne les regardait pas. Utile.

Il mit ses inquiétudes de côté-à quoi bon s'attarder dessus ?-et se mit dans une position plus confortable pour attendre. Tellement ennuyant. Il croisa ses bras sur un des barreaux du lit et posa son menton dessus, fixant la porte. Au moins son dos ne le faisait il plus souffrir… Sa tête devint plus lourde et ses optiques commencèrent à se fermer, mais il les rouvrit d'une secousse de la tête. Il n'avait pas réussi à éviter le fichu tranquillisant de Trauma pour s'endormir _maintenant. _Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux une minute… Juste une minute…

L'instant d'après, il y avait une main sur son épaule, le secouant gentiment. Il la repoussa avec une faible protestation-_merde, Breakdown, il est trop TÔT-_et il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

La silhouette d'un jet apparue devant lui, une trace de main luisante sur un visage familier et _mort, _et Knock Out resta muet, gelé sur place.

Trauma se recula, l'air préoccupé. "Ah-désolé. Tout va bien ? "

"Bien-bien sûr. " Les mots le ramenèrent à la réalité et un sourire détendu vint prendre la place de l'expression, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il avait arboré avant. C'était un autre Trauma. Même sa couleur était différente. Il n'y avait pas de trace de main ça avait du être un autre souvenir. "Vous m'avez juste surpris. C'est terminé ? "

Il jeta un regard à la Reserve. Il n'avait pas l'impression que beaucoup de temps se soit écoulé.

"Ca vient de commencer. Nous, " il désigna les jets blancs d'un geste, "allons vous faire visiter. "

"Me faire visiter ? " Répéta Knock Out, sans prendre la peine de cacher la suspicion dans sa voix.

"Le vaisseau. " Trauma attrapait déjà les menottes. Knock Out le regarda chercher la serrure, étudia la tension de ses épaules et le maintien de ses ailes avant de se pencher vers lui.

"Je pourrais aider, vous savez. Faire le médiateur. "

Pendant un instant, Trauma eut l'air tenté, puis son regard glissa vers les jumeaux et il secoua la tête. "Aller. Je suis sûr que vous voulez vous dégourdir les jambes. "

Hum. Knock out devait admettre que oui. Il descendit du lit et suivit les autres dans le couloir. Ils avaient l'air aussi répétitifs et ennuyants que les couloirs du _Nemesis, _bien que les murs et le sol aient une teinte légèrement plus claire.

"Comment s'appelle ce vaisseau déjà ? "

Jumpstart lui fournit la réponse. "L'_Hérétique._ _"_

"Un nom intéressant…"

"Oui, n'est ce pas ? Le contexte historique, " dit Trauma, "est que nous-les Decepticons-étions appelés 'hérétiques' car nous refusions d'accepter la divinité du prétendu 'Dernier des Primes'. Quand le Sénat a corrompu Orion Pax-" Il s'arrêta net. Il venait de se rendre compte que le clone connaissait probablement une version biaisée de cette histoire, ayant vécu chez les Autobots. "Mais peut être connaissez vous l'histoire ? " demanda t'il, pour gagner du temps.

Le robot rouge haussa les épaules. "Les leçons d'Histoire n'étaient pas le truc des Autobots. " Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choqué ou offensé.

"Très bien, alors. La version courte. Notre société était basée sur un système de castes. Nous étions les esclaves de notre propre héritage. Si vous étiez envoyé dans une caste minière, par exemple, alors c'était ce que vous feriez pendant toute votre vie-miner. "

"Oh. Fantastique. "

"Hum…oui. Peu importe, Megatron s'est soulevé des fosses de Kaon, se battant pour le changement, et les robots se pressaient derrière lui. L'archiviste Orion Pax s'est battu à ses côtés, il était comme un frère pour notre chef. " Il regarda le clone de nouveau, pour voir si il reconnaissait le nom. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si oui ou non. "Mais le Sénat a offert à Orion le titre de Prime pour le séparer de Megatron et discréditer la révolution. Megatron, eh bien, il leur a dit où il pouvait se le mettre leur titre de Prime, mais Orion les a naïvement suivit, pensant qu'ils apporteraient la paix. Mais quelques fois, les changements _ne peuvent pas _être pacifiques…" Trauma soupira. "Voilà où nous en sommes. Les Decepticons à bord de _L'Hérétique._ _" _Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. "On ne peut pas s'empêcher de leur renvoyer leurs insultes au visage, je suppose. "

Ampule parla soudainement. "De quelle caste venez vous Trauma ? "

Le sourire de Trauma s'évanouit, surprit par une question aussi directe. C'était un peu comme se prendre un coup de marteau-écrasé par les souvenirs de l'injustice et de la futilité de l'ancien monde, et en même temps le désir de le rendre stable.

Le robot rouge réagit avant Trauma, un 'tss' désapprobateur et un doigt levé. "Les bonnes manières, petite. Les bonnes manières. " Son ton était sympathique et presque-mais pas tout à fait-jovial.

"C'est bon. " Dit Trauma. "Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. " Mais il n'éclaira pas Ampule, même après ses excuses embarrassées. C'était, réellement, une des choses les plus insultantes que l'on pouvait demander. Il semblait que même les Autobots avaient ce tabou.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au clone rouge, il essayait de trouver une façon de se renseigner sur les Autobots sans être insultant lui même quand Knock out, atteignant le bout du couloir, fit un quart de tour sur les talons, et se cogna dans un mur.

Le mélange d'incrédulité et d'outrage lisible sur son visage valait le détour. Amp et Jumpstart échangèrent un regard avant de s'écrouler de rire (qu'ils essayaient d'étouffer), et même Trauma se couvrit la bouche d'une main et dut se battre pour garder une expression neutre. Le petit robot s'était manifestement attendu à trouver un couloir là, et semblait absolument offensé qu'il n'y en ait pas.

"Quoi-Comment-Ma peinture ! " Knock out baissa les yeux, puis renifla et croisa les bras. "Oh, j'oubliais…déjà _dévastée._ _" _Il continua de grommeler dans sa barbe tout en suivant les autres robots.

_Okay, il AURAIT du y avoir un passage ici. Il AURAIT du y en avoir un._ Knock Out commença à regarder autour de lui avec plus d'attention. La longueur des couloirs. L'angle des tournants. L'inclinaison des rampes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il aperçut la salle des urgences, deux étages en dessous de l'infirmerie.

"Où sommes nous ? Dans quelle partie du vaisseau ? " Demanda t'il soudainement.

"À l'arrière. Les Tours, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent cette partie. " Dit Trauma, le regardant avec un mélange de curiosité et de suspicion. "Pourquoi ? "

"Oh, juste curieux. " Knock Out se força à sourire. _Les Tours ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Les Tours étaient de grandes et fines superstructures qui s'élevaient au dessus des ponts d'atterrissage du _Nemesis- _et de l'_Hérétique, _probablement. De tout le vaisseau, elles étaient certainement l'endroit le moins adapté pour abriter un hôpital. Elles étaient instables, extrêmement vulnérables durant n'importe quelle attaque aérienne, et elles seraient les premières à se briser lors d'un accident.

Et vu que les Tours étaient étroites, les ponts étaient minuscules. Normal que les hangars de stockage et la petite salle d'urgence soient l'un sur l'autre-et totalement éloignés de l'infirmerie ! Comment est ce que les blessés passaient d'ici à l'infirmerie de toute façon ? Ils les envoyaient se démerder dans les rampes ? Vraiment ridicule. Ça, supposait Knock Out, était ce qui arrivait quand avait la tête remplie de sentiments illogiques et Autobot-iens.

Alors que _son _infirmerie, celle du _Nemesis, _était exactement là où elle devait être, là où c'était _logique : _le point mort du côté gauche du vaisseau, derrière une rangée de hangars remplis d'armes. Il sentit une petite bouffée d'orgueil en pensant à sa supériorité, et juste une pointe de nostalgie aussi.

_Mais c'est plus que de la fierté personnelle, _se rappela Knock Out, son sourire s'évanouissant. _Les Tours, nom de Dieu… Elles sont tellement éloignées de…de tout ! _Mauvaise nouvelle s'il devait battre en retraite hâtivement. Mais au moins avait il toujours le Phase Shifter, caché.

Trauma disait quelque chose, il reporta son attention sur le jet. "Hum ? Qu'avez vous dit ? "

"J'ai dit, avez vous déjà pris un ascenseur avant ? Ca nous emmènera vers les ponts principaux du vaisseau. " Il désigna l'ascenseur d'un geste.

Knock out hésita, essayant de trouver une réponse appropriée, et qui ne ficherait pas en l'air sa couverture. Est-ce qu'un clone, prisonnier des Autobots, aurait déjà utilisé un ascenseur ?

Trauma prit son hésitation pour une réponse avant qu'il ne puisse se décider. "Ce n'est pas obligatoire vous savez. Il y a des rampes. On peut marcher. "

"Certainement _pas,_ " dit fermement Knock out, et il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure, "je suis toujours _partant _pour de nouvelles expériences. "

"Tout ira bien, " lui assura Jumpstart. "Vous vous sentirez peut être un peu à l'étroit au début. "

_Peu probable, _pensa Knock Out tandis qu'il se glissait dans un coin de l'ascenseur et regardait Trauma entrer un code, afin d'entamer leur descente.

Tout à bord d'un vaisseau spatial Cybertronien-et de la culture Cybertronienne en général-était désigné pour accueillir les plus grands robots, afin que ce soit plus pratique. Personne ne voulait qu'une navette reste coincée dans une porte ou qu'une chaise s'effondre quand un tank-former s'asseyait. Les plafonds hauts et les grands espaces étaient la norme. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien pour les mechs plus petits, des tables et des chaises appropriées à leur taille (ou le manque de telles choses, parfois). Cela signifiait simplement que les pièces Cybetroniennes avaient tendances à être…spacieuses.

Ca convenait à Knock Out. Tout ce vide lui laissait plus de place pour manœuvrer, plus d'issues de secours. Il se demandait parfois ce que cela faisait d'être si grand qu'un seul pas maladroit, ou deux, pouvait vous rendre définitivement piégé.

_Breakdown, _pensa t'il, puis rejeta le nom au loin. Il avait assez de problèmes ici et maintenant sans faire de fixation sur son passé.

Problème numéro un : à mi chemin avant d'arriver en bas, il avait commencé à se sentir…étrange. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment _mal, _mais il y avait une sensation de pression, qui augmentait doucement contre son casque. Peut être les effets de l'Ultramin qui se dissipaient ? Mince, il espérait que non. Il secoua un peu la tête. Ca n'enleva en rien la pression, en fait elle augmentait doucement, mais sûrement. Il la secoua de nouveau.

"Tout va bien ? " Demanda Trauma, en remarquant le geste quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin.

"Oh oui, ça va. " Montre ta force, cache tes faiblesses. De toute façon, ce n'était pas intolérable. Sa démarche était désinvolte quand il sortit de l'ascenseur et elle resta désinvolte jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au bout du couloir, là sa désinvolture vola en éclat, et il heurta presque Trauma en reculant. "Est-ce que, euh, est ce que ces Vehicons sont supposés être ici ? "

"Où ? " Demanda rapidement Trauma, signalant au robot rouge de rester derrière lui d'un geste.

"Comment ça où ? LÀ ! " Cria t'il, en pointant un doigt vers les deux robots oranges qui se tenaient à la jonction de deux couloirs.

"Oh. " Trauma se relaxa. "Eux ? Ce ne sont pas des Vehicons. Ce sont des Citoyens. "

"Des _quoi _maintenant ? "

"Des Citoyens. Il y en a des tonnes à bord, " ajouta jumpstart. "Ils font pas mal de réparations, de nettoyage, de l'ingénierie, des trucs comme ça. "

"Je vois…" Knock Out les étudia. "Ils sont, hum, l'_équivalent _Decepticon des Vehicons. "

"Ah, non, " dit fermement Trauma. "Je sais qu'ils se ressemblent, mais ils sont complètement différents. "

"Oranges ? " Knock Out leva un sourcil.

"Ouiii, la couleur, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce sont des civils, tandis que les Vehicons sont, eh bien…"

"Des drones de combat jetables. "

"Hum, oui. " Trauma était surprit par le ton désintéressé du robot rouge. "En fait-c'est horrible, mais-les Vehicons Autobots sont des Citoyens reprogrammés. Reprogrammés et armés. "

"Reprogrammés ? Genre, lavage de cerveau ? "

"Pas exactement. " Trauma soupira. "On pense que c'est soit une sorte de programme qui leur a été téléchargé soit que leur souvenirs ont été entièrement effacés. "

Le visage de Knock Out s'assombrit. "Effacer leurs _souvenirs._ " Il avait difficilement l'air de vouloir faire payer les coupables, mais il y avait une pointe de répulsion dans sa voix.

"S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas près des Citoyens, par contre. C'est un sujet qui les…bouleverse. "

"Je me demande _pourquoi._ " Knock Out se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, une main sur sa hanche. "Vous avez armé vos Citoyens 'civils' je vois. "

"Oh oui, ils ont des armes. Mais seulement parce qu'ils patrouillent. "

"Hum. Ils patrouillent pour quoi, je vous prie ? "

Cette fois Ampule l'interrompit. "Vehicons ! "

Knock Out la fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, puis il les plissa. "Je vais aller droit au but, il y a des Vehicons à bord _de ce vaisseau ?_ "

Trauma aurait pu étrangler Ampule. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on disait à un mech qui était encore couvert de cicatrices, après s'être fait attaquer par des Vehicons. "Non, non, il n'y a aucun Vehicon à bord de _L'Hérétique,_ " assura t'il à Knock Out. "C'est juste une mesure de sécurité. Airachnid est parano parfois… continuons de marcher. "

Knock Out secoua doucement la tête, mais suivit sans commentaire, regardant les Vehicons quand ils les dépassèrent. Eux, par contre, essayaient manifestement de ne pas regarder le robot rouge.

"Je fais sensation, non ? " Dit Knock Out quand ils passèrent devant un autre groupe et qu'un des Citoyens fit tomber son chalumeau dans un grand bruit. Généralement, leur réaction quand ils le voyaient était de reculer et de murmurer entre eux. Trauma ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, ils n'étaient pas les robots les plus robustes de la Terre, et tous les problèmes semblaient leur tomber dessus, les pauvres. Il était sur le point d'expliquer cela quand Jumpstart intervint.

"Bien sûr que oui ! " Dit il. "Tu es le clone de Doc Knock ET tu traines avec Yellowjacket ET tu as presque été tué par des Vehicons ET on dirait que tu sors d'un séjour en Enfer-"

"Jumpstart. " Trauma se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que le visage de Knock out s'assombrissait.

"J'allais suggérer, " dit sèchement Knock Out, "qu'avoir des menottes qui pendent de mon poignet pourrait participer à ma notoriété. " Il les secoua.

Oh oh, ça encore. "Je suis désolé, mais pas pour le moment. "

Knock Out eut l'air peiné. "Vous ne me faites pas _confiance. _Après tout ce que j'ai _traversé._ "

"Ce n'est pas ça, " Trauma esquiva la question, mal à l'aise. "C'est euh, une précaution…une précaution médicale… "

"Si on lui enlève, il nous montreras son mode véhicule ? "

"Jump ! "

"Je _demande, _c'est tout. "

"On ne va pas les enlever. Et de toute façon, " ajouta Trauma, inspiré, "vous n'êtes pas en état de vous transformer. "

"Super, je savais _ça._ " L'ai attristé de Knock Out diminua et il roula des yeux. "Mais quand même…c'est _étouffant. _Et si des Vehicons fous _viennent-_"

Trauma jeta un coup d'œil à Amp, qui semblait confuse. "Il n'y a PAS de Vehicons. "

"-je ne pourrais pas me défendre. " Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête, donnant à Trauma une vue de profil sur sa moue boudeuse.

"_Nous _vous défendrons, si on en arrive là. "

Knock Out balaya les trois autres du regard et émit un son neutre, le type qu'un fêtard pouvait faire quand un sujet trop sérieux pour être repoussé d'un geste du bras arrivait sur le tapis.

Trauma soupira. "Ecoutez, quand nous reviendrons…je demanderai à Doc. Et s'il donne son accord, alors on enlèvera les menottes. "

"…Je _suppose _que c'est acceptable, " répondit hautainement le clone rouge. "Où va t'on, d'ailleurs ? "

"Un des endroits les plus importants du vaisseau, " dit Trauma, ravi de changer de sujet. "Une idée ? "

Knock out s'arrêta et étudia le labyrinthe de couloirs derrière eux, puis regarda de nouveau devant lui. "L'Armurerie ? " Dit il, une pointe de confusion dans la voix.

"Non, non. La Bibliothèque. "

"…La quoi maintenant ? "

* * *

Knock Out semblait impressionné par la Bibliothèque, ou peut être juste étonné. Ses yeux passaient d'étagères en étagères, remplis de quelque chose comme de l'amusement, ou de l'incrédulité. Le rayonnage était utilitaire plutôt qu'élaboré, mais le grand nombre de graphiques, de datapads et de livres compensait ça.

"Pourquoi ? " Demanda t'il finalement.

"Le but de ce vaisseau était de trouver une nouvelle planète et de repartir à zéro, " dit Trauma. "Donc on a compilé toutes les connaissances de notre espèce pour-oups, attention. "

Le robot rouge recula quand un champ de force translucide apparut autour d'un datapad, l'empêchant de le toucher. "Pourquoi est-ce que-"

"Désolé-c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas autorisé, " expliqua Trauma. "Juste une précaution. On ne veut pas que ça tombe entre les mains des Autobots. "

"Comment cela tomberait-il entre les-OH"

"Oui, ça envoie une petite décharge, " observa Trauma. "Mieux faut s'éloigner d'ici, c'est la section ingénierie. Regardez les datapads sur l'Histoire plutôt, vous pourrez attraper ceux-là. "

Knock Out s'approcha en massant sa main. "Donc vous n'essayiez pas d'attaquer les Autobots, en fait. "

Trauma secoua la tête. "Megatron les a combattus pendant longtemps-il déteste battre en retraite et abandonner un combat-mais Starscream lui a finalement fait entendre raison. Cybertron était en ruine. Même si on a 'gagné', c'était inhabitable, donc à quoi bon ? On a rassemblé tout ce dont nous aurions besoin pour créer une nouvelle colonie Cybertronienne…mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Optimus Prime et son équipage nous poursuivent. Je suppose que c'était stupide de notre part. "

"C'est ce que certaines personnes pourraient penser…" Knock Out s'avança vers une fine étagère blanche, laissa sa main glisser le long des datapads, puis en attrapa un. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de champ de force pour interférer. "J'espère que 'tout ce dont vous aviez besoin' comprenait un tas d'armes et des munitions. "

"Un peu. On en a développé de nouvelles depuis que nous sommes sur Terre et que l'on affronte les Autobots. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas très novateurs, eux. "

"Les Autobots sont _inutiles _quand il faut _penser,_ " accorda Knock Out, en examinant la table des matières du datapad.

"Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas inutiles quand il faut se battre, " dit une voix bourrue. Trauma se retourna pour trouver Skyquake, près de la porte, qui les regardait. "Hey, Trauma. "

"Oh, bonjour. Ah… voilà Skyquake, notre Avant-Garde. "

A son grand soulagement, Knock Out ne demanda pas ce qu'était un Avant-Garde. "Enchanté, " dit il, reposant le datapad. "Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant de mon, humm, origine particulière. "

"Je crois que oui, " convint Skyquake. "Vous vraiment ressemblez à Knockdown. " Ses yeux le détaillèrent, des roues enchâssées derrière ses pieds jusqu'à celles sur ses épaules. "Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de, hum…l'endroit d'où vous venez ? "

"Pas beaucoup. "

"Vous vous souvenez de Yellowjacket ? "

"Non. " Knock Out reprit le datapad. "Mais je connais Bumblebee, un peu. "

Skyquake le regarda fixement. "Laissez moi deviner. Maintenant vous allez me dire qu'il est différent. "

"Différent de… ? "

"Yellowjacket. "

"Je ne pourrais pas dire. Je ne me souviens d'aucun 'Yellowjacket', " lui rappela Knock Out, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Skyquake, ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment de l'interroger, " intervint Trauma.

"Qui l'interroge ? Je ne l'interroge pas, puisque apparemment personne ne me LAISSERA l'interroger. Je fais juste la conversation, c'est tout. "

"Eh bien, converse sur un autre sujet ! "

Skyquake s'avança vers lui, ce qui laissait malheureusement à Trauma le choix de soit se tordre le cou pour le regarder en face, soit de fixer son torse. "Tu n'es pas Knockdown, _Trauma, _et suis _plus haut gardé _que toi. "

Trauma faillit s'étouffer. Sérieusement ? Skyquake allait jouer à ce _jeu là _? "Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis _médecin, _donc je suis en dehors de cette chaine de commandement ! "

"Pas tant que tu es dans l'Armada de Starscream ! Et je T'ORDONNE de t'écarter ou-"

"Ou QUOI ? " Cria presque Trauma, remarquant vaguement Jump et Amp qui regardaient depuis le banc de touche.

"Messieurs, messieurs. " Knock Out reculait, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, et faisait des gestes pacifiques avec ses mains. "Calmons nous, qu'en pensez vous ? "

"Oui, c'est ça. " Ils firent tous un 180°. Là, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait Knockdown.

"Nom de- ! " Skyquake s'écarta de Trauma, les bras levés au ciel. "J'en étais sûr ! J'en étais sûr que tu viendrais encore mettre ton nez dans les affaires qui ne te regardent pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser un moment en paix, non ? "

"Tu serais peut être plus en paix si tu ne t'emportais pas pour rien, " dit Knockdown, catégorique. "On est sur le point de se réunir pour discuter…de problèmes…" Ses yeux se posèrent sur Knock Out une seconde. "…Et je suis venu te chercher, vu que tu as _éteins ta radio. _Donc s'il te plaît fais ton choix, tu préfères te réunir avec les autres officiers, ou rester ici pour harceler mon personnel ? "

Le grognement que laissa échapper Skyquake se transforma finalement en un mot. "Où ? "

"La Table Ronde. "

"Bien, " souffla Skyquake, en passant devant le médecin bleu cyan. "Juste…bien. "

Knockdown le regarda partir, puis regarda Trauma par dessus son épaule. "Bon boulot. "

Trauma sentit monter en lui une bouffée de gratitude et de chaleur. C'était rare. Knockdown était avare de compliments. "Les patients d'abord, non ? "

"Toujours. Tu peux raccompagner Knock Out à l'infirmerie ? "

"Bien sûr. "

Knockdown reporta son regard sur Knock Out.

"Joli sauvetage, Docteur. " Le robot rouge lui sourit et souleva un datapad. "Je change de sujet-je peux emprunter ça ? "

Knockdown prit le datapad et vérifia le titre. "_1001 Sudokus._ " Il leva les yeux vers Knock out qui croisa les bras défensivement.

"Quoiiiii ? Je _m'ennuie._ "

* * *

Soundwave assistait à chaque meeting des officiers, parce qu'il l'avait toujours fait et parce qu'il aimait observer les autres Decepticons. Pas nécessairement se socialiser avec eux. Juste les observer. C'était apaisant. Leur présence était apaisante. Leurs salutations étaient apaisantes. Même leurs disputes étaient familières, et donc apaisantes.

Le seul bémol était que Shockwave était toujours en retard. En fait, Soundwave n'avait pas vu Shockwave à une réunion (ou quelque part d'autre) depuis des mois, s'il y pensait.

Mais il y pensait rarement.

Son esprit, qui regardait avant le monde minutieusement, étroitement, s'était ouvert et étalé depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les Autobots. Maintenant il déferlait sur lui par vagues de son, de lumière, de vibrations électromagnétiques, à haut débit, qui tournaient et se mélangeaient autour de lui. Sa vie ressemblait désormais à un rêve, ou peut être que ses rêves ressemblaient à sa vie. Les idées et les souvenirs semblaient parfois plus réels que les couloirs le long desquels il marchait. Les seules constantes étaient Laserbeak, dans sa poitrine, et Buzzwaw, dans son dos. Des amis magnifiques et dévoués qui ne le quitteraient jamais.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aimait pas les autres Decepticons (parce qu'il _considérait _Buzzsaw et Laserbeak comme étant des Decepticons, et non des 'jouets' comme certains semblaient penser). Il était dévoué à Megatron, qui l'avait sauvé. Il appréciait Starscream, qui le saluait toujours gentiment et qui lui demandait fréquemment de venir patrouiller avec elle. Airachnid était la seule qui lui parlait comme s'il était le même robot qu'avant. Trauma le rencontrait fidèlement chaque semaine et l'écoutait, qu'il parle ou non. Trauma n'était jamais aux réunions cependant Knockdown y était. Soundwave n'aimait pas particulièrement Knockdown et se sentait un peu coupable à cause de ça. Il savait que Knockdown ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais l'aura stérile de l'infirmerie était trop imprégnée dans le docteur au goût de Soundwave. Ca avait été une épreuve, assister à l'interrogatoire du robot jaune et noir.

Et pourtant, il avait sentit dans son spark qu'il devait y aller. Alors il y était allé. Les décisions étaient plus faciles, d'une certaine manière, depuis son sauvetage.

Il appréciait aussi l'amélioration de la réception radio.

"_I read the news today, oh boy, about a lucky man who made the grade…_"

"Soundwave. "

Le Decepticon bleu nuit releva la tête à l'entente de la voix d'Airachnid. Il la pencha sur le côté, interrogateur.

"Est-ce que tu as enregistré l'inter-la rencontre avec Bumblebee, aujourd'hui ? "

Il acquiesça. Il l'avait fait, bien sûr. Il enregistrait presque tout, bien que parfois il les effaçait accidentellement après.

"Tu peux envoyer la vidéo à Skyquake ? Voyons si on peut effacer cet air renfrogné de son visage. "

Soundwave balaya la pièce du regard et nota que, pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Skyquake était arrivé. Skyquake semblait toujours mal à l'aise quand il était à proximité de lui ces jours-ci, mais Soundwave l'appréciait quand même.

Il déterra le dossier et l'envoya à Skyquake, qui relava la tête de surprise. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il fit un signe reconnaissant à Soundwave. Soundwave fit de même, regardant l'expression de Skyquake se durcir tandis qu'il regardait la vidéo.

"Merci, Sounders. " Airachnid s'assit.

Il hocha la tête en reconnaissance, et lui envoya un petit message interrogatif, accompagné d'une photo de Shockwave. Elle se tendit un moment.

"Ah oui, il…va être un peu en retard, " dit elle. Soundwave accepta sa réponse à contre cœur et repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit.

"_He blew his mind out in a car,_ " lui chantonna la voix de John Lennon. "_He didn't notice that the lights had changed…_"

"Maintenant que nous sommes tous là…" La voix de Starscream interrompit la chanson.

Soundwave sortit de sa transe, pour voir Knockdown prendre place à la table.

Megatron se pencha en avant. "Merci, Starscream. Oui. Je voudrais entendre l'opinion de tout le monde, à propos de nos deux visiteurs inattendus. "

Il y un instant de silence, interrompu par le craquement de la table quand Skyquake essaya de réarranger la position de ses genoux en dessous d'elle.

"On devrait les garder, " dit franchement Knockodwn. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, la plupart montrant des degrés plus ou moins élevés de surprise.

"Tu as l'air très confiant, docteur, " dit Megatron. "J'avoue hésiter à les accueillir, après le traitement que tu as subi aujourd'hui.

"Avec tout votre respect, Megatron, j'ai connu pire de la part de chaque robot assit à cette table, à un moment ou à un autre. "

"Pas intentionnellement, " grommela Skyquake, peut être en se souvenant de la fois où il s'était réveillé dans le brouillard et paniqué, et qu'il avait bien amoché l'épaule de Knockdown.

"Exactement. Pas intentionnellement. Les patients sont agressifs quand ils ont peur, ou mal..." Il se cala au fond de sa chaise, laissant le dernier mot flotter dans l'air.

"Le bon docteur à raison. Il était assez amical après ça de toute façon, " dit Starscream. "Il a répondu à toutes nos questions. "

"Dit plutôt qu'il n'a répondu à aucune de nos questions, " dit Airachnid. "Comme l'autre. Je ne me souviens pas de ça, je ne me souviens pas de ci…"

"Tu peux difficilement les blâmer pour ça, Airachnid, " dit Starscream. "Ou alors tu penses qu'ils mentent ? "

"Je ne sais pas. Ca a juste l'air trop commode. Si les Autobots les ont _vraiment _envoyés en tant qu'espions…"

"Quand on les a trouvé, Knock out était à deux doigts de la mort et la jambe de Bumblebee est passée très près des dommages permanents, " dit Knock Out. "Je crois qu'ils étaient vraiment en cavale. "

"Mais même ainsi, avec l'un d'eux qui est le portrait craché de Yellowjacket-"

Soundwave s'éloigna. "_I saw a film today, oh boy… The English army had just won the war. A crowd of people turned away, but I just had to look, having read the news-_"

"-Soundwave ? "

Megatron le regarda. Soundwave rembobina rapidement ses enregistrements personnels pour trouver ce qu'on lui avait demandé. "_Que penses tu d'eux, Soundwave ?_ " Ce qu'il pensait de quoi ? Il recula encore un peu. Ah. Des deux étrangers.

Soundwave entrelaça ses doigts fins tandis qu'il repensaient à eux, le petit robot rouge et le petit robot jaune. Il repensa au moment où il les avait découvert, blessés et seuls parmi les rochers, à la façon dont les optiques de jaune avaient brillé, bleues, juste une seconde, quand il s'était penché au dessus de lui et à la façon dont le rouge était recroquevillé sur lui même dans le canyon. Il repensa au rouge, aujourd'hui, qui prétendait ne pas regarder alors que ses yeux rouges épiaient, cachés derrière le datapad. Il repensa au jaune et à sa poitrine blessée, qui tordait ses poignets sous ses liens, essayant d'avoir l'air calme quand il répondait à Airachnid et Starscream. Il repensa à la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du jaune quand Soundwave l'avait libéré.

"Apeurés, " dit Soundwave.

Cela apporta un silence pensif.

"Euh, bien sûr qu'ils ont peur…" Murmura Starscream, mais elle n'offrit rien de plus.

"Plus spécifiquement, ils ont une peur bleue de vous, Megatron, " dit Airachnid.

"Surtout après que vous en ayez presque fait passé un à travers un mur, " ajouta Knockodwn sur un ton sec.

"Ah, Docteur. Tu ne vas pas oublier ça rapidement, n'est ce pas ? " Megatron sourit. " Mais quand un membre de mon équipage est en danger-"

"J'aurais pu le maitriser, " murmura Knockdown.

"Et…" Les yeux de Megatron se posèrent sur le jet vert et blanc, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. "Skyquake ? Ton avis ? "

L'atmosphère se tendit tandis que les autres attendaient sa réponse.

"Je n'ai pas assisté à…la réunion. Je crois que tout le monde sait pourquoi. " Ses yeux restèrent sur Knockdown, qui le fixa sans ciller. "Mais j'ai croisé le robot rouge ce matin et j'ai regardé la vidéo de…Bumblebee. " Il resta silencieux une minute. "Je suis venu ici, prêt à vous dire de les mettre à la porte. Mais après en avoir vu un, et avoir regarder une vidéo de l'autre…Je suis convaincu qu'ils sont des individus uniques. Même s'ils sont des clones. J'ai combattu Yellowjacket. Souvent. Bumblebee n'est pas le même mech. Je ne parle pas que de la voix, je parle de tout. Ses mouvements. Ses expressions. Ses réactions. Peut être qu'il est un espion ou une bombe à retardement vivante ou un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est pas Yellowjacket. Et…c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. " Il croisa les bras.

"Merci Skyquake, " dit gravement Megatron. Airachnid et Starscream, par contre, semblaient pensifs.

"Bien. " Knockodwn balaya la table du regard. "Je vais me répéter, je pense qu'on devrait les garder ici. Leur offrir notre protection, les entrainer-"

"Aha. " Airachnid leva un doigt.

Knockdown leva un sourcil. "Oui ? " demanda t'il.

"Je _pense _que tu es un peu trop enthousiaste, mon cher docteur. " Elle croisa les bras. "Les entrainer à _quoi _exactement ? "

Knockdown la regarda pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de répondre. "On a toujours besoin de plus de médecins. "

* * *

_Ouah, c'était un looong chapitre. Et ils sont presque tous comme ça à partir de maintenant !_

_La chanson qu'écoute Soundwave est _A Day in The Life, _des Beatles. Soundwave est définitivement mon personnage préféré de tout l'univers de Transformers (avec Shockwave). Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça aussi en vrai, écouter de la musique pendant que les autres préparent la destruction du monde…_


	16. Chapter 16 : Allies, Enemies, Other

**Chapitre 16 : Allies, Enemies, Other**

Still water run deep.

-Proverbe.

* * *

La remarque de Knockdown eut plus pour effet de mettre le feu aux poudres, que simplement soulever un débat. Airachnid envoya toutes leurs incertitudes concernant les étrangers au diable, et voulu savoir en quoi Knockodwn méritait-il non pas un, mais_ deux _nouveaux robots sous son commandement, à une époque où de nouvelles recrues étaient quelque chose d'horriblement rare.

"Tu as déjà _trois _médecins ! Tandis que moi, je n'ai qu'une poignée de Citoyens à moitié entrainés, " gronda t'elle.

"Une 'poignée', Airachnid ? Je sais que tu en as au moins cinquante. Je le sais très _bien, _puisque je passe ma vie à les soigner. "

"Cinquante pour sécuriser un vaisseau, plus toute la foutue planète ! "

Knockdown ferma à demi les yeux. "Tu en auras encore moins s'ils ne survivent pas aux chirurgies. L'infirmerie est en sous-effectif, et tout le monde pourra te le dire. " Il jeta un regard à Starscream, mais la Seeker noire avait une expression totalement neutre, ses doigts entrelacés.

Airachnid croisa les bras. "Si le vaisseau est envahi, tu n'auras _plus _ta précieuse infirmerie. "

"Un scénario peu probable pour le moment. Alors que des robots qui reviennent de patrouille avec des membres en moins sont une réalité fréquente et déplaisante. " Knockdown regarda Starsceam de nouveau. "Vous vous souvenez de l'accident du mois dernier, Commandante de l'Air… ? "

"Hmm ? Oh, oui. Le dépôt d'energon dans l'hémisphère sud. On est rentré dans Arcee et, mince c'était qui, Smokescreen. Très malencontreux. " Elle tapota ses pouces ensemble. "C'est toujours pareil Docteur, on ne veut pas trop se précipiter pour distribuer nos ressources. "

Knockdown ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer. Ses optiques s'étaient peut être agrandies une fraction de seconde.

Airachnid eut l'air complètement stupéfiée, puis ricana. "Oh _Primus, _Knockdown. On dirait que tes alliés ont changés de camp. " A côté d'elle, Skyquake laissa échapper un faible grognement.

"_Vraiment, _Airachnid, " dit Starscream, la bouche légèrement tordue de dégout. "Il n'y a pas de 'camp' ici je suis simplement logique. On a déjà quatre médecins après tout-"

La voix de Knockdown était calme mais neutre, ses ailes étaient encore plus relevées que d'habitude. "Oui, quatre médecins. Moi, deux débutants qu'on a sortit de la glace, et un psychologue dont le temps est de plus en plus monopolisé par un autre projet. " Ses yeux glissèrent ostensiblement vers Soundwave avant de rencontrer ceux de Starscream de nouveau. Ses doigts se posèrent légèrement sur la table tandis qu'il se penchait en avant. "J'ai _besoin _de ces robots. "

"Tu ne penses pas qu'avoir un autre _toi _à l'infirmerie risque d'être assez déconcertant, Docteur ? " Demanda Starscream.

"Je doute _fortement _que quiconque va me confondre avec Knock Out. "

Skyquake eut un petit rire. "Je suis d'accord là dessus. Ecoutez, y a deux robots….pourquoi toi et Airachnid n'en prendriez vous pas un chacun. "

Megatron remua au bout de la table c'était comme regarder bouger une montagne.

"Ou peut être, " dit il sérieusement, "devrions nous demander à Bumblebee et Knock Out ce qu'ils _préfèrent._ " Son regard balaya la table. "Tout l'energon que nous avons versé, tout les camarades que nous avons perdu-la perte même de notre planète-c'était pour ce choix. Pour qu'il y _ait _un choix. "

Plusieurs paires d'yeux bleus se baissèrent vers le sol.

"Oui, bien sûr j'allais dire que l'on devrait leur demander, " murmura Airachnid.

Knockdown baissa les yeux sans un mot, fixant le bout de ses doigts, toujours posés sur le plateau de la table.

Skyquake, malgré son rôle minime dans le débat, eu l'air embarrassé.

Et Strascream hocha simplement la tête, par perturbée le moins du monde. "Bien sûr qu'on devrait le faire. Je vais arranger des entretiens avec eux, Lord Megatron. "

"J'aimerais, " dit Megatron avec un grognement, "que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça. "

Starscream ignora sa remarque. Quelqu'un se devait de lui rappeler qui il était, et la tâche lui tombait inévitablement sur les épaules. "J'ai cru comprendre que nous étions _d'accord _sur le fait que Bumblebee et Knock out devraient rester ? Un vote à main levée, s'il vous plaît ? "

Tout le monde (après un moment d'hésitation de la part d'Airachnid et après avoir ramené Soundwave à la réalité pour avoir son oui ou son non) leva la main. La réunion se termina sans fanfare.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux dans le couloir, hors de la salle de réunion.

"Docteur. "

"Commandante de l'Air. "

"Viens avec moi. "

"Comme tu veux. "

Le corridor qu'ils empruntèrent était l'un des rares à posséder des fenêtres, bien que le monde bleu foncé qui s'étendait à l'extérieur pouvait à peine être discerné avec un arrière plan sombre à l'extérieur et les lumières à l'intérieur, le plexiglas se contentait de refléter l'intérieur du vaisseau. La rangée de fenêtres montrait les deux robots par à-coups : la grande Seeker noire et dorée, avec ses ailes qui se levaient et retombaient au même rythme que ses talons tandis que le Seeker bleu cyan, plus petit et plus compact, était à ses côtés et devait trotter pour rester au même niveau qu'elle.

Starscream s'arrêta sur le pont d'observation. Bien qu'il soit entouré d'un dôme de verre, le monde extérieur n'était pas plus visible d'ici que depuis le couloir. Elle fit semblant d'admirer le paysage, même si la fenêtre lui renvoyait plus son propre reflet qu'autre chose, à demi caché par les ténèbres qui se pressaient contre les vitres.

Elle lança un regard au médecin. "Tu es contrarié. "

Knockdown, feignant également un intérêt pour la vue, croisa les bras. Le fait que le geste manquait de véhémence ne le rendait en rien moins significatif.

"Tu es _très _contrarié. "

"Je ne devrais pas ? "

"Non, tu devrais être fier. Tu as sauvé deux vie et gagné deux nouvelles recrues. "

"Deux recrues que tu veux clairement transférer chez Airachnid. "

"Foutaise. Ce sera leur propre choix, comme l'a dit Megatron. "

Knockdown ne grogna pas, mais il prit une très longue inspiration. "Et qui va leur offrir leur 'choix' et leur proposer leur options ? Toi, sans aucun doute. Et toi, Commandante Starscream, tu pourrais convaincre un robot de se jeter d'une falaise. "

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. "

"Ce n'en était pas un. "

"En tant que Commandante en Second, je dois agir pour le plus grand bien, Knockdown. "

"Oui, je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons. Tu en as toujours. "

"Je ne suis pas sûre, _Docteur, _d'apprécier ce ton. "

"Mon ton n'est rien, si ce n'est raisonnable. "

Et bien sûr c'était vraiment, maudit soit il. "Tes mots, alors. "

"Alors ordonne moi de me taire, Commandante de l'Air. "

Starscream massa ses sourcils de longs doigts fins, tout en soupirant longuement. "J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu contentes de grogner et de crier comme les autres. " Elle croisa les mains derrière son dos et sa cadence devint plus régulière. Ses pensées se calmèrent avec elle.

Knockdown leva le menton, les bras croisés et les ailes levées tandis qu'il la suivait. "Je te le revaudrais'. C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu voulais que l'équipe médicale, _mon _équipe, devienne une partie de ton Armada. Tu as oublié de préciser que tu ne comptais pas tenir parole. "

Starscream se rua vers lui. "Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en avais pas bénéficié, Knockdown. Est ce que ça te _manque_ de te retrouver avec cinq équipes sur les bras en même temps, chacune persuadée que c'est elle qui à le plus besoin de ton aide, et babillant des absurdités dans tes oreilles ? Ou alors aller sur le champ de bataille toi-même, pour chercher les blessées tandis que des robots se vident de leur energon à côté de toi ? C'était tellement _totalement inefficace. _Tu es notre médecin le plus doué et le plus expérimenté tu devrais t'occuper des blessés et non perdre ton temps à prendre des décisions. "

"Je suis _toujours _médecin en Chef, Starscream, et je _prends _des décisions. "

Les ailes de Starscream s'élevèrent puis retombèrent lourdement. "Des décisions qui ne sont pas en lien avec des problèmes médicaux, aurais du-je dire, " se corrigea t'elle. "Alors ? Ca te manque ? Si oui, je te libèrerais de l'Armada avec plaisir. "

"L'Armada n'est pas le problème. Etre à ta disposition n'est pas le problème. Tu nous diriges raisonnablement bien sur le champ de bataille. " Ses doigts se resserrent autour de ses bras. "Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de conférence aujourd'hui, voilà le problème. "

"Allons, Knockdown. " Starscream sourit, et utilisa sa voix de s'il te plait-sois-résonnable. "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que deux jeunes robots se baladent dans ton infirmerie ? Et Airachnid a besoin d'eux-"

"_J'ai _besoin d'eux ! " Sa voix devint plus grave et grésilla. "Et si tu étais restée neutre, si tu était restée hors de la discussion, ça aurait déjà été ça. Est-ce que j'ai déjà mendié des faveurs, Starscream ? Mais prendre son parti-"

"Assez. "

"Je te le revaudrais'. Ce n'est pas _moi _qui l'ai dit, _Commandante._ "

"J'ai dit _assez._ " Cette fois, sa voix était assez tranchante pour le faire taire. Il tourna les talons-qui n'étaient pas aussi impressionnant que ceux de Starscream-et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Starscream le laissa mijoter un bon moment avant de parler. "Si tes services dans l'Armada te dérangent à ce point-"

"L'Armada, l'Armada. " Knockdown roula des yeux. "Je veux-j'ai besoin-de plus de médecins. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'Armada. "

"Mon cher docteur. " L'expression de Starscream était quelque part entre le désespoir et l'amusement. "Une vision tellement étroite. Est ce que tu fais attention à autre chose qu'à ton infirmerie et à ton personnel, je me le demande ? "

"Oui. Mes patients. "

"Comme tu le dis. " elle étudia le robot plus petit. Elle pouvait normalement lire à travers les Seekers grâce à leurs ailes, mais Knockdown gardait habituellement les siennes droites et fières au dessus de ses épaules, parfaitement immobiles et aussi insondables que son visage blanc émail. Mais même comme ça, elle pensait discerner une tension dans son maintien, qui n'était pas entièrement due à son accès de colère.

Starscream parla lentement et précautionneusement. "Tu as dit, il y a une minute, que tu voulais plus de personnel. Et puis ensuite que tu en _avais besoin _de plus. Dis moi la vérité Docteur : lequel est-ce ? "

Knockdown soupira, fermant ses optiques. Son visage était aussi lisse que d'habitude, mais la façon dont ses sourcils étaient froncés le faisait paraître fatigué. "Besoin. On est dans une mauvaise passe, Starscream. "

"Trauma et les jumeaux-"

"Trauma est compétent et les jumeaux sont pleins de bonnes intentions, mais-"

"'Pleins de bonnes intentions ', mon Dieu. C'est si terrible que ça ? "

Le coin de la bouche de Knockdown se releva juste un peu. "Ils seront bons un jour. Mais on ne peut pas attendre ce 'jour'. " Aussi petit qu'il était, le sourire s'évanouit. "L'artefact qu'avait Arcee la dernière fois-"

"Le 'Sonic Blaster'. "

"Oui. C'était…dévastateur. En moins de trente secondes j'avais dix robots blessés, et sept sévèrement touchés. Trois sont morts. Sans compter les cinq qui ont été tués sur le coup. Tués par _un seul Autobot._ "

Starscream acquiesça doucement. "Je vois où se trouvent tes problèmes, Docteur. Tu penses que si tu avais plus de personnel-"

"Avec une paire de mains en plus, " dit il, "j'aurais pu sauver ces trois robots. " Il tendit la main et la posa contre la vitre sombre devant lui, sa paume contre celle de son reflet. Il releva les yeux vers Starscream, le calme de sa voix était presque insupportable. "Juste une paire. "

"J'ai compris que le robot que tu veux réellement, en fait, c'est Knock Out. "

Après un moment, Knockdown se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

"Tu sais, Docteur, ce n'est pas parce que vous partagez le même ADN qu'il sera un bon médecin. Tu as dit toi même que les compétences étaient acquises, pas innées. "

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je sais aussi reconnaître du talent quand j'en vois. Que ce soit du à l'instinct, à l'instruction ou à la programmation, je m'en fiche royal. "

"Bien sûr, " murmura Starscream. "Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est jeune. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis trois ou quatre ans terriens, et je doute qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que la moitié de cet âge. Est-ce vraiment _éthique _d'exposer quelqu'un de si jeune à une ribambelle de blessures de guerre ? "

Cela fit hésiter Knockdown, sa bouche légèrement tordue alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Starscream continua. "Pourquoi ne pas prendre un des Citoyens comme apprenti à la place ? Quelqu'un de la Patrouille Aérienne Nord, par exemple ? Il y a trop de monde là bas. "

Knockdown secoua la tête. "On devrait utiliser un des médecins déjà formé pour lui apprendre. "

"Mais Knock Out-"

"-connaît clairement les rudiments du métiers. Et plus. " Le travail effectué sur son bras avait été franchement surprenant. Professionnel, aurait dit Knockdown, si ce n'est la brutalité évidente, avec les câbles tordus et sectionnés. "Ce serait criminel de gâcher un tel talent, Commandante de l'Air. Et Trauma surveillera sa santé mentale. "

"Oui…" Starscream croisa les bras, ses ailes légèrement penchées. "Mais une _voiture._ "

Knockdown se tourna, vers la fenêtre, son expression se mua en quelque chose de neutre et lointain.

Starscream était agacée contre elle-même. Ca avait été maladroit, et maintenant il le comprenait mal, sans aucun doute. "Pas que je pense qu'il ne peuvent pas faire le boulot, bien sûr, je suis inquiète sur comment il va pouvoir maintenir l'allure avec toi sur le champ de bataille-"

"Ce n'est pas tout de suite que je vais le laisser aller sur le terrain. Il va m'assister à l'infirmerie d'abord, " la voix de Knockdown était douce et distante. "Comme le faisait Brakeline. "

Et merde. Elle se força à prendre une voix optimiste. "Et je suis sûre qu'il sera…tout aussi efficace. "

"Plus, j'espère. Brakeline était assez maladroit. Des grandes mains. " La bouche de Knockdown se tordit, à mi chemin entre un sourire et une grimace, et Starscream pouvait voir le bout de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans l'armure bleu cyan de ses bras. "Quelque chose d'autre ? "

"Ah, oui. " Elle parla vivement, ravie de changer de sujet. "Quand est-ce que Knock Out sera prêt pour une petite discussion ? Je voudrais régler ça aussi vite que possible. "

"N'importe quand. " Kockdown se détourna de la fenêtre, se détendant peut être un peu, bien que c'était difficile à dire. "Il se remet bien et commence franchement à s'ennuyer. "

"Et Bumblebee ? " Laissez le pendre la question comme il le souhaitait, à propos de la santé de Bumblebee, ou de son potentiel en tant que médecin. Starscream ne voulait pas du tout mettre les _deux _clones dans l'équipe médicale, un seul c'était déjà assez de soucis, mais après sa gaffe cela allait peut être s'avérer nécessaire pour maintenir la paix…

Le médecin bleu considéra la question. "Il semble être d'un type…plus actif. Il sera surement plus heureux avec Airachnid, ou Skyquake…"

"Hmm, Skyquake. C'est une possibilité. Viens, Docteur. " Ses talons résonnèrent contre le sol. "On discutera de ça sur le chemin vers le laboratoire. "

"Comme tu veux. "

* * *

Knock Out avait été surprit et satisfait de découvrir les deux morceaux de sa lance dans un coin du laboratoire. Il ne les avait pas reprit, il avait simplement noté leur présence pour plus tard.

Il avait été moins satisfait de voir un des 'Citoyens' dans le labo, debout devant la porte de la Reserve. Il avait écouté attentivement Knockdown et Trauma sur le chemin du retour, et il semblait que les évènements qui s'étaient passés lors de l'interrogatoire de Bumblebee l'avaient fait passé de 'violent' à 'sociable avec prudence'.

Il n'avait pas été satisfait _du tout _quand Trauma refusa de nouveau de lui enlever ses menottes. ("Je demanderai à Doc dès qu'il sera sortit de la réunion, promit. ")

_Sourit et endure, Knock Out. Sourit et endure. Au moins ne t'ont ils pas attachés comme une bête féroce cette fois. _La pression sur sa tête était partie elle aussi. Tu dois être reconnaissant pour les petites faveurs, car parfois ce sont les seules que tu auras.

Il s'adossa contre un des comptoirs, et regarda Trauma discuter avec le Vehicon avant de le renvoyer. (Personne ne convaincra Knock Out que c'était autre chose qu'un Vehicon il _connaissait _ses robots, il les avait réparés et ressoudés et disséqués des centaines de fois.) Finalement il se tourna vers les _1001 Sudokus._

"C'est ce à quoi ressemble le désespoir, " se murmura t'il tandis qu'il commençait à jouer. Il replaça les numéros. Cinq…sept…un-non, deux…

"Est-ce que vous voulez parler à Bumblebee ? Il est réveillé maintenant. "

Knock Out leva les yeux et vit Trauma (_une petite décharge familière et déplaisante) _qui lui souriait. La culpabilité se dessinait juste derrière le sourire apparemment c'était une tentative de Trauma pour se racheter après le coup des menottes.

"Bien sûr que oui ! Bien _sûr !_ " _Une discussion avec un Autobot cloué au lit. Quel plaisir._

Il ne regarda même pas Trauma pendant qu'il tapait le code de la porte. (Knock Out avait déjà découvert, à son grand amusement, que c'était le même code que _lui_ utilisait à bord du _Nemesis, _seulement à l'envers.) A la place, il se concentra sur la porte grise et nue devant lui, combattant l'impatience. De ce qu'il savait, Bumblebee avait aussi utilisé l'histoire des 'clones'. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'Autobot ne laisserait pas échapper quelque chose de désespérément 'out-of-character' et Autobot-ien au moment où il rentrerait dans la pièce. Autobot-ique ? Autobot-iel ? Okay, peu importe.

Bumblebee leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. Comme Knock Out, il n'était plus attaché ni enchaîné, à par pour les menottes. Trauma entra en premier, attrapa un scanner portatif posé sur une petite table et fit le tour du lit.

"Salut, Bumblebee, " dit il d'une voix amicale. "J'ai amené quelqu'un qui voulait te voir. "

"_Qu'est ce que vous-_"

"Bumblebee ! " Knock Out entra et agrippa un des barreaux du lit. "Content de voir qu'ils t'ont rafistolé ! "

"_Knock Out._ " Bumblebee se rendit compte de la pointe de méfiance dans sa voix et essaya de nouveau. "_Knock out ! C'est si bon de te voir ! Oui, ces Decepticons m'ont vraiment aidé !_ " Il leva une main et, après avoir fait un petit signe, tapota avec précaution celle de Knock Out.

"Bien. Bien. Biiien. " Knock Out retira sa main et s'assit dans une des chaises posées contre le mur. "Et… comment tu sens, mon c-" Non, non, c'était trop tôt pour se moquer de lui avec le 'compagnon de galère'. "-ccccopain ? "

"_Je me sens bien. Et toi ?_ "

"Bien. "

"Cool. "

"Oui. "

Et c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire tant que Trauma était à proximité, ce dernier étant en train de noter les résultats du scanner sur un diagramme.

Knock Out lança un regard hautain au jet lavande. Il ne dit rien, mais 'un peu D'INTIMITÉ ?' était écrit sur son visage.

Trauma sembla surprit. "Je vais juste, euh, sortir une minute…oui. " Il partit, mais laissa la porte ouverte.

Knock Out fronça les sourcils. Après un moment, il rapprocha la chaise du lit, si près que ses genoux en touchaient presque que le bord. "Alors ? " Demanda t'il, sa voix désinvolte et basse.

"_Alors ? Alors quoi ?_ "

"Alooors, comment c'est passé la séance de Q&R ? "

"_J'ai utilisé ton histoire stupide. Et ils l'ont avalé. Ma foi en l'intelligence des Cybertroniens est morte à jamais._ "

"La ferme. " Il garda un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il le disait, et une position naturelle, au cas où Trauma regarderait. La porte était derrière lui, il _pouvait _être en train de regarder. "Les murs ont des oreilles. "

"_Y a quoi dans le datapad ?_ "

"Sudoku. " Il lui tendit.

"_Des cases. Et des nombres._ "

Knock Out commença à expliquer les règles.

"_Attend. C'est sensé être un _jeu ? "

"Oui, c'en est un. " Knock Out s'ennuyait. Et il n_'aimait_ même pas les Sudokus.

"_Arg._ " Le robot jaune et noir repoussa le datapad vers Knock Out. "_Alors. Quoi maintenant ?_ "

"Ils t'aiment ? "

"_Les Decepticons ? Ouais. Je pense. On a eu un moment un peu tendu, mais…je pense que oui._ "

"Bien. " Knock Out recula sa chaise, leva ses jambes, et posa ses pieds sur le côté du lit. Les roulettes de la chaise éraflèrent le sol tandis qu'il se poussait en arrière. Il posa un coude sur la petite table près du mur et étouffa un soupir. "Maintenant, " dit il, son menton posé dans sa main, "on attend. "

Il était endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Bumblebee le regarda, puis regarda le plafond, le sol, et ses propres mains avant d'aller chercher le datapad. C'était l'heure de faire des Sudokus.

* * *

**N/A : **Sudokus…cette chose qu'on fait quand il n'y absolument rien d'autre à faire. Le titre va probablement changer, car je n'ai rien trouvé qui collait parfaitement.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Professional Courtesies

**Chapitre 17 : Professional Courtesies**

Crooked was the path and brazen was the walk.  
A cocky swagger, up the ladder,  
And could he ever talk.

-Mighty Mighty Bosstones, "The Rascal King"

* * *

Strascream avait toujours pensé que le bureau de Knockdown, situé un étage au dessus de l'infirmerie et un étage en dessous de ses quartiers, avait trouvé l'équilibre parfait. Un décor minimaliste mais élégant. Les étagères habituelles, remplies de datapads, principalement sur la médecine. Quelques sculptures-rien de criard. Une chaise confortable derrière son bureau et des chaises qui étaient presque-mais-pas-tout-à-fait-confortables pour les invités.

Le seul bémol était une plante terrestre-un cactus-posé dans un coin sous une lampe spéciale. Knock Out, assit dans une des chaises presque-mais-pas-tout-fait-confortable devant le bureau de Knockdown, continuait de lui jeter des regards curieux, mais quand Starscream et Knockdown commencèrent à parler, il se concentra entièrement sur eux.

Starscream avait à peine commencé à _faire allusion _au sujet que le robot rouge haussa les épaules.

"Naturellement, étant le clone de, euh, 'Doc Knock'-je peux vous appelez comme ça ?-j'ai supposé que je travaillerai à l'infirmerie. "

Eh bien, ça rendait les choses plus simples. Knockdown s'enfonça dans sa chaise. "Vous comprenez que ce n'est pas juste ça ? Je pense que vous avez été crée avec une sorte d'habilité naturelle dans ce domaine, ou-avez vous été entrainé pour devenir médecin à un moment ou à un autre ? "

"Me souviens pas, " dit Knock Out, le regard vague. "Désolé. "

"Ce que veux dire Knockdown, " interrompit Starscream, "c'est que l'on pense que vous allez _apprécier _ce travail-si vous voulez le faire, ce qui est bien sûr un choix _totalement _personnel. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous aurez la satisfaction de savoir que vous êtes un atout précieux au vaisseau et à la cause des Decepticons-"

Knock Out rigola, un son riche et profond, et se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Pendant un instant, Starscream pensa qu'il allait vraiment mettre ses pieds sur le bureau, mais il se contenta de croiser les jambes.

"Relax-_Herr-_excusez moi, _Dame Kommandantin. _Je comprends. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous allez me fournir le gîte et le couvert, " il pencha la tête comme s'il s'attendait à être contredit, et eut l'air satisfait de ne pas l'être, "et naturellement vous voulez un retour sur votre 'investissement'. "

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je décrirais ça avec des termes aussi…bancaires, " dit Starscream, surprise.

"Je peux vous assurer que l'on vous a sauvé car c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, " dit Knockdown, il se renfrogna en pensant à son intégrité professionnelle qu'il venait d'entacher, "pas parce que l'on vous considère comme un 'investissement'. "

"Même, le fait que je puisse apporter quelque chose en retour fait bonne impression, non ? " Demanda Knock Out, un sourcil haussé. Il se pencha en avant, entrainant sa chaise avec lui, et posa ses avant bras sur le bureau, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. "Et je suis parfaitement d'accord pour jouer en équipe. Je vous le revaudrais. "

Starscream le fixa. L'expression figée de Knockdown devint plus figée encore.

Après quelques secondes, Kock Out décroisa les bras et recula un peu sa chaise. Il souriait toujours, mais le sourire commençait à devenir tendu. "Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

"Ah. Non, mon cher, tout va bien. " Starscream et Knockdown échangèrent un regard. Troublant.

"Je pense, pour le moment, que l'on va considérer vos talents comme étant innés, ou pré-programmés ou…"Knockdown lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil scrutateur avant d'hausser les épaules. "Peu importe. Knock Out, vous comprenez que…l'on est en guerre. Vous allez voir des blessures. Vous allez voir de l'energon. Et tôt ou tard, vous allez voir des morts. Vous comprenez ? "

Knock Out émit un petit son, comme s'il réprimait un toussotement ou un petit rire. "Rien que je ne puisse pas supporter. "

"Oui, bien. J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme ça dans six mois. Si ça devient trop dur, faites le moi savoir immédiatement. Entre temps, vous allez avoir des sessions deux fois par semaine avec Trauma-"

"Trauma. " La réponse fut instantanée et il y avait une sorte de tranchant caché derrière son ton distingué. "…Quel type de sessions ? "

"Psychothérapie. " Dit Knockdown, en l'observant. C'était le moment où certains robots devenaient ennuyants, à déclarer avec colère qu'ils n'étaient pas fous, que la thérapie c'était bon pour les enfants, et tout ça. Mais Knock Out resta assit là, les pieds sous sa chaise, en pianotant des doigts sur son bras, celui avec la portière manquante. Son casque baissé obscurcissait une expression déjà insondable.

Starscream se racla la gorge. "Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, que c'est seulement un moyen de vous aider…maintenir un équilibre. Au vu de votre passé…"

Les lèvres de Knock out se pincèrent juste un instant avant de se détendre en un sourire. Il releva la tête. "Oui, je suppose que c'est une bonne idée. Oui, bien sûr que c'en est une. Pardonnez ma réticence. Vivre avec les Autobots m'a rendu extrêmement méfiant quant à...certaines situations. "

"Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ici, " dit Starscream. _Pauvre petite chose._

"Je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas douloureux. Et complètement privé, " dit Knockdown avec une fermeté vive et professionnelle. "Trauma est un bon robot. "

"Oh oui, il semble très…"Les doigts de Knock Out pianotèrent sur son bras de nouveau. "Très plaisant. Bien, je pense que je vous ai fait part de toutes mes inquiétudes. "

"Alors je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans mon équipe. "

Knock Out s'enfonça dans sa chaise. "Content d'être là. Je commence quand ? "

"Dès que j'aurais terminé de reconstruire les circuits dans votre bras-ce sont des réparations mineures-et remplacé la portière. "

"Mmm. " Knock Out massa son bras blessé. "Je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre d'être, disons le, complet à nouveau. "

"Très bien. Votre titre officiel sera Assistant Général, " dit vivement Starscream.

"Oh, oui ? Cool, " dit Knock Out.

Knockdown, par contre, se tourna vers la commandante de l'Air, les yeux pas totalement plissés, mais presque. La classification Gen. Asst signifiait que Knock Out ne faisait pas seulement partie de l'équipe médicale, mais aussi qu'il pouvait être 'emprunté' par les autres officiers si nécessaire. Plus tard, Strascream comptait rassurer le MeC sur le fait que ce titre n'était que pour la paperasse et que dans la _pratique _Knock Out était dans la hiérarchie de l'équipe médicale. Ce qui était plus ou moins vrai. De toute façon, le MeC pouvait difficilement s'en plaindre devant Knock Out.

_Une élégante solution à un problème épineux, _se félicita Starscream. _Quel dommage qu'il soit une voiture, cependant. _"Donc, sinon…Vous avez des question Knock Out ? "

"Oui, où seront mes quartiers ? "

L'attention de Knockdown se reporta sur sa nouvelle recrue. "Eh bien, on est un peu à court de place à ce niveau, mais je suis sûr que l'on peut vider une pièce de stockage et la convertir en-"

Knock Out leva une main. "Avec tout votre respect, Docteur, je préfèrerais être au milieu du vaisseau. Près de la Bibliothèque, si possible. Je suis _toujours _à la recherche de nouvelles opportunités pour parfaire mon éducation. " Sa tête, haute et droite, donnait une vue claire sur ses deux optiques rondes et rouges.

"Je n'ai pas d'objection. " Knockdown regarda Starscream.

"Moi non plus. " Il y avait plein de pièces vides au milieu du vaisseau-et, d'ailleurs, à la proue et à l'arrière aussi. Un des bénéfices douteux des raids Autobots de plus en plus mortels.

"Excellent. A bâbord de préférence, mais je ne suis pas pointilleux, " dit Knock Out. "Une…raison au fait que l'infirmerie soit dans cette partie assez, ah, confinée du vaisseau ? Simple curiosité. "

"Ce n'est pas l'emplacement le plus pratique, " dit Knockdown, "mais c'est nécessaire pour les salles d'urgence. Pour des jets blessés. "

"Oh, je vois. "Mais Knock out avait toujours les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Voilà un datapad résumant quelques procédures médicales basiques, les premiers soins, tout ça. " Knockdown le lui tendit. "Quelque chose à lire quand vous aurez le temps. "

"Dites à votre ami Bumblebee de venir, d'accord, chéri ? "

"Bien sûr, _good bye_, _Dame Kommandantin, Herr Doktor !_ " Il fit une révérence tape-à-l'œil et partit.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Knockdown se tourna immédiatement vers Starscream, les sourcils levés. "Un Assistant _Général ?_ "

"Ce n'est pas le premier fois que tu en as un. " Même si elle essayait ne pas amener Brakeline là-dedans, Knockdown eut quand même un petit mouvement de recul. Starscream se dépêcha de poursuivre, le ton apaisant. "C'est seulement pour la paperasse, mon cher docteur. Il sera complètement sous ta juridiction. "

"Hrrrm. " Il croisa les bras, pianotant des doigts sur l'armure bleue, tandis qu'il fixait la table. Ses optiques se levèrent pour regarder la Commandante en Second. "Promit ? "

"Cent pour cent à toi. Tu décides quand il travaille, où il travaille, les jours de congés, les bonus, et cetera, et cetera…Comme s'il était un Médecin Junior. "

"Je voudrais ça par écrit. "

"Knockdown ! "

"Quoi ? "

"Je suis…offensée ! Choquée ! Je pense chaque mot que j'ai dit ! "

"Oui. Donc je suis certain que ça ne te dérangera pas de l'écrire. " Il fit glisser un datapad blanc et un stylet sur le bureau.

Starscream souffla tandis qu'elle les prenait. "Honnêtement. " Elle écrivit rapidement pendant un moment avant de lui renvoyer le datapad. Ses yeux parcoururent le texte. Il le repoussa.

"Signé et daté, s'il te plaît. "

"Knockdown, je voudrais que ce soit clair…je suis seulement en train de te ménager…parce qu'on est de vieux amis, " grommela Starscream tandis qu'elle signait en bas du document.

"Pareil. " Knockdown regarda le datapad de nouveau, et cette fois, satisfait, le rangea dans un tiroir. "N'importe qui d'autre, je lui aurais dit de changer la classification ou d'aller se faire voir. "

Starscream posa les mains sur ses hanches. "Si tes médecins pouvaient t'entendre maintenant…"

Il inclina la tête, et pendant un instant l'origine du sourire de Knock Out était clairement écrite sur son visage. "Ils ne te croirons jamais. "

Starscream secoua la tête, attristée et amusée, quand on frappa à la porte.

L'expression de Knockdown reprit son calme et sa neutralité habituelle. "Entrez, Bumblebee. "

Quelqu'un entra, mais ce n'était pas Bumblebee. C'était Jumpstart.

"Hum, Trauma m'a envoyé ici, " dit il, son regard passant du MeC à la Commandante de l'Air. "Bumblebee est occupé, il parle avec Megatron. "

* * *

Exactement cinq heures, dix-sept minutes, et trente deux secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Shockwave avait envoyé le message à Megatron. C'était court et précis :

"Le contact rapporte un projet Autobot, date de commencement, il y a environ six mois. Détails inconnus. Prime et Ratchet impliqués. Clonage possible. Pas d'autres détails. Non vérifié. "

Son contact avait été soit ignorant, soit délibérément inutile, mais Shockwave ne l'avait pas inclut dans son rapport. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne savait pas quel était le cas. Deuxièmement, parce que c'était hors sujet. Megatron lui avait demandé des informations sur un possible projet de clonage, pas de qui il les tenait.

Il y avait exactement cinq heures, douze minutes, et dix secondes, Shockwave avait reçu la réponse de Megatron.

"Merci Shockwave. Ton aide s'est de nouveau avérait vitale. " (Megatron était intelligent, mais sa grammaire était quand même imparfaite. Dans les fosses des gladiateurs de Kaon, on était moins prompt à se demander "maintenant est-ce que c'est 'ta hache m'a frappait à la tête' ou est-ce 'ta hache m'a frappé à la tête ?'" et plus incliné à penser "je saigne profusément à cause de ta foutue hache. ") "Tu es un membre vital à la cause des Decepticons et j'espère que tu décidera de revenir bientôt. Avec espoir, Megatron. "

Shockwave lut le message une fois, jugea qu'il ne contenait pas d'informations importantes, et le supprima.

Il avait passé les heures suivantes à ramasser des cristaux d'energon-une tâche que certains trouvaient assommante, mais que lui trouvait apaisante.

Il y avait une heure, cinq minutes, et quarante secondes, Shockwave avait reçu un autre message.

"REQUÊTE : TU N'ÉTAIT PAS À LA RÉUNION ? J'AI TROUVÉ UNE VIDÉO POUR TES DOSSIERS. REQUÊTE : SERAS-TU À LA PROCHAINE RÉUNION ? "

Il ouvrit la vidéo en pièce jointe et découvrit que c'était un dessin animé primitif, que les humains appelaient "Charlie the Unicorn". (Pendant une seconde il crut que c'était 'Unicron' mal écrit, mais non, ses références lui indiquèrent que c'était "un animal mythique ressemblant à un cheval avec une corne sur son front. ")

La vidéo était courte, étrange, et illogique au possible. Shockwave ne voyait aucun sens dans le scénario (s'il y en avait un) ni dans le message sous-jacent. Comment les licornes pouvaient-elles découvrir un liopleurodon magique quand les liopleurodons étaient éteints de plus des millions d'années ? C'était absurde.

Shockwave rangea le message dans le dossier 'Sauvegarde' et continua de ramasser des cristaux d'energon. De temps en temps, il relisait le message et regardait la vidéo.

* * *

Bumblebee ne pouvait pas dire, en toute honnêteté, qu'il était _à l'aise _quand Megatron était dans les parages. Oui, il semblait…bienveillant…mais il y avait quand même quelque chose chez lui qu'Optimus Prime, même après son _upgrade_, n'avait tout simplement pas. C'était impossible d'oublier qu'il était un gladiateur de Kaon, qui pouvait être (et, d'après l'expérience de Bumblebee, qui ETAIT) prêt à se battre en un clin d'œil. Cela aurait probablement été moins troublant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été torturé par une version pas-si-bienveillante de Megatron.

Mais _ce _Megatron lui demandait comment il se sentait et s'il avait faim, et que pouvait faire Bumblebee à part répondre poliment et faire taire la part de lui qui continuait de crier "ATTAQUE ! " ou, à l'inverse, "COURS ! ". Au moins avait il réussi à faire en sorte que la conversation se déroule dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie, là où il ne se sentait pas à l'étroit et piégé.

"_Je me sens vraiment bien, presque normal maintenant_, " dit Bumblebee, ce qui était vrai-juste quelques douleurs et une jambe toujours instable, mais ça ne le surprenait pas. "_Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais me transformer._ "

Cela avait été la _première _chose qu'il avait fait quand Trauma lui avait enlevé ses menottes. Il y avait à peine eu assez de place dans la Reserve et Knock Out avait du replier ses pieds sur sa chaise et lui avait crié dessus, mais il s'en _fichait, _c'était juste trop satisfaisant. Surtout après que Trauma ait prévenu Knock Out qu'il n'était pas en état de faire pareil. ("Je sais, je sais, mon fichu _dos._ ")

"Je suis heureux d'entendre que ta convalescence s'est bien passée. Ce qui est du en grande partie à nos bons médecins, sans aucun doute. " Le regard de Megatron se posa sur les trois médecins présents-Trauma, Jumpstart, et Ampule-il ne souriait pas tout à fait, mais il avait définitivement l'air approbateur. Trauma hocha la tête en reconnaissance, l'air satisfait. Ampule massa son bras, contente mais embarrassée, et Jumpstart fixa Megatron comme s'il était Primus en personne.

"_Oui, ils ont été super._ " Okay, Knockdown continuait de le déranger en étant à la fois pareil et complètement différent de Knock Out, mais il avait pardonné Trauma pour la remarque sur sa voix-ça avait l'air d'aller-et les jumeaux exubérants lui rappelaient Smokescreen.

"Mais il nous en manque un, " observa Megatron, balayant la pièce du regard. "Un médecin et un clone. "

"Ah, je crois que Knockdown et Starscream voulaient parler avec le patient, Megatron. " Trama accentua légèrement le mot 'patient'.

"Knockdown et _Starscream ?_ " Demanda vivement Megatron, et Bumblebee ravala sa peur de nouveau. "Mon Dieu, je serais curieux de savoir ce que mon Médecin en Chef _et _ma Commandante en Second ont à lui dire. "

Trauma eut l'air mal à l'aise. "Je vais juste…allez les voir. " Il était à peine dans le couloir avec Jumpstart quand il croisa Knock Out. Ils se penchèrent, en murmurant-okay, Trauma se _baissa, _cequi revenait au même-et fit un signe à Jumpstart et lui murmura quelque chose de nouveau.

Dehors Jumpstart, bonjour Knock Out. Avec une révérence, bien sûr. Comme toujours.

"Lord Megatron. " Knock Out le salua grandement, sa main droite pressée contre son phare gauche. "Un plaisir de vous revoir ! "

"De même pour moi, Knock Out. " Megatron eut l'air amusé. "Tu as l'air-"

"Parfaitement horrible, mon seigneur. " Knock Out regarda avec dégout les cicatrices et les brulures qui décoraient son châssis. "Vous pouvez le dire. Je ne m'en formaliserai pas. "

"_Ne le dites pas,_ " conseilla Bumblebee. "_Il va faire la tête pendant des heures._ "

"On t'a posé une question ? " Knock Out agita un doigt, accusateur. "Mais vraiment-attendez juste une semaine, _my Lord, _et vous _verrez _d'où je tiens mon nom. "

"_Il le tient du fait qu'un seul coup le met KO._ "

"Ceci est un _ignoble _mensonge, " Knock Out croisa les bras, l'air hautain. "Et c'est toi qui parles ! Au moins je ne porte pas le nom d'un _insecte._ "

Megatron eut un petit rire. "Chaque chose à son origine, et on ne doit pas en avoir honte. Mais toi, Knock Out, je suis curieux-d'où est-ce que tu sors ces 'mon seigneur' et ces '_my Lord', _exactement ? "

"Euh. " Knock Out sourit, mais c'était un sourire figé. Bumblebee nota soudainement que, malgré l'attitude désinvolte, Knock Out restait toujours à au moins un bras de distance de Megatron. Tellement rassurant. "Je ne sais pas, mon sei-je ne sais pas. "

"Je me demandais si tu avais pris cette habitude de Starscream, " dit Megatron, un sourcil levé. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu parlais avec elle, tout à l'heure. "

"Oui, en effet. " Confirma Starscream elle-même en entrant dans la pièce, Knockdown sur les talons. "J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, Lord Megatron, mais j'ai pensé que cela apaiserait nos deux nouveaux amis s'ils savaient, dès que possible, qu'ils ont une maison permanente, ici. "

"Je te félicite, Starscream. Mais cela n'aurait il pas été mieux de leur dire à tout les deux en même temps, " il pencha la tête, et le sourcil se leva de nouveau, "plutôt que d'en emmener un dans-où ? "

"Mon bureau, " répondit rapidement Knockdown, imperturbable comme toujours. "Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions discuter de leurs choix de carrière pendant qu'on y était. "

"Oh oui ? " Il se tourna vers Knock Out. "Et est-ce qu'un domaine t'a particulièrement intéressé ? "

"Médecin, " dit Knock Out sans hésitation.

"_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ?_ " Dit Bumblebee.

"Etrangement, je ne suis pas étonné non plus, " dit Megatron.

"Eh bien, je dois avoir un talent inné pour cette profession. N'est ce pas, Bumblebee ? "

Bumblebee voulait dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais…Knock Out lui _avait _prodiguédes soins dans le désert. "_J'ai vu pire._ "

"Tu as _vu pire ? _Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, au nom du Pit ? " Soudainement, un robot rouge en colère arrivait droit sur lui. "J'ai sauvé ta jambe avec rien d'autre que des bandages minables et de _l'espoir, _INSECTE! "

"_Oui-après avoir utilisé la plupart des bandages sur toi-même !_ "

Knock Out fit un demi tour sur les talons et pointa un doigt vers le MeC bleu. "Docteur ! Quand on doit faire un tri, tout-le-monde-est-égal, qui est soigné en premier ? "

Knockdown pencha un peu la tête. "Les médecins eux-mêmes. "

Knock Out se retourna vers Bumblebee, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tendue dans un geste signifiant clairement 'tu VOIS ?'.

Starscream se racla la gorge. "Alliez vous dire quelque chose, Lord Megatron, à propos de la décision de Knock out. "

"Non, Starscream, ça à l'air…satisfaisant. Bien que son intérêt pour la médecine n'avait _peut être _pas besoin d'une réunion secrète pour être découvert. Une simple supposition. " Il regarda Bumblebee et sourit. (Bumblebee essaya une nouvelle fois de ne pas trouver les dents acérées menaçantes. ) "Ne te sens pas obliger de prendre une décision hâtive simplement parce que ton ami en a prit une. C'est quelque chose à quoi tu veux certainement réfléchir. "

"_Merci,_ " dit Bumblebee. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui faisait quoi ici, à part les médecins et l'équipe de support aérien (ce qui était évident.)

_Pas que tu vas rester ici assez longtemps pour véritablement 'faire' quoi que ce soit, _se rappela t'il.

"Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux là, " le regard de Megatron passa de Knock Out à Bumblebee, "je voudrais vous offrir officiellement à la fois un sanctuaire et une place dans l'armée Decepticon. "

"Accepté, et avec gratitude, mon seigneur. " Knock Out fit tout un spectacle en mettant un genou à terre, la main contre sa poitrine, et la tête inclinée.

Megatron eut l'air grandement amusé. "Quelqu'un t'a apprit les protocoles des gladiateurs, je vois. Mais je ne pense pas t'envoyer dans l'arène de sitôt. "

Knock Out laissa sa main tomber sur son genou et leva les yeux. "Des gladiateurs, hein ? Hum, c'est logique, je suppose. "

"Qu'est-ce qui est logique ? " Demanda Starscream.

"Oh, tout, " dit il vaguement.

Megatron tandis une main. Knock Out l'accepta et fut remit sur ses pieds.

"_Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça, si ?_ " Bumblebee fit un tourbillon avec ses mains, et finit la tête pointée vers le sol.

Mergatron rigola. "Non, Bumblebee. C'est plus un style personnel, je pense. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est un simple oui ou non. "

"_Oh ouf._ " Bumlebee fit semblant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front, pas que les Cybertroniens puissent vraiment suer. "_Dans ce cas…_" Le doute s'insinua soudainement dans ses circuits. Dire oui à un Decepticon. Dire oui à un _Decepticon ? _Et pas juste n'importe quel 'Con, _Megatron ? _D'un coup, la pièce lui sembla entièrement remplie de symboles Decepticons, sur les murs, sur le torse de Megatron, peint proprement sur les ailes de tous les médecins et moins proprement sur la plupart des équipements médicaux. Il était un _Autobot, _et…

…et il était un Eclaireur, aussi. Se glisser dans les rangs ennemis, explorer l'inconnu, mentir quand il le devait, et trouver des alliés là où il le pouvait.

'Eclaireur' n'était qu'un terme poli pour 'espion'.

"…_Je suis heureux d'accepter l'aide et l'hospitalité des Decepticons._ "

"Excellent ! " Starscream claqua des mains. "Hmm, mainteant nous devons juste faire quelque chose pour ça-" Elle désigna l'insigne Autobot incrusté dans la poitrine de Bumblebee. "-et ça. " Elle pointa Knock Out du doigt, deux fois.

"'Ca' ? Comment ça, 'ça' ? " Knock Out fit un pas en arrière.

"Tes yeux, mon cher. "

"Qu-je ne vais pas changer d'_yeux !_ "

"Pas des yeux eux-mêmes, " corrigea Knockdown. "Vous êtes du même modèle que moi. La lumière de vos optiques est blanche, mais l'écran devant elle est bleu foncé. Enfin, bleu foncé pour moi, rouge foncé pour vous. Au fond, on doit seulement remplacer l'écran. "

"Ce n'est pas le problème ! Il sont à _moi!_ "

"_Je ne vais pas enlever mon symbole Autobot non plus,_ " dit Bumblebee, en croisant les bras. "_Comme l'a dit Knock Out…il est à moi._ "

Starscream plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas une preuve très…convaincante de votre loyauté à la cause Decepticon, si on considère votre passé. "

Megatron ne dit rien. Il regarda simplement. Bumblebee pouvait sentir le poids de ses yeux quand il parla.

"_Pour vous, c'est juste l'insigne de l'ennemi, mais pour moi c'est…là où j'ai commencé, d'où je viens._ " Et là où il retournait, espérait-il. "_C'est une partie de moi. Je ne vais pas être plus dangereux pour vous parce que je porte le symbole Autobot. Ca ne va pas changer qui je suis._ "

"Mais on peut transcender nos origines, non ? " La voix de Starscream était douce maintenant, persuasive. "Et avez vous pensé à la rection des autres face à cela ? Face à vous ? "

Knock Out eut un rire moqueur. "Comment ils vont réagir face à nous-s'il vous plaît ! Je peux vous dire exactement quelle sera leur réaction…'Venez, venez tous voir les monstrueux clones. Restez bouche bée devant l'infâme Yellowjacket, qui mange des enfants au petit déjeuner ! Restez sans voix devant l'abomination créée à partir d'un échantillon de l'ADN de Knockdown !' Est-ce que vous pensez sérieusement qu'une paire d'yeux rouges ou que l'insigne Autobot va attirer leur attention ? "

"Très bien, vous avez marqué un point. " Starscream recula, et croisa les bras elle avait l'air à la fois ennuyée et amusée. "Bien que j'espère sincèrement que vous m'en informerez si l'on vous traite aussi durement. Lord Megatron ? Votre avis ? "

"Laissez les garder leurs particularités. Ni un insigne Autobot, ni une paire d'optiques rouges ne m'alarment, " dit aisément Megatron.

_Je suis sûr que le fait que l'on fasse la moitié de votre taille aide, _pensa Bumblebee. Mais à voix haute, il dit simplement, "_Merci_. "

"Oui, merci, Lord Megatron. " La main sur la poitrine de nouveau, avec l'aisance d'un expert. Mais quand Megatron se tourna pour murmurer quelque chose à sa Commandante en Second, Knock Out se pencha pour chuchoter à Bumblebee.

"Bon boulot, Insecte. "

* * *

**N/A : **Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais le temps que j'ai mis à trouver l'équivalent de 'Herr Kommandant', et je suis sûre que 'dame' est plus appropriée que 'Frau/Fraulein. Un lecteur m'a conseillé 'Dame Kommandantin', donc c'est ce que j'ai gardé.

Alors, voici les Decepticons de cet univers. Les Autobots (en vrai) sont amis, et aussi une famille. Les Decepticons ici sont donc aussi amis, et responsable du bon fonctionnement de ce grand vaisseau, et manquer à cette tâche n'est pas une option car TOUT LE MONDE MOURAIIIIT. Et ils ont tous leur propre idée de comment le maintenir fonctionnel, et ces idées se résument en 'plus de fonds pour mon département'. Je suis une fonctionnaire dans la vraie vie, quelle coïncidence.

**N/T : **Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est « Charlie la Licorne ». Mais je sais ce qu'est un liopleurodon.


	18. Chapter 18 : Welcoming Committees

**Chapitre 18 : Welcoming Committees**

Skyquake ne savait pas comment _il _s'était retrouvé embarqué là dedans, à aider la Commandante Starscream à trouver des quartiers pour les nouveaux arrivants, mais il y était, fouillant pièce vide après pièce vide.

"Hum, celle-ci est assez grande, " dit Starscream. "_Trop _grande, peut être ? Aucun d'eux n'est très…encombrant. "

"Plus c'est grand, mieux c'est, " dit Skyquake. "Tu ne sais pas quels robots ils pourraient inviter. "

"Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai…Vérifie la salle d'eau, veux tu ? "

Skyquake hocha la tête, il regardait ses pieds tandis qu'il évitait un amas de câbles et une pile de cubes d'energon vides. Toutes les salles qu'ils avaient visitées jusqu'à maintenant avaient été remplies de toute une collection de meubles oubliés, d'équipement, et de vieilleries éparpillées sur le sol.

Skyquake tendit un bras vers la cabine de douche, et ouvrit le vaporisateur. Du solvant commença à s'écouler, un peu rouillé au début, et forma une flaque autour de la grille d'évacuation, au milieu du sol légèrement concave. Skyquake éteint le vaporisateur, mais la flaque bleue ne s'écoula pas.

"Mauvaise plomberie, " rapporta-il en revenant dans la pièce principale. "Les canalisations sont bouchées. "

"Merveilleux. "

Les trois pièces suivantes avaient également des canalisations bouchées. Starscream suggéra de changer d'étage, pour essayer d'échapper à ce problème. "Il faut en trouver une qui soit en état de marche, Skyquake. Et puis ensuite une deuxième, on doit prendre en compte la proximité. "

"De l'infirmerie, tu veux dire ? " Le fait que Knock Out allait être l'apprenti de Doc Knock était déjà connu de tous. C'était comme ça, sur un vaisseau. Skyquake avait apprit les nouvelles par le Citoyen qui s'occupait de la cantine, qui l'avait apprit par le Citoyen qui balayait les terrains d'entraînement, qui le tenait d'un Citoyen qui _le savait c'est tout. "_On en est plutôt loin, ici. "

"Knock Out a demandé à être près de la Bibliothèque, donc c'est là que nous sommes. Non, je veux dire, proche l'un de l'autre. On veut que leurs chambres soient proches, mais pas _trop. _On veut les encourager à se sociabiliser avec le reste de l'équipage, pas simplement entre eux. "

Skyquake se remémora en silence sa propre arrivée à bord de l'_Hérétique_. Tout le monde avait été sympathique, mais le passage de son vaisseau spatial une place, au vaisseau amiral caverneux demandait définitivement un temps d'adaptation. Il avait passé de nombreuses soirées avec son jumeau, passant à l'improviste dans ses quartiers pour le faire sortir ou pour se laisser embarquer dans un round de disputes amicales ou pour jouer à ce jeu humain que Dreadwing aimait tellement, les échecs. Ca avait été agréable d'avoir son frère vers qui se tourner, même si les échecs n'étaient pas vraiment son truc.

"Okay, " dit-il, "mais pas _trop _loin. "

"Non, non, bien sûr que non. Deux ou trois couloirs devraient suffirent, je pense. " Ils marchèrent le long du corridor, passant devant les larges portes ornées de l'Iatrique. L'ancienne infirmerie. Knockdown n'avait pas été heureux de déménager mais, honnêtement, qui était heureux à ce stade ?

Starscream s'arrêta devant une porte plus petite, portant également l'Iatrique.

"Je me demande si notre nouvel apprenti médecin sera offensé, " songea Starscream, "si je le met dans les anciens quartiers de Knockdown. Je pense qu'il pourrait trouver l'idée amusante. "

Cette fois, Skyquake grogna. Ouais, ça sonnait comme quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire le psychiatre. "Me semble pas être le type qui va y faire gaffe, si tu veux mon avis. Mais je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes. "

"Mais Soundwave t'a envoyé les vidéos de son interrogatoire, non ? "

"Euh, ouais. " Soundwave l'avait fait, mais il avait un peu zappé les passages qui ne concernaient pas le clone de Yellowjacket.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Starscream dit, "tu va devoir parler avec Bumblebee, à la fin, Skyquake. "

Oh, _vraiment ?_

_"_J'ai essayé, tu te souviens ? Et on m'a jeté dehors. "

"Oui, oui, je sais. Ce n'était pas une critique. " Elle tapota son bras. "Je disais juste que maintenant, tu en auras l'opportunité. C'est un robot très sympathique. Il me rappelle un peu les jumeaux. "

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle parlait de Jump et Amp. Bien sûr qu'elle parlait d'eux. Parce que Skyquake n'avait plus de jumeau, hein, avec Dreadwing mort.

_Ils ne sont même pas jumeaux,_ pensa t'il amèrement. _Mais on les a trouvé le même jour, et ils se ressemblent donc, oh, bien sûr, ils sont 'jumeaux'. _Pas qu'il leur reprochait leur proximité, ça sonnait juste…faux.

"Hmm, " dit Starscream, sur le seuil d'un autre appartement vide. Elle entra, passa son doigt sur le bureau, où elle laissa une fine ligne propre au milieu de la poussière, et examina son doigt. Un nombre surprenant de chaises formait un labyrinthe au centre de la pièce.

"D'où viennent ces choses, je me le demande. " Dit Starscream tandis qu'elle les dépassait pour vérifier la salle de bain. Skyquake ne la suivit pas, mais commença, à la place, à empiler les chaises sur le lit pour avoir plus d'espace.

Il y eu un soudain bruit d'éclaboussure venant de la salle de bain et un "Mon Dieu ! ", et Starscream sortit avec un grand pas en arrière, son bras dégoulinant de solvant.

"Il y a une pression ridiculement élevée dans les tuyaux ici, " se plaignit-elle, les sourcils froncés face au liquide bleuté qui gouttait de son bras. "Est-ce que _rien _ne fonctionne comme il faut sur ce vaisseau ? "

Skyquake haussa les épaules. "La moitié de la plomberie a été détruite lors des combats. "

"Oui, oui, j'ai lu les rapports. Et je les vis, que Primus me vienne en aide. Bien…mieux vaut trop de solvant que pas de solvant du tout, je suppose. Et au moins, l'évacuation fonctionne. Demande à quelques Citoyens de vider et de nettoyer cette pièce, veux tu ? "

"Bien sûr, Commandante. "

Starscream acquiesça, fixant absentement la poussière qui recouvrait de nouveau le bureau. Soudainement, elle demanda, "est-ce que tu accepterais de le prendre dans ton équipe ? "

"Qui ? "

"Bumblebee. "

Skyquake resta silencieux.

"Tu sais qu'il est un robot différent, Skyquake. Tu l'as dit toi même. "

"Ouais. J'ai dit ça. " _Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'avoir près de soi quelqu'un qui LUI ressemble, tout le temps._

"Et on est toujours prêts à accepter l'aide offerte, avec reconnaissance. "

"Oui. Mais. Pas d'ailes. Il devra utiliser un pont terrestre. Tout le temps. "

"Toi aussi, à moins que tu ne patrouilles tout près du vaisseau. "

"Ouais…Est-ce que c'est…Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a _dit _qu'il voulait être un éclaireur ? "

"Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Je voulais connaître ton avis d'abord. " Il resta de nouveau muet, et elle ajouta, "pense-y. Et après tout, il va peut être vouloir faire quelque chose de complètement différent. Rejoindre Airachnid, peut être. "

"Ouais, peut être. "

Starscream se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. "Aller, Skyquake. Il est temps de voir si on peut trouver une deuxième chambre avec une plomberie fonctionnelle sur ce vaisseau. "

* * *

C'était l'idée de Bumblebee de se faufiler hors de l'infirmerie. C'était l'idée de Knock Out de le suivre.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Bumblebee de s'en rendre mais, pour tout dire, Knock Out n'essayait pas vraiment d'être discret. Il rattrapa l'Autobot au niveau de l'ascenseur.

"Tu t'échappes, Bumblebee ? Tss _tss._ "Le Decepticon agita un doigt. "Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, hein ? "

"_J'ai besoin d'air,_ " répondit Bumblebee, ennuyé. L'infirmerie était juste trop…animée. Et ça sentait la javel. "_Tu n'es pas sensé être en train de faire réparer ton bras, là ?_ "

"Oh, ça leur prendra une heure ou deux avant d'être prêts. Les préparations et tout ça. J'ai demandé à Jumpstart si je pouvais sortir et il a dit que c'était bon. C'est ça, j'ai été un bon petit clone et _j'ai_ demandé la permission avant d'aller me balader. "

"_Tu as demandé à _Jumpstart ? _Il est pas genre…pas en charge du tout._ "

"Il a plus de pouvoir que moi sur ce vaisseau, non ? "

"_Euh, oui… _"

"Donc lui demander à lui était clairement suffisant. " Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent.

"_Ta logique ne cesse de m'épater._ "

"Merci ! "

"_De rien._ " Bumblebee regarda les numéros des étages défiler tandis que l'ascenseur s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Il secoua un peu la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il se sentait comme à _l'étroit _tout d'un coup, comme si quelque chose se pressait contre son crane. Il vit les optiques de Knock Out se poser sur lui alors qu'il secouait la tête de nouveau.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demanda le 'Con. Son ton était neutre, mais il se pencha un peu en avant.

"_Non._ " Etre coincé avec un Decepticon était assez inconfortable comme ça, sans être la cible de ce regard. Il n'allait certainement pas se _confier _à lui. "_Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi ?_ " Le défia t'il.

"Non. Bien sûr que non, " dit Knock Out avec un petit sourire et un geste de la tête. Il désigna la porte de l'ascenseur avec ses deux mains tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait, en faisant un semblant de révérence. "Après toi. " Bumblebee grogna et sortit.

Knock Out suivit l'Autobot. "Tu veux voir la Bibliothèque ? "

"_Non,_ " dit Bumblebee, juste pour le contrarier. Il tourna à l'intersection suivante. Knock Out tourna aussi. "_Donc tu vas juste continuer à me suivre, hein ?_ "

"Pourquoi pas ? " Ce sourire énervant. "Quelqu'un doit te garder en sécurité, petit Autoclone. "

"_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pour te mériter TOI ?_ " Bumblebee leva les bras au ciel-ou au plafond, tout du moins-dans une position dramatique.

"Tu es clairement récompensé pour ton comportement exemplaire dans une vie antérieure. "

Bumblebee se contenta de rouler des yeux et poursuivit son examen des halls, scannant les couloirs nervurés de poutres en acier. Il avait déjà été un passager clandestin sur le _Nemesis _avant, et les corridors de ce vaisseau avaient exactement le même style, juste une couleur légèrement différente.

De temps en temps, ils passaient devant quelques un de ces Vehicons Decepticons oranges. (Et comme c'était étrange que ces deux mots 'Vehicons' et 'Decepticons' ne soient plus synonymes.) Trauma les avait appelé 'Citoyens', mais Bumblebee était certain d'avoir tué assez de Vehicons pour en reconnaître un quand il en voyait.

Bumblebee s'arracha à la contemplation des Vehicons identiques et examina les halls identiques à la place. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de marcher sur un tapis roulant, vu le peu de changements dans le paysage.

"_Les vaisseaux Decepticons sont horriblement ennuyants,_ " se plaignit-il.

Knock Out haussa les épaules et sourit. "C'est assez répétitif, c'est vrai. "

Ses yeux ne fixaient pas les halls, contrairement à ceux de Bumblebee, mais erraient au hasard…jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une intersection où un nouveau couloir rejoignait le leur et se divisait. Ses optiques rouges se plissèrent de concentration, détaillant les voies une à une. Parfois, ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu, ou il penchait légèrement son casque, secouant la tête, mais le plus souvent, il acquiesçait d'un air satisfait ou se fendait d'un petit sourire. C'était son territoire, même si ça ne l'était pas.

Peut être que ça aurait du rassurer Bumblebee, de savoir que son compagnon connaissait tout ces halls, de savoir qu'ils ne se perdraient pas, mais à la place cela le faisait se sentir vulnérable et inexpérimenté, comme si ce fossé dans ses connaissances le mettait à la merci du Decepticon. Stupide, parce qu'un éclaireur était _entrainé _pour retrouver son chemin en territoire inconnu.

_Mais normalement la géographie n'est pas aussi répétitive, _admit Bumblebee.

"_J'ai changé d'avis, où est la Bibliothèque._ "

"Ah, la Bibliothèque. Suis moi. " Le 'Con prit à gauche et commença à arpenter le labyrinthe des couloirs. Il se trompa deux fois (ou, comme il le disait, "ils ont foutu le couloir au mauvais endroit") et dut faire demi tour une fois arrivé au bout d'un cul de sac, mais il trouva la Bibliothèque, très bien. "Ta-da ! "

"_C'est tout ?_ " Bumblebee s'était imaginé quelque chose de plus grandiose et de moins…minimaliste. C'était grand, oui, mais c'était juste une pièce grise dans un vaisseau gris, remplie de datapads (majoritairement) gris.

"C'est, comme tu dis, tout. "

Okay, même s'ils étaient assez mal mis en valeur, ça faisait un sacré paquet de datapads. "_Est-ce que les Decepticons lisent vraiment tant que ça ?_ "

"Je vais dire ça comme ça : ceux-là, oui. "

"_Et pourtant tout ce que tu a ramené c'est le jeu le plus assommant de l'uni-_" Il s'arrêta net, avec un petit grognement de douleur.

La décharge reçue après que sa main ait fait connaissance avec un champ de force était déjà assez désagréable comme ça, sans le rire jovial de Knock Out pour l'accompagner.

"_Très drôle._ " Bumblebee le vrilla du regard. "_T'aurais pu me prévenir._ "

"_J'aurais _pu, mais j'ai pensé qu'une démonstration serait plus parlante, " il eut un petit rictus. Son expression devint plus sérieuse et sa voix se baissa. "Crois moi, les puzzles n'étaient pas mon intérêt _premier._ " Ses optiques glissèrent vers une section titrée 'Ingénierie' avant de traduire son inaccessibilité par un haussement d'épaules philosophique. "Bi-ien, j'y retourne. Je ne dois pas manquer ma propre opération. "

"_C'est ça, vas-y._ " Bumblebee n'avait pas besoin d'un guide touristique Decepticon pour retrouver son chemin. Il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul, très bien. Se retrouver parmi tous ces couloirs interchangeables, sans signes distinctifs. Sans aucun repère pour déterminer sa position, ou même une boussole. Seul…

Dans un élan soudain, Bumblebee envoya à Knock Out un programme téléchargeable qui installerait un signal d'urgence basique, sur une fréquence privée.

Le Decepticon s'arrêta quand il reçu l'invitation. Bumblebee s'était attendu à ce qu'il réponde par un commentaire sarcastique ou un ricanement, mais son expression était simplement prudente. Les bords de ses optiques rouges se floutèrent tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur son écran interne. Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement, comme s'il tournait un objet entre eux, et ses optiques faisaient des allers-retours, étudiant un objet invisible.

Une bouffée d'embarras et de colère monta en Bumblebee. Le dossier décrivait clairement son but, son contenu, son fonctionnement, mince ! Knock Out n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme si on venait de lui offrir une boîte pleine de scraplets ou une grenade ! En attendant, le dossier restait en attente, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accepté, décliné, ou supprimé. Bumblebee était sur le point de faire la dernière proposition et de mettre un terme à tout ça quand une notification s'afficha sur son écran interne.

**DOSSIER ACCEPTÉ**

Un air de concentration passager sur le visage du Decepticon, et puis…

"Test, test, vous me recevez ? " Dit avec désinvolture Knock Out, et Bumblebee reçu en même temps un 'ping'. Il fit de même, et le médecin hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il l'avait reçu.

"Bon, je dois y aller. " Le Decepticon se tourna vers la porte. Les optiques de Bumblebee s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent en un rapide clignement. Knock Out devait être sérieux à propos de son désir d'aller se faire opérer, s'il laissait passer l'occasion de se moquer de lui plus longtemps. Mais le 'Con se dirigeait effectivement vers la sortie, s'arrêtant sur le seuil juste assez longtemps pour regarder en arrière avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ne te perd pas, petit Autoboclone ! "

_Ping._

Et puis il disparut.

Bumblebee réfréna un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir commit une énorme erreur ? _Probablement parce que tu viens de donner le code d'une fréquence Autobot privée à un Decepticon, _pensa t'il. _Joli, éclaireur !_

Mais non, c'était dramatiser la situation. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fréquence _Autobot-_juste une créée au hasard-et lui et le 'Con seraient seulement capables de s'envoyer des 'pings', point barre. Knock Out ne pouvait rien faire de mal avec ça, bien que Bumblebee était certain qu'il essaierait.

"_Ouch ! Mince._ " La main de Bumblebee reçue une nouvelle décharge électrique, cette fois provenant du champ de force de la section codes et pare-feu. Y avait des bibliothèques qui ne vous laissaient même pas regarder les documents !

Après avoir étudier la section divertissement, il commençait à voir pourquoi Knock Out avait choisit ce qu'il avait choisit. Les étagères avaient, un jour, renfermer une quantité énorme de datapads-à en juger pas les trous béants entre les quelques documents restant-mais la plupart étaient perdus, et il en restait peu. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de bibliothécaire de présent, ni aucune trace d'un système d'emprunt, autre que l'honneur (et tout un tas de champs de force pour les sujets sensibles), Bumblebee supposa que les datapads les plus divertissants avaient été empruntés par les différents membres de l'équipage.

Il abandonna. S'il atteignait un stade avancé de désespoir, il emprunterait les _1001 Sudokus _à Knock Out. Que Primus l'en empêche.

Avec un dernier regard, il quitta la bibliothèque. Il voulait simplement marcher un peu.

Les couloirs étaient aussi calmes qu'avant et s'il s'arrêtait et tournait la tête, toutes les poutres s'alignaient dans son champ de vision, s'étendant à l'infini. En regardant le modèle qui se répétait, de l'acier, des rivets, de l'espace, il avait une vague idée de comment Raf trouvait une certaine beauté dans les mathématiques et les équations. Ah, Raf. Que faisait son partenaire humain en ce moment même ? S'inquiétait-il ? Bumblebee espérait que non.

_J'aurais aimé que tu sois ici pour voir ça, Raf. Cet endroit c'est de la folie, mais je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré._

Il se demandait s'il arriverait à convaincre le Soundwave de ce monde à développer quelques photos qu'il pourrait ramener quand, en prenant sur la gauche, Bumblebee rentra en plein dans le dos d'un robot bleu ciel. Il recula en chancelant, tombant presque sur le groupe rassemblé derrière lui.

"_Ouf ! Oh, Primus. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas…où…j'allais…_"

Bleu ciel. Des modèles de Vehicons. Des visages masqués se tournèrent vers lui.

L'insigne Autobot peint sans soin sur leurs épaules.

Ils étaient sept, sept ou huit. Bumblebee n'était pas vraiment sûr. A ce stade, il était en train de courir, et ils tiraient, et quand il tourna et qu'il se transforma, il rentra dans cinq ou six autres.

* * *

Knock Out venait d'atteindre l'ascenseur quand il l'entendit.

_Ping._

_Ping-ping-ping._

* * *

_Si jamais vous suivez la fic en anglais, je n'ai volontairement pas traduit le paragraphe décrivant le visage des Citoyens, car l'auteur à décider d'en changer en cours de route, ils étaient donc sensés avoir un visage, mais auront finalement un masque, comme ceux de la série. Donc voilà, pour ne pas avoir à faire des modifs plus tard, je le fais dès maintenant !_


	19. Chapter 19 : The I in Team

**Chapitre 19 : The I in Team**

All in the golden afternoon,  
Full leisurely we glide ;  
For both our oars, with little skill,  
By little arms are plied,  
While little hands make vain pretense  
Our wanderings to guide.

-Lewis Carroll, "All in the Golden Afternoon"

* * *

Knock Out poussa un soupir qui était à la fois théâtralement exaspéré et hautement satisfait. Il _savait _que l'Autobot se perdrait. Les signaux de détresse étaient plats et vides, ne comportant ni mots ni émotions, mais le bombardement en lui-même (_ping-ping-pingpingping) _suggérait son désespoir.

"Très bien, très _bien, _j'arrive. T'aurais du me suivre, _éclaireur,_ _"_ il sourit. Knock Out lui envoya un simple 'ping' pour lui signifier qu'il avait reçu les siens, puis bloqua la ligne. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce tapage dans sa tête tout le chemin du retour.

Malheureusement, les 'pings' ne donnaient aucune information quant à la localisation de Bumblebee, donc Knock Out commença par la Bibliothèque, le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu. Il supposait que Bumblebee s'était retrouvé désorienté une fois arrivé dans un couloir latéral. Pas surprenant, vraiment. Knock Out ne l'avouerait jamais à l'Autobot, mais il avait lui aussi eu quelques difficultés la première fois qu'il avait été posté sur le _Nemesis. _Soundwave lui avait transféré les plans du vaisseau quand il était arrivé, mais il se retrouvait souvent à vérifier et revérifier la carte, stockée dans sa mémoire, la tournant mentalement dans tous les sens tandis qu'il essayait d'atteindre la salle d'entraînement ou la pièce où était stocké l'energon.

Une fois, juste une fois, lui et son partenaire s'étaient _sérieusement _perdus, perdus genre "sur quel pont sommes nous et quelqu'un trouvera t'il un jour nos cadavres après que l'on soit morts de faim". Appeler un autre officier aurait été un signe de faiblesse suicidaire et, de toute façon, Knock Out avait son honneur. Donc il avait arpenté les corridors avec Breakdown sur les talons, tournant au hasard et revenant sur ses pas et quelques fois s'arrêtant simplement à une intersection pour foudroyer chaque direction du regard.

Chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant un groupe de Vehicons, Knock Out sifflait à Breakdown qu'il se fichait de savoir à quel point il était pote avec eux, il n'allait _pas _lui foutre la honte en demandant de l'aide à des _drones. _Et chaque fois, à son plus grand agacement, Breakdown avait simplement hoché la tête et dépassé les Vehicons sans un mot. Et tandis que le temps passait, et qu'ils avaient de plus en plus besoin d'energon, les demandes de Knock Out quant au fait que Breakdown ne demande pas (DEMANDE !) de l'aide s'étaient faites plus pressantes et plus incessantes et le comportement de Breakdown était devenu délibérément, et de façon flagrante, plus passif-agressif. La dispute qui avait suivie, à l'abri derrière les portes fermées de l'infirmerie, avait été spectaculaire à sa façon, et ses conséquences spectaculaires dans une autre…

Knock Out secoua la tête et repoussa ces souvenirs. Son amusement compatissant face à l'état critique de Breakdown s'était évaporé et maintenant il était simplement irrité. Voilà où il en était, à errer dans des couloirs qui étaient-Bumblebee avait raison sur un point-irréfutablement monotones, avec un _mal de tête, _à la recherche d'un _Autobot, _et dans quel but ? Il aurait simplement du le , leur couverture aurait été encore plus crédible. Se perdre sur un trajet parfaitement simple, ça sonnait comme quelque chose qu'un stupide clone inexpérimenté pouvait faire.

"Je suppose que je peux aussi le chercher maintenant que je suis _là," _murmura le 'Con. "Après tout, je-"

Il s'arrêta net en attendant derrière lui un bruit familier et qui n'avait pourtant rien à faire ici. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face d'un pont terrestre. Enfin, un demi pont terrestre, le mur du couloir le coupait en deux. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa Knock Out alors qu'il était figé sur place, parce que ça voulait dire que les Vehicons bleu ciel devaient traverser le portail un à un, au lieu de charger en masse.

Il reprit ses esprits. Il courut.

Maintenant il pouvait entendre des bruits de combat devant lui-distants pour le moment, juste des échos de canons et de coups de feu-et il fonçait vers eux, oui, _vers _eux,parce qu'il _connaissait _le son des armes de Starscream, peu importe l'univers, et il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Heureusement, les Vehicons derrière lui avaient attendu que tout l'escadron traverse le demi pont terrestre avant de le poursuivre, mais il pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit de leurs moteurs tandis qu'ils se transformaient.

_Les quatre roues battent les deux jambes, _pensa Knock Out, ses pieds laissant des marques sur le sol tandis qu'il tournait en dérapant.

Pour tout arranger, le bruit des missiles de Starscream-déjà distant-s'estompait, preuve que soit elle s'était lancé à la poursuite de leur ennemis, soit elle avait prit la fuite. Knock Out aurait fait tapis sur le deuxième option si ça avait été _son _Starscream, mais il supposait que cette version féminine préférait être dans le rôle du félin, dans le jeu du chat et des souris. Peu importe le cas, cela voulait dire que son seul espoir de recevoir de l'aide venait littéralement de s'envoler. Pendant ce temps, les Vehicons accéléraient, le rattrapant presque. Soit ils n'avaient pas d'armes en mode véhicule, soit ils appréciaient jouer avec lui...

_Je n'ai plus qu'à me transformer et à les distancer, au diable les conséquences. _Il passerait son futur proche cloué au lit, mais c'était mieux que d'être l'invité d'honneur à son enterrement.

Juste au moment où il allait se transformer, cependant, un barrage de coup de feu détonna au niveau de l'intersection devant lui. Les yeux de Knock Out s'agrandirent, pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il plongea en avant, son châssis laissant une trainée d'étincelles dues au frottement contre le sol métallique, abîmant sa peinture déjà maltraitée. Les Vehicons, plus lents à la détente, foncèrent droit dans la fusillade et furent assaillit par des tirs amicaux rouges venant de la droite, et des tirs bleus moins amicaux venant de la gauche.

Knock Out risqua un regard vers le corridor sur sa gauche et découvrit Bumblebee. Profitant de la distraction momentanée des Vehicons, l'éclaireur se dégagea du cul de sac où il s'était retrouvé piégé.

Ralentissant à peine, l'Autobot remit le médecin sur ses pieds au passage et le tira avec lui, chancelant. Pour une fois Knock Out ne se plaignit pas. Il reprit son équilibre, et ils coururent.

* * *

Soundwave avait mit de côté les dessins, les photos, et les rayons-X qu'il avait étudié, les gardant au fond de sa mémoire. Il adorait les félins de la Terre, si sveltes et gracieux, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Starscream l'avait appelé. Il avait un travail à faire.

_"Is this real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality..."_

Son esprit s'ouvrit, se déversant le long des marées électromagnétiques de l'univers (silencieuses et pourtant chantantes) tandis qu'il cherchait les minuscules et familières anomalies dans l'espace qui accompagnaient ses instructions. Il fredonna la musique humaine qui s'écoulait d'une station radio à Londres pendant qu'il faisait l'inventaire.

"_Open your eyes, look up the skies and see...I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy..."_

Hydrus IV, il y a 2.52 minutes, coordonnées enregistrées.

Nebulous, il y a 2.39 minutes, coordonnées enregistrées.

Ghennix, il y a 1.22 minute, coordonnées enregistrées.

_"Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low..."_

A côté de lui, Buzzsaw donna un petit coup de bec sur son poignet et Laserbeak augmenta le volume d'un signal local. Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, il entendait déjà Starscream clairement.

"-moi toutes les activités de ponts terrestre, JE REPETE, rapporte moi toutes les activités de ponts terrestres ! Soundwave, tu m'ENTENDS? Réponds s'il te plaît ! C'est urgent ! J'ai besoin de connaître l'activité de tous les ponts terrestre et leur location-"

Une autre petite irrégularité éclôt dans le champ électromagnétique et il prit attentivement note de la location du pont terrestre. Ceti Alpha VII, à l'instant, coordonnées enregistrées.

Starscream répétait ses instructions à un volume plus élevé. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle le faisait souvent.

"_Anywhere the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me."_

* * *

_"_Airachnid, je ne peux pas contacter Soundwave. On va devoir se débrouiller du mieux qu'on peut."

"Comme toujours, Screamy." La réponse d'Airachnid était douce. Son corps agile était perché sur une des poutres, regardant un Vehicon solitaire traverser le hall.

"On encercle nos visiteurs, et on les pousse vers leur point de départ. Skyquake s'occupe d'emmener les blessés à l'infirmerie, appelle le si tu en as. Rendez-vous quand tu peux."

"Bien." Les doigts longs et fins d'Airachnid se fléchirent tandis que se rapprochait. Il était presque sous son perchoir maintenant, mais son instinct sembla le prévenir du danger, il fit demi-tour, scrutant le hall préoccupé, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivit.

Mauvaise idée. Les lèvres d'Airachnid se recourbèrent tandis qu'elle se jetait en avant, ses jambes frappant le Vehicon dans le dos. Il bascula en avant, ayant à peine le temps de se redresser avant que la toile d'Airachnid ne lui entrave les bras et les jambes.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur, attrapa ses jambes immobiles et le traîna dans le couloir. "Fais attention, la première marche est instable." Elle jeta le drone sur une pile de cinq autres, eux aussi pris au piège dans ses filets.

Généralement, elle aimait un peu de _variété _dans ses combats, mais aujourd'hui les toiles étaient définitivement son arme de prédilection. Pas qu'elle ait des scrupules à tuer des Vehicons, ils avaient été des Citoyens, mais 'avaient' était le mot clé, pour autant qu'elle s'en préoccupait. Mais maintenant, après quatre raids à l'intérieur du vaisseau, les Decepticons savaient que les drones envahissant l'_Hérétique _(leurs équipes se divisant et se divisant et se divisant encore tandis qu'ils infiltraient les corridors), avaient été _envoyés_ pour mourir. Aucun pont terrestre ne se rouvrirait pour les ramener chez eux, aucun des Autobots plus hauts gradés ne venait avec eux.

Rien que pour cracher sur les Autobots, Airachnid les prenait vivants.

* * *

Les Vehicons avaient toujours des armes minables, Skyquake ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être que les Autobots avaient peur qu'ils se retournent contre eux ou un truc du genre. Et s'était un peu réconfortant. Cela signifiait que les Vehicons _gardaient _quelque chose de leurs anciennes personnalités, au fond d'eux. Que peut être ils _pourraient _être sauvés un jour.

Réconfortant aussi car cela faisait moins de pertes chez les Citoyens.

Malgré les compétences au combat de Skyquake, il se retrouvait souvent à jouer le rôle de l'ambulance quand le vaisseau était infiltré, simplement parce qu'il était assez grand et assez fort pour courir d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau les bras chargés de Citoyens. Avant, cette idée aurait été risible, ils auraient juste demandé à Soundwave de les transporter à l'infirmerie via pont terrestre. Mais aujourd'hui, eh bien..._Soundwave._

"Premier lot!" Annonça Skyquake en déboulant dans l'infirmerie et en déposant un groupe de cinq robots oranges sur un lit vide. Knockdown se dépêcha de les examiner.

"Bien. Jumpstart, prend leur signes vitaux. Amp, répare la jambe de celui-là. Trauma, la blessure à la tête. Knock Out, si tu veux regarder, il y a une chaise là-bas, reste simplement assis et- Knock Out?" Knockdown regarda autour de lui. "Où est Knock Out?" Et, après une petite pause. "Où est Bumblebee?"

* * *

Bumblebee était, à ce moment, en train de traîner Knock Out le long d'un des couloirs, et Knock Out, fatigué d'être trimballé, lui tapait sur la main avec irritation.

Bumblebee lâcha finalement le bras du Decepticon. Ils avaient, Dieu merci, réussi à semer leurs poursuivants quelque part dans le hall. _Un _hall. Ils étaient aussi identiques que les Vehicons pour Bumblebee. "_Tu connais le chemin pour retourner à l'infirmerie?"_

"Bien sûr. Je connais ce vaisseau comme ma poche," dit Knock Out avec toujours la même indifférence, puis précisa sa déclaration : "Quand je dis que je peux nous y conduire, ça dépend de qui on croise en chemin, bien sûr."

_"Je n'ai vu que des Vehicons pour l'instant."_

"Pareil. Je pense-" Knock Out s'arrêta avec appréhension en entendant le son révélateur de l'ouverture d'un pont terrestre. Une vingtaine de Vehicons en sortirent, ils se pressèrent les uns contres les autres dans l'espace confiné. Rapidement, vingt visages masqués étaient tournés vers les deux robots.

Le Decepticon pinça les lèvres et transforma ses deux mains en scie. "Comme je le disais, je pense qu'on devrait courir."

"_Je hais ma vie," _murmura Bumblebee tandis qu'il piquait un sprint dans le couloir.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucune véritable _raison _pour que Soundwave garde le poste de radio cabossé sur son bureau. Il pouvait (et le faisait souvent) recevoir les stations de radio grâce à ses propres capteurs, avec un choix bien plus large et une clarté parfaite. Mais il gardait la radio quand même. Il l'aimait. C'était une bonne raison en soi.

"_My kitten, my kitty cat, when she's content she purrs," _l'informa la radio à travers quelques grésillements. _"She thinks the house is hers, but you won't like her when she's angry...No, you won't like her when she's angry..."_

Soundwave inclinait la tête en rythme avec la musique tandis qu'il dessinait. Ayant complété son rapport pour Starscream et l'ayant mit de côté en lieu sûr, il se sentait libre de faire des activités plus personnelles. Dans ce cas, dessiner.

_"She's cuddly, she's lovely, when she's in a happy mood. She loves her kitten she's got such an attitude, completly rotten attitude. Rotten! Attitude!"_

Sa propre radio s'alluma, émettant sur une fréquence spécialisée.

"MeC Knockdown à tous les officiers, si vous voyez Bumblebee ou Knock Out signalez le _s'il vous plaît. _On pense qu'ils sont sur un des ponts inférieurs, là où les Vehicons sont arrivés."

"Quoi?" Demandèrent plusieurs voix en même temps à travers la radio.

"Tu veux dire que tu les as _perdus?" _C'était Starscream.

Bumblebee et Knock Out...Oh oui, les deux nouveaux robots qui se transformaient en voitures. Ils avaient l'air sympathiques...Soundwave augmenta un peu la volume du poste de radio. "_Kitten is angry, kitten is offended, fur standing out and little claws extended..."_

"Ils sont sortis. Gardez simplement un oeil sur eux, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux envoyer personne à leur recherche." (Skyquake, derrière lui, "je serai à l'affût, Doc.")

"Eh bien, s'ils ont été prit au piège en bas quand la vague de Vehicons est arrivée, ils sont probablement-atendeeeez, oubliez ça. J'ai un visuel. Bonne nouvelle, ils sont vivants," rapporta Airachnid.

"Oh, Primus merci."

"Tu n'as pas apprit à attendre les mauvaises nouvelles, Docteur? Ils sont poursuivis par tout un groupe de Vehicons.

"...merveilleux."

"Je ne peux pas attaquer, mais on est sur le Pont 15A, Section 32."

"Airachnid, c'est important, tu ne peux pas juste-"

"Ecoute, j'essaye de sortir du coin contre lequel je suis acculée, mais si tu veux demander aux cinq Vehicons devant moi de s'écarter pour que je puisse aller chercher tes deux petits agneaux égarés, alors je t'en prie!"

_"Don't look at her, don't touch her, my kitten knows Tae Kwon Do. She can take you out, I know," _chantonna la radio.

La voix grave de Megatron s'éleva. "Knockdown, Starscream et moi nous dirigeons vers les coordonnées d'Airachnid. Nous y serons dans dix minutes."

"Dans dix minutes ils seront peut être morts!" La rare touche d'émotion dans la voix de Knockdown interpella Starscream. Mais quand sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre à travers la radio, elle était de retour à la normale, calme et sous contrôle. "Oubliez ça. Trauma à une idée et je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Attendez."

Presque simultanément, Soundwave reçu un appel de Trauma.

"Bonjour, Soundwave. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"

Trauma était toujours très aimable, et attentif. Soundwave lui envoya un smiley souriant.

"Bien, bien. Dis-moi, tu te souviens des deux robots que tu as rencontré? Bumblebee et Knock Out?"

Soundwave s'en souvenait, bien sûr. Ils venaient de parler d'eux. Il répondit par l'affirmative.

"On pense qu'ils ont des problèmes. On se demandait si tu pouvais les trouver pour nous."

Soundwave s'arrêta-en partie pour considérer la requête et en partie parce qu'il pouvait entendre Knockdown, derrière, siffler "Dépêche, dépêche!"

Pendant quelques secondes le seul bruit fut celui de du poste. "_I've seen it before and it's not pretty, she's really one ferocious kitty."_

_"_Soundwave? Tu es toujours là?"

Il envoya une réponse affirmative et sortit une feuille de papier. Il voulait dessiner un chat. Un avec des oreilles mécaniques et des moustaches en fer.

"Nous apprécierions _vraiment _ton aide. S'il te plaît. Soundwave? Tu m'écoutes?" La voix de Trauma était comme au bord du désespoir maintenant. Cela rendait Soundwave mal à l'aise. Il ne répondit pas.

Rompant le silence, Trauma dit, "Hum, le fait est qu'il y a des Autobots à bord du vaisseau." Soundwave s'arrêta, puis retourna à son dessin. Trauma continua, "on s'inquiète car ils pourraient blesser Bumblebee et Knock Out. On s'inquiète car ils pourraient vouloir les _interroger."_

Le crayon glissa des doigts de Soundwave.

"_She's deadly. She'll hurt you. She'll show you endless pain."_

"Soundwave? Tu es là? On voudrait que tu les retrouve et que tu les renvoie à l'infirmerie...Soundwave?"

Il se leva, du métal cognant contre du métal tandis qu'il reculait sa chaise.

_"Her little whiskers are stained with the blood of those that she has slain."_

"Soundwave. Ne réagit pas de façon excessive, d'accord? On a juste besoin d'un pont terrestre. Soundwave, écoute m-"

La voix de Trauma fut brutalement coupée alors que Soundwave rompait la communication. Un sifflement remplit l'air, comme du gaz sous pression qui s'échapperait par une ouverture minuscule, et ce son était sa propre voix.

_"Believe me, she will go insane."_

"C'est le MeC Knockdown à toutes les unités, Knockdown à toutes les unités. Tout le personnel doit évacuer le Pont 15A. Je répète, tout le personnel doit évacuer le Pont 15A pour éviter des blessures potentielles."

"_She. Will. Go. Insane."_

* * *

Peut être que c'était à cause du nombre de fois où il avait vu le médecin hurler "ma peinture!", avant de prendre la fuite devant Team Prime, mais en tout cas, Bumblebee avait toujours pensé inconsciemment que Knock Out était un combattant médiocre, au mieux. Il ne pensait pas être le seul Autobot à le croire, Knock Out était le Decepticon que vous trouviez sur votre chemin si tous les autres 'Cons étaient très loin, déjà à terre, ou alors que le médecin cherchait la bagarre (comme il le faisait parfois). Knock Out pouvait être ennuyant mais-à moins qu'il n'ait mit la main sur une relique-Bumblebee n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être _menaçant._

Maintenant, en regardant Knock Out reculer le long du couloir avec de l'energon qui gouttait de sa scie circulaire, utilisant le cadavre d'un Vehicon comme bouclier, Bumblebee était forcé de revoir son opinion. Il avait entendu la phrase "se battre comme un rat acculé", et bien que Bumblebee n'ait jamais vu une telle chose, il imaginait que la créature terrestre se battrait comme le faisait Knock Out-avec des coups rapides, désespérés et sans pitié. Donc peut être qu'il avait simplement besoin de la bonne motivation pour combattre. Comme être prit de force dans une mêlée avec un nombres d'ennemis largement supérieur à celui de ses alliés, ou bien reculer doucement vers le bout d'un cul de sac, avec aucune route de sortie.

"Eh bien, c'est splendide," dit sarcastiquement le médecin tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sous le cadavre du Vehicon, qui prit les coups de feu qui lui étaient destinés. Les drones restants n'étaient peu être pas les plus intelligents, mais même eux avaient comprit qu'il fallait éviter le combat rapproché avec le Decepticon.

Bumblebee se mit à côté de Knock Out pour tirer de nouveau sur les Vehicons. Quelque part, il se serait sentit mieux si ses tirs avaient raté leur cible, parce que ça aurait été plus facile d'accepter la situation foireuse dans laquelle il était ; mais à la place, la décharge toucha son but et le Vehicon chancela et tomba...et le reste des Vehicons continuait d'avancer sinistrement, comme avant.

Et maintenant, le talon de Bumblebee touchait le mur et, ouais, il y a avait définitivement plus de couloir derrière eux. Lui et Knock Out échangèrent un regard et se mirent à l'abri (un maigre abri) derrière les piliers soutenant cette partie du corridor.

_"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas des passages secrets qui mènent loin d'ici ou des conduits d'aération ou quoi que ce soit? _Demanda Bumblebee sur un ton qui essayait de se faire neutre.

"Je ne vais même pas honorer ça d'une réponse."

"_Tu viens de le faire," _lui fit remarquer Bumblebee. Il risqua un regard sur le côté pour évaluer la situation, et grimaça quand il vu que les Vehicons continuaient d'avancer. _"On doit passer à travers eux. Est-ce que tu as d'AUTRES armes?" _Demanda t'il, les mains tendues, suppliantes.

Le robot rouge rubis secoua la tête. "Deux scies, un foret, et tout un tas de rêves, c'est tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai-

"_-aucune arme à longue portée, oui,"_finit Bumblebee avec irritation. "_Quel ATOUT tu es."_

"Je suis un atout _fantastique,"_ Knock Out fit mine de croiser les bras, puis s'arrêta quand le Vehicon mort qu'il tenait toujours l'en empêcha. "J'en ai descendu six, pour l'amour de Primus!"

"_Si par six tu veux dire quatre,"_ dit Bumblebee. Il se tut pour tirer et tout d'un coup, il eut une minuscule idée de plan. Knock Out leur _avait _taillé une route à travers eux la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés... "_Tu es plutôt adroit avec ces scies."_

Le médecin Decepticon renifla. "Disséquer des Vehicons n'est pas _nouveau _pour moi. Je sais où les frapper. Dommage qu'il soient hors de portée."

_"Si on sort d'ici, tu connais un endroit où on pourrait se cacher?"_

"Ou-ii, mais-"

"_Okay. Je vais te couvrir et tu vas te charger d'eux."_

Il rigola, l'air incrédule. "Sérieusement? Ca passe pour une stratégie dans un faible cerveau Autobot, ça?"

"_Tu as une MEILLEURE idée?"_

Knock Out lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Bumblebee attrapa le cadavre du Vehicon. "Tu fais quoi?" Demanda Knock Out. "Ce drone a sauvé nos châssis. Son corps tout du moins. Mince, je pourrais peut être même l'honorer post-mortem d'un nom."

"_Tes scies seront mieux pour ça. Maintenant, quand je te donne le signal, tu te précipites-"_

Il allait mettre les mains sur ses hanches, puis s'arrêta en se souvenant que ses mains étaient pour l'instant indisposées. "Je n'ai rien accepté pour l'instant !"

_"Ce ne sera pas aussi dur que tu le penses, les Vehicons ne sont pas difficiles à envoyer au tapis. Regarde." _Il attrapa le drone Autobot mort à deux mains, le souleva, et le lança dans la masse des Vehicons. Plusieurs tombèrent au sol quand il leur atterrit dessus.

Rire moqueur de la part du Decepticon. "Joli, mais-"

La remarque du Decepticon resta inachevée alors que Bumblebee attrapait fermement son bras rouge et argenté à deux mains, fit un grand pas en avant pour prendre de l'élan, et poussa le Decepticon au milieu de la foule de toute ses forces.

Knock Out était juste un peu plus petit que Bumblebee et les voitures étaient souvent denses pour leur taille, mais le médecin fit un assez joli bond avant d'arriver tête la première, hurlant et tombant, en plein dans l'attroupement d'armures bleu ciel. Il disparut aux milieu d'elles avec un bruit sourd et dut immédiatement commencer à viser leurs jambes, parce que les Vehicons se mirent à tomber et à essayer de reculer face au bruit familier et mortel des deux scies circulaires.

Bumblebee profita de leur distraction pour s'avancer, ses canons luisants tandis qu'il chargeait. Un éclair rouge et Knock Out était debout à nouveau, chacune de ses scies enfoncées dans le spark d'un Vehicon, il fit un demi tour pour frapper deux autres Vehicons avec, avant de repousser le cadavre du pied. Les lames tranchaient et découpaient, éclaboussant de bleu cyan les bras de Knock Out tandis qu'il continuait à avancer.

Bumblebee ne pouvait pas l'aider à dégager la voie devant, le robot rouge bloquait le passage, mais il se démena pour atteindre Knock Out et couvrir ses arrières. Il assena son poing noir contre le visage d'un Vehicon qui se jetait sur lui, puis ramena fermement son coude vers l'arrière, faisant se tordre de douleur un drone derrière lui. Ce qui se trouvait au sol était le pire, des robots blessés attrapant ses jambes et d'autres, immobiles, attendant simplement de le faire trébucher.

Mais Knock Out avançait en vacillant et Bumblebee se battait pour sortir de la foule, et d'un coup, il courait librement. "Courait" étant le mot clé, car les Vehicons restants se précipitaient après eux.

"Merde, c'était quoi ÇA?" Grogna Knock Out tandis qu'ils abordaient un virage si rapidement que pas un, mais les deux, évaluèrent mal leurs foulées et rentrèrent dans le mur d'en face avant de reprendre leur course. "Tu aurais pu me tuer, débile!"

"_A la guerre comme à la guerre," _contra Bumblebee. "_Je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un dire ça récemment. Bon, tu sais où tu vas ou c'était juste du pipeau?"_

Knock Out soupira d'ennui. "La ferme et suis-moi." Il espérait que l'_Herétique_ était aussi proche du _Nemesis_ qu'il le pensait, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser maintenant. Saleté de Vehicons, beaucoup trop rapides et est-ce qu'ils ne se fatiguaient _jamais?_

Il leur donnerait du fil à retordre, très bien. Droite, gauche, gauche,gauche, droite, à travers le labyrinthe. Il crut apercevoir Airachnid à un moment, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça non plus.

"On y est presque!" Il ne savait pas s'il s'encourageait lui même ou l'éclaireur. L'Autobot commençait à ralentir. "On y eeeeest preeeeesque...et, oui!" Il courut avec empressement le long d'un étroit couloir couloir mal éclairé, un couloir de service.

_"C'est juste un autre cul de sac! Knock Out!"_

"Ce n'est PAS un cul de sac, idiot!" Knock Out désigna la porte au fond du corridor. C'était peu visible-de la même couleur que les murs, avec un levier en forme de roue permettant de la faire pivoter, et des tâches noires à la base du portail. La porte en elle-même était relativement petite, comme si elle avait vraiment été construite pour des robots de leur taille et non des mastodontes comme Megatron ou Dreadwing.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Où ça mène?"_

"Trappe de service qui donne sur l'extérieur..." Knock Out lutta contre le levier. Il fallait que ça bloque maintenant! Bumblebee ajouta son poids également, mais ça ne bougea pas. L'Autobot recula et attrapa son épaule.

_"On doit sortir d'ici! On do-" _Il se couvrit la tête avec ses bras tandis que des tirs les frôlaient. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien derrière quoi s'abriter dans ce couloir. Ils se plaquèrent simplement contre les murs latéraux du mieux qu'ils purent.

"Merde, merde, _merde!" _Knock Out s'élança pour tourner le levier une nouvelle fois, en vain.

Les Vehicons se regroupèrent à l'entrée du couloir, tirant à nouveau sur le gibier qui leur avait échapper pendant un bon moment, avec un air presque tranquille. Ils le faisaient même chacun leur tour. Le robot rouge regarda le regroupement de silhouettes...puis les fixa les yeux grands ouverts quand quelque chose coomença à fracasser les robots de la dernière ligne.

_"C'était quoi ça?" _Les optiques de Bumblebee s'agrandirent encore plus tandis qu'il regardait les Vehicons faire demi tour sur place pour faire face à la nouvelle menace, et il vit un autre Vehicon se faire traîner hors des rangs et être jeté sur le côté comme un jouet.

"Ça," dit Knock Out, s'adossant contre le mur de soulagement, "c'est Soundwave." Sans rien dire d'autre, il s'approcha du combat.

_"Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour te joindre _volontairement _à une bataille." _Bumblebee y alla aussi, parce qu'il n'allait pas laisser un Decepticon faire mieux que lui.

"J'aime me battre autant que les autres 'Cons-tant que je gagne." Le médecin sourit. "Mais dans ce cas, oui, je suis spectateur."

"_Donc tu vas juste le laisser se démerder avec les Vehicons, alors qu'il est en infériorité numérique, après qu'il nous ait sauvé."_

"C'est _Soundwave." _Knock Out eut un petit rire. "C'est eux qui sont en infériorité numérique."

Aussi mathématiquement faux que cela pouvait être, c'était difficile de ne pas être d'accord. Les mouvements de Soundwave s'enchainaient à toute allure, frappe, déchire, arraaaache, et _il _était peut être silencieux, mais il était accompagné par les cris du métal écrasé, les pathétiques craquements des armures qui se tordaient sous ses doigts fins et trompeurs. Quelques drones reculèrent pour lui tirer dessus-Knock Out et Bumblebee avaient également reculé pour lui faire de la place-mais le robot bleu nuit évitait les tirs à une vitesse impossible, et les rares qui le touchaient ne semblaient faire que l'énerver un peu plus. Sa tête se tournait vers l'auteur de chaque coup de feu avec une précision infaillible, faisant chaque fois trembler de peur un robot pour un très court instant.

Bumblebee voulait se détourner du spectacle horrible, voulait l'admirer, voulait l'encourager. A côté de lui, Knock Out, moins partagé, sautillait sur place chaque fois que l'Officier des Communications blanc et bleu assenait un coup particulièrement brutal.

"Joli!" Disait occasionnellement Knock Out, ou "Ooooh, _ça_ doit faire mal."

_"Il est comme ça?" _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Bumblebee. Mince, il avait toujours entendu dire que Soundwave était dangereux, mais il avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il était un espion exceptionnel, pas parce qu'il était capable de (et il le faisait maintenant) lentement écraser le torse d'un robot sous son pied tout en frappant un second robot contre le mur, encore et encore. "Ca _c'est Soundwave?"_

"Oui," confirma Knock Out. Puis il corrigea sa réponse : "En quelque sorte."

Il regarda la pile grandissante de Vehicons morts avec de l'energon qui suintait entre leurs corps (mais pas beaucoup, de l'efficacité était attendue de la part des drones), puis releva les yeux vers Soundwave, qui maintenait un Vehicon malchanceux plaqué au mur d'une main. Ou-ii, le Soundwave qu'il connaissait était brutalement efficace, mais la façon dont ce robot blanc et bleu déchirait l'insigne Autobot de l'épaule du drone avec ses griffes, s'enfonçant encore et encore, suggérait que c'était pour le Soundwave que Knock Out connaissait, _rien _n'était personnel. Là encore, il avait déchiré les rangs des Vehicons avec une détermination macabre et mesurée qui lui était parfaitement familière. Réduire un Vehicon en poussière avant de passer au suivant, très méthodique.

Les Vehicons restants s'éloignaient le plus possible de l'Officier des Communications, et Knock Out était forcé d'admettre qu'ils avaient du être méchamment reprogrammés, car quiconque avec une once de libre arbitre aurait fait demi tour et courut aussi vite que ses petits pieds le lui permettaient. La façon dont la tête sans visage de Soundwave continuait à se tourner vers chaque Vehicon encore debout...brrr!

Clac! Sa tête se tournant, fixant le Vehicon sur le point de lui tirer dessus. Clac! Cette fois ci dirigée vers le drone estropié au sol. Clac!

Bumblebee et Knock Out reculèrent dans un bel ensemble quand il le masque luisant se tourna dans leur direction. Sans visage. Horriblement terrifiant.

"_Hum." _Bumblebee imagina à quoi ils devaient ressembler pour Soundwave, deux ombres dans un couloir mal éclairé. L'un d'entre eux ressemblant au meurtrier d'un des camarades de Soundwave. "_Je ne crois pas que ce soit un super moment pour être le clone d'un Autobot."_

_"_Essaaayons de nouveau la porte, hein?" Knock Out eut un rire nerveux. Il commencèrent à avancer le long du couloir. Le bruit du métal froissé résonnant derrière eux, et puis ils se mirent à courir.

"On va juste attendre dehors le temps que Soundwave finisse ses travaux manuels et se calme," dit Knock Out, parlant un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée tandis qu'il se jetait sur le levier sensé ouvrir la porte. Il ne bougea toujours pas. "Je suis sûr que- oh _merde."_

Deux des Vehicons les avaient poursuivis le long du couloir-un avec un bras en moins-peut être en pensant que Soundwave ne les suivrait pas. Même si leur objectif premier était de s'échapper, ça ne les empêcha pas de tirer sur le médecin et l'éclaireur.

_"Continue de 't'occuper de la porte, je vais-oh Primus. Oh non."_

Soundwave regarda à travers la fine ouverture.

Soundwave était un robot fin.

Alors que les deux Vehicons faisaient volte face pour lui tenir tête, il plongea en avant, attrapant celui déjà blessé par la tête et le ramenant dans le corridor principal.

Bumblebee se détourna du son de quelque chose méthodiquement frappé contre le sol, et attrapa l'autre côté du levier en forme de roue. Le dernier Vehicon commença à courir vers eux, peut être voulait-il les attaquer, peut être voulait-il les aider. Il n'en eut de toute façon pas la chance. Soundwave apparut derrière lui, les doigts fléchis. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bras du drone (_comme un couteau dans du beurre, _pensa Bumblebee, engourdi.) et l'envoya derrière lui d'un geste sec.

_"Oh mince, oh mince, oh mince," _répéta Bumblebee. Le levier sous ses mains frémit et se tourna lentement, faisant tomber la rouille qui bloquait le mécanisme.

_"_Aller, aller, aller," siffla Knock Out, soit à l'Autobot, soit au mécanisme. Il pouvait entendre Soundwave s'occuper du dernier Vehicon. De façon désordonnée, s'il ne se trompait pas. Knock Out mit tout son poids sur le levier, tandis que la roue commençait à tourner entre ses mains.

Relevant la tête, il vit Soundwave debout devant un tas de câbles et de rouages. Il regarda les restes éparpillés devant lui, ses mains luisantes d'energon. Son casque se releva, les pointes dessus éraflant le plafond, l'écran qui lui servait de visage répandant une lueur bleue dans le couloir. Sa tête se pencha légèrement en avant tandis qu'il les fixait.

Pendant un moment, il se tint là dans un silence et une immobilité si pesants que Bumblebee et Knock Out se contentèrent de le fixer également, gelés sur place.

Le silence ne se brisa pas, mais l'immobilité, oui. Les pieds de Soundwave claquèrent contre le sol alors qu'il se ruait vers eux.

"On part. MAINTETANT!" Annonça Knock Out d'un voix plus aigüe que d'habitude, tournant la roue si rapidement que les rayons devinrent flous.

La porte vacilla, puis se bloqua. Bumblebee commença à la tirer vers eux avant de se rendre compte que, non, elle s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur. A la place, il plaqua son épaule contre elle, poussant de toute ses forces, tandis que les pieds de Knock Out raclaient le sol pour prendre appui alors qu'il faisait de même. Primus, pourquoi ne s'ouvrait elle pas, qu'elle s'ouvre, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît-

Cette fois, elle céda. Avec un grincement déchirant, elle s'ouvrit en grand.

Bumblebee et Knock Out eurent juste le temps d'échanger un regard triomphant avant qu'un mur d'eau ne les percute de plein fouet.

* * *

**N/A: **Les sélections musicales de Soundwave sont "Bohemian Rapsody" de Queen et "Kitten is Angry" de Lemon Demon :)


	20. Chapter 20 : Over Troubled Water

**Chapitre 20 : Over (and Under) Troubled Water**

"Oh, what hills are yon, yon pleasant hills,  
That the sun shines sweetly on?"  
"Oh, yon are the hills of heaven," he said,  
"Where you will never win."

"Oh, whaten a mountain is yon," she said,  
"So dreary frost and snow?"  
"Oh, yon is the mountain of hell," he cried,  
"Where you and I will go!"

He struck the top-mast with his hand,  
The fore-mast with his knee,  
And he broke the gallant ship in twain  
And sank her in the sea.

-"The Demon Lover", ballade.

* * *

L'eau qui s'était engouffrée par le portail aurait pu être considérée comme étant une vague, sauf qu'une vague finissait pas se retirer et que là, l'eau déferlait en continu. Le flot grondant entraîna les deux robots en arrière, les cognant contre les murs. Bumblebee se stoppa après s'être écrasé contre les jambes de Soundwave, mais Knock Out était presque à l'embouchure du couloir quand il s'arrêta enfin. Soundwave, plus éloigné de la porte, avait réussit à rester debout. Mais l'eau pressurisée sifflait contre ses bras, qui étaient relevés pour protéger son visage.

Son masque se baissa pour regarder Bumblebee, étendu à ses pieds, et l'Officier des Communications n'avait pas besoin de parler pour communiquer sa désapprobation. _A quoi pensiez vous? _disait chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Gardant les bras levés, Soundwave fit un pas en avant, se taillant un passage à travers la marrée. La finesse de son corps s'avéra être un avantage, lui permettant de fendre l'eau plus aisément. Les piqûres ressenties se muèrent en douleur pure et simple, et il devait maintenant se pencher en avant et rassembler toutes ses forces à chaque pas, jusqu'à qu'il ne lui soit plus possible d'avancer. Il restait à trois bons mètres de la porte, incapable d'agir et refusant de battre en retraite. Bumblebee avança un peu, désirant aider mais ne sachant pas comment.

Knock Out n'avança pas; il se releva et pataugea jusqu'au couloir principal. Le courant tourbillonnait autour de ses jambes, transportant avec lui tous les débris organiques que l'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver sur Terre-de la boue et du sable, des longues plantes caoutchouteuses qui s'emmêlaient dans son armure, et occasionnellement un poisson très surprit. L'eau ondulait impatiemment devant lui, coulant dans chaque couloir et grandissant à chaque seconde, et il pouvait entendre-oh, _merde._

"-doit être une brèche dans la coque," la voix de Starscream s'éleva à l'angle du corridor, accompagnée par des bruits d'éclaboussures. "Ce maudit _Wheeljack, _sans aucun doute, ou Bulkhead-"

"En effet, Starscream," grogna une voix plus grave. "Mais ne crains rien, nous trouverons l'Autobot responsable."

Mauvais. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. Knock Out commença à reculer dans un couloir latéral, seulement pour glisser sur la couche de boue organique recouvrant le sol. Ses battements de bars ne l'empêchèrent pas de tomber la tête la première pile au moment où Megatron et Starscream dépassaient l'angle.

Il décida de tirer le meilleur profit de la situation en se relevant sur un genou, pressant une main contre sa poitrine, inclinant la tête, et en essayant d'avoir, dans l'ensemble, l'air d'avoir _choisi _de tomber dans le liquide dégoutant.

"Mon Seigneur," dit-il vivement, se concentrant sur l'énorme pied doré devant lui.

"Debout, mon petit gladiateur." Megatron agrippa ses épaules, pas douloureusement mais fermement, et le souleva, le remettant sur ses pieds. "Et parle. As-tu été blessé? Où est ton compagnon?"

"Et d'où vient toute cette eau?" Ajouta Starscream.

"Ah. L'eau. Ouiiii...Il y a eu un _minuscule _accident avec une des portes donnant sur l'extérieur..."

L'expression de Starscream s'éclaira. "Je vois." Elle se pencha pour arracher un enchevêtrement d'algues de l'épaule du robot rouge.

"Et Bumblebee, il est là-bas avec Soundwave-"

"Soundwave!" Dirent en choeur Megatron et Starscream.

Knock Out pointa la direction du doigt, puis les suivit tandis qu'ils pataugeaient dans l'eau de plus en plus profonde pour enquêter. Bumblebee sortait juste d'un étroit couloir-il n'arrivait pas plus à garder son équilibre que Knock Out et s'accrochait au mur pour se maintenir droit-et Soundwave était simplement une tâche bleu nuit difficilement visible à travers le torrent blanc qui continuait à s'engouffrer par la porte.

Megatron accéléra la cadence, grognant alors qu'il levait son bras pour briser la force de l'eau, et arriva au même niveau que l'Officier des Communications, puis le dépassa. Les doigts agrippant les bords de la structure métallique, le canon de Megatron trembla quand il le plongea dans l'eau. Cherchant à tâtons, ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur le bord de la porte et il tira en arrière. Le métal craqua et se froissa tandis que l'eau déferlante se réduisait à un ruisseau sifflant. Soundwave se dépêcha d'avancer pour tirer lui aussi, et le rugissement de l'eau se mut en un gargouillement, puis en un goutte-à-goutte.

Starscream, qui était resté derrière en regardant les restes brisés et à demi submergés des Vehicons, se dirigeait maintenant vers Soundwave, les sourcils froncés. "Comment te sens tu, mon cher? Compte de zéro à dix à l'envers."

Soundwave se plia à l'exercice avec obéissance. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. "Emmène ces deux là à l'infirmerie. La nouvelle infirmerie." Voyant Bumblebee reculer et l'air dubitatif de Knock Out, elle ajouta, "il va bien maintenant. Dépêchez vous, ce n'est pas sûr ici. Et quand vous verrez Knockdown, dîtes lui que vous avez été en contact avec de l'eau salée."

"Salée?" Balbutia Knock Out en essayant de s'éloigner de l'eau, ce qui était difficile vu qu'il se tenait dedans. Ses efforts incluaient coller ses bras contre sa poitrine et sortir une jambe de l'eau, tout en se mettant sur la pointe du pied de l'autre. "Ce liquide contient du _sel? _Primus, _oui! _Les effets sur mes systèmes-"

"Le bon docteur va s'occuper de ça," dit Megatron, arpentant le couloir en sens inverse.

"Et de vous Lord Megatron," dit fermement Starscream. "Et de Soundwave aussi, d'ailleurs."

"Je suis sûr que cela peut attendre que nous en finissions avec les Vehicons restants, ma Seconde. Viens, terminons ce que nous avons commencé. Vous," ajouta-il, en fixant Bumblebee et Knock Out, "je vous parlerais plus tard."

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le réconfort qu'ils cherchaient.

* * *

Du bon côté, il s'était échapper du rocher, avait démembré n'importe quel Vehicon susceptible de jaser, et était retourné à Jasper. Du mauvais côté, il avait perdu le Phase Shifter.

Il était tellement _mort. _Peut être littéralement. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence pour l'instant (ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé la permission pour "l'emprunter"), mais quand ils s'en rendraient compte...Tout le monde savait que c'était sa relique favorite (et qui lui revenait de DROIT, il était celui qui s'en servait le mieux !); le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de _preuve_ que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait prise ne le sauverait pas. Optimus Prime était tout à fait pour le vol, sauf quand les voleurs étaient indignes, comme les Decepticons, bien sûr.

Les Decepticons. Une grimace se glissa sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait aux deux Decepticons qui avaient volé la relique. Le Médecin en Chef des Decepticons, apparemment avec un nouveau mode véhicule, et un qu'il n'avait pas reconnu, celui avec la voix bousillée.

La voix bousillée. Ça...semblait familier, quelque part. Quelqu'un ne lui avait-il pas raconté...

"Hey, Arcee..."

"Occupée." Elle et Cliffjumper gardaient, en apparence, les Vehicons qui avaient été préparés pour l'attaque, mais ces Vehicons en particulier avaient été programmés avec une telle loyauté que ça rendait l'utilité de l'exercice pouviez leur demander de se tenir sur une jambe ou de se suicider et ils le feraient ; ça allait loin.

Dans ce cas, Arcee et Cliff leur avaient dit de rester là et d'attendre, donc les Vehicons restaient là et attendaient. Pendant ce temps, les deux mercenaires avaient engagé une partie de cartes. la seule chose qu'ils gardaient était leur main respective.

"Occupée? Peu importe," dit impatiemment Smokescreen. Il regarda Arcee perdre une manche et jura. "Optimus n'approuve pas les paris."

"Optimus n'approuve rien du tout," ricana Arcee, mais elle baissa sa main, et les cartes disparurent, cachées, tandis qu'elle drapait son bras autour de son genou. "Quoi?"

"Il y avait pas un Decepticon qui parlait bizarrement? Genre, comme s'il avait eu la gorge écrasée. Tu vois d'qui je parle? Un robot jaune et noir."

Cliffjumper fut celui qui répondit, ses épaules vert émeraude secouées par son rire méprisant. "Quoi, t'es stupide? Yellowjacket. Tu parles de _Yellowjacket."_

"Yellowjacket?" Le nom semblait familier. Smokescreen se tourna vers le moniteur et fit une recherche sur ce nom. Sans surprise, la photo du dossier correspondait au robot qu'il avait combattu, bien que la peinture du robot sur la photo comportait moins de noir et que ses optiques étaient...rouges? "Hey, c'est un _Autobot!"_

_"_Sans blague," dit Arcee. "Assume toi heureux qu'il ne soit plus là, le bleu. S'il t'avait entendu le traiter de 'Con, tu souhaiterais être _mort."_

_"_Attend, il est _mort?" _Lâcha Smokescreen.

"T'es pas du genre à lire, hein, Smokey?" Cliffjumper eut un rictus. "Ou peut être que tu ne sais pas comment faire?"

"Tu n'es pas vraiment Mr. Intellectuel non plus." Arcee avait l'air ennuyée. "On joue ou quoi?"

"On joue, on joue." Ils relevèrent leurs cartes et se remirent à ignorer Smokescreen.

Pile au moment où il allait commencer à fouiller plus en profondeur dans le dossier de Yellowjaket, Ratchet émergea de son laboratoire. L'armure du médecin était blanche, entrecoupée d'une teinte électrique de bleu cyan, la couleur de l'energon fraîchement versé. "Oh. Toi." Ratchet lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. "C'était quoi l'idée, demander un pont terrestre et ne jamais le traverser?"

Smokescreen se renfrogna. "Longue histoire."

"Alors ça devra attendre. Je commence le raid." Le médecin se dirigea avec air important vers le moniteur. "Vous êtes prêts?" Demanda t'il à Arcce et Cliffjumper.

"Ouais, ouais." Arcee se leva, empilant soigneusement les cartes.

Chaque escadron de Vehicons était dirigé à travers un différent pont terrestre-dirigé _avec précaution, _car le niveau de re-programmation que leur avait infligé Ratchet les avait réduit à des créatures presque sans esprit. Leurs ordres étaient simples, heureusement. Traverser le pont terrestre. S'éparpiller sur le vaisseau. Combattre les Decepticons. Mourir.

La dernière instruction, bien que jamais prononcée, était la plus importante.

"_Maintenant, _le fun commence," dit Cliffjumper, s'approchant pour regarder le moniteur alors que le dernier pont terrestre se refermait. L'intérieur de l'_Hérétique _était un mystère pour les Autobots, mais un mystère qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Un réseau grossier de câbles pivotait sur l'écran, une sorte de forme difficilement identifiable avec de fins corridors qui s'en détachaient. Des petits triangles bleus marquait l'intérieur du réseau, pas à intervalles réguliers, mais en petits groupes.

Tandis qu'ils regardaient, deux nouveaux triangles apparurent sur l'écran et le réseau s'agrandit légèrement en tenant compte des nouvelles données.

"C'était rapide," remarqua Cliffjumper.

"Les Decepticons ne sont pas idiots," dit vivement Ratchet. "Ils ont des patrouilles qui surveillent les aires qui ont le plus de chance d'être infiltrées. Ah, mais regardez ici." Il pointa un autre triangle qui venait d'apparaître, celui-ci flottant tout seul, hors du modèle en trois dimension. L'ordinateur bourdonna et en quelques secondes et un corridor s'étendit pour suivre et englober le chemin du triangle.

"C'est mieux," admit à contrecoeur l'Autobot vert.

"Il y en à deux de plus par là," Arcce les pointa du doigt. De nouveaux couloirs se séparèrent du corridor principal tandis que les symboles apparaissaient.

"Ils meurent quand même trop vite à mon goût," dit Smokescreen. "On devrait leur donner des bazookas ou un truc du genre."

"Ce serait un très bon moyen de donner aux Decepticons tout un tas d'armes, c'est vrai. Réessaye, le bleu."

"La ferme, Cliff."

"Oblige moi."

"Vous deux la ferme," aboya Ratchet. "Je _travaille _ici."

Il se turent tous, regardant de nouveaux triangles bleus apparaître sur l'écran. Les Vehicons continuaient de mourir.

* * *

"Ne perds pas la tête."

Les mots, soufflés à l'oreille de Bumblebee alors qu'ils étaient emmenés vers une des salles d'urgence ("hors de mon chemin jusqu'à ce que l'infirmerie ressemble moins à un asile de fous", avait ordonné Knockdown) indiquèrent à Bumblebee que les pensées de Knock Out suivaient le même cheminement que les siennes-il était au courant qu'ils risquaient d'être accusés d'avoir voulut saboter l'_Hérétique. _"Des clones Autobots", un portail qui donnait en plein milieu de l'océan...eh bien, qui pouvait blâmer les Decepticons d'être suspicieux? Bumblebee se donna du courage pour affronter les accusations imminentes et inévitables.

Mais étrangement, leur escapade avait eu l'effet contraire, convainquant définitivement les Decepticons-même Airachnid d'abord scéptique-qu'ils étaient réellement des clones malchanceux. Leur fuite face au déchainement de Soundwave était vu comme quelque chose de très compréhensible. ("Je suis vraiment _vraiment _désolé," s'était excusé Trauma, l'air coupable. "Il s'énerve parfois, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si hors de _contrôle.")_

Le fait qu'il y ait eut un mur d'eau derrière la route de sortie qu'ils avaient choisi de prendre était accepté comme étant une coïncidence malheureuse, et sur les enregistrements de Soundwave-que Starscream avait réussit à lui soutirer après lui avoir expliqué que, non, elle voulait vraiment CE DOSSIER de CETTE SEQUENCE et pas n'importe quelle vidéo de chatons qui s'endormaient dans leur gamelle-on entendait clairement Bumblebee dire, " je ne crois pas que ce soit un super moment pour être le clone d'un Autobot."

Bumblebee ne savait pas comment il se sentait à propos du fait que cette phrase ironique ait été prise au pied de la lettre. Il...supposait que c'était une bonne chose, vu les circonstances?

De toute façon, la pure panique dont lui et Knock Out avaient fait preuve-douloureusement évidente sur la vidéo, pour le plus grand embarras de l'éclaireur-était autant un facteur que ce qu'il avait dit. Sans parler du corps immobile, devant lequel il découvrirait plus tard Ampule morte de rire, de Knock Out emporté par la première vague, son visage figé par le choc, tandis que les bras de Bumblebee battaient l'air hors de l'eau.

Ceci dit, les Decepticons avaient toujours cet air incrédule qui ennuyait Bumblebee-et Knock Out aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils semblaient incapables d'admettre que quelqu'un sur cette planète ne soit pas au courant que l'_Hérétique_ était sous l'eau.

"Eh bien, vous voyez, Commandante de l'Air," dit Knock Out avec une fausse douceur, "personne de nous a dit que le vaisseau était immergé et donc, étant donné que c'est un vaisseau _spatial, _nous avons supposé qu'il n'était _pas _sous l'eau. C'était stupide de notre part, je sais."

"Mais les Autobot en ont sûrement _parlé?" _Demanda Starscream.

"Pas à ma connaissance," dit rapidement Knock Out. "Bumblebee?"

_"Hum. Non. peut être qu'ils ont...oublié."_

"Peu probable," fit Megatron, "étant donné qu'ils ont mit le vaisseau hors service eux-mêmes."

Knock Out se recula, l'air surprit et un peu outragé. "Les _Autobots_ ont mit hors service le _Nemesis_?"

_L'_Hérétique,_ idiot,_ pensa désespérément Bumblebee. _Pas le _Nemesis. Le pire c'était qu'il avait fait la même erreur au moins deux fois lors de son premier interrogatoire. Primus savait comment les Decepticons allaient interpréter ça.

"En effet, le Autobots ont coordonné une attaque ciblée sur les moteurs du...vaisseau." Oh oui, Starscream avait définitivement remarqué le lapsus. Fantastique. "Et donc, voilà où nous en sommes." Elle se dirigea vers le mur et entra une suite de chiffres dans le datapad qui s'y trouvait. Les engrenages grinçant légèrement, les portes de la salle basculèrent vers l'avant.

_"Attendez une minute!" _Glapit Bumblebee; Knock Out reculait. "_On est pas sous-oh."_

Un vent glacé balaya la pièce, sifflant à travers les joints de l'armure de Bumblebee tandis qu'il s'avançait pour regarder l'eau gris ardoise qui s'étendait sous eux. L'épais brouillard qui flottait au dessus de l'eau ne pouvait pas cacher entièrement l'arc distant du rivage, ni les masses monumentales de glace qui s'étiraient en vallées, surplombant l'eau. Juste en dessous d'eux, de l'eau peu profonde venait lécher le pont principal de l'_Hérétique, _mais les hautes structures à la proue du vaisseau s'élevaient hors de l'océan, comme le faisaient les Tours.

"Eh bien, ça explique beaucoup de choses," murmura Knock Out. Il se recula et Starscream tapa un code de nouveau, refermant les portes. "Je peux dire en toute sincérité," continua t'il, "que l'on ne savais rien de tout ça. Tout du moins, _je _n'en savais rien. Et _toi, _Bumblebee?"

"_Non, Knock Out, je n'en savais rien." _Bumblebee se retient de rouler des yeux.

"Je vous crois...mais vous auriez pu vous retenir d'aller errer tout seuls sur le vaisseau, au moins", les réprimanda Starscream. "Si on oublie les Vehicons, vous auriez quand même pu vous perdre."

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle sache qu'il était éclaireur parfaitement entrainé, mais Bumblebee se sentit pourtant offensé. Même s'il avait été, en fait, temporairement...désorienté...pendant un moment. Il _aurait _pu retrouver son chemin seul. Il aurait pu ! "_Ce n'était pas-n'aurait pas été-un problème. Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes et quelqu'un avait déjà fait visiter Knock Out-"_

"Trauma," compléta le robot rouge.

"_Donc ce n'était pas comme si on ne savait pas où on allait."_

"C'est vrai. Je l'ai emmené à la Bibliothèque," dit Knock Out. "Puis les Vehicons ont attaqué, et avant que l'on sache ce qui se passait on était poursuivit à travers tout le _N-_"

Bumblebee lui envoya un 'ping'.

"_-l'Hérétique," _finit Knock Out, sans presque s'arrêter. Il ne regarda même pas Bumblebee.

"Les jeunes apprennent mieux avec actions qu'avec des mots, Starscream," dit Megatron avec indulgence. "Et bien que ce raid ait été déplaisant, nos nouveaux venus devront apprendre à faire avec tout ou tard s'ils décident de rester."

"Il y a cinq Citoyens à l'infirmerie qui ont "fait avec" les Vehicons en _mourant _de leurs mains, Lord Megatron, et je voudrais diminuer les chances que ces deux là connaissent le même sort," fit sèchement Starscream.

Le visage de Megatron devint grave. "Ils doivent être pleurés. Mais de telles choses sont inévitables en temps de guerre, ma Seconde. Mais tout de même-tu as raison."

"Bien sûr qu'elle a raison." Knockdown se tenait sur le seuil, les regardant. Impossible de dire depuis combien de temps il était là. "Toc toc," ajouta t'il. Son tempérament différait tellement de celui de Knock Out qu'il n'y avait aucune pointe d'ironie ou d'espièglerie dans ses mots. Il les informait de sa présence, il n'essayait pas d'être sarcastique.

"Ah, Docteur. Une suggestion?" S'informa Megatron.

"Oui, ils devraient être équipés de radios, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici. Ils ont tous les deux besoin d'un traitement contre l'eau salée avant que ça ne commence à affecter leurs systèmes. Et vous aussi, Megatron, et Soundwave de même. Toi," il regarda Starscream, "tu t'en sors bien. Lave bien tes pieds et tes jambes avec du solvant-les joints des chevilles inclus-et ce sera bon."

"Avec plaisir, Knockdown," dit Megatron,"dès que j'aurais débarrassé le vaisseau de nos Vehicons prisonniers. On pense les lâcher dans la Vallée de la Mort cette fois-"

"Non, _maintenant. _Je sais comment vous êtes. Si je vous laisse vous échappez, vous ne reviendrez jamais." Le médecin bleu cyan croisa les bras, la tête penchée en arrière pour envoyer au gladiateur qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur un regard froid.

"Vous voyez comment c'est," Megatron se tourna vers Bumblebee et Knock Out, avec un mélange d'amusement et de fierté. "On ne plaisante pas avec mon équipage. Même ceux qui ne sont pas destiné à la guerre. Très bien, Docteur, faisons ça."

"Je vais trouver Soundwave et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie," dit vivement la Commandante en Seconde dorée, noire et marron. "Il est plus facile à diriger en personne qu'à travers la radio."

"Merci. Les autres, suivez-moi;" Knockdown les mena à l'infirmerie, puis commença à fouiller dans les cabinets pour trouver l'additif chimique approprié pour neutraliser une contamination due au sel. Il trouva deux sachets.

Malheureusement, ça avait un goût amer. Et pour ça, il s'assurerait que Megatron le boive en premier. Comme beaucoup de gladiateurs, Megatron ferait face à une mort certaine sans trembler, mais reculait devant les petites choses déplaisantes. Knockdown ne l'avait jamais comprit.

"Knock Out." Signifiant au robot rouge de s'approcher d'un geste, il posa trois cubes d'energon devant lui, plus les deux sachets. "Remue ça jusqu'à ce que ça se dissolve. Pas trop vite."

Pas de meilleur moment pour commencer à entrainer son nouvel assistant, et Knock Out acquiesça aimablement devant l'ordre. Il mélangea la poudre dans l'energon tandis que Knockdown partait en chasse d'un troisième sachet, derrière des boîtes et des bouteilles. Il devait y en avoir un quelque part...

"Dooonc..."

Le jet regarda par dessus son épaule à l'entente de la voix traînante de Knock Out. Le clone remuait paresseusement, regardant les granules se dissoudre dans la solution.

"Lord Megatron a dit que vous n'étiez pas destiné à la guerre. Ca veut dire que vous ne vous battez pas?"

"Je devais me battre avec patients avant et quelques fois je pars en mission avec l'Armada. Mais généralement, non. Je suis médecin. Je suis plus utile à sauver des vies qu'à les prendre." Il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à interpréter l'expression de Knock Out-un sourire, mais légèrement tordu, et un regard étonnamment malicieux dans ses jeunes optiques. Knockdown avait vu la vidéo de Soundwave. Il avait vu l'energon qui éclaboussait la peinture rouge avant que l'eau ne le nettoie. Et il y avait eu des Vehicons à la mine d'energon. "Vous ne serez plus envoyé dans la ligne de mire, si nous pouvons éviter ça. Si _je _peux éviter ça."

"Content de l'entendre. Bien que je ne sais pas quelle différence ça va faire à ce stade." Knock Out eut un petit rire, passant une main sur son châssis écorché et balafré avec un air triste. Déposant le premier cube d'energon sur le côté, il commença à en préparer un deuxième. "Vous parlez aveeeec..." Il chercha le bon mot. "Avec _force _à Lord Megatron. En fait."

"Eh bien, il n'écoute pas sinon," dit Knockdown, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au fond d'une armoire. Ah, enfin...il sortit un troisième sachet. Il fit une petite pause avant de le tendre à Knock Out. "Vous n'avez pas à l'appeler 'Lord', vous savez. Starscream est la seule à faire ça, et c'est juste sa personnalité. Il ne vous demandera pas de le faire. Ou n'importe qui d'autre."

Knock Out déchira le sachet et versa son contenu dans un cube, le tapant contre le rebord pour faire sortir les derniers grains. "Je préférerais garder cette habitude."

"Bien, si ça vous met à l'aise." Peut être Trauma ferait-il quelque chose de lui. Sinon, Starscream, au moins, sera enchantée. Elle aimait la formalité. Contrairement à Megatron. "Je voudrais quand même travailler sur votre bras ce soir, si vous vous en sentez le courage. On s'est occupé des blessures infligées par les Vehicons." Le protocole d'évacuation d'Airachnid avait bien fonctionné, bien que cinq infortunés aient quand même perdus leur spark après s'être retrouvés piégés dans une salle de stockage.

Knock Out massa son bras, grimaçant tandis que ses doigts retraçaient les charnières où la portière avait été attachée. "Ca me va."

* * *

Les effets des sédatifs ne se dissipèrent que quelques heures après l'opération pour réparer son bras. C'était mieux ainsi, car son état brumeux avait empêché Knock Out de regarder en détail la portière de remplacement sur son bras gauche, et il n'y fit attention que bien plus tard, après que l'infirmerie se soit vidée pour la nuit.

Il n'y avait donc personne pour entendre son cri perçant d'horreur et de rage.

Ce remplacement était...c'était HIDEUX, voilà ce que c'était ! Un panneau blanc ordinaire, du pauvre _plastique _(du plastique touchait son châssis !), et, et, et ce n'était même pas une _portière, _juste un TRUC ayant vaguement la forme d'une porte !

Knock Out descendit du lit et commença à faire les cent pas, les bras levés au ciel en décrivant des demi cercles énervés tout en traitant son double de pirate, de fraudeur, sans aucun _doute _un étudiant en médecine qui avait arrêté les études _avant d'avoir son diplôme, _et un sympathisant Autobot dont le but était de démoraliser les Decepticons. Ce n'est pas avant d'avoir atteint les insultes plus mondaines-salaud, connard, et tout ça-que Knock Out commença à se calmer et se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Knockdown, pendant qu'il était encore sous sédatif, que ce n'était que provisoire.

"Juste le temps que je fabrique quelque chose de mieux," avait-il dit. "On n'a pas beaucoup de pièces automobiles, mais je suis sûr qu'on va se débrouiller."

"Vous feriez bien, oui," siffla Knock Out, mais il était cependant apaisé et il remit d'aplomb la chaise qu'il avait renversé.

Provisoire. C'était une foutue pièce de plastoc et un crime contre le bon goût, mais c'était provisoire. Il avait _méchamment _envie de l'arracher de la même façon que Smokescreen avait arraché sa véritable portière, parfaite et lustrée. La douleur n'avait pas été si horrible. Il supportait mieux la douleur que cette insulte à son châssis. Mais ça ne rentrerait pas très bien dans la personnalité innocente du pauvre petit clone qu'il avait travaillé si durement à établir, hein?

"Arg." Knock Out inclina la tête, il n'y avait pas seulement son bras, mais les éraflures sur sa poitrine, les rayures, les sillons... Il avait tenté d'ignorer les _constants outrages _à sa magnifique peinture, en partie parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à essayait de survivre pour s'en formaliser, en partie à cause d'une peur vague et superstitieuse qui lui disait que s'il s'en plaignait trop tôt, quelque chose de pire pourrait arriver. (Il mettait cette _once_ de paranoïa sur le dos d'une expérience traumatisante avec un train dans un certain tunnel de métro à New York.) Mais à ce moment là, en plein milieu de la nuit, il devait faire face à la réalité : il était _épouvantable. _Et oh combien il détestait ça, quand il ne ressemblait pas à son_ véritable_ 'lui', le robot rutilant et étincelant qu'il pouvait voir si clairement dans sa tête.

Se morfondre ne changerait rien, cependant, et il n'y avait personne sur qui hurler. Knock Out choisit donc l'approche plus pratique, sortir de la pièce-il était celui dans la Réserve cette fois, il n'avait aucune de là où ils avaient planqué l'éclaireur-et faire le tour de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une pile de chiffons propres. Polir d'abord, les finitions plus tard. bientôt, il avait réussi à redonner du brillant à ce qui restait de sa peinture et même aux parties argentées en dessous.

Il balaya la pièce du regard une nouvelle fois, cherchant un polissoir ou, oh, _n'importe quoi _qui le ferait se sentir un peu plus brillant. Les lumières étaient tamisées, à une heure aussi tardive, et il ne trouvait rien qui correspondait aux critères. Il étendit ses recherches, regardant sous les comptoirs, dans les tiroirs, dans les placards...

Quand il ouvrit celui devant lequel Knockdown était resté planté plus tôt dans la journée, trois bouteilles tombèrent; il les rattrapa de justesse. Ses lèvres se tordirent tandis qu'il fixait le désordre...des boîtes vides empilées au fond, des bocaux en équilibre sur d'autres bocaux, des ampoules à décanter poussiéreuses, au moins une d'entre elles contenait une araignée vivante, et deux en contenaient des mortes.

Peut être qu'il ne pouvait pas nettoyer son châssis pour se satisfaire, mais il pouvait au moins s'attaquer à _ce _chaos.

Il commença par tout sortir du placard, dépoussiérer les étagères, et mettre de côté toutes les fioles et les boîtes vides destinées à la poubelle. Les ampoules à décanter et les béchers n'avaient de toute façon _rien _à faire ici; il les lava et les déplaça vers l'autre côté du labo. Il écrasa l'araignée, sourit en regardant son minuscule cadavre un instant, puis se lava les mains. Les choses organiques. Même les plus petites étaient dégoutantes et remplies de _liquides _infâmes.

Maintenant les médicaments. Il les tria par type, ricanant devant le nombre ridicule d'anti-douleur. Ils étaient de faibles Autobots. Ou dans ce cas pas des Autobots, mais...okay, peu importe. Des _faibles. _mais tant que c'était là alors... Il avala deux pilules qu'il savait appropriées. Son bras lui faisait mal à cause de la chirurgie et, contrairement à d'autres, il _méritait _un peu de soulagement.

Il y avait plein de place dans le placard avec les boîtes vides et la verrerie en moins. Knock Out le re-remplit et se recula pour admirer les rangées soignées de bouteilles et les boîtes triées avec soin. Il croisa les bras, ressentant un éclat rare et chaud dans son spark. Il n'avait pas seulement amélioré un minuscule coin de l'univers, mais il marquerait des points importants auprès de Knockdown. Oh oui, il était un petit clone tellement doux et _serviable. _Knock Out fit le tour du laboratoire une nouvelle fois, comme une sorte de tour d'honneur après une victoire, il se sentait saint et content de lui même et triomphant.

Et qu'est ce que c'était que _ça? _Il ôta le drap qui recouvrait une civière posée dans un coin et se retrouva face à face avec un Vehicon mort. Un de ceux des Decepticons, les oranges, comment les appelaient-ils déjà? Citoyens. Quel nom stupide. Quatre autres corps étaient cachés à côté, deux par civière. Celui-ci, le premier, était le plus présentable, ayant reçu un tir en pleine poitrine, pile dans le spark. Une mort rapide et clémente.

Une mort qui avait laissé le reste de son châssis intact...

Hmmm.

Knock Out dut chercher un peu avant de trouver l'interrupteur. Il sortit les lumières de leur semi éclairage nocturne avant de déposer le corps sur la table principale. Il s'étira, remettant droite la tête qui pendait mollement d'un côté.

Il eut un grand sourire tandis qu'il sortait sa scie circulaire.

_Tellement _serviable.


	21. Chapter 21:Disassembling and Dissembling

**N/A: **Petits changements-j'ai décidé que le bureau de Knockdown était au même niveau que l'infirmerie elle-même, vu que ça ne demande pas tant de place. (Ses quartiers personnels sont toujours dans un des étages supérieurs.)

J'ai aussi décidé que les Citoyens/Véhicons n'ont toujours pas visage (comme ceux de l'univers du dessin animé, avec le masque et tout), étant donné que c'est peu probable que les Autobots se donnent la peine de remplacer leur visage, et je voulais définitivement que les Vehicons Autobots soient sans visage.

Je ferais les changements appropriés dans les chapitres précédents.

**Chapitre 21 : Disassembling and Dissembling**

No exorciser harm thee!  
Nor no witchraft charm thee!  
Ghost unlaid forbear thee!  
Nothing ill come near thee!  
Quiet consummation have;  
And renownèd be the grave!

-William Shakespeare, "Cymbeline"

* * *

Les lumières étaient allumées. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Knockdown.

La deuxième fut Knock Out, endormi sur une des tables d'opération, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Sa respiration était régulière et son expression était calme, relaxée. Une pile de chiffons, certains nouveaux, d'autres usés, et un pot de cire étaient à côté de son coude, tandis que des petits bouts d'un matériau organique-papier?-gisaient éparpillés devant lui.

En faisant attention de ne pas déranger le dormeur, Knockdown se pencha pour attraper un des débris froissés de couleur vive. Ça restait attaché sur son doigt et il le retourna, le collant au dos du papier le faisant se replier sur lui-même. C'était une sorte de sticker brillant qui représentait une interprétation abstraite d'une fleur terrestre. Des autocollants, comme les appelaient les humains. Une décoration populaire chez les Citoyens, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sensé être en contact avec les humains. Airachnid n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment ils les embarquaient clandestinement à bord...

En parlant de ça, comment Knock Out s'en était-il procuré ? Alors qu'il allait attraper un autre autocollant froissé, le médecin bleu cyan se figea soudainement.

Parce que c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la troisième chose. La tête.

Avec les deux bras repliés autour d'elle, Knock Out la serrait contre son châssis, sa propre tête d'un rouge brillant reposant à côté de la peinture orange du Citoyen décapité. Des tâches d'un gris terne courait le long de la tête, mais la substance grisâtre avait été étalées en fines zébrures à certains endroits, repoussée sur les bords par une vague de brillance, empiétant sur elle. Environ la moitié du casque était toujours mat, et il y avait un minuscule autocollant le long de la courbe de la mâchoire, en forme d'étoile, que Knock Out avait visiblement raté.

Pendant quelques secondes, Knockdown fixa simplement la scène, si paisible et pourtant si macabre, sans vraiment y croire. Puis il aperçut un éclat orange de l'autre côté de la table d'opération. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas savoir. Il fit le tour de la table quand même.

Des bras. Des bras et des jambes proprement empilés, les gauches avec les gauches, les droits avec les droits. D'élégantes bobines de câbles, nouées avec du fil fin et torsadé. Des boîtes de médicaments vides, vides de médicaments tout du moins, mais chacune remplie d'engrenages ou de boulons, triés par taille. Des entretoises. Des circuits hydrauliques. Armure ventrale, armure dorsale, empilées et alignées par paquets, comme si elles sortaient de l'usine.

En fait, tout semblait neuf, des blindages jusqu'aux plus petits rouages. L'armure pouvait être légèrement rayées et bosselée, mais elle était quand même polie et rutilante. Tout était net, propre...

Tout sauf l'enchevêtrement hétéroclite de pièces brûlées ou brisées, dans un coin. Une pile étonnement petite, vraiment.

Knock Out continua de jeter des petits coups d'oeil à Knock Out. Instinctivement, il avait l'impression que le robot rouge aurait du être en train de...l'attaquer ou de rire d'un air dérangé. Mais il dormait, serein, soupirant un peu sans ouvrir les yeux. Tandis qu'il bougeait légèrement, un éclair argent brilla entre le blindage de son bras et la portière. Le bord d'un scie.

Les ailes de Knockdown se dressèrent; il les remit avec force dans une position plus calme. Il croisa les bras, pianota des doigts sur son armure, puis les décroisa. Il envoya un message à Trauma et _prépara _un message d'urgence pour Starscream (_au cas où), _et Knockdown agrippa son double par les épaules et _secoua._

"Wouah! Hé!" Knock Out se redressa si vite qu'il tomba presque de son tabouret. Knockdown se recula quand deux scies circulaires sortirent d'un coup, mais le robot rubis se contenta d'en planter les dents dans la table pour se tirer vers l'avant.

"Où...oh. _Oh." _Les scies disparurent et Knock Out inclina la tête en arborant son sourire charmeur. "Bon_jour, _Docteur." En voyant que le médecin bleu de répondait pas immédiatement, Knock Out demanda, "_c'est_ le journ'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Mmmm!" Knock Out s'étira avec délice. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le casque orange devant lui et il le repoussa banalement sur le côté. "Désolé pour le bazar." Il joua avec les stickers collés sur la table d'un air absent. "Je me suis endormi au milieu, je crois."

"C'est ce qu'on dirait, oui."

"D'étranges petites choses." Il fit rouler un des autocollants brillamment colorés entre ses doigts.

"Des autocollants."

"Oh, c'est ça? C'est facile de se débarrasser de la partie papier, mais il y a ce _truc _visqueuxet organique en dessous." Il passa une main au dessus du casque orange, le soulevant et le tournant afin de le montrer à Knockdown.

Le Seeker ne dit rien, et quand Knock Out lui tendit la tête, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'il la prenne, il ne bougea pas. Il envoya, par contre, un autre message à Trauma.

Les yeux de Knock Out se plissèrent un petit peu face au manque de réponse, ses optiques fixées sur Knockdown tandis qu'il reposait la tête sur la table avec un léger bruit. Puis son expression insouciante revint et il haussa les épaules, se baladant autour de la table pour admirer le reste de ses travaux manuels.

"En tous cas, les choses se sont bien passées dans l'ensemble, je dirais." Tout en faisant des allers-retours devant les Citoyens démembrés, le robot rouge irradiait d'une telle auto-satisfaction que Knockdown pouvait presque la sentir déferler sur lui comme une vague poisseuse. "Plein de pièces à récupérer. Les autres crânes sont dans la boîte là-bas; j'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut être comparer leur programmation avec celle des Vehicons Autobots et voir 'où ça a planté', pour ainsi dire. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je les démolisse?"

"Non. Non, merci."

"Non, j'ai pensé que non aussi. Parfois c'est plus utile intact, hein?" Il ramassa un bras qui était sur le sol et testa passivement le joint du coude, pliant le membre entre ses mains. "_Oh! _Et j'ai aussi réorganisé les placards!" Il jeta le bras sur la table, et alla ouvrir un placard qui, heureusement, ne contenait rien de plus sinistre que des antibiotiques, du détergent et des nanites.

"Vous avez été très occupé." Les yeux de Knockdown continuaient de glisser vers la table.

"Eh bien," dit modestement Knock Out. Sa main gris-argentée effectua un geste élaboré, le bout de ses doigts se pressant brièvement contre son châssis rouge avant virevolter sur le côté. _Pas besoin de me remercier, _cela signifiait-il clairement, _bien que, vu mon dur labeur, vous devriez CERTAINEMENT._

Knockdown s'avança pour regarder avec plus d'attention l'intérieur du placard. Les boîtes et les bouteilles étaient organisées exactement comme il l'aurait fait, s'il avait en avait trouvé le temps. _Exactement._

"Très...bon boulot. Avec les placards." Il se tourna pour faire face au robot rouge (qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement impressionné et même un peu mécontent) et pointa avec deux doigts ce qui avait été, encore récemment, les corps des cinq Vehicons que Knock Out avait juré de servir et protéger. "Emmenez les...restes...dans la pièce du fond, s'il vous plaît, et ensuite rejoignez moi dans mon bureau."

Les yeux de Knock Out s'agrandirent en l'entendant, puis devinrent méfiants. Mais il attrapa la boîte 'avec les autres crânes' et se mit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Knockdown s'enferma dans son bureau, s'accordant un bref moment de répit et s'adossa contre un mur, se passant une main sur le visage. Il soupira longuement. Pas la peine d'appeler Starscream. Knockdown protégeait son personnel. Même les membres qui ne travaillaient pour lui que depuis le jour même et qui trouvaient sympa de profaner des corps.

Dans quoi, se demandait-il, s'était-il fourré?

* * *

Soundwave caressait distraitement les ailes de Laserbeak, niché dans son torse. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même avec Buzzsaw, mais Buzzsaw se trouvait dans l'armure de son dos, hors d'atteinte, et l'avoir là donnait l'impression à Soundwave d'être...protégé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment pensé à la veille, pas quand des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise étaient arrivées et qu'il avait du aller à l'infirmerie et qu'il avait été forcé de retirer son masque pour boire une préparation déplaisante et quand Starscream avait été si insistante à propos de la vidéo.

Et maintenant Starscream était là, devant sa porte, et il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle ne soit pas là, parce qu'il était fatigué. Il avait mal dormi, et il ne voulait pas penser à ça non plus. Il voulait juste dessiner, ou peut-être parler avec Trauma. Il avait rendez-vous pour parler avec Trauma, plus tard.

"Ah, Soundwave...ça va mieux, j'espère?" Demanda Starscream.

Il acquiesça parce qu'il se sentait au moins mieux que la veille.

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais regarder quelque chose pour moi."

Elle fit une pause et il acquiesça de nouveau. Il pouvait. Qu'elle en finisse.

"Merci, mon cher. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a des traces d'un vaisseau appelé le _Nemesis."_

Après une fraction de seconde, Soundwave commença à lui envoyer des informations. Il y avait un voilier appelé le _Nemesis _à Annapolis, dans le Maryland. Il y avait un bateau de pêche appelé le _Nemesis _à Anchorage, en Alaska. Il y avait un-

Starscream se racla la gorge. "Je parlais plutôt de vaisseaux _Cybertroniens."_

Soundwave lança une nouvelle recherche. Il y avait eu quinze vaisseaux nommés le _Nemesis _dans l'histoire de Cybertron; c'était un nom très populaire. Il y avait une navette appelée le _Nemesis, _finalement remise en état et renommée l'_Avalon _cinq virgule six millions d'années avant la guerre. Il y avait un satellite Cybertronien appelé le _Nemesis, _qui avait brulé quatre virgule quatre millions d'années avant la guerre. Il y avait-

"Soundwave..." Starscream ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. "Actif! Est-ce qu'il y a un vaisseau Cybertronien _actif _appelé le _Nemesis? Actif."_

Oh. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit dès le début? Il secoua la tête. Non. Non, il n'y en avait pas.

"Hum. Eh bien, merci." Elle lui fit un geste de la main et s'en alla, le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans le couloir.

Soundwave effaça la recherche de sa mémoire, y comprit les informations concernant le _Nemesis, _le vaisseau jumeau de l'_Hérétique, _qui avait été détruit alors qu'il était encore en cale sèche.

Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en parle à Starscream.

Elle n'avait pas demandé.

* * *

Trauma fit taire son réveil interne à la minute même où il commença à sonner, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans se réveiller complètement. Le jour précédent avait été éreintant-d'abord toutes les blessures à cause des combats, puis les finitions du bras de Knock Out, qui auraient _définitivement _pu attendre. Mais Knockdown aimait que les choses soient faites dans la minute.

Au moins n'avaient ils pas eut à garder des patients pour la nuit, mis à part Knock Out-vraiment un miracle, étant donné qu'il y avait eu un raid. Encore mieux, l'emploi du temps de Trauma était vide jusqu'à 11 heures, où il avait un rendez-vous avec Soundwave. Son plan était donc de dormir d'une traite jusqu'à 10h 59...

Un 'ding' interne lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message. A demi endormi, il regarda qui était l'expéditeur. Knockdown. Il l'ouvrit.

_:: Viens à l'infirmerie.::_

Quoi? Non. Ca devait être une erreur. Aller à l'infirmerie n'était pas dans son agenda aujourd'hui. Trauma se rendormit.

Une demi heure plus tard, il revenait doucement à lui. Il avait la vague sensation qu'il avait reçu-oui, d'autres messages. Tous de Knockdown.

_::Viens à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement.::_

_::Où es-tu? Viens à l'infirmerie.::_

_::Viens à l'infirmerie. Je suis dans mon bureau. Ne me dérange pas. On parlera de la ponctualité plus tard.::_

"Miiiiince," gémit Trauma, à moitié roulant et à moitié sautant hors de son lit. Trois messages? Quatre, en comptant le premier. Ça, plus un patron furieux qui lui sifflerait bientôt des reproches silencieuses mais menaçantes. Mais vraiment, il ne pouvait pas faire une pause juste _une fois?_

_::Désolé. Je suis en chemin.:: _Trauma envoya le message tandis qu'il se précipitait dans le couloir. Ses quartiers étaient près de l'ancienne infirmerie. Contrairement à Knockdown, dont les appartements étaient quelques étages au-dessus de la nouvelle infirmerie, Trauma avait décidé de rester dans ses quartiers initiaux. C'était _bien _de garder un peu de distance entre sa chambre et son lieu de travail. Tout du moins, c'était bien jusqu'au moment où vous deviez traversez le vaisseau en courant dans l'espoir que votre patron perfectionniste ne vous tue pas pour avoir trois quarts d'heure de retard.

Trauma atteint finalement l'infirmerie, le souffle un peu court. Knockdown n'était nulle part en vue, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de patients. Peu importe, Knockdown avait dit qu'il serait dans son bureau...Il ne se serait probablement pas enfermé dedans s'il y avait eu un patient dans le besoin.

En parlant du bureau...Trauma se rapprocha un peu de la porte fermée, fasciné. Il pouvait _entendre _Knockdown! Vu l'épaisseur de la porte et le ton normalement calme du chirurgien, c'était extraordinaire! Attendez...ah...pas Knockdown, Knock _Out. _Son ton indigné était entrecoupé par des réponses murmurées, à peine audibles, de la part de Knockdown. Trauma ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que disait Knockdown, mais il saisissait occasionnellement une phrase de Knock Out, quand il montait dans un crescendo particulièrement puissant.

"...tout le _but _des drones!...ne les _utilise _plus...soient _gâchées?"_

Rien de tout ça n'éclairait Trauma le moins du monde. Il envoya un message à Knockdown, lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie. La réponse fut brève, mais intrigante:

_::Bien. Je suis à toi dans quelques minutes. Ne regarde pas dans la pièce du fond.::_

Knockdown était un médecin doué et très intelligent. Mais il avait ses faiblesses. Et il n'était pas psychologue.

Les yeux de Trauma se posèrent immédiatement sur la pièce du fond.

Que pouvait-il y avoir dedans? Pas un patient, parce que cette pièce, celle derrière le miroir sans teint, était faite pour suivre en direct les opérations, pas pour abriter un patient. Et vraiment, tout ce à quoi elle servait ces jours-ci, c'était de remise. Est-ce que quelque chose pouvait être _enfermée _dedans? Un animal, peut-être? Ca pouvait arriver, quand le vaisseau pouvait encore voler, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec des mouettes sur les ponts supérieurs et cela avait été une véritable épreuve de les mettre à la porte. Ca avait été la faute de Dreadwing, bien sûr, il les avait nourries en secret... L'infirmerie était dans les Tours maintenant, toujours au dessus de l'eau, donc peut être un autre oiseau...?

Ca ne ferait rien de mal, n'est ce pas, de juste jeter un coup d'oeil?

* * *

"Vous voulez que toutes ces pièces soient _gâchées_?"

Knockdown regarda son clone, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Son ton était mesuré. "Le respect des morts n'est pas du gâchis."

Knock Out ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. "Le respect pour les récemment décédés est _louable, _bien sûr." Il ouvrit ses optiques et eut un sourire forcé. "Mais certainement...en temps de guerre..."

"En temps de guerre, nos obligations sont plus importantes que jamais. Envers les morts. Envers les vivants qui les pleurent."

"Les _pleurer!" _Knock Out semblait incrédule.

Knockdown leva un sourcil. "Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont être pleurés?"

"Eh bien...je suppose qu'ils seront peut être pleurés par...par..." Le robot rouge chercha une réponse, puis il leva les bras en l'air. "Très bien, d'accord, ils vont être pleurés! Je suis désolé d'avoir brisé le coeur de malheureux drones en disséquant leurs châssis identiques et interchangeables!"

"Knock Out..."

"Désolé. Je suis _désolé." _Il avait l'air plus sincère cette fois, bien qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose d'autre dans sa voix. "Je peux les rassembler si vous voulez."

Knockdown le fixa une seconde. "C'est ambitieux de votre part. Si l'on considère l'état dans lequel vous les avez mis."

"Enfin, ça va prendre du temps, bien sûr. Je suis plus doué pour détruire que pour rassembler les morceaux...Cinq Vehicons, entièrement désassemblés-"

"_Citoyens," _dit brusquement Knockdown. "Pas Vehicons."

"-ça prendra environ cinq jours, une semaine max. Bien que si vous voulez _mon _avis, ce serait beaucoup plus de simple de prendre cinq Vehicons Autobots et de les peindre en orange."

"Non, Knock Out."

"On peut même échanger les têtes."

"_Non, _Knock Out."

Pendant un instant, le robot rouge donna l'impression de vouloir argumenter. Puis son visage s'illumina. "Et les petits drones Autobots? Voilà, ça _c'est _une bonne source de pièces détachées! Il ne manqueront à personne, hmmm? Et ils sont du même modèle que vos, ah, Citoyens."

"Oui...parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient avant de se faire capturer et reprogrammer," dit froidement Knockdown.

"Ah. Ouiiii. Oui."

"Et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, on ne _récupère pas de pièces sur des cadavres. _Comprit?"

Croisant les bras, Knock Out baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose. Ça ressemblait à, "Même les médecins Autobots font ça." Ce qui ne surprit pas Knockdown.

"Nous ne sommes pas Autobots. On ne profane pas les corps. _Comprit?" _Répéta t'il.

"D'accooord, _oui, _j'ai comprit." Knock Out avait plus l'air résigné qu'enthousiaste, mais ça suffisait pour Knockdown.

"Et pour ce qui est de les rassembler-un moment." Le médecin bleu cyan venait de recevoir un message de Trauma.

_::Je suis dans la pièce du fond, QU'EST CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ BORDEL?::_

Knockdown ravala un soupir. _::Knock Out est passé. Je crois que c'est ce à quoi ils l'ont entraîné.::_

_::C'est malsain!::_

_::Ce sont des Autobots, Trauma. Comment est ton planning aujourd'hui?::_

_::Vide jusqu'à 11 heures.::_

_::Bien.::_

"Et pour ce qui est de rassembler les corps," dit Knockdown en reportant son attention sur son sosie, qui était enfoncé dans sa chaise, les bras croisé, "Je vous dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous avez rendez-vous avec Trauma pour votre première session. Toute les deux semaines, vous vous souvenez?"

"Ça ne commence pas la semaine prochaine? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous avez dit. La semaine prochaine."

"Non. Aujourd'hui. tout de suite."

"...Je peux à peine attendre."

* * *

Bumblebee regardait le plafond de ses quartiers. Il espérait qu'une nouvelle vague de Vehicons se décide à attaquer ou qu'il y ait un tremblement de terre ou quelque chose, parce que soudainement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait traversé ce maudit portail, il avait le temps de s'allonger et de simplement _penser, _et oh _Primus que _ses amis lui manquait. Depuis combien de jours était-il partit? Trois? Quatre? Raf devait être malade d'inquiétude. Optimus et le reste des Autobots le chercheraient, mais il n'y avait rien à trouver. Reviendrait-il un jour?

Il avait abandonné l'idée de dire la vérité aux Decepticons. Ils étaient peut-être bons, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de _Decepticon-ien _chez eux, quelque chose de calculateur, beaucoup trop efficace, et peut-être même un peu impitoyable. Trauma s'était excusé auprès des "clones" pour avoir énerver Soundwave (et leur avait fournit une liste de mots et de phrases à éviter à tout prix), mais merde, c'était quoi ce plan foireux déjà? Contrarier quelqu'un_-un ami!-_qui était clairement à moitié taré, au meilleur des moments? Optimus n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ultra Magnus n'aurait pas fait ça. C'était un plan avec marqué "Decepticon!" au marqueur noir dessus, le genre de Decepticon que Bumblebee connaissait un peu trop.

Et pourtant...Trauma avait essayé de les sauver...

Bumblebee grogna et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, il voulait retrouver les gens qu'il _comprenait._

A la place, on toqua à la porte et il se retrouva face à face avec Starscream et...ôôôôô joie...Skyquake.

"Re-Bonjour, Bumblebee," le salua Starscream. "Je suis heureuse de dire que Skyquake s'est porté volontaire pour vous faire visiter le vaisseau."

Vu l'expression de Skyquake, il s'_était _porté volontaire, il hocha néanmoins la tête. "Ouais."

"_Oh...super," _fit Bumblebee. Avoir Skyquake comme guide.

Skyquake, dont le frère avait été tué par l'homologue de Bumblebee dans cet univers.

Skyquake, que _Bumblebee lui-même _avait tué dans son propre univers.

Oui, ce ne serait pas embarrassant du tout.

"Et pour employer vos talents," disait Starscream, "je vais vous nommer Assistant Général, mon cher. Vous pourrez tout essayez jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quelque chose qui vous convienne."

"_Très bien. Merci." _Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas être plus reconnaissant, mais il voulait juste rentrer chez lui..._"Bien." _Il regarda Skyquake.

"Ouais. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle où se trouve l'energon en premier."

Skyquake s'avéra être un robot assez peu bavard. "Voilà le dispensaire d'energon." "Ca c'est la Bibliothèque." "Ca c'est le pont." (Personne à part un unique Vehicon-Citoyen?-devant un poste informatique.)

"Et voilà l'arène." Il désigna d'un geste une salle étonnamment spacieuse, sauf que "salle" ne lui rendait pas vraiment justice, c'était pratiquement un Colisée couvert. "Le stand de tir est de l'autre côté de l'arcade. Toutes les deux semaines y a un grand évènement. Des gros combats, tu vois. Trois robots contre Megatron ou un truc du style. Il gagne toujours." Pendant un moment, son ton n'était plus monotone mais emplit d'admiration.

"_C'est gigantesque," _dit Bumblebee, détaillant la pièce du regard. D'énorme blocs de métal étaient dispersés sur le sol, pour servir d'obstacle ou pour se mettre à couvert, supposait-il.

"Ca doit être grand pour les combats de jets," expliqua Skyquake. Puis il eut l'air embarrassé. "Mais beaucoup de robots se battent au sol aussi," assura t'il à Bumblebee.

L'Autobot se contenta d'acquiescer. Ça ne le surprenait pas qu'un vaisseau plein de Seekers aimaient les combats aériens. "_Hey, tu sais que je cherche un, euh, un boulot?"_

_"_Ouais," dit prudemment Skyquake.

"_Qui est en charge des trucs techniques comme, ohhhh, les ponts terrestres?"_

"Le Responsable des Communications. Ce serait Soundwave. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à prendre un apprenti en ce moment parce que, enfin, tu sais."

_Parce qu'il est en train de perdre la tête._

"La communication se fait en solo," continua Skyquake," mais si t'aimes construire des trucs, tu devrais essayer la division Ingénierie."

_"Qui la dirige?"_

"Ummm. Shockwave, techniquement, mais..."

_"Mais?"_

Le visage entier de Skyquake sembla se rider quand son froncement se sourcils s'accentua. "Il n'est pas à bord en fait," dit-il enfin. "Il y a pas été depuis un bail."

Bumblebee n'était pas trop surprit. il avait entendu plein de références à Shockwave, mais toujours accompagnées d'une légère tension. "_Oh. Donc...il est où?"_

"'Sais pas. Il est juste...dehors. Quelque part."

Tellement informatif. "_Il est juste partit? Quel était son problème?"_

"Tu es un petit robot indiscret, tu ne trouves pas?" Grommela Skyquake, puis il se passa une main sur le visage. "Désolé, c'était...c'était insultant. Ecoute, si tu demandes à dix personnes ce qui s'est passé avec Shockwave, tu vas avoir dix réponses différentes. Personne de sait vraiment. Non, oublie ça-tout le monde _pense _savoir. Tout ce que _je _sais, c'est que quelque chose a foiré entre lui et Soundwave après qu'il aient été pris en otages. Foiré _grave. _Seuls Shockwave et Soundwave savent ce qui s'est passé exactement, je suppose. Mais pour l'amour de Primus, ne vas PAS demander à Soundwave. Le pauvre à déjà traversé beaucoup d'épreuves."

A tort ou à raison, Bumblebee interpréta ça comme "Soundwave va péter un câble et essayer de te tuer si tu lui demande." Mais "pris en otages"? Ça avait l'air intéressant...

"_Mais tu as dit que je devrais essayer la division Ingénierie, et si Shockwave n'est plus là-"_

"Oh, il y a toujours des ingénieurs. Spool est plus ou moins le directeur de l'équipe maintenant. Un des Citoyens."

_Un des Vehicons,_ pensa Bumblebee. _"Merci, je regarderai."_

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment.

_"Hey, Skyquake," _demanda soudainement Bumblebee, _"y a t'il des humains à bord du _Ne-"Super, maintenant il le faisait aussi. "_-à bord de _l'Hérétique? _Genre, des alliés humains...des partenaires..."_

"Des humains?" Skyquake eut l'air étonné. "Que feraient des humains à bord? Des _partenaires _humains? Comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner? Ces choses sont minuscules. Ils seraient inutiles au combat."

_"Ils peuvent-pourraient-être d'une grande aide," _soutint Bumblebee.

"Sûr, sûr, les personnes plus petites peuvent être utiles," dit hâtivement Skyquake, en interprétant mal la défensive de Bumblebee. "Mais non. On évite les humains dès qu'on le peut. On veut pas qu'ils soient pris dans le fusillade, tu vois? Ils sont fragiles."

"_Ouais..." _Bumblebee essayait de garder la nostalgie hors de sa voix. Pas de Raf. Pas même de Raf d'un monde parallèle. "_Et les Autobots? Ils n'ont pas d'alliés humains, n'est ce pas?" _Un Raf maléfique...?

"Tu ne sais pas?" Skyquake le fixa avec curiosité, et le spark de Bumblebee se serra nerveusement quand il se rappela que, _hé, _il était supposé être un _clone Autobot. _Mais Skyquake continua de parler. "Ils vous ont vraiment gardé dans le noir tout les deux, hein? Nan, les Autobots n'en n'ont rien à faire des humains. Ils les écrasent s'ils se mettent sur leur chemin, mais c'est tout."

_"Il les _écrasent? _Et vous les Decepticons vous ne les défendez pas? Comme tu l'as dit, les humains sont fragiles, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ont été pris au milieu de notre guerre-"_

"Non, mieux vaut ne pas s'impliquer. Si on montre qu'on se préoccupe d'eux, ils vont s'en prendre aux humains tout le temps juste pour nous emmerder. Ou les prendre en otages," dit indifféremment Skyquake.

Et d'après l'expérience de Bumblebee dans son propre univers, c'était difficile discutable.

* * *

**N/A partie 2: **Soundwave est comme les recherches sur Google qui vous donnent tous les résultats sauf celui que vous voulez.

**N/T : **Oui, Skyquake tutoie Bumblebee, c'est voulu. Il faut bien qu'ils finissent par s'intégrer, les clones ! Et vu que Skyquake à surmonté sa propre haine de Bumblebee, je pense que les faire se tutoyer est pas trop choquant. Si jamais ça l'est, dites le !


End file.
